Here We Go Again
by McBrideReedusLover
Summary: Carol has just finished college along with her friends Andrea and Lori. They both have boyfriends, why doesn't she? She never loved anyone more than she did him. Years after highschool, Carol meets up with her old crush, Daryl Dixon, which she still has feelings for. Does he remember her? Of course he does, as he loved her as well. AU Caryl fic! No walkers! T for language & themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 1**

_**A/N: Well, this is my new Caryl AU fic! No walkers or anything like that, just normal life. There are the same characters in it, it's not just Carol and Daryl and then a bunch of OC's. No. I'm going to try and kind of make them the same, if I can. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this! This way I can do what I want and not have to go by the rules of TWD Ahahaha! Sorry, evil laugh was necessary. Enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol grabbed her purse and hurried out the door. Lori and Andrea were waiting for her in the driveway. She hopped into the car and buckled her seatbelt. "Took you long enough!" Lori said as she looked back at Carol. Andrea started to back out of the driveway.

"Sorry! I couldn't find my keys!" Carol apolagized.

"You were cutting into our party time. That isn't cool Carol!" Lori laughed.

"It's not like we have school anymore! We can stay up as late as we want!" Carol smiled, and Andrea turned up the radio. The three of them had just finished college, and it was time to celebrate with a girls night out at the bar. Carol was excited. No more getting up early to go to class, no more cramming for exams, no more school work ever again.

"Alright, shall we go to the restaurant and then hit the bar?" Andrea asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"I think that's a great idea!" Lori clapped her hands, and Carol laughed. They were going to have a great time tonight.

* * *

"Hey Carol, you think you're ever going to start dating?" Lori asked as they ate their supper.

Carol almost choked on her food at the sudden question. She didn't know. She hadn't really thought about dating in a long time. No one ever caught her interest, and with all the school work she was doing, she didn't have the time. "I don't know Lori, why does it matter?" Carol asked.

"It doesn't, I guess. I was just curious. I mean, I'm with Rick, Andrea is with Shane, but you're all alone." Lori spoke.

"Thanks." Carol gave her a sarcastic smile. She never really payed attention to men since highschool. She had a huge crush on someone back in highschool, but she never had the courage to talk to him. So when she went to college, she forgot about him, or tried to.

"Well, we're just trying to make sure you don't grow old alone and have twenty cats." Andrea pushed her plate away.

Carol just looked at Andrea. Sometimes her friends could be idiots. "Well as much as I appreciate your want to help me, it's up to me if I decide to date. First off, I'd need to find a suitable guy to date."

"Maybe you'll meet one at the bar! Let's go!" Lori clapped her hands and stood up. Andrea followed Lori, leaving money on the table for the meal. Carol followed the two of them to the car. She got in the back and waited for them to get going. "So which bar are we going to?" Lori asked, obviously excited to go out partying.

"I was thinking that one on 8th." Andrea headed down the road.

"Oh that's a good one. Lot's of cute guys there." Lori beamed.

"Aren't you in a relationship, Lori?" Carol raised a brow at the woman.

"Yeah... I meant for you of course." Lori smiled. Carol just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Oh I'm so excited!" Lori jumped up and down as they got out of the car.

"Good lord Lori, calm down before you hurt yourself!" Carol laughed. The three of them walked inside the bar. There was a couple pool tables, a dance floor, a DJ, and the finest choices of drinks Carol had seen. She hadn't been to a bar in a very long while, and she had never been to this one. "Wow." Carol looked around. There were quite a few people, but the bar was larger than most in the city, so it wasn't crowded, which was a good thing considered she was claustrophobic.

"Hey, look at the bartender, he's pretty cute!" Andrea nudged Carol. Carol looked at the bartender, and if she would've had a drink, she would've spit it out. She had finally gotten rid of him for the most part, and now here he was. Her crush from back in highschool. Her heart started to race.

"I uh, think I left something at home we better leave." Carol made a beeline for the door. Lori grabbed her arm.

"Woah there girl! This is supposed to be a fun night, let's have fun!" Lori pulled Carol back toward the bar. Andrea stopped and held her arm out, stopping the other two girls as well.

"Wait, is that, Daryl Dixon?" Andrea tried to examine the man. Same hair, same eyes, same face. It must've been.

"Oh my gosh you're right! That is Daryl Dixon!" Lori whispered. She turned to Carol. "Do you remember Daryl from highschool?"

Of course she remembered him. She was head over heels for that redneck. She was always hanging out with Lori and Andrea that she never had the chance to talk to him outside of class, not that he would want to. He never talked to anyone. He was lower on the highschool food chain. No one talked to him, but she found him interesting ever since she laid eyes on him. His blue eyes were hypnotising. His voice was like music to the ears. She had only ever talked to him once, when they were forced to do a science project together. She had cherished every single moment. She had it bad for him. "Uh yeah, he rings a bell." Carol avoided looking in his direction.

Andrea and Lori dragged Carol to the counter and sat down on the stools. Carol made sure to look away from him. Instead, she kept her eyes on the dance floor.

"Three shots." Andrea smiled at him. Daryl simply nodded and went to get their drinks. He placed the three shot glasses infront of them and poured the whiskey into each. "Thank you." Andrea grabbed her shot glass and downed it. Lori did the same. Carol hadn't even noticed that the drinks were there, because she was too busy trying to distract herself.

"Earth to Carol!" Carol snapped out of her thoughts as Lori waved a hand infront of her. "We're going to dance, you want to?" Carol just shook her head. She was never any good at dancing. "Fine, but drink your shot before I do!" Lori laughed and followed Andrea. Carol turned around and just looked at the whiskey. She sensed someone was staring at her, and she glanced up. In the corner of her eye, she saw Daryl quickly look away. He had been staring at her. She felt her cheeks start to warm up and she quickly downed the shot.

Daryl could have sworn that was Carol from his science class. He had a major crush on her back then, but of course he'd never shown any hint of interest towards her. When they did their science project, she was nice to him, but he assumed it was because she was being forced to be with him. A woman like her would never want anything to do with redneck trash like him. She had gone off to college with Lori and Andrea, and he didn't go nowhere. She was out creating a life for herself while he was stuck working at a bar. Atleast it was enough to pay the bills. Lord knew Merle wouldn't pay the bills. He glanced over at her again as she downed the drink. Her friends had left their empty glasses with her, so he figured he'd go pick them up, and maybe work up the courage to talk to her.

"Carol?" He said it before he could stop himself. Now he had to talk to her. Shit.

Carol looked up. "Oh, uh, hi." She said shyly. His voice was just so... She didn't even have words for it.

"Been a while." He ran his hand through his hair. This was awkward.

"Yeah it has... So uh, how have you been Daryl?" So she remembered atleast.

"Alright I guess. 'Bout you?" By the way she was speaking, it seemed like she was afraid. Fuck, he probably scared her, why did he have to talk to her. She'd probably run from him now.

"Doing alright." Carol gave a small smile. "Finally finished school, so I'm happy about that." She tried to remain calm and attempt to have a conversation with him, but inside, her heart was pounding and she was screaming from many emotions. Excitement, worry, panic. Those were just a few examples.

"Yeah, heard 'bout that. What'd ya study?" Daryl was starting to relax a little bit. Atleast she hadn't ran from him, and it seemed like she was actually willing to talk to him. His heart was racing, she hadn't changed at all. She was still very beautiful, and her voice was still as angelic as he remembered.

"Me, Lori, and Andrea wanted to become nurses. We passed and we each have our degree. The only obstacle now is finding a job." Carol's smile widened. It wasn't as hard talking to Daryl as she had previously thought.

"Wow, that's great. Congratulations." Daryl was happy she had achieved so much. Him on the other hand, living in a small one story house with his brother and working at a bar.

"Thanks. So, what about you? Did you go to college or anything?" Carol was curious to find out more about him. This was probably the last time she would see him for a long time.

"Nah, been workin' here for a while. It pays the bills atleast." Daryl gave her a small smile.

"Well, atleast you have a job. I probably won't be able to get a nursing job for atleast a year, so I'll have to take a day job somewhere." Carol sighed, it was how life worked though. She'd get a job here if she could, but she wasn't a bar person really. She'd only be here for Daryl anyway, not that he needed to know that.

"Smart." Daryl nodded. He realized he hadn't taken the glasses like he planned. He'd been so lost in conversation with her that he never thought about actually doing his job. When he looked away from here, there were a lot of people waiting. "Shit, gotta take care of 'em. Be right back." Daryl took the glasses and then headed to serve to other people who had gathered around the counter.

"Carol, we have to go now." Andrea walked up and grabbed Carol's arm.

"What, why?" Carol didn't want to leave. She was having a wonderful conversation with her old highschool crush, who she never got over.

"There are some guys who won't stop hitting on us, so we figured we'd just leave. So lets go." Andrea tugged at her arm. Carol looked back to Daryl who was still getting drinks for everyone else. With a sigh, she stood up. She didn't want to just up and leave him to wonder where she went. She saw Lori walking over, a worried look on her face.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Lori shuddered and started for the door.

"Yeah, come on Carol." Andrea followed Lori. Carol reluctantly walked after them. Before she walked out the door, she turned back to look at Daryl once last time. He saw her leaving, and nodded to her. Atleast he wouldn't think she ditched him. With a sigh, she headed out the door after her friends.

_**A/N: What will happen next? Will Carol ever see Daryl again? Who knows! Thank you for reading, please, R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 2**

_**A/N: Wow! I got a lot of reviews for just the first chapter! Thank you so much everyone! I really appreciate it! I'm so glad that you like my AU fic! Enjoy chapter 2!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Hello?" Carol answered her cell phone. She was in the middle of getting ready for her second day on the new job at a diner in town. She didn't want to be late, and her shift started in fifteen minutes. Being late on the second day wouldn't be good at all.

"Carol guess what!" It was Lori. She sounded excited about something, then again, she always was excited.

"Hm?" Carol slipped her shoes on, waiting for Lori to continue with her story.

"Rick proposed to me!" Carol had to take the phone away from ear she screamed so loud. Carol was too young to become deaf now.

"Really? When?" Carol grabbed her keys and headed out the door to her car.

"Last night! The ring is beautiful! You have to come see it!" Lori was jumping up and down on the other end of the line, staring at her gorgeous diamond ring. Her and Rick had been dating since high school. Yesterday had been their five year anniversary. Carol thought it was sweet of Rick to propose on that date.

"I will later, I have to go to work right now." Carol backed out of the driveway. She knew talking on the phone while driving wasn't the best idea, but she didn't want to be rude to Lori.

"Me and Andrea are going to hang out later, you should join us after your shift! When does it end?" Lori asked. She wanted to wait to tell Andrea and Carol that she wanted them in her wedding. It might have been obvious, but she still wanted to tell them in person.

"It ends at three. I'll call you when I get home. Talk to you later Lori!" Carol smiled into the phone. She was happy for Lori and Rick.

"Bye bye!" Lori hung up the phone. Carol shoved her cell into her purse and pulled into the staff parking lot.

* * *

"C'mon man, why we gotta eat here? Why couldn't we just eat the squirrel we saved?" Daryl complained. He didn't want to go out to eat. He'd rather just stay at his house all the time. That way, no one could judge him.

"Cause, I'm tired of eatin' squirrel. All we ever eat! I want a change, some burger." Big change, Daryl thought to himself. He especially didn't want to go to this diner, it was always so busy this time of day. Lunch hour rush. He and Merle walked into the diner and took a seat at one of the back tables, away from everyone else. Not like anyone wanted to be near them anyway. "So, baby brother, what you gonna get?"

"Don't matter to me. Whatever you're gettin'." Daryl didn't even bother to look at the menu.

"Burger and fries it is then!" Merle threw down the menu and waited for a waitress to come over.

* * *

"How about you go get that table back there." Jacqui suggest to Carol. She pointed to the table she was talking about, and Carol's eyes widened. It couldn't be. "Whats the matter? You scared? I'll do it if you don't-"

"No no, I'll get it." Carol said that a little faster than she had hoped for. Carol couldn't explain the feelings she felt. She was excited and nervous and so many other emotions. "Pull it together Carol." She whispered to herself. She took a deep breath, and walked over to the table. "What can I get for you?" She asked, looking between the two brothers.

Daryl glanced up, and suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Carol was going to be the one serving them? He didn't even know she worked here. Now he really wished he was at home.

"Two burgers and fries." Merle stated, and looked at his brother. He noticed Daryl's cheeks were a subtle shade of red. What was the matter with him?

"You want coke to drink with that?" Carol asked, scribbling down the order. She noticed that Daryl was avoiding looking at her.

"Nah, I'll take a beer." Merle leaned back on the chair.

"I'll have a coke..." Daryl said quietly. He saw Merle give him a weird look.

"Alright, I'll be back with the drinks." Carol sent Daryl a smile and walked away.

"What's the matter with ya little brother, you goin' soft on me?" Merle asked him. Usually his brother would've had a beer.

"Hell no. Someone's gotta drive back home, and lord knows you'll have more than just one beer." Daryl growled at his brother.

Merle just scoffed. Carol returned with the drinks. She carefully placed them on the table. "There you are." She glanced at Daryl, who just looked down at his hands. When she saw him a few nights ago he was more outgoing. Maybe it was because his brother wasn't watching his every move. She could sense Daryl's brother staring at her, and it made her very uncomfortable.

"Say, how'd you like to come over for a little dessert afterwards babe." Merle had a smirk on his face as he checked Carol out.

"Shut up man." Daryl growled and kicked his brother underneath the table. Carol was surprised that he stood up for her and said something. It made her heart flutter.

"What's the matter Darylina? Not like she's your woman." Merle glared at Daryl. Daryl glared right back at him. Just because she wasn't his, sadly, didn't mean that he would allow her to be treated like another piece of ass by his brother.

Carol looked at Daryl, and gave him a small smile, silently thanking him. She saw him nod, and she walked away.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Merle growled from across the diner. Daryl glared back at him.

"Hold on." Jackass. He had to pay for their meal. Carol was the one at the cash register, and he slowly approached.

"Hi." She smiled. "Your total is 10.50." Daryl handed her the money, and wanted to walk away, but his legs wouldn't move. "I uh, want to thank you for what you did back there." She said quietly.

"Oh yeah, no trouble. He's an asshole." Daryl said quietly. That earned him a little giggle from her, and it made him want to smile, but he forced the urge. "See ya 'round." Daryl was finally able to move his legs. Quickly, he walked away, to his brother. Carol smiled as she watched him leave. She hoped she'd see him around again soon.

* * *

"When is the wedding going to be Lori?" Andrea asked. They were all sitting in Lori's living room, since Rick was at work, they could talk all they wanted.

"We're thinking next summer. And, I'd love for you two to be my bridesmaids!" Lori beamed.

Andrea screamed and huggied Lori. "Really?! Oh my gosh I'd love to!"

"I'm honoured." Carol smiled at her friends. She was never one to get too excited over things.

"I was thinking we'd go shopping for the bridesmaid dresses next weekend? If that works for you guys." Lori suggested. She had an idea of what color she wanted them when she was window shopping that day.

"I'm off." Carol nodded. Andrea agreed, and so it was set. On Saturday, they'd go dress shopping and then have lunch. Carol loved spending time with the girls. They had been her friends since the sixth grade.

"So Andrea, when are you getting married?" Lori nudged her with a smirk.

"Probably not for a while, if ever!" Andrea laughed. Carol shook her head. As much as she loved these girls, they talked a little too much about boys. They hadn't changed a bit since highschool.

"Well, what about you Carol? When are you going to get a date? You'll need one for the wedding!" Lori just wouldn't stop pestering Carol about dating. Carol hadn't met anyone to date, except for Daryl, but he wouldn't even really talk to her, let alone go out with her.

"Lori, I may never get a date. But I honestly don't care if I don't. There is no one I like." Lori looked at her suspiciously. Something told her Carol was lying. In her eyes, she could see. There was no way she didn't like anyone. She must've had a crush on someone at one point.

"Well, have you ever tried? To get a date I mean. Seriously, you must have had a crush at one point in highschool! Everyone has! So spill. I won't tell anyone. Neither will Andrea. It is strictly between us." Lori raised her right hand.

Carol did not want to discuss this. Especially since the man she crushed on was still in this town. "I did at one point..." Was all Carol said.

"Well, who was it?" Andrea leaned in closer to her. Both Lori and Andrea were staring her down, and it made her very uncomfortable. "Do we have to guess?" Carol still remained silent. "Alright, let's see... Keith from math?" Carol shook her head in disgust. Andrea just laughed, and continued guessing. "Okay, is he still here in town?" Carol nodded slowly. "Hm... Do we know him?"

"Sort of." Carol said quietly.

Lori thought hard about this. Who could Carol have a crush on? Someone they knew of and who still lived in town. She tried to think back to the highschool days, if Carol ever doodled anything in her notes.

_Lori wrote down the science notes off the board. Carol was beside her, scribbling away. She never once looked up at the board. Had she already finished the notes. She peeked over Carol's arm, trying to see what she was writing. Quickly, Carol flipped the page, hiding whatever she had been writing. "What were you doing?" Lori asked quietly._

_"Nothing. Writing the notes." Carol said nervously. She didn't want them to know she was doodling 'Daryl' in a heart all over her page._

_"Carol, I don't believe you. Show me what you were writing!" She tried to grab Carol's notebook. The two of them started to silently argue._

_"Do you two have something you'd like to share?" Mr. Edwards glared at the two of them. They both stopped and looked down at their notes. When he turned his attention elsewhere, Lori looked back at Carol._

_"Come on! What was it? I won't tell anyone!" She pleaded. Carol just shook her head, and flipped back to her original notes. Lori spotted the letter D and quickly went to work, but she couldn't think of anyone._

Lori's eyes widened. Back at the bar, when they pointed out the bartender, Carol wanted to run. They had later realized it was Daryl Dixon from science class. And science was where she was doodling someone with a name that started with D. "Oh my gosh, you have a crush on Daryl Dixon!"

_**A/N: This took longer then expected to finish. Halfway through I got distracted. This should've been up hours ago! Sorry! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 3**

_**A/N: Thank you all for the nice reviews! I really do love the read them! Here is chapter 3, enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol's face flushed as soon as Lori said his name. She knew she had been caught. "N-no I don't..." Carol refused to look Lori or Andrea in the eye.

"Oh my gosh... She does!" Andrea grinned as she looked at Lori. "She likes Daryl!"

Lori and Andrea both squealed with excitement. Carol covered her ears at the annoying sound. She hadn't been that obvious about it, had she?

"Well, looks like we need to set her up!" Andrea declared and Carol quickly faced them.

"No way, you are not going to try and get Daryl Dixon to go out with me. Why? Because that is never going to happen. If he even likes me, it wouldn't be in that way, ever!" Carol shook her head. Daryl Dixon wasn't about relationships. He certainly wouldn't want to be with her.

"You don't know that, now do you?" Lori crossed her arms, looking at Carol. "You know, it's okay to be scared. I had a crush on Rick since the 8th grade, and we didn't start going out until senior year."

"Exactly. And if it hadn't been for Shane and I, she probably wouldn't have gone out with him at all. They both liked each other, but they didn't admit it to one another. Maybe it's like that with you two. I mean, how do you know he didn't crush on you back then?" Andrea asked.

Carol didn't have an answer for that. Everytime she thought of something, there was a reason for it. He never talked to her, well that was because he had no friends or social skills really. No one in the school really liked him, only her. Carol sighed in defeat. "I don't know."

"See. So why don't you 'accidently' bump into him sometime?" Lori asked. Truth was, Carol had already done that today. "Why don't we go back to the bar tonight?"

"I'm not really into the whole bar scene." Carol leaned back on the couch. That was true, she wasn't much of a drinker. Only occassionally.

"Well you are now." Andrea laughed.

"Oh and Carol, you can't wear what you wore a few nights ago. You need something to catch his eye." Lori suggested. Carol didn't have any fancy clothes except for one summer dress, but she wasn't going to where that to a bar. "Let me guess, you don't have anything to catch his eye?" Carol shook her head slowly. "Figures. Well, let's head off to your house, I bet we'll find something in that closet of yours!"

* * *

Daryl just started his shift at the bar. He really didn't want to work here, but that was the only job that was hiring, and he needed the money, seeing as his brother did fuck all. A couple of girls sat down infront of him, obviously they already had quite a bit to drink. "What can I get ya?" He asked.

"Are you on the menu, hot stuff?" The younger blonde grinned at him. Great, just what he wanted, good for nothing drunk bimbo's hitting on him.

"He isn't for you!" The brunette shouted at her friend. Daryl just rolled his eyes and walked away. He didn't need this. Daryl looked towards the door as three people walked in. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Lori, Andrea, and Carol. He completely forot the other two when his eyes found Carol. She had a beautiful flowy red shirt on. She wore tighter fit jeans which made her look amazing. Daryl quickly looked away when Carol set her eyes on him. He didn't want her to know he was staring at her.

* * *

"He was totally checking you out Carol." Andrea nudged her before they sat at the bar.

"I doubt it." Caro mumbled to herself as she sat down. She had a hard time believing Daryl would be even remotely interested.

"Hey... he doesn't seem to be the only one checking you out." Lori pointed to the other side of the bar. Carol's gaze set on a very handsome young man. "Look, he's coming over." Carol quickly looked away. She hadn't exactly come here to hook up with a guy, she came here for Daryl.

"Hello there." The man smiled to Carol.

"Hi..." She said quietly.

"I noticed you from across the room, my name is Ed, what's yours?" Ed held out his hand to her.

"I'm Carol." She didn't want to be rude, so she shook his hand and gave him a small smile.

"That's a nice name. Would you like to dance?" He asked her. Carol hesitated for a moment. She wasn't very good at dancing. She glanced at Daryl, who was still ignoring her. She felt Andrea and Lori both kick her legs.

"Oh uh, sure." Carol followed him onto the dance floor. She felt very awkward at the moment, but the looks Andrea and Lori gave her said that she should get over it and have a good time. Carol sighed, figuring they were right. Someone had noticed her, and if Daryl didn't like her, why should she give up the chance to possibly have a date? It couldn't hurt.

* * *

Daryl glared in the direction of Carol and the other man on the dance floor. She seemed to be having such a good time with him. He wished he was that man right now. But that wasn't Daryl. He cursed himself for being so awkward around her. If he was more outgoing like Merle, maybe he would have a shot with a woman like her. He would never know. He glanced at Andrea and Lori, who were giggling away as they watched their friend. It was probably them who set her up with that guy. Daryl clenched his fists as he saw the man kiss Carol's hand in farewell. She had sat back down with her friends, and they instantly swarmed her with questions. Questions that Daryl was curious to hear the answers to.

"He's cute isn't he!" Andrea giggled when Carol sat down.

"I guess he is." Carol gave a shy smile. She had to admit, that Ed sure was a charmer.

"Was it fun? What all happened?!" Lori was so excited that Carol actually came out of her shell and danced with someone.

"Yeah, it was fun. He asked me out for Saturday..." Carol looked at Lori.

"What did you say to him?" Andrea and Lori said in unison as they leaned closer to Carol.

"I told him that I was busy." Both of the girls groaned at her answer. "But I was free later on Saturday. Since we were going dress shopping. I didn't want to blow off our girl time." Carol looked back at them, a small smile forming.

"So... you mean you have a date?" Andrea raised a brow. Carol nodded slowly, and both her and Lori hugged Carol tightly. "I'm so happy for you Carol!" Andrea squealed.

Daryl felt like punching someone. She had a date, and it wasn't with him. He shouldn't be jealous, it's not like she was his, hell, they hadn't even barely talked. But he couldn't help feeling jealous. If he hadn't have been a coward, that could be him she was going out with.

Carol looked over at Daryl as Lori and Andrea continued to talk. She tuned them out as she looked at him. He had an angry look in his eyes, she didn't know why. Inside, she was angry at herself for accepting the date, because Ed wasn't who she wanted to be with, it was Daryl. But he hadn't even noticed her at all. Ed had. If she would've turned down Ed, she would never hear the end of it from Lori and Andrea. So she accepted Ed's offer, who knows, maybe he would turn out to be a wonderful guy for her, maybe someone she could spend her life with. Whenever she thought about spending her life with someone, her mind always wandered back to Daryl. Damn, why couldn't she get him out of her head?

* * *

It was around midnight now, and Carol was the only one sitting at the bar. Everyone else was up dancing. She had enough dancing for one night. She looked over at Daryl, who seemed to be looking at her. When he noticed her gaze, he quickly looked away. Carol decided to have some fun, and maybe break the awkward silence that was around them. "Oh come on, my face isn't that ugly." She smiled his way.

Daryl looked up at her. "Never said it was." He said quietly. He was still mad, not really at her, but at this Ed guy.

Carol laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Daryl gave her the smallest smile and slowly made his way over to her. There were no demanding customers to attend to, so why not talk to her?

"Slow day, huh?" Carol tried to start the conversation again. If she couldn't be with him, she wanted to atleast be his friend. He didn't seem to have very many of those.

"Eh, alright I guess. Usually slows down after midnight, since everyone is piss drunk and can't handle another drink without throwin' up." When Daryl first started at the bar, he had to clean up the messes that people left on the floor. It wasn't a fun job.

Carol laughed at his response. "You mean like my friends?" She pointed to Lori and Andrea who were dancing like idiots in the middle of the dance floor. Looks like she'd be the one driving home.

Daryl looked to where she pointed and smirked. "Yeah, pretty much like that." He loved Carol's laugh. It was pretty contagious.

"So, how have you been?" Carol asked, looking in his eyes. They were so blue, she found herself getting lost in them.

"Same ol' same ol'. 'Bout you? You seem to be happy with your new boyfriend." The words slipped out before Daryl could stop them. His voice had jealousy written all over it. He mentally kicked himself.

"Who, Ed? He's not my boyfriend. Don't know if he ever will be, that will be determined on Saturday." Carol sighed. Lucky for Daryl, she was too lost in his eyes to hear the jealousy.

Daryl just nodded. He didn't know what else to say. In fact, he was afraid to speak after what just happened. He glanced over at her friends who seemed to be going a little too wild. "Hey, your friends gettin' a lil' carried away, ain't they?" Daryl looked back to Carol.

"Oh no..." Carol groaned and stood up. "I should probably take them home. I'll see you around sometime, okay? Maybe we could talk, if you wanted to visit me at the diner sometime?" Carol couldn't believe she asked that. She just really wanted to talk to him more. When Daryl gave her a slight nod, she sighed in relief, and went to fetch her friends. She hoped that if Daryl actually came to the diner, it would be soon. Right now, she felt like an idiot for going out with Ed, but there was no time to think about that, since Andrea just passed out on the floor, with Lori panicking. This was why she didn't drink.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter my friends! It's only 7:30 so I'll be able to write and post another chapter tonight as well! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 4**

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, and still happy you guys like the story!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Where the hell ya goin'?" Merle shouted at his brother.

"I gotta work!" Daryl yelled back at Merle. That was a lie. He wasn't going to work. He only worked nights. He was actually going to see Carol at the diner. Her date was tomorrow, and Daryl wanted to see her one last time before she went all boy crazy on that guy. He didn't know why, but he had a real bad feeling about this Ed character. Something was off about him, and hopefully, Daryl would never find out what.

* * *

Daryl hit his head on the steering wheel. He had been sitting there for an hour, trying to work up the courage to go inside the diner. He looked up and saw Carol walking out. He got out of the car and started to walk towards her.

"Oh, Daryl!" Carol smiled and met him half way. "I didn't know you were going to come today. I assumed it would be earlier in the week." Carol realized she sounded just a little desperate. She mentally kicked herself. "I mean, I just got off work."

"Oh, sorry, I'll uh, let you leave then." Daryl looked down at the ground, ready to walk away.

"Oh no, it's not like I have a car anyway." Carol sighed. She had to take the taxi today, since her car broke down when she started backing out of the driveway. "My car is messed up."

Daryl looked up at her. "What's wrong wit' it?"

"I don't know. Stupid thing broke down while I was backing out of the driveway. Had to take a taxi here to work. I was late too!" Carol complained about her troubles.

Daryl thought hard about whether he should ask her or not. He figured maybe he should, that way Merle could actually think he was working, and he wouldn't have to get hell for lying. "Maybe I could take a look at it? See if I can fix it..."

"Sure." Carol smiled. She was glad to have Daryl offer to help fix her car. That way she wouldn't have to take it to a mechanic and pay thousands of dollars to get it fixed. "You can drive me home and take a look."

Daryl nodded and quickly made his way to his truck. It wasn't the nicest vehicle, and to be honest, he was a little embarressed. He waited for her to buckle up before he headed out of the parking lot. He glanced at her as he drove, and noticed that she was even prettier when she wasn't all dolled up like she was last night. He shook his head, focus on the road.

* * *

Carol watched from the window as Daryl tried to figure out what was wrong with her car. She caught herself smiling. He looked so cute when he was frustrated. She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking these things about him. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. She opened the front door and crashed right into him. He was about to knock on the door to tell her he found the problem, and then she opened the door and walked right into him. She felt Daryl's hands on her waist as he steadied her. This was a little embarressing.

"Just came to see if you wanted a drink." She held out the beer she had been holding.

"Oh, thanks." Daryl mumbled and popped the cap off. He took a large sip of the drink. "Found out what's wrong wit' the car." He said, and walked over to show her. "Battery is done. Don't know exactly what happened to it, but it's dead now. Gotta get a new one."

Carol sighed. That would be another hundred dollars down the drain. "Great."

"I can help ya pick one, and change it, if ya want that is." Daryl offered. She shouldn't have to go to some dumb mechanic and pay extra when he could do it for free. Besides, he probably knew more than those good for nothing mechanic's. They'd probably tell her something else was wrong with her car and trick her into spending more. Prick's always did that.

"That'd be great." Carol smiled. "When can you?"

"Now 's good a time as any." Daryl said. If he did this for her now, he wouldn't technically have lied to Merle. He would be working, just not at his job.

"Alright. Let me go get my purse and we can go." Carol smiled and hurried into the house.

* * *

Carol looked at the clock. It was almost five. Daryl was almost finished installing the new battery for her car. She figured she owed him something. She headed outside and stood behind him. "It's almost five." She said as he worked.

"I'm almost done. I'll leave once I finish." He didn't want to leave, but figured he should. She probably wanted him to leave by now anyway.

"No, what I meant was, do you want to stay for dinner? It's the least I could do for you." She gave him a small smile, hoping he would say yes. He looked back at her a little shocked, but quickly nodded and continued to work. Soon after her phone rang. "Hello?" Daryl wasn't really paying attention. "Oh hi Ed." Until she said that name. "I'm a little busy right now, besides, our date isn't until tomorrow." Daryl growled as he listened to her talk. "I'm with a friend right now, why does it matter?" She thought of him as a friend? That made Daryl a lot happier than it should have. "Whatever, bye." He heard her phone shut.

"What was that all 'bout?" He glanced back at her.

"It was Ed. Wanted to have our date tonight instead. I'm a little busy, so I said forget it." Carol rolled her eyes.

Daryl was quite happy right now. She blew off her date for him. "Anyway, I'll start dinner and we can eat on the deck." She smiled and went inside to start making dinner. Daryl was a little excited, and quickly finished putting in the battery. He drank the rest of his beer, and started towards the front door when she came out with two plates. She set them on the table a couple steps away from the front door. She motioned for him to sit down while she went and got some drinks. He sat down on one of the chairs and waited. "Here we are." She smiled.

"Looks good." Daryl said and started to eat. They made a little bit of conversation, but for the most part it was silence, but for once, it was comfortable silence. It wasn't until they saw a red mustang pull into her driveway that their peace was interrupted.

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short than the others. I didn't mean for that to happen, but I wanted that cliffhanger. Sorry! You'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out what happens ;) Anyway, R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 5**

_**A/N: I know what you're all thinking, "Oh it's Ed thats in that mustang and hes going to get his ass beat!" I'm here to tell you you're wrong. That was my original idea, but I came up with a better one. So yeah. Haha sorry Ed haters (Including myself, cause I hate him too). Enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol stood up and started walking towards the mustang, confusion on her face. She didn't know anyone who drove a fancy car like that. She was surprised to see Lori step out of the vehicle with a big grin on her face. "Awesome right? Rick got it today, it's brand new!" Lori placed her hand on the hood of the car.

"Wow, that must have cost a lot of money." Carol checked out the car. It was a very nice one too, she loved the color.

"Yeah, you want to go for a ride in it?" Lori asked, her eyes full of hope.

"Well, I'm a little busy right now." Carol looked back at Daryl and held up her index finger, signalling that she'd be a minute.

"Oh. OH!" Lori just realized who she was with. "Well, just tell me and Andrea all about it in the morning. Give us all the dirty details!" Lori hopped in her car before Carol could respond. Her cheeks got a little red as she headed back to Daryl, the idea of what Lori suggested now on her mind.

"Who was that?" Daryl asked. He hadn't paid attention to who stepped out of the car, he just continued to eat his mea;.

"It was Lori. Rick bought her a new car and now she's all crazy." Carol laughed to herself at her statement. Being truthful, Lori was always crazy. "Anyway, sorry our dinner was interrupted." Carol apolagized.

"It's nothin', don't worry 'bout it." Daryl shrugged, and they continued their meal, the comfortable silence returning.

* * *

"Andrea that looks amazing on you!" Lori smiled as she examined the dress. "Carol, what about you?" She called into the changing room.

Carol stepped out, holding the strapless dress up. She was very embarressed. "Lori, I don't exactly have the chest for this kind of dress!"

Andrea had to stop herself from laughing at Carol's remark. She wasn't making fun of her, but she couldn't help but laugh at Carol's sass.

"Sorry! Okay, we'll find one with straps." Lori sighed. She really liked those dresses too. "Let's see..." While Andrea and Carol went back into the changing room, Lori looked around for another dress. She moved a few hangers, looking at each dress, and came across a beautiful purple spaghetti strap dress. It was knee length, and flowy at the bottom. It was perfect. She looked for their sizes and ran over to the changing rooms. "Here, try these on!" Lori threw the dress over the top. She stood and waited. A few minutes later, Andrea stepped out.

"It's beautiful Lori!" Andrea smiled and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I know! I really love this one!" Lori looked to Carol's door, waiting for her to come out. Just as Andrea turned around, Carol stepped out. Both of their mouthes dropped open when they saw her.

"W-what? Does it look bad?" Carol asked worried.

"God no! You look amazing Carol!" Andrea stepped away from the mirror so Carol could see herself. Carol was shocked to see how wonderful she looked in the dress. She wasn't one to wear dresses, but this one complimented her figure so well. "Lori, we need to get these dresses!" Andrea practically begged Lori.

"Of course! You both are amazing in them! That's what we're getting!" Lori clapped her hands and went to tell that lady they had chosen their dresses.

* * *

"Alright, tell us the dirty details!" Lori smirked and took a sip of her iced tea.

Carol's face went red. She forgot all about that thought. "Nothing happened."

"Liar!" Lori laughed. "If nothing happened, you wouldn't be so embarressed by it!"

"I'm telling you, nothing happened between us! We're just friends. FRIENDS. And that's probably all we'll ever be." Carol didn't want to say it, but it was probably true.

"Well then, let us hope you and Ed hit it off tonight." Andrea smiled. The two hadn't had knowledge that Carol cancelled the date. It would still be off if Ed hadn't called her back later that night and apolagized for snapping on her. He had just had a bad day was all.

"Yeah, I hope so." Carol was only half hoped they would. The other half wanted them to not work out so she would still have a chance with Daryl. Why couldn't he leave her thoughts?

* * *

Carol waved as Ed drove off. It was probably around ten when they got back. She had a real fun time. They went out to a very fancy restaurant and then went to a movie. It was the best time she'd had in a long time, aside from the dinner she had with Daryl yesterday. "Damn it!" She cursed herself as he entered her thoughts again. She had gotten him out during her and Ed's date, but as soon as she got out of the car, he was back again.

She threw her keys onto the table and flopped on the couch. She jumped when her phone started to buzz. She took it out and it was a text message from Daryl. She had given her number to him before he left, in case he ever wanted to hang out again.

"I forgot my tools at your house yesterday. I need them back to fix my motorcycle. Are they still on the deck?" Carol read the text out loud. She flicked on the porch light and looked. Sure enough, there were his tools, sitting underneath the table. She texted him back, and waited for his reply.

"Can I come get them tomorrow morning?" She replied to him a little too quickly. Thankfully you couldn't tell a person's excitement over text. "Good, I'll be over around ten." Carol quickly headed up to her bedroom and set the alarm for nine.

"Okay, see you then." She texted him back. She hadn't even noticed the smile that was on her face until she put the phone away. She shook her head. "No, you're not supposed to think about him. You just finished your date with Ed, you can't think of another man right now!" Carol scolded herself before getting ready for bed.

_**A/N: Sorry for another short chapter! I had to get this one done right away because I'm going to start painting! If I finish before ten tonight I'll write the next chapter, if not, you'll have to wait until tomorrow! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 6**

_**A/N: I'm glad you guys like this story so far! Means a lot to me to have followers and favorites! :) Enjoy this chapter!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol groaned as the alarm clark went off. She hit the button and sat up. She had to get up, Daryl would be there in an hour. She walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower. When she finished getting dressed it was almost ten. She hurried down the stairs to make herself a small breakfast. Just some toast and a coffee to tie her over until lunch. Just as she finished her breakfast, the doorbell rang.

* * *

Daryl drove down the street where her house was. The closer he got, the more nervous he became. Sure, they had become friends, but everytime he was around her, his mind got all mixed up and he couldn't think straight. She had such an affect on him. When he finally pulled into her driveway, he had to work up the courage to get out of the truck. He thought about driving away and saying fuck the motorcycle, but he decided against it. She probably already saw him anyway. He opened the truck door and headed for her front door.

* * *

Carol opened the door with a smile. "Hi Daryl. I have your tools, come on in, I'll go get them." Carol stepped aside so he could come in. She closed the door behind him and hurried off to find his tools.

Daryl stood in the doorway. He was never actually in her house before. Hell, he'd only been to her house once before. He looked around, it was a beautiful house, and a lot bigger than his. He made a mental note never to invite her to his house. One, because it was embarressing compared to her house, and two, Merle. If Daryl ever had her there, Merle would surely pick on the both of them, especially him. He'd do whatever he could to embarress his younger brother. Daryl just didn't want to put up with that. He was brought out of his thoughts by her voice.

"Here you go." Carol handed over the box of tools. He took them, and his hand brushed against hers. She could have sworn she felt electricity from that small touch, but she ignored it. She was probably just tired and her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Thanks." Daryl looked down at his shoes.

"Do you want to stay for a bit? I could make us some breakfast?" She already had a small breakfast, but she'd gladly eat again if it meant he would stay around.

"I better get back. Merle will wonder where I disappeared to. Thanks though." Daryl gave her a small smile.

"Oh, alright." Carol was slightly disappointed, but she understood. She opened the door for him and watched as he walked back to his truck. He turned to look at her one last time. She waved to him, and then he hopped in his truck. She hoped to see him again soon.

* * *

"Hey Andrea, do you think Carol really wants to go out with Ed?" Lori asked her friend over the phone. Carol and Ed had probably been going out for two weeks, and Carol didn't seem insanely thrilled. Whenever Lori went out with Rick she almost died from the excitement. But not Carol. This was her first boyfriend, she should be extremely happy.

"I don't know, I mean, she acts like she's happy, but I can see in her eyes she doesn't really care much." Andrea shrugged.

"Exactly, but whenever she talks about Daryl, her eyes light up and her smile gets wider. I think she might have made the wrong choice for a boyfriend. Sure, Ed is a real nice guy and he's good looking, but maybe he's not right for her. Her mind is set on Ed, but her heart seems to be set on that redneck." Lori sat down on the couch. It seemed Carol wanted to make it work with Ed, but she could never get the thought of Daryl out of her head.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see. I mean, it's obvious she's had a crush on Daryl for a long time, maybe she just needs more time with Ed to get over Daryl?"

"Maybe you're right. We'll give her time I guess. If she doesn't change, we're going to have to confront her." Lori nodded to herself.

"Right. So it's all set." Andrea smiled.

"Who knows, maybe she doesn't like him that much cause he isn't a good kisser?" Both of them just laughed, and moved on to a different topic.

* * *

Daryl could've sworn he just saw Ed walk out of the bar with a girl, and she sure as hell wasn't Carol. He couldn't be sure, because he'd only caught a glimpse of the two before they were gone. He didn't want to tell Carol, incase he was wrong, but still, if that was Ed, Daryl was going to be pissed.

"Hey man, your shifts over, I can take it from here." Daryl nodded to the man and headed out to the parking lot. As soon as he got in his truck, his phone buzzed. He took it out, and it was Carol.

"Hey, uhm, my car won't start and I need to get a few things from the store. I know it's late, and I didn't want to call a taxi, if you don't want to it's fine but, do you think you could come pick me up?" Daryl pondered this thought. Merle was probably off with his friends doing drugs, so it wouldn't matter if he was late or not.

"Sure, I just got off work, I'll come get ya." He texted back before heading off to her place.

Carol smiled as she saw the headlights of his truck. She locked the door and headed down the steps. "Hi, thanks for doing this." She said as she got in his truck.

"No problem." Daryl waited for her to get buckled in before backing out of the driveway. "So, where ya need to go?"

"The supermarket. Just need a few groceries. I forgot to go earlier and I'm running out of food!" Carol laughed. Daryl loved her laugh. He wished he could hear it everyday. "So, how was work?" Carol turned to look at him.

"Fine I guess." He instantly thought of the man who might have been Ed sneaking around with some other woman. Carol didn't deserve that, she deserved better than Ed. She deserved someone who would love and cherish her all the time, who would never ever hurt her.

"Is something wrong Daryl? You look a little upset." Carol noticed how Daryl's expression had changed to anger. What was he thinking?

"Hm? Oh, no, it's fine." Daryl cursed himself for showing his anger.

"If you say so..." Carol didn't believe him, but she didn't want to push him over the edge, so instead, she stayed quiet, and kept her eyes on the road ahead of them.

* * *

"Hey Carol." Lori smiled into the phone.

"Oh, hi Lori, what is it? I'm kind of in a hurry." Carol was getting ready for her date with Ed when Lori called.

"I just called to tell you mine and Rick's social will be next sunday. You should see if Ed can join you." Carol pondered her question. She would have to ask Ed when he picked her up.

"Alright, I'll see if I can." She heard Ed knock at the door. "Well, I have to go now, he's here. Bye Lori!" Carol hung up the phone, and headed to the door. "I'll be just a second Ed." She said after she opened the door.

"Well hurry up will you? They'll give away our table." He rolled his eyes. Carol nodded and quickly went to get her jacket. She ran out to his car and hopped in the seat beside him.

"I have to ask you something Ed." Carol looked over at him as she clicked her seat belt in.

"What is it?" He asked, backing out of her driveway. He sounded very impatient.

"My friend Lori and her fiance are having a social to raise some money for their wedding. Lori wanted me to see if you could be my date." Carol gave him a smile.

"When is it?" Ed didn't look at her, or show any hint that he was happy about it.

"It's next saturday." Carol responded.

"Can't, I'm busy. You'll have to go by yourself." Carol's smile faded at his answer.

"Oh, what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Ain't something you need to worry about." Carol sighed and just looked out the window. She thought about having to go alone. Maybe she wouldn't have to. Just then, she thought of a certain redneck who might be free on that day. Hopefully he would go with her, seeing as Ed was too busy. She frowned again. Lately Ed had been more demanding of her, almost like he owned her. It was probably just her imagination, so she wasn't going to confront him about it. Instead, she just let it go, and waited until they arrived at the restaurant.

_**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, took me a long time to write it, as I had a little bit of writers block haha! Anyway, R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 7**

_**A/N: I read that some of you find Carol's actions wrong, that she is just using Daryl while Daryl actually loves her. This is not the case I've tried to show. What their relationship is, Carol thinks Daryl doesn't love her like she secretly loves him, so she's trying to stop herself from loving a man that will never love her, which is why she is dating Ed. Daryl does love her, but doesn't believe Carol loves him. They don't the true feelings each of them have for the other one. No one is using anyone :). Anyway, just had to make that clear. Please, enjoy chapter 7!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol paced back and forth as she waited for Daryl to pick up the phone. Her heart almost stopped when he answered. "Hi Daryl." All that she had planned to say to him was gone once he spoke.

"Hey." Daryl spoke into the phone. He was wondering why Carol had called him.

"You remember Lori right?" Carol stopped pacing, she was getting dizzy.

"Yeah." Daryl had remembered her. Long brown hair and the one who set her up with Ed.

"Well, she's and her fiance Rick are having a social to raise money for their wedding. She wanted me to bring someone, would you like to go with me?" Carol bit her bottom lip.

Daryl froze at her question. She wanted him to go? What about Ed? "What 'bout your boyfriend?" Daryl hated saying that word.

"He didn't want to come. I thought I'd ask you, if not I'll go alone, that was my plan in the first place." Carol sighed. He didn't want to go with her, she didn't blame him. She did have a boyfriend, it must have seemed like Daryl was her backup. She didn't want him to think of it like that. Daryl would've been her first choice, but Lori had told her to ask Ed, so she did.

"No no, uhm, I'll go with ya." Daryl ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe he accepted her offer. She was dating someone else, and going to a fancy social would almost seem like a date. Secretly he was excited, but he also knew it was sort of wrong.

"Great! It's on saturday." Carol was relieved her decided to go.

"Yeah, okay. I'll uh, talk to ya later then." Daryl said. They said their goodbye's and Daryl hung up the phone. He started to wonder, what kind of a boyfriend was too busy for his woman? He thought back to a few nights ago when he thought he saw Ed and another woman. That fucker better not be blowing Carol off for that blonde bimbo. If Daryl ever found out he was cheating on Carol, he'd beat his worthless ass.

* * *

Daryl was supposed to pick Carol up in an hour. The week had flown by after Carol asked him. It was a fancy event, so Daryl's usual sleeveless shirt and jeans wouldn't cut it. Yesterday he went and got a tux for the occasion. He didn't have to worry about Merle, since he hadn't been home in a few days. Probably out doing drugs and hooking up with random girls, like usual. Daryl shook his head and started to get ready.

* * *

Carol had been looking through her closet all day. She had bought a few dresses earlier that week, but none of them seemed fitting. She had never fussed this much about how she looked when she went out with Ed, but it was different for Daryl. She wanted to look her best for him. She sighed. She had it bad for Daryl, she knew. But she was dating Ed. She didn't want to hurt Ed, but she was afraid she was hurting Daryl. He probably didn't have the same feelings for her as she did for him, but still. She shook her head, and went back to hunting for a dress. She settled for a red dress that was just past knee length. She slipped it on and looked in the mirror. It definately complimented her figure well. Carol looked up at the clock, she had ten minutes to put a bit of makeup on. She wasn't a big fan of makeup, so she only put a small amount on. She nodded to herself, and headed down the stairs. She glanced out the window, thankfully, he wasn't there yet. She looked at her phone and saw a message from Lori.

"You never told me if Ed was coming." The message read.

"He isn't. Daryl is." Carol was a little nervous to hit the send button, but she did. A few seconds later, Lori's name popped up on her screen.

"Oh my gosh! Really? Oh you two make such a cute couple! Can't wait to see you two!" Carol blushed at her comment. She sort of wished they were a couple. She looked up as the doorbell rang. She hurried and opened the door.

Carol looked at Daryl as he stood there in his tux. He looked so handsome. "Wow, you look wonderful Daryl." She smiled up at him. She could see a shy smile appear on his face as he looked down at his shoes. "Just let me get my purse and we can go." Carol ran to get her purse. "Alright, all set."

Daryl nodded to her and headed back to the truck. He waited for her to get in. He had no words for how beautiful she looked. The dress was amazing on her body. "So uh, where's the place we gotta go?" Daryl asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's at the banquet hall on fourth." Carol couldn't take her eyes off of Daryl. He cleaned up really well. Hopefully, she could keep her feelings under control tonight. There would be alcohol at the social afterall. The last thing she wanted was to mess up their friendship by saying something stupid while she was drunk.

* * *

The banquet hall was decorated beautifully, with a big "Congrats Rick and Lori" sign on the wall. There were lovely round tables with white table cloth. Carol saw Lori and Andrea waving her over. She looked back at Daryl. "There is Lori and Andrea, you want to go sit with them? We don't have to, we can sit somewhere else if you prefer." Carol knew Daryl wasn't big on talking with other people for too long, and being honest, she didn't really want to sit with her friends, they would probably ask stupid questions.

"Don't matter to me." Daryl shrugged.

"Carol!" Lori shouted from across the room. Carol sighed. She grabbed Daryl's hand and lead him through the crowd to her friends.

Daryl followed her, wishing that he could continue to hold her hand, but he knew he couldn't. When they came up to Lori and Andrea, he quickly pulled away his hand, but missed the feeling of her soft hand in his.

"You guys remember Daryl." Carol gave her friends a small smile.

"Yes we do. Nice to see you again Daryl." Andrea smiled up at the man. He gave her a small nod, obviously a little shy. "Why don't we all sit down." Andrea suggested. The four of them sat down at a nearby table. Daryl saw that Lori and Andrea both already had drinks. He leaned over to Carol.

"You want a drink?" He asked her.

"Sure." Carol smiled. Daryl nodded and got up to go to the bar. Carol turned back to her friends. "A lot more people here than I expected."

"Yeah, lots of people showed up. Probably because of the booze." Lori laughed. "So, you and Daryl." Lori raised a brow with a smirk.

"Lori, we're just friends." Carol sighed. She knew this was going to happen.

"Why are you just friends? The way you two look at each other. Like it was meant to be!" Andrea exclaimed. "Besides, you don't seem happy with Ed. Maybe you should just dump him and go out with Daryl."

Carol had thought about it many times. She looked back to see if Daryl was coming back, but he was still in line. "What if he doesn't like me that way though."

"You'll never know if you don't take a chance." Lori glanced at Daryl who had finally got to the bar. "I bet he likes you too."

Carol just looked down at her hands. A drink was placed infront of her. She smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"It's nothin'." Daryl shrugged and sat down beside her.

"Well, I'm going to go find Rick. Thanks for coming Daryl." Lori smiled and walked off to find her fiance.

"I'm going to go find Shane. Nice seeing you again." Andrea quickly followed Lori, leaving just Carol and Daryl at the table.

"Thank god." Carol laughed and turned a little in her seat so she could face Daryl.

"They don't seem that bad.." Daryl looked at her.

"Sure when you're around!" Carol smiled and took a sip of her drink. "I really like your tux by the way." She looked down at the drink in her hand.

"Thanks. Your dress is nice too..." Daryl never knew what to say when she gave him a compliment. But he didn't want to ignore her either.

Carol smiled. She was glad that he liked her dress, it meant she picked the right one. She looked up at the dance floor as a slow song started playing. It was one of her favorites too. She saw all the couples go together while the single people sat back down. She wanted to dance, but she knew Daryl wasn't one for dancing, and it would probably be awkward. Instead she just hummed to the song.

Daryl looked at her as she stared at the people dancing. Part of him wanted to ask her to dance, even though he had no clue what to do, and the other part of him wished that he wasn't here, to be put in this position. It was clear to him that she wanted to dance, the way she looked at the other people. He looked past her to see a man coming towards them. He was staring at Carol. A surge of jealousy swept over him as he thought of Carol dancing with another man. He already had to witness that once, he didn't want to again. Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and started for the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" Carol was shocked as he pulled her away.

"To dance." Daryl muttered, but Carol heard it loud and clear. A small smile crept across her face.

"You sure you want to?" She asked as they made it to the dance floor. They were further away from the other couples though, but Carol didn't care about that.

"Well, already up here ain't we?" Daryl shrugged. He was however starting to panic. He's never slow danced before in his life.

Carol could see uncertainty in his eyes. "Daryl, do you know how to dance?" She asked him.

Daryl shook his head slowly. "Not a clue..."

Carol just smiled. "Here." She took hold of his hands and put them on her waist. His hands seemed to fit perfect around her small figure. "You keep your hands on my waist, while mine rest on your shoulders." She gently placed her hands on his shoulder. She felt him tense up, but relax after a moment. She could tell that his cheeks were a slight red from being this close, but she chose to ignore it. "Now, you just move your feet like this, it really isn't that complicated, once you figure it out." Carol showed him how to do it. After a moment, he finally got the hang of it. "There you go, see, not hard." She smiled up at him. She remembered about a few weeks ago her and Ed went dancing. When they slow danced, he wasn't nearly as gentle as Daryl was with her. Daryl was so relaxed, while Ed was so tense, like he wanted it to be over. The more she thought about it, the more she realized Ed was always more rough, while Daryl was relaxed and calm. Then she remembered what Lori said.

_"You'll never know if you don't take a chance."_

Maybe that's what she would do. Maybe she would break up with Ed, and slowly work her way towards Daryl. She couldn't just spring it on him. They had to build their relationship. This was a start for sure. She looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "It's easy, isn't it?"

Daryl just nodded. He was still in a slight shock that he was actually dancing with her. He was in even more shock at how her hands were on his shoulder, and his hands were on her waist. The whole thing was perfect, and he would definately miss it when the song was over.

* * *

"Look at them, they're so cute." Lori smiled to Andrea as they watched from a distance.

"Definately. Maybe Carol will think about what we said."

"She better, cause her and Daryl look much better then her and Ed." Lori nodded to herself. "Her and Daryl would make cute babies." The two girls laughed at Lori's comment. Thank god Carol wasn't around to hear them, or she would most likely kill them.

* * *

Carol unbuckled her seat belt and looked at him. "I'm glad you decided to go with me. I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah, was fun wasn't it?" Daryl smiled at her.

Carol nodded. "Well, talk to you soon, okay?" She placed a hand on his.

Daryl glanced down at her hand on his. He hated it, but he loved it. "Mhm." He nodded.

"Bye Daryl." Carol got out of the truck and waved to him. She smiled when he waved back. She opened the front door and then leaned against it. That was the most fun she had ever had in her life. She knew what she had to do. Ed had to go. He wasn't right for her, not like Daryl was. Tomorrow, she would tell him. He would probably understand that he just wasn't the one for her.

Little did she know how wrong she would be.

_**A/N: Over 2000 words this chapter! I'm so proud of myself! I really hope you liked reading that, as much as I enjoyed imagining every scene! :) R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 8**

_**A/N: I love all you readers! You are all so supportive and sweet! Really makes me want to write more! Thank you for being so nice! Enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol parked her car in Ed's driveway. Ever since the events of last night, she knew she had to end it with Ed. He wasn't the one for her. With a deep breath, she stepped out of her car, and marched up to his door. She knocked, and waited for him to come to the door. When he opened the door, she quickly spoke. "Ed, there is something I'd like to say. May I come in?"

"Make it fast woman, I got things to do." He stepped aside and let her in. His house wasn't that great inside. He had junk all over the place. Not that it mattered.

"Ed, I've been doing a lot of thinking. I believe that you and me are not meant for one another. We should see other people. I had fun, but I don't think it's going to work, I hope you understand." Carol gave him a small smile.

"See other people? You really think anyone else is going to treat you as well as I do?" Carol was taken aback by his harsh comment. What happened to the Ed she first met. And as a matter of fact, she already had someone who would treat her better than he did.

"Ed, we just aren't the best match. You're sweet, but it just won't work. Please understand." The look in Ed's eyes frightened her. He a sort of, possessive look.

"You think you just come over here and dump me?" Ed's hands clenched into fists. "Stupid bitch!" Carol was shocked as his fist connected with the side of her face. She never thought of Ed to be the type of man who hit a woman. He had hit her very hard, she even stumbled back. Before he could do anything else, she made a beeline for the door. Afraid to turn back, she hurried out to her car, got in, and drove away. She didn't even buckle up, she just bolted. The side of her face stung, and she could already tell it would bruise. She had to work in an hour too, and no amount of makeup would cover this up. She didn't want to face anyone. So she took out her cell phone and called the diner. She was relieved when Jacqui answered.

"Hi Jacqui, it's Carol. I can't make it in today, I'm not feeling well at all. I have a massive headache." That was true, only it wasn't the way that Jacqui would have thought.

"It's alright hun, I'll cover your shift. You rest up." Jacqui was such a wonderful person to work with. Carol was glad she understood.

"Thanks Jacqui, I'll make it up to you soon, I promise. Bye." Carol hung up the phone. She pulled into her driveway, and ran into the house. She headed to the bathroom to look at herself. Her face was very red, and she could already see the skin around her eye turning a dark blue. She couldn't look at it any longer, she headed to her bedroom and shut the door. She was such an idiot for going with Ed in the first place. She should've just stayed single. This wouldn't have happened if she had just waited. It was her fault. She brough this on herself. Carol grabbed the pillow, and just cried into it. It was all she could do now.

* * *

Daryl was driving around on his motorcycle when he thought he'd stop by Carol's house. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to. He took off his helmet and headed up to her door. He knocked on the door and waited. A couple seconds later, the door opened a crack, and he could see her peeking out.

"Oh, hi Daryl, I'm not uh, feeling well right now." Daryl could see that her eye was red. Had she been crying?

"Somethin' wrong?" He asked her. Carol wasn't acting like herself today. Usually, she would open the door all the wal and basically drag him inside. Something wasn't right.

"No, I'm fine. Just... it's nothing." Carol really didn't want Daryl to see how weak she was. He didn't need to concern himself with her problems, or her stupidity.

"Carol." Daryl gave her a stern look. If something was wrong, he wanted to know. He definately wasn't prepared for what he saw next.

Carol sighed and opened the door all the way, revealing the dark circle around her eye.

"What the fuck happened Carol." Daryl growled.

"I fell..." Daryl didn't buy that for a second. He crossed her arms and glared at her. He wanted the truth. "He hit me." Carol looked down, ashamed in herself. She looked up to see Daryl heading straight for his bike. She knew what he was going to do. "Daryl no!" She ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Don't. Just leave it. It's my fault anyway." Daryl looked back at her. What did she mean it was her fault? Did she tell him to punch her? No, she probably didn't. "I broke up with him. I shouldn't have gone out with him in the first place, I was an idiot. Just let it go."

"That fucker deserve's to be killed for layin' his hands on you like that." Daryl glared down at her. She had tears in her eyes, and it pained Daryl to see that.

"Please." Carol looked up at him.

"Fine." Daryl muttered, and tugged his arm from her grasp. He was too angry to be around her right now, so he just left. He left her standing there in the driveway, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Daryl had been driving around for an hour now, still trying to clear his head. The thought of Ed hitting her, it just made him boil over with rage. That's when he saw it. He saw Ed bringing in that blonde chick he saw at the bar. This must be his house. He had the perfect chance to set that fucker straight. He waited until Ed closed to door before he parked his bike. "Sorry Carol." He muttered before marching up to the door. He pounded his fist on the door, and waited.

Ed opened the door to be greeted by a very angry looking redneck. "The fuck you want?"

Daryl didn't respond. He grabbed Ed's shirt collar with one hand, and punched him in the face with the other. "You don't fuckin' touch Carol." Daryl shouted before throwing Ed onto the floor. The anger and hatred he felt towards this man was too much to handle, so he pinned Ed to the ground and continued to punch him hard. He heard the blonde woman scream, but right now, he didn't care. Daryl wouldn't be surprised if he killed Ed, he was that angry. The girl must have called the police, because five minutes later, two cops stormed in and pulled Daryl off of Ed. Ed had been throwing punches too, but Daryl had the upper hand on him. The first officer struggled to take Daryl to the car. The other one took Ed. Daryl was thrown in the back of the police car, and was taken to the police station.

* * *

Daryl sat in the interrogation room, waiting for the cop who took him in. A few minutes later, the cop appeared. Daryl looked up, and instantly recognized him. It was Rick Grimes.

"Hello Daryl. I would say it was nice to see you again, but unfortunately it isn't under these terms." Rick sat down across from him. "Now, we're just going to start right away. Why were you beating the shit out of that man? Did he do something to you?"

"You could say that." Daryl muttered.

"Well, what did he do?" Rick asked.

"Fucker deserves to die, hittin' a woman." Daryl growled. It was true, Ed did deserve to die, if the cops hadn't have shown up, Daryl probably would've killed him.

"Who did he hit?" Rick pressed on.

"He hit Carol." Daryl said after a long pause.

"Carol? Like, Lori's friend Carol?" Rick was surprised. He knew Carol well, considering Lori never shut up about her and Daryl and how they apparently had a thing for each other.

"Yeah. Punched her in the face. She has a fuckin' black eye. Was gonna leave him be, she wanted me to, but then I saw him. Bad enough he hit her, but he was also cheatin' on her. If he can't die, he needs to be locked up." Daryl went on. He was so angry right now, that he couldn't stop his thoughts from spilling out.

"Well, I'm going to give Carol a call. Get her down here and tell me if it's true. Not that I don't believe you, but it's just procedure." Rick stood up. "I'll have to put you in a holding cell for now, until we discuss whether or not to let you go just yet." Rick lead Daryl to an empty holding cell. Daryl had gotten his brother out many times, but he himself had never been in the cell. It was uncomfortable. He felt trapped.

* * *

Carol drove down to the police station. She was in complete shock. She told Daryl not to do it, but he did anyway. She wanted to be mad at him, but she wasn't. She couldn't be mad at him. He did that for her. He got himself arrested for her. She felt so guilty. After she talked to Rick, she was going to take Daryl with her. She couldn't leave him there. She parked in the station lot, and headed up the steps. Rick was waiting for her. He didn't even have to question her, her face said it all.

"So he did hit you." Rick stated. He didn't ask her, he already knew.

Carol just nodded. "Where's Daryl?"

"Come with me." Rick started for the cells. "After speaking with Daryl, and after Shane spoke with Ed, we're letting Daryl go with a warning. Ed however is being charged." He explained. Carol was relieved to hear Daryl was free to go. "Here he is." Rick unlocked the holding cell. "We'll see you later Carol." Rick tipped his sherrif's had, and walked away. Carol looked at Daryl sternly as he walked out of the cell.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"I should be mad at you. I asked you to leave it be, but you didn't." Carol sighed, and looked down. "But knowing that you did it for me, I can't be mad. Now come on, I'll take you home." Carol headed down the long hallway, Daryl following behind her. When they got in her car, Daryl turned to her.

"I need ya to take me to Ed's. Left my bike there, kinda want it back." He spoke quietly. Carol had every right to pissed off at him.

"Alright." Carol sighed, and drove towards Ed's place. She glanced down at his knuckles. They were very red and bloody. "Did it hurt to punch him?" She looked at him before turning her attention back to the road.

"Lil' bit. But I didn't care. If they hadn't a showed up, I'd probably have killed him." Daryl looked out the window.

Carol gave him a small smile. "I bet you would have." She could see his bike parked on the road. "Well, there you go." Carol stopped the car and turned to him. She placed a hand on his. "Thank you, for standing up for me."

"Ain't nothin'." Daryl looked out the window at his bike.

"Well, I'll see you around Daryl. I'll probably be home all week. Don't want to go to work with a black eye. It should be mostly gone in a week, then I can just use makeup to cover it up. So if you want to drop by at all, I'll be there." Carol let go of his hand, and turned back to face the road. She waited for him to get on his bike before she drove away. The whole way home, she thought about how Daryl stood up for her. He was an amazing man. If they couldn't be together, atleast they could be friends. She was thankful for that. She pulled into her driveway and sat there for a moment. Just then, her phone buzzed.

"I just heard from Rick what happened! Are you okay Carol? Do you need anything?" It was Lori. She smiled and just shook her head.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." She texted her friend back, and headed into the house. As she closed the door, it buzzed again.

"Well if you need anything, just call. I'm here to talk. I heard Daryl beat that bastard up pretty good. Lucky you, have yourself a personal body guard. Hope you pay him well, if you know what I mean." Carol instantly blushed.

"It's not like that Lori!" She texted back very quickly. Why did Lori always have to bug her about Daryl. And why did she have to suggest something like that? She never even thought about doing that with him. Sure, she thought about being with him, but she never actually thought about going any further than kissing.

"If you say so." She read the next message. Carol threw her face into the pillow and groaned. Sometimes, she wished she had different friends. She probably wouldn't be able to face Daryl without thinking of that now. Just what she needed, more awkward silence between them.

_**A/N: Well, that was very intense, yes? Hope you enjoyed! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 9**

_**A/N: I'm ready to write! Don't care how late it is or the fact that I have school tomorrow! Screw it! The ACMs made me happy and made me feel like writing for you people! Appreciate my sleep sacrifice! Lol! Happy reading!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Two weeks had passed since the terrible event between her and Ed. Carol's eye was now fully healed. She was glad she didn't have to wear makeup to cover it up anymore. She never really liked makeup. It just wasn't something she bothered with unless it was a special occasion. Carol was glad to be back at work making money. She loved interracting with the people who came to the diner. She also loved working with Jacqui. She was quite funny during their coffee breaks. She was also very caring. Carol had decided to tell her about Ed and what happened, and she often told her about Daryl. Jacqui was just like Lori and Andrea on that topic. Everyone seemed to think she and him belonged together. Carol just wasn't sure if Daryl saw it like that. Carol's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a knock at the door.

"Daryl?" Carol asked as she saw the man standing there. "What are you doing here? It's kind of late."

"Merle brought some bimbo home, and he's drunk. Don't wanna stick around to see the rest." Daryl muttered.

"Oh, well come in then." Carol moved out of the way so he could come inside. "Do you want a drink or something?"

"Nah." Daryl shook his head and kicked his boots off. He wasn't quite sure how to tell her that he wanted to stay over here for the night, if he could. He never liked being around Merle when he was drunk. With Merle, you never knew what was to come. Sometimes he would be an easy going guy, but other times he would be a complete monster. Daryl had a few scars to prove it.

"Well, you want to sit down?" Carol asked as she sat down on the couch. She hadn't expected Daryl to sit beside her, not that she didn't want him to. They sat there in silence for a little while, until she finally broke the quiet. "So, are you planning on staying here the whole night?" Part of her was hoping he would.

"Well if ya don't want me to I could go find some motel somewhere or somethin'." Daryl looked down at his hands in his lap. Ever since the whole Ed situation, they hadn't spoken to each other, and he hated it. He felt like a total jerk for not coming over here sooner to comfort her or something.

"No no, if you want to stay that's fine." Carol smiled at him. "I don't mind."

Daryl just nodded to her, and the awkward silence came back. He cursed himself for not being more social. Soon after, his phone rang. It was Merle. "Just a sec." Daryl headed toward the kitchen so he could talk to his brother alone. "The fuck do you want?" Daryl growled into the phone.

"Where did you go Darylina? You just leavin' ol' Merle by himself?" Merle's words were slurred from all the alcohol he had in the past hour.

"You ain't by yourself, you got that blonde chick with ya, talk with her." Daryl paced around the kitchen. He stopped when he heard footsteps behind him.

"You okay Daryl?" Carol asked.

"My god Daryl, you with a woman yourself? Didn't know ya had it in ya." Merle laughed into the phone. Daryl's cheeks turned red as he turned away from Carol.

"Shut the hell up Merle. It ain't what ya think."

"Sure, little brother. Whatever you say. Don't go to crazy." Merle laughed and hung up the phone. Daryl slammed his phone shut and shoved it in his pocket.

"Daryl?" Carol asked again, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine. Merle's just bein' stupid." Daryl shook his head. "Nothin' to worry 'bout."

"If you say so." Carol removed her hand from his shoulder. "Well you can stay on the couch or in the spare room, it's up to you where you want to sleep. I mean, the bed is softer." Carol smiled.

"Don't matter." Daryl shrugged.

"Alright, come on." Carol motioned for him to follow. She headed up the stairs and flicked on the light to the first room. "Amazing isn't it." She laughed. The room was simple. Just a bed and a closet, nothing more. "I'll go get an extra blanket." Carol smiled and hurried off to her room. She shouldn't have been so excited to have Daryl in her house for the night, but she couldn't help it. Just then, she remembered Lori's comment from a while back. Damn it. Why did she have to think of that now? She felt her cheeks go red as she walked back towards him. "Here you go." She handed him the blanket.

"Thanks." Daryl was too busy in his own thoughts to notice how red she was. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He ran a hand through his hair and then looked up at her. "Actually, think I might want a beer." Daryl just wanted an excuse to stay up a little longer. He followed Carol down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed two beers, one for him, and one for herself.

"You want to go sit out on the deck?" Carol asked. It was a very nice out for fall. Usually the nights got colder, since winter would be approaching soon, but not tonight. The stars were bright and the moon was full.

"Sure." Daryl shrugged, and walked outside with her. The two of them sat on the steps of the patio.

"Really is a nice night." Carol sighed. She looked up at the stars. "Haven't star gazed since I was a kid..."

Daryl looked over at her. "Me neither..." He said quietly. It was her turn to look at him.

"You used to star gaze?" Carol was surprised. Daryl Dixon was sure full of surprises.

"When I'd be out in the forest at night, used to look up at the stars." Daryl explained, looking at her. He tried not to think about how gorgeous she looked in the moonlight.

"When I was younger, I used to star gaze with my father." She smiled. "We used to lay out on the grass and point out constellations." Carol looked back at him, and then jumped off the steps and onto the grass. She did a little spin and then fell onto the ground, looking up at the stars, just like she did as a child. "The stars look better this way Daryl!" She called out to him, hoping he would join her.

"Really now?" Daryl smirked and stood up. He walked over to her and looked down at her. "Can't see the stars if I block the view." He crossed his arms.

"Daryl get out of the way!" Carol laughed and kicked his leg.

"No hittin' Carol." Daryl smiled and fell onto his back beside her.

"Oh shut up." Carol nudged his side before returning her gaze back to the stars. She sighed contently. "Well, I guess thats enough fun. We should probably get to sleep." Carol sat up and looked down at him. "Don't you think?"

"Fine." Daryl stood up. He held his hand out to help her up. She took it with a smile and pulled her up. She was a lot light than he thought she would be. She crashed into him, and they ended up back on the ground. Carol was very embarressed, and so was he. Daryl's hands were on her back as she lay ontop of him, too scared to move. They looked at each other, and then broke out into laughter. They stayed like that, laughing, for about five minutes. Finally, Carol was able to calm down and get off of him.

"Sorry about that." She helped him up with a smile.

"Don't worry 'bout it." Daryl shook his head. He enjoyed it more than he should've. "We better get inside." He started for her house. Carol fell in step beside him as they headed inside the house.

* * *

Carol opened her eyes and stretched. She couldn't believe the dream she just had. She wished it had actually happened...

_It was the night of Lori's wedding, and everyone was having a great time. Everyone was dancing and socializing with one another. It was just a wonderful night. There were also a lot of drinks to be offered. Carol probably had one too many drinks, which is why Daryl had to drive her home. He basically had to carry her to his truck. When they arrived at her house, he went around to her side and helped her out of the truck. He lead her to the door just to make sure she would actually make it._

_"You didn't have to do that." Carol smiled up at him. Sure, she had a lot to drink, but she was still fully aware of what was going on around her._

_"Just wanted to make sure you got inside." Daryl opened the door for her. They walked inside and he helped take off her jacket. "You all good now?" He asked._

_"Well, if you want to stay a little while longer you can." Carol said shyly. She wanted him to stay with her._

_"Uhm, okay." Daryl nodded. He wanted to stay with her, but he didn't want to take advantage of her while she was drunk, not that she really was. She did ask him to stay, and he wouldn't do anything to her. He wasn't like that._

_Carol sat down on the love seat and patted the spot beside her. Daryl awkwardly made his way over to her. "I won't bite you." Carol smiled up at him. Daryl sat down beside her, but kept his eyes somewhere else. He was barely able to keep his eyes off of her at the wedding. Her dress complimented her in all the right places. Daryl shook his head, he had to stop thinking about her like that. "Something wrong Daryl?" Carol's voice snapped him out of his thoughts._

_"Nah, nothin' wrong." Daryl gave her a small smile. She was rather close to him, and he was getting uncomfortable, but at the same time, he wanted her to be closer._

_"You know, you can tell me anything, just like I can tell you anything." Carol placed her hand on his shoulder. She was very close to him now. It took all his strength not to throw her on the couch and kiss her._

_"Ain't got nothin' to say." Daryl glanced at her._

_Carol stared at him for a long time. Daryl felt very uncomfortable now. "Daryl?" She asked. He turned to look at her, and that's when it happened. She crashed her lips onto his. She felt him tense up, and that made her kiss him harder. After a few moments, she felt him relax and wrap his arms around her waist. She felt him kiss her back with just as much passion. She playfully tugged at his bottom lip before breaking the kiss. She stared into his blue eyes. Thats when she saw the uncertainty flash in them. She was slightly hurt by it, and moved away from him. She should've known better. "You don't want this, do you?" She looked over at him, her eyes filled with sadness._

_Daryl looked at her seriously. It wasn't that he didn't want this, want her, but he didn't want to take advantage of her. "It's not that I don't want it. Just don't wanna be takin' advantage of ya." He sighed._

_Carol looked up at him. "I know what I want Daryl. I may have had a few drinks, but I'm fully aware of what's going on. You wouldn't be taking advantage of me." She moved closer to him, putting a hand on his. "I want you." She stared into his blue eyes again, searching for what he might be feeling. She was happy to see no uncertainty. She grabbed his shirt collar and pressed her lips to his. His arms found their way around her waist, and she smiled against his lips. They lasted like that for a long time until she broke the kiss again. Without saying a word, she grabbed his hand and ran upstairs. As soon as they entered her room she crashed her lips against his and kicked the door closed. They stumbled back and fell on the bed. She wanted this for so long. He trailed kisses down her neck. She gripped the back of his shirt. She wanted this bad. She felt his hands slip underneath her shirt as he slowly pulled it off. Pretty soon, nothing remained but the two of them and the bed. It was a night filled with love and passion. A night that belonged to the two of them. A night neither of them, would ever forget._

* * *

That's when Carol had woken up. She was scared to face Daryl now, since he had slept in her house. What if she thought of that dream, all that happened between them. This was just too awkward. But she had to face him. She couldn't just stay in bed. With a deep breath, she quickly got dressed, and walked out of her bedroom. She headed down the stairs to see him sitting on the couch. "Mornin' sleepy head." He smirked at her. "Been waitin' for ya."

Carol had to look away from him, the images were still fresh on her mind. "What for?"

"Well, I gotta get goin' now. But I wanted to wait to tell ya, so ya didn't get worried 'bout me." Daryl stood up and headed for the door. He pulled on his boots and looked at her. "Thanks. For lettin' me stay here I mean." He nodded to her.

"No problem." Carol glanced back at him. He nodded to her, and headed out the door. As soon as he left, she let out a big breath of air. Thank god he left. She needed some coffee to clear her mind and get her out of dream mode. The worst part was she could still feel his hands roaming all over her body. She shook her head. She needed to distract herself. She did have to work in an hour, hopefully that would distract her and make her forget about his lips gently trailing down her neck. "Damn it!" She shouted, and headed for the stairs. Today was going to be a long day.

_**A/N: Well, that's what came to mind at midnight haha! I hope you enjoyed that ;) R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 10**

_**A/N: I'm glad you all liked the dream in the last chapter ;) Let me tell you, that was quite far out of my comfort zone for writing, so you should all be thankful haha! Seriously, I felt so awkward the whole time. When I was finished with it though, I was insanely happy with it. Anyway, enjoy chapter 10!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Hey Andrea?" Lori asked as she sipped her coffee. Her and Andrea had went on a shopping spree earlier that day and stopped off at the local cafe. They would've brought Carol, but she was working.

"Yeah?" Andrea looked up from the magazine article she was reading.

"Do you find Carol is a little more touchy on the Daryl subject than she used to be?" Lori had been thinking about yesterday when she was talking to Carol over the phone.

_"I heard that Daryl slept over at your place? Hope you didn't have too much fun!" Lori laughed. Bugging Carol was mean, but it was also funny as hell._

_"Can we not talk about that!" Carol pretty much shouted into the phone._

_"Calm down Carol, I was only teasing you..." Lori was surprised at Carol's reaction. That wasn't like her at all. Usually she just laughed sarcastically or something along those lines. Why was she so uptight all of the sudden?_

"Now that you mention it..." Andrea thought on the topic. "She has been a little crazy lately. Didn't she yell at you yesterday?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why. That's not like her at all." Lori shook her head. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Maybe we should invite her to our Vegas trip next month? I could get Rick to ask Daryl to come. She wouldn't know he was coming. It would be perfect. We're all getting separate rooms. You and Shane, me and Rick. So why not have Carol and Daryl share a room?" Lori raised a brow.

Andrea pondered this for a moment, and then smiled. "I think it's genius."

"Perfect. We'll invite Carol tomorrow." Lori smirked. Sometimes, she surprised herself with her genius plans.

* * *

"Where ya been little brother? You never came home last night." Merle questioned Daryl as soon as he walked in the door. "You weren't bangin' that girl I heard in the background were ya?"

Daryl shut the door and glared at his brother. "No. I wasn't." He had been hoping Merle was too drunk to remember, but apparently he was wrong. He started to walk away, but Merle stopped him.

"Woah woah, I ain't finished with you. You need to go into town and get me some advil or somethin' for my headache."

"You brought it on yourself, you do it." Daryl growled and tried walking away, but Merle grabbed his arm.

"Look at you, havin' a pair a balls." Merle smirked. "You can pick up supper on the way." He shoved Daryl out the door. Daryl glared back at the house before walking to his truck. His brother was a real idiot.

* * *

The diner was very busy when Daryl walked in. The line was almost to the door. He glanced around the room for Carol, and he saw her at the register. She seemed overwhelmed with the amount of people. He noticed her look his way, and she gave a small smile before focussing back on the customers. It was about ten minutes later before Daryl was at the front.

"Hey." Carol smiled. "Take out, I presume?"

"Yeah. Merle sent me out to get him a bunch a crap." Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Well lucky for you, you're my last customer before I can finally leave. Anyway, what would you like?" Carol was ready to punch in the order.

"Just two burgers 'n fries." That was usually what he got from this place, seeing as it was pretty much the only thing they served.

"Okay. 10.50 please." Carol waited for him to dig out the money. He placed a twenty on the counter. "9.50 is your change." She handed him back his change. "Hey, I have a favour to ask."

"Shoot." Daryl glanced behind him, thankfully, no one was waiting to order.

"Well, my car won't start again. I don't know what's wrong with it, but it just won't. I've had to take a taxi to work every day this week. Can you give me a ride home?" Carol didn't want to have to ask him, but she didn't want to pay the taxi again.

"Sure. I'll wait for ya." Daryl gave her a small smile before sitting down on one of the benches. A few minutes later, Carol came out with his bag of food and her purse.

"All set." She smiled and headed out the door. She waited for him to unluck the door of his truck. They both got in and buckled up.

"I'm gonna stop off at my place, drop this off to Merle. I'll take ya home and have a look at the car, if ya want that is." Daryl was just looking for an excuse to be with Carol. She didn't treat him like crap. She was actually nice to him.

"That would be great." Carol smiled. She wanted him to fix her car, but she didn't want to ask him. He'd already done so much for her already.

* * *

"You don't have any oil in this thing woman!" Daryl shook his head. No wonder her car wouldn't start. "You need to get your oil changed."

"Great. Well I'll have to get it to the shop somehow. You don't own a tow truck do you?" Carol nudged him with a smile.

"Hell, I can change your oil for ya. Done it with my piece of shit truck a lot."

"No, you don't have to. You've already done so much for me Daryl." Carol would gladly take it to the shop if he didn't want to do it. She didn't want to overwork him.

"Nah, it's fine." Daryl looked at her, and then back at the car. "Probably do it tomorrow. You work?"

"Nope. The diner is closing for renovations tomorrow, so I'm unemployed for a while." She smiled. Maybe she could spend more time with Daryl, when he wasn't working of course. Well, she could even spend time with him while he was working, but she didn't want to seem like she was crowding him or anything.

"Good. I'll be over 'round three if thats okay?"

"That's fine. I'll be here." Carol smiled. "You probably have to get back to Merle before he eats your dinner too."

"Ah shit!" Daryl had completely forgotten about supper. "I'll see ya tomorrow!" Daryl hopped into his truck and sped down the street. Carol just laughed and headed back inside.

* * *

Carol was woken up by her cell phone ringing. She hadn't realized it was already noon. She quickly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Carol, did you just wake up? You sound awful!" Lori exclaimed into the phone.

"Yes." Carol flopped back onto the bed.

"Anyway, me and Andrea were wondering. You want to go to Vegas with us next month? Me, Rick, Andrea and Shane are all going. It would be fun if you came too! We'd have such a great time! The hotel we chose is gorgeous too! It also has a great swimming pool! And the restaurant, amazing! You can also see the whole city from the window! Oh, the bar-"

"Lori!" Carol laughed into the phone. "Calm down already! The diner is closed for renovation, so I won't have to worry about work. I guess I could go with you guys." Carol decided to get out of bed and make herself some brunch.

"Great! I guarentee, you'll have a great time! Lots of fun!" If Carol could've seen Lori, she would see the big smirk on her face.

"Wonderful." Carol rolled her eyes with a smile. "Well, I'll talk later, have to make something to eat."

"Alright, bye bye!" Lori hung up the phone and smiled. Now, it was time to call Daryl. She knew his number because she was looking at Carol's phone one day. There were a lot of texts to Daryl, which she found amusing. She would've got Rick to call, but then she realized, Daryl didn't know Rick all that well, and Lori was more persuasive. It rang, and then Daryl picked up. "Hi Daryl, it's Lori. I was just wondering, Andrea, Carol and I are all going to Vegas next month with Rick and Shane. I was thinking you could come with us, after all, you're such good friends with Carol. It would be rude of me not to invite someone to spend time with her. It will be lots of fun, plus Carol wants you to come, don't tell her I said anything though, she'll probably kill me. So what do you say?"

Daryl was a little shocked at Lori's offer. Vegas? With Carol? Lord knew how badly he wanted to go, only because Carol would be there. But was what Lori said true? Had she really wanted him to go? He didn't want to let her down. "Fine." He mumbled into the phone. He didn't want to sound too excited.

"Great. Remember, don't tell Carol!" Daryl found that a little odd, but he didn't argue. He hung up the phone and sighed. What was he supposed to tell Merle?

"Hey lil' bro!" Speak of the devil. "Some friends of mine are goin' away for a lil' while, asked me to go with 'em. Took 'em up on the offer. You'll be on your own for a little while." That was very strange, but Daryl didn't question it. He wouldn't have to tell Merle after all.

"Whatever." Daryl muttered. He looked at the time. It was just after noon. He figured he would go get the supplies he needed to fix Carol's car, and then head over to her house. "'M goin' out for a lil' while." He called out to Merle before leaving the house.

_**A/N: Kind of a filler chapter. Sorry bout that! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 11**

_**A/N: Hello people. I should be sleeping. Since I didn't get any sleep last night! Listen to me, don't drink pop three times a day, brush your teeth a lot, and eat good foods. You do NOT want to be in my position! Root canal, not fun. I will more than likely need another one, and thats painful. More painful than the pain I'm in now from the tooth. It's infected! So I'm sort of looped on pills haha! Anyway, sorry for my little rant. Enjoy this chapter!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Alright, we all ready to get going?" Shane asked as he shut the trunk. "Sure packed a hell of a lot."

"Well, we want to look good for Vegas." Andrea laughed as she stood beside Lori.

"Whatever. Rick, you driving, or you want me to?" Shane and Rick had decided they were going to drive to vegas instead of taking a plane. It add too much to the cost for the five of them.

"You drive. It's your car after all." Rick walked around to the back. Since there were more than four people going, they had to use Shane's van. It had six seats in it, so it would be able to fit everyone.

"Alright, to Carol's then." Shane hopped in the drivers seat.

"Wait!" Lori said as Shane started the car. "We are going to pick up Daryl first."

Shane turned around to look at her. "Daryl? Daryl Dixon? Since when was he coming with us? And since when were you and him friends?" Shane was never told that Daryl would be coming with them. They barely knew Daryl, why would they bring him?

"Well, we aren't exactly friends. He's Carol's friend. I thought it would be nice to bring him along too, so she could have someone to be with and not feel left out." Lori smiled innocently.

"Yeah, that's not the only reason Lori." Rick laughed and put his arm around her. "She thinks if we bring Daryl, then maybe Carol and him will hook up."

"Good luck with that plan Lori. I don't think Daryl Dixon is interested in anyone. Hell, I'm surprised he is friends with Carol. I'm even more surprised he agreed to go with us." Shane shook his head, and pulled out of the driveway. "Alright, so where does he live."

"Go down that road, it's the small house at the end of the street." Lori pointed. She knew Shane probably wasn't thrilled with having a Dixon with them, seeing as his brother Merle had a terrible reputation with the police force. "We'll have to get out Rick, so he can get in the back."

"Yeah yeah." Rick nodded. A few minutes later, they arrived at the Dixon house. "Alright, I'll hop out. You hop out when we get Carol." Rick opened the door of the van and got out. He moved the seat so Daryl would be able to get in. He turned around to see Daryl walking out of the house, his head down, carrying a suitcase. Rick knew very well that Daryl wasn't the most social man on the earth, and he was fine with that. "Hey Daryl, come 'round to the trunk, we'll put your suitcase in." Rick gave him a friendly smile and motioned for Shane to pop the trunk. "Let's see... Where could it fit... Right here." He took the case from Daryl and placed it between the other suitcases. "Alright, you and Carol will be sitting in the back, so you go in first."

Daryl just nodded, and hopped in the back of the van. He felt a little uncomfortable, seeing as he didn't really know these people. The only reason he agreed to go was because Lori said Carol wanted him to. He still wondered why he wasn't supposed to tell Carol though.

"Hey Daryl." Andrea smiled as he sat down. "Good to see you again."

Daryl nodded to her, and turned his attention to the window. He watched as they neared Carol's house. He saw her standing outside, waiting for them. She had a small suitcase, a little bigger than his, but still pretty small compared to what Lori and Andrea brought. They might as well have brought the whole damn house.

* * *

Carol watched as Shane's van came into view. Took them long enough. Said they were leaving ten minutes ago. "Look who finally decided to show up!" Carol smiled as Lori stepped out of the van.

"Haha, very funny." Lori shook her head with a smile. "Here, let's put that in the trunk. You'll be in the very back, so you'll have to get in first."

"Alright." Carol shoved her suitcase in the trunk and walked around to Lori's side. She crawled in and almost fell right back out when she saw who was sitting in the seat beside her own. "Daryl? What are you doing here?" Carol was completely shocked. She had no knowledge that Daryl was coming. But a better question is, how did he figure out about Vegas? That's when it hit her. Lori. She and Andrea must've invited Daryl so that they could spend some time together. She was slightly angry at Lori, the relationship between her and Daryl was none of Lori's buisness.

"Well, Lori said you wanted me to come... So I don't know, decided I would I guess." Daryl scratched the back of his head. He was starting to get the feeling Carol never wanted him there in the first place.

Carol crossed her arms as Lori sat down. "I see." She glared at her friend when she turned around. Lori just smiled and turned around. Carol rolled her eyes.

"Alright! Vegas here we come!" Andrea smiled and clapped her hands. Lori laughed, and Carol just smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. The hotel was supposed to be nice, and the rooms were big. The girls in one room, boys in the other, it would be fun. They could explore the city and have a great time.

* * *

"So you guys never thought about how long it would take to get there?" Carol exclaimed. They had chosen to drive all the way there, and that would take over a day.

"We were only thinking about the cost... We didn't think about the time at all." Rick sighed. He had to admit, that was a stupid thing on their part. "We'll have to take turns driving, me and Shane."

Carol sighed and leaned back against the seat. How could they have not thought about the distance? She didn't exactly want to be stuck in a car for a day and half. Sleeping in a car wasn't that comfortable either, but she would have to manage. Judging by how dark it was outside, it was around midnight. She let out a yawn, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Lori giggled as she looked to the back seat. Everyone else had woken up, everyone but Carol and Daryl. She was going to say something to Carol, when she saw them. Carol had her head on his shoulder, and he had his head resting on hers. They looked adorable. She poked Andrea on the arm and pointed to the back. Andrea moved to see into the back, and then giggled with Lori.

"What are you two giggling about?" Rick asked as he turned into the next lane. He and Shane had switched places about three hours ago, and it was his turn to drive.

"Carol and Daryl." Lori whispered with a smile. "They are totally in love."

* * *

Carol slowly opened her eyes. Her neck felt quite sore. It was then she realized, her head was on Daryl's shoulder. She felt heat rush to her cheeks as she moved away. She hadn't realized Daryl was still asleep until he almost jumped at the sudden movement. He groaned and looked over at Carol. "The hell time is it?"

Carol took out her cell phone to check. "It's noon. We slept for twelve hours." Carol rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up. "Why didn't you wake us up?" Carol hit Lori's shoulder.

"You two looked so peaceful in your sleep, didn't want to wake you." Lori turned to Andrea and they both smiled. Carol immediately knew that they had seen her head on Daryl's shoulder. That's just what she needed. Something else for them to use against her.

* * *

"Holy, have we actually made it?" Carol asked wide eyed as she stared out at the bright city. It was around four in the morning when they finally arrived.

"Yes! Wow, it's beautiful!" Lori beamed as she stared out the window. "Look, there is our hotel!" She pointed out the large building. "Okay, I figured out the arrangements for sleeping. Rick and I will take one room, Andrea and Shane will take another, and then Carol and Daryl will take the last room." Carol almost spit out her water as she heard Lori speak. Her and Daryl, sleeping in the same room? She prayed that there would be two beds. She didn't know if she could handle him sleeping beside her, especially since the dream she had. Her face grew warm as she thought about it. She needed to stop, get her mind on something else.

"So, uh, you said there is a pool?" Carol asked.

"Yep, a large pool. It looks awesome! Can't wait to go bikini shopping!" Lori and Andrea laughed at Carol's reaction. Carol never thought about the bathing suite she was going to wear. She just couldn't picture herself in a bikini, atleast, not infront of Daryl. But at the same time, she didn't want to wear some lame one piece suite. "Don't worry Carol, we'll find something that will work just fine for you." Lori smiled and patted Carol's knee. "Ah! We're here!" Lori jumped up and down in her seat as they entered the parking lot. "I'm so excited! I wonder how pretty the rooms are! The pictures looked amazing!" Lori and Andrea both squealed in excitement as they parked the car.

* * *

"Here is your room key. Meet us in the lobby at 10:00. We're going shopping!" Lori smiled and handed Daryl the key. "Have a good sleep!" Lori hurried off to her room down the hall. Carol looked at Daryl and then crossed her fingers. Please be two beds, please be two beds. As Daryl opened the door, she saw that there was only one bed for the two of them. Great. She walked into the room and set the suitcase on the bed.

"Well, atleast it has a bit of space." She smiled, trying to make conversation.

"I guess." Daryl shrugged and threw his suitcase on the ground. "You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Not that he wanted to, but he figured Carol wouldn't want him in the bed.

"Well, you don't have to." Carol spoke a little too quickly. "I mean, it's big enough for the both of us... You don't have to sleep on the floor..." Carol could feel the heat going to her cheeks.

"Oh, uh, alright..." Daryl was surprised she was willing to have him sleep in the same bed as her. He sat down on the side that was unoccupied. "Better get some rest." Daryl lifted his legs onto the bed.

"Yeah, considering we're being forced to go shopping at ten." Carol smiled and pulled the covers over her.

"Ain't exactly lookin' forward to that. It'll be us watchin' you girls try on every fuckin' thing in the store. I'll be able to tolerate it, as long as you don't ask me to hold your purse. Cause I ain't holdin' it." Daryl smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll probably be in the same boat as you. I'm not one for trying on everything. It was a pain to go dress shopping for the bridesmaids dresses." Carol sighed. "We probably tried on like fifty dresses!"

"Exactly. As long as you don't go all crazy like they will, I'm fine." Daryl laid his head on the pillow. "Well, g'night."

"Goodnight Daryl." Carol smiled slightly, and closed her eyes.

_**A/N: We're in Vegas! Woohoo! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 12**

_**A/N: I'm writing because I need to get my mind off the intense pain in my tooth. I hope it works. Enjoy this chapter!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Come on Carol, just try it on!" Lori begged Carol as she held up the bikini.

"No way! I don't have the body for that, first of all. And second of all, it's way too revealing!" Carol shook her head. The bikini Lori held up would look good on someone like Andrea, but not her.

"Oh don't give me that, you do have the body for this! Beside's, I bet Daryl would like it." Lori hoped that would persuade Carol to try it on.

Carol couldn't lie to herself, that definately tempted her, but she still shook her head. "No, we'll find something else." Carol wandered over to the one piece suits.

"Stop right there!" Lori glared at Carol. "Get back over here and atleast try it on. If you don't like it, then you can find something else." Carol reluctantly walked over to Lori and grabbed the bikini. Lori was very stubborn, that's for sure.

* * *

"We should've set a time limit for them." Shane rolled his eyes as the three of them sat on a bench outside the store. "How long they been in there? An hour now?"

Rick looked down at his watch. "Hour and a half, actually." Rick sighed. "Hopefully they come out soon. Don't think I can stand sitting here much longer." Rick smiled.

"If you want we can go back in and look some more." Lori surprised all of them. The three of them turned around to see the girls standing behind the bench with a lot of bags. Most of them Lori's and Andrea's, while Carol had a small bag. "Now, can we go back to the hotel?"

"Yes we can." Rick stood up and handed Lori her purse. Shane did the same for Andrea. Daryl tried his best not to smile, since he didn't have to keep Carol's purse. Rick saw the smile that Daryl was trying to hide. "You think it's funny that we had to hold their purses?"

"Yeah, a little bit." Carol was laughing. Daryl stayed silent, but his smile widened as she laughed. "Actually, it's really funny!"

"Oh stick a sock in it Carol." Rick smirked, and took some of Lori's bags. "Not a word." He pointed at both Carol and Daryl, who were trying not to laugh.

* * *

Carol set her bag down on her side of the bed. She saw Daryl trying to see what was in the bag. She quickly set it down on the floor, she didn't want him seeing what it was, not yet. "Come on, they want us downstairs in the restaurant." Carol walked towards the door. "Please, I'm hungry." Carol made a puppy face, hoping that would speed him up. She smiled when Daryl rolled his eyes and followed her. "Don't forget to lock the room."

"Yes mom." Daryl smirked and shoved the room key in his pocket.

"Oh aren't you hilarious." Carol shook her head and walked over to the elevator. She waited for the doors to open. Once they did, she walked inside and looked at the numbers. She pressed the little 1, and then leaned against the wall. "Really is a nice hotel."

"Yeah." Daryl agreed with her. His mind was still on the small bag Carol had brought back with her. What was she trying to hide? It's not like he'd care what she bought. "So... What all ya buy today?" He asked, trying to be casual.

"Nothing special." Carol caught on to what he was doing. She didn't want him to see right now. He was about to speak again when the elevator door opened. "Great, let's go." Carol smiled and headed into the restaurant. She looked around, and spotted Lori waving at her. She hurried over to the table and sat down. "Sorry we're late." Carol apolagized as Daryl sat beside her.

"It's no problem." Lori reassured her. Just then, the waitress came around and took their orders. The restaurant was very fancy. There was a bottle of champagne at every table. The decorations were very pretty as well.

"Real nice restaurant." Carol smiled, trying to make conversation with the people at the table.

"Let's hope the food is good." Rick smiled. Carol had to agree with him, although the restaurant looked nice, you never knew about the food. "It should be, it's 5 star after all."

"Sure as hell better be good, considering the price is so high." Shane spoke up.

"They should've seen the prices on the clothes we bought." Lori said quietly to Andrea, causing her to laugh.

"What was that?" Rick raised a brow at Lori.

"Nothing." Lori took a sip of her champagne. "Nothing at all."

* * *

"Come on Carol, you know you want to." Lori smirked as she pulled a towel over her bathing suit. The six of them were going to the pool for a little evening swim. "Just go put it on."

Carol stared at the red bikini lying on the bed. "I don't know..."

"You were reluctant to try it on, too, but look what happened. Don't you want to impress Daryl?" Lori nudged Carol with a smile.

Carol sighed and grabbed the bikini. She didn't have any other bathing suit to wear anyway. She headed into the bathroom and quickly changed. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself before walking out of the bathroom.

"Oh, you're not even going to let us see how it looks?" Lori crossed her arms. Andrea looked back at Carol and rolled her eyes as she saw the towel tightly wrapped around her body.

"Carol, it's just us." Andrea sat down on the bed, her towel loosely hung around her shoulders.

"No, you'll be able to see it at the pool. Now let's go." Carol quickly headed for the door. Andrea and Lori rolled their eyes before following her. They saw the guys standing at the elevator, waiting for them. They had their towel's wrapped around their swim trunks. Carol felt her cheeks growing hot as she stared at a shirtless Daryl. Her heart started to beat faster, and she quickly turned her attention to something else. The rug had a very nice pattern on it.

"We ready?" Rick asked, looking at Lori.

"Yep, we're all set." Lori smiled, and walked into the elevator. Carol quickly walked past Daryl, trying her best not to look at him. It seemed like it took forever to reach the lobby floor. The space in the elevator wasn't huge, so they had to stand a little closer together. Of course, she had to stand very close to Daryl. When the elevator door opened, she almost ran out. They all walked to the pool, and were shocked at how large it was. There were surprisingly only a few people there. "Looks like we have the whole pool to ourselves, almost." Lori laughed and threw her towel on one of the chairs. Everyone else did too, except for Carol. She stood there, the towel still secure around her body.

"I think I'll just sit here for a while." She sat down on one of the chairs. Lori just rolled her eyes and got into the pool. Daryl looked back at her with a confused look on his face.

"What's the matter with ya?" He called out to her.

"Nothing." Carol looked down. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Lori and Andrea were in bikini's and they didn't have a problem, so why couldn't she be carefree too?

"Come on Carol! You're missing all the fun!" Andrea shouted from the pool.

Carol looked up at the four of them in the pool. Daryl was still standing there, waiting for her. He wasn't going to go in unless she did. Daryl figured that maybe she was scared to show off the amazing body that she had. He was so worried when they said they were going swimming. He was worried that they would make fun of the scars on his back, that they would think he was weak, but no one said a word. He had searched their faces for signs of pity, but it didn't even seem like they payed attention, and he was relieved.

Carol sighed, and stood up. She took the towel off and put it on the chair she was sitting on. She glanced at Daryl, and smiled to herself when she saw his eyes go wide. She walked past him, and then turned around. "Are you coming in or not?" She almost laughed when Daryl rushed past her and into the pool.

* * *

Carol wanted to go in the hot tub, but she felt like she would be out of place. Lori and Rick were sitting there, his arm around her. It was the same situation with Shane and Andrea. She let sighed, and just got out of the pool. She sat down on the chair, and wrapped the towel around her shoulders. She looked up to see Daryl sit down beside her. "Why did you get out? You didn't have to." She said quietly.

"What's the point of only me bein' in the pool? 'Sides, gettin' tired of swimmin'." Daryl used his towel to try and dry his hair. Carol tried to control her heart beat. His hair was a mess, and it worked for him. She hadn't realized that she was staring at him. "What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Carol quickly looked away. "Maybe we should go back to the room, not much to do anyway." She suggested.

"Sure." Daryl shrugged and stood up. "What about them?"

"Leave them, they're too busy being all lovey." Carol rolled her eyes. She figured this would happen when Lori asked her to go with them to Vegas. Lori and Andrea would spend all their time with Rick and Shane, leaving her all alone. This was Lori's idea of a romantic getaway, which was probably why she invited Daryl, so he and Carol could become just like them. She sort of wished they were like that, but she couldn't really see Daryl ever being like that, with her. It just wasn't him. "Well, let's go then." She sighed, and headed for the elevator.

* * *

"I'll change in the bathroom." Carol grabbed her clothes. "You can change out here. But, knock on the door when you're done, so I don't accidently come out too early."

"Got it." Daryl nodded, and waited until she closed the bathroom door. He tried to change quickly, zipping up the zipper on his jeans. He grabbed his shirt and knocked on the bathroom door, signalling she could come out. He slipped his shirt on just as she opened the door. He looked at her, and saw she had a nice shirt on. "You plannin' on goin' out?" He asked.

"No, I just wanted to wear this." Carol shrugged. She didn't think it was that fancy.

"Whatever then." Daryl sat on the bed and turned on the television. He flipped through a few channels when Carol grabbed the remote from him. "The hell woman?" He glared up at her.

"You passed my favorite movie." She flipped back a couple channels until she found it. She went to her side and wrapped a blanket around her.

"What if I don't wanna watch it?" He asked. He wasn't serious, just wanted to have a little fun with her.

"Then you can get out." She pointed to the door, a smirk on her face.

"Well, what if I don't wanna get out?" He raised a brow.

"You can either watch the movie, or get out." Carol smiled.

"Fine. Jeez, women sure are bossy." Daryl muttered. He didn't mean that, even though it could be true sometimes.

"Excuse me?" She turned to him, and crossed her arms. "Want to say that again Dixon?"

"Said women are bossy. 'Specially you!" He glared at her.

"Why don't you do something about it then?" She glared back at him. He just continued to glare at her before turning away. "That's what I thought. Now shut your trap and enjoy the movie."

Daryl rolled his eyes and stared at the television screen. "Wait a minute, ain't this a cheesy romance movie?"

"It's a good movie!" Carol hit his shoulder, and continued watching.

"Oh for fuck sake." Daryl said under his breath and shook his head. Of course he'd be forced to watch a dumb romance movie with her. Figures he'd be stuck in a room with the bossiest, and most beautiful woman he's ever seen. He tuned out the movie and his mind went to her at the pool. He could've sworn he had a mini heart attack when he saw her in that bathing suit. Too many thoughts had flooded his mind at the time, thoughts he shouldn't have been having about his only friend. But he couldn't help it. He felt his face grow hot as his mind wandered. He shook his head, he needed to stop. He glanced at Carol, and saw tears rolling down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just so beautiful." She wiped away the tears.

"You're cryin', cause of the movie?"

"You have a problem with that? I told you, it's a good movie." Carol wiped the rest of the tears away, and turned off the tv.

"Nah. Just didn't know you could get so worked up over a damn movie. It ain't real y'know." Daryl said, and leaned back against the wall.

"So? I get emotional, sue me." Carol got up.

"Where ya goin'? I was only jokin'." Daryl sat upright, looking at her.

"I'm thirsty! Don't worry, I won't be gone too long. Just going out in the hall to the vending machine. Try not to miss me too much." Carol winked, and walked out of the room. Daryl rolled his eyes and turned the television back on. He started flipping through channels again, and found saturday night live. That show was always funny. He laughed just as Carol walked in the room. "You did not put on SNL." Carol handed him a bottle of pepsi.

"Yeah, I did. It's fuckin' funny!" Daryl smiled.

"Right." Carol sat beside him and put the blanket over her shoulders, resuming her previous position before she left. "Whatever then." She took a sip of her iced tea.

* * *

"Okay, I hate to admit it, but that was pretty funny." Carol wiped away a tear. They had been laughing at the same skit for about five minutes now.

"See, told ya!" Daryl nudged her playfully.

Carol nudged him back as her phone buzzed. She picked it up, it was Lori. "Where did you guys disappear to?" Lori asked.

"We went back to our room." Carol answered. Daryl glanced at her as she talked on the phone.

"Oh, I didn't interrupt anything did I? If I did, I'm sorry! I'll hang up if you want, but let me ask you a question first. Is he good in bed?" Lori rambled on, and Carol's face turned a bright red.

"No Lori, that's not what's happening!" Carol looked away as Daryl turned to look at her. He wondered what exactly their conversation was, for Carol to turn bright red like that. Then it hit him. Lori thought he and Carol were...

"Goodbye Lori!" Carol quickly hung up her cell. She glanced at Daryl, and saw that he was blushing. "You didn't... Hear that... Did you?" Carol asked, clearly embarressed.

"I sorta pieced it together." Daryl mumbled, taking a long drink from his pepsi. It had suddenly gotten very warm in their room.

"Oh..." Carol looked away. She should've said she was interrupting something, then maybe she'd leave her alone. But she couldn't lie like that, it just wasn't her. "Well, I'm tired." Carol quickly got underneath the covers. Maybe sleeping would get rid of the embarressment she felt.

"Yeah, me too." Daryl shut the light off and turned his back to her. It was bad enough Lori thought they were fooling around, but the fact that part of him wished they were, just made him more embarressed. The reason he had turned red was from the thoughts, not because of Lori. He mentally kicked himself. Why couldn't he stop these thoughts from popping into his mind? It just wasn't right. He sighed, and shut his eyes tight, hoping he could get some sleep.

_**A/N: Well, that was interesting! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 13**

_**A/N: All I can say is, hope you enjoy this chapter.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol crossed her arms as she stood with the guys, waiting for Lori and Andrea. It was their last day in Vegas. Tomorrow they had to start the long trip back. Lori insisted they go shopping again. This time, Carol bought a few more things, but was finished way before Lori and Andrea. Those two might as well just take the whole store. Now she knew how the guys felt a few days ago. After standing there for another fifteen minutes, the two finally walked out of the store. They had about ten bags, five each, while Carol had only two bags.

"Hope we have enough room in the trunk tomorrow..." Rick rubbed the back of his head as they started to walk to the food court.

"Don't worry hun, we'll still have room." Lori smiled at Rick.

"What did you two do, buy the whole store?" Carol asked.

"No! Not the whole store!" Andrea tried to hit Carol's shoulder, but she couldn't because of the bags. "Remind me to hit you later."

"Yeah, not going to happen." Carol stuck her tongue out at Andrea. They set the bags down while the guys went to get them all lunch.

"So, have you and Daryl...?" Lori nudged Carol with a smirk.

"For the last time, no!" Carol groaned and put her head down on the table.

"Well, when are you?" Andrea asked.

Carol looked up. "Never. N-E-V-E-R, never!"

"You shouldn't say never. It could happen." Lori shrugged. She turned around to see the guys walking over, each of them with a tray. They had told them what they wanted, and quickly grabbed the food off the trays.

"You could've waited until we set the things down." Shane sat beside Andrea.

"Well, shopping works up an appetite." Andrea responded, taking a bite of her sub.

"Yeah, so does standing there for an hour." Rick laughed as Lori punched him in the side.

"He has a very good point." Carol stole one of Daryl's fries.

"What the hell?" He glared at her.

"What?" Carol asked innocently.

"If ya wanted fries ya coulda got some instead of stealin' mine!" Daryl growled, moving the fries away from her before she could grab another.

"Well I didn't want fries, until I saw how yummy they looked." Carol pouted. Daryl rolled his eyes and moved the fries back. "Yay!" Carol smiled and took another one.

"Don't eat em all woman, ya still got a salad to eat." Daryl took one of his fries and popped it in his mouth.

"You can have some of my salad if you want." Carol held up a fork full of lettuce.

"No thanks..." Daryl took another fry, and then took a bite out of his burger. "I'll stick to MY fries."

Carol shrugged, and ate the small salad quickly. She reached for another fry when he pulled it away. "You just ate your salad, you don't get no more!" Daryl glared at her and ate another fry. "Real shame too, cause they're fuckin' good." He smiled and waved a fry infront of her before putting it in his mouth.

"Jerk." Carol crossed her arms. Daryl just laughed. She turned to him, and moved her finger up and down his arm. "Please... Just one more..."

Daryl glanced down at her hand. That wasn't very fair, using her seduction to get more fries. "Fine." He growled, and held the cup infront of her. He took it away as she grabbed a handful. "The fuck? You said one!"

"I lied." Carol winked.

"Damn it." Daryl growled, and ate the rest of his fries before she had a chance to steal them.

* * *

Carol looked at herself in the mirror. They were all going to the bar to spend their last night in Vegas. Carol had put on a low cut emerald top and a pair of jeans. She put her cross necklace and hoop earrings on as well. She thought she looked pretty good. When she stepped out of the bathroom, she saw Daryl quickly look away. Was she wrong, did she look bad?

* * *

Daryl had to look away as soon as he saw Carol. If he hadn't when he did, he probably wouldn't be able to stop staring, and that would make the situation way too awkward. "Ya ready to go?" He asked, still looking elsewhere.

"Yeah, let's go." Carol grabbed her purse and headed for the door. She met up with Lori and the other's in the hallway.

"Damn Carol, that outfit is awesome!" Andrea smiled.

"She's right!" Daryl walked walked towards them. "I've never seen you look this sexy before, nice job girl!" Lori patted Carol on the back. Daryl completely agreed with Lori, but of course he wouldn't say that. "Well, lets go!" Lori headed for the elevator, and the others quickly followed her.

* * *

"I love this song!" Lori screamed and headed onto the dance floor. Andrea followed her, and they both started to dance.

"Wow." Carol said as she watched her friends. "Alcohol sure turns into a crazy person." She shook her head. When she had alcohol, she never really turned crazy like that, mostly because she never had a whole lot, maybe three glasses at the most. She turned to Daryl. "If I ever get drunk like them, promise me, you won't let me humiliate myself."

"Don't worry, don't want ya makin' me look bad anyway." He smirked, and she hit him on the shoulder. "I was kiddin', I wouldn't let ya do somethin' that stupid."

"Good." Carol laughed and took a sip of her drink. "Why don't guys ever get crazy when they drink?"

Daryl looked at her. "They do." He knew from experience. Merle was drunk half the time, and he always got crazy. "Believe me, they do."

Carol looked at him, but decided not to ask any questions. She finished off her drink, and then ordered another one. This was her fifth drink of the night, and she was pretty surprised at herself. She never had more than three.

"Sure ya can handle another one?" Daryl asked, eyeing her.

"Sure I can." Carol smiled, and sipped her drink.

* * *

Daryl grabbed her arm before she walked onto the dance floor. "Carol, maybe you should go back to the room and get some sleep. Or atleast get away from the bar seen and relax." Carol had one too many drinks, and she was beginning to act like Lori and Andrea.

"Oh fine, party pooper!" Carol rolled her eyes, and followed him out of the bar. They walked back up to their room. Daryl opened the door, and led her to the bed.

"Just sit down, I'll go get ya some water." Daryl held up his hand, telling her to stay. She wasn't exactly full on drunk like Lori and Andrea were, but she was starting to get there. She probably knew what she was doing, but he didn't want to risk her passing out from too much alcohol. The last thing he wanted to do was carry all the way back to their room. He put a coin in the vending machine and punched in the code for the water. He picked the bottle up and headed back to the room. When he opened the door, she was still sitting on the bed, waiting for him. "Here." He handed her the water. He sat beside her as she chugged the bottle. "Slow down woman!" He grabbed the bottle from her and set it on the bedside table.

"You told me to drink it, that's what I was doing!" Carol crossed her arms.

"I told ya to drink it, not chug it." Daryl growled.

"Whatever." Carol sighed, and started to play with her necklace. "Hey Daryl?"

"What?" Daryl looked at her.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Her question made Daryl freeze. A girlfriend? Was she serious, or was that a joke? Of course he never had a girlfriend, hell, he never had a friend until she came along.

"Course not." Daryl wanted to know why she asked that.

"Have you ever liked anyone?" She turned to look at him. Daryl didn't know how to answer that question.

"Yeah... I guess." That was all he could say without giving it away that it was her.

"Oh, who was she?" Carol pressed on. Daryl really didn't want to answer these questions.

"Why does it matter woman?" He growled.

"Just curious. I never had a boyfriend, except for Ed. That didn't go too well, as you know." Carol went back to playing with her necklace. "Do I know the girl?"

"Probably." Daryl muttered and handed her the bottle of water. "Here, you can drink it again, as long as you don't chug the rest of it." He watched Carol slowly drink the water. He waited until she was finished. "Good." He grabbed the bottle and threw it in the trash from the bed.

"Ten point for Daryl Dixon!" Carol giggled. She turned and looked him in the eyes. "What did she look like?"

Daryl rolled his eyes. "It don't matter what she looked like. Don't matter what her name was either."

"Can't you just tell me, I won't tell anyone, I swear." Carol pleaded.

"No." Daryl grumbled and laid down, his back facing her. "I ain't tellin' ya nothin'."

Carol rested her chin on his shoulder and looked down at him. "Please..."

Daryl looked back at, and gently pushed her away. "No. End of discussion."

Carol sighed, and laid on her back, her arms crossed over her chest.

* * *

It was probably around two in the morning when Carol woke up. She saw Daryl leaned against the wall, flipping through the channels. He made sure the volume was low, so he wouldn't wake her. The dim light the television cast on his face made him look very attractive. She noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, which made it worse. She shifted around to look away from him. "Carol?" He asked quietly, not sure if she was awake or not.

"Yeah?" She glanced back at him.

"I didn't wake ya, did I?" He asked, hoping he hadn't. Afterall, he had tried so hard not to.

"No, it wasn't you." Carol moved into the same position he was in. She looked at the television. "What are you watching?"

"Nothin' really. Can't find anythin' interestin'." Daryl shrugged, and left it on a random music channel.

Carol was finding it very hard not to look at him. He looked too damn good. She probably looked like a mess. "Oh." She cleared her throat. She needed to get her mind off of him.

"Yeah. So, have a good enough sleep, or ya need me to turn off the tv?" Daryl asked.

"No no, I'm fine, don't worry." Carol smiled.

"Alright, just checkin'." Daryl turned his attention back to the television. Carol but her bottom lip as she looked at him. She felt a very strong urge to just kiss him right there, but she knew that wouldn't end well. He would probably push her off, and they'd never speak again. He turned to see her staring off into space. "You alright?"

Carol looked at him. "Oh yeah, fine." She said. He continued to look at her, wondering if she really was alright. She seemed to be thinking real hard about something.

"You sure?" He asked again.

"Yes." Carol nodded, and looked back at the television. Her heart was beating very fast right now as her mind flooded with different thoughts, all related to the same topic. She glanced at him, and he seemed to notice her, and he quickly looked away. Her heart was about to burst out of her chest. "Daryl."

"Yeah?" Daryl looked over at her.

Carol bit her lip. What was she doing? He continued to stare at her, and couldn't stop herself. She moved over to him and crashed her lips against his. She was an idiot, she knew. She felt him tense up with surprise, and waited for him to push her off, but instead, he started to kiss her back. She couldn't believe it. She kissed him more, and his hands slid around her waist, pulling her closer. Was this actually happening, or was she dreaming again? She pulled him so that he was ontop of her. She definately wasn't dreaming. Her hands moved around to his back. She didn't how this was happening, if it was the alcohol, or something else. All she knew, was that he wasn't pushing her away, but kissing her back with just as much passion. She broke the kiss and stared up at him. Both of them were out of breath as they stared into each others eyes. All she had wanted since her dream was this, and now, it was happening. Both of them looked to the right as her phone started to buzz. They looked back at each other, and Carol pulled him down for another kiss. It was Lori who was calling her, but she didn't care. Let it ring. She felt his hands slide around to her waist. A few moments later, her shirt was thrown onto the floor. He trailed kisses down her neck and stopped just above her chest. Carol's heart was racing. Within minutes, their clothes were scattered on the floor, and the two of them were a tangled mess in the blankets. Her phone rang again, but they ignored it. This time, Lori would've been interrupting something. Something very important. Right now, Carol didn't care about anything else in the world, or what would become of the two of them, all she cared about, was how they were now. Right now, all that mattered, was the sweet love that was being made.

_**A/N: Wow, damn who saw that one coming? I had this idea for a while. Damn good one too, if I say so myself. Tell me what you think! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 14**

_**A/N: I am not going to lie. That last chapter was my favorite to write, like oh my god! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did haha! Now, what will happen? Why did Carol do that? Was it the alcohol, was it a mistake? Will things become awkward? Who knows...  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol was woken up by the sound of her cell phone. She groaned and reached over to grab it. "Hello?"

"Oh thank god! Carol, I thought you were dead or something! Why didn't you answer the phone last night when I called you? I called like, ten times!" Lori shouted into the phone. Carol held it away from her ears. She had a slight headache, from all the alcohol she had last night. She didn't remember much, but she remembered having another dream like the one she had a while back. This time, she was in the hotel room with Daryl, and things had definately gotten heated.

"Well, I answered the phone, so I'm obviously not dead." Carol laid her head back on the pillow. She figured Daryl must've hauled her up to the room after too many drinks.

"Where did you disappear to last night? Rick said he saw you and Daryl leave the bar, and then we never heard from either of you since!" Carol found that very strange. That's exactly what happened in her dream.

"I had too much to drink and he brought me back to the room to rest. Nothing big." Carol shrugged.

"Well, we have to be back on the road in half an hour, so hurry up! We'll all meet in the lobby." Lori said and hung up the phone. Carol placed the phone on the bedside table and pulled the covers closer to her. She looked down at the floor, and saw her shirt, along with her other clothes. Carol's eyes widened. It wasn't a dream. She glanced nervously at Daryl. He was awake. Did he regret what happened? Was their friendship ruined?

"Daryl?" She asked quietly. He turned around to face her. He didn't seem awkward about anything, and he didn't reveal any regret. She sighed, she had to make sure. "Last night..."

"You were drunk, right? Didn't mean to do it, alcohol got the better of ya?" Carol could see a slight pain in Daryl's eyes as he spoke. He figured she thought it was a mistake.

"Daryl, I wasn't drunk. I knew what I was doing..." Carol looked him in the eyes. She didn't regret it. She had wanted it. "I don't regret anything..." She whispered. "But I understand if you do..."

Daryl just shook his head. "If I didn't wanna do it, I wouldn't of done it."

Carol was relieved to hear that. But now she wondered, what would their relationship become? "So... What does this mean for us?"

"Don't know." Daryl shrugged. He really didn't know what they had become. He was perfectly fine with being in a relationship with her, seeing as it was what he wanted since highschool. But he didn't want anyone to know, especially Merle. "What do you think?"

"I don't know Daryl... You want the truth?" Carol asked. Daryl nodded. "I..." Carol sighed, she still felt very awkward saying this. "I want more than a friendship. But... I don't want to put it out there yet. I want to keep it between us." Carol didn't want to tell anyone, because she didn't want to hear Lori scream that she was right all along. She didn't need to hear that.

Daryl breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to tell anyone, he didn't care about the reason. "Alright."

Carol gave him a smile. Her dream of being with him was finally coming true. She reached for her phone to look at the time. "Woah! We have fifteen minutes to get ready, pack up everything, and get to the lobby!" Carol quickly grabbed her clothes. Daryl just groaned, and started putting his clothes on.

* * *

"Okay, do we have everything?" Carol asked, looking around the hotel room for anything left behind.

"Yes. For the hundredth time." Daryl rolled his eyes. He had one suitcase, and she had hers, plus 2 other bags. There was nothing left in the room except what was there before.

"Oh shush." Carol nudged him. She checked her phone. They had five minutes to get down to the lobby. "Okay, we can't let anyone, especially Lori, know what happened last night."

"Agreed." Daryl nodded. Carol smiled up at him and set her bags down. She rested her arms on his shoulders. She gently pressed her lips against his, only for a quick moment before picking her bags up.

* * *

"Let's go." She smiled.

"They're alive!" Lori called out to them as they walked out of the elevator.

"I told you over the phone that I didn't die!" Carol rolled her eyes. "Let's just go." All of them headed out of the lobby, and into the parking lot. Shane popped the trunk, and they all tried to fit their bags in. "If you guys hadn't have bought so much stuff we'd have enough room!" Carol crossed her arms as Rick and Shane struggled with the bags.

"We didn't buy that much Carol!" Andrea glared at her.

"You might as well have took the whole store with you!" Carol shot back at Andrea.

Andrea hit Carol in the shoulder twice. "Thats for yesterday. And the second one is for what you just said!" Carol stuck her tongue out at Andrea and hopped in the back seat with Daryl. The rest of the group got in the van, and they started their journey back home.

* * *

"So, what was everyone's favorite part about Vegas?" Lori asked, trying to start a conversation.

"The shopping!" Andrea looked back with a grin.

"Oh mine too!" Lori smiled. "What about you Carol?"

Carol glanced at Daryl, who was trying to hide a smirk. "The hotel." She said. That wouldn't give anything way. "It was fun." It was more than fun, actually.

"Yeah, the hotel was pretty cool." Lori nodded, and went on to start a new conversation. Carol moved her gaze out the window, and just half listened to everyone's small chat. She was busy thinking about all that had happened. She started off wanted two separate beds in their hotel room, and by the end of the trip, she was more than glad to be sharing a bed with Daryl Dixon. She wasn't sure if this new relationship with him would work or not, but she hoped it would. She didn't want to be with anyone else. Daryl was very sweet, and he treated her right. Sure, he had a tough exterior and may come off as violent, but that wasn't who he really was. Inside, deep down, he was a very caring man, who was more like an insecure child. She loved that about him. He wouldn't really talk to anyone, except her. And she was so happy she could call him hers, even if it was only for a week, she would be happy.

* * *

Carol crawled out of the van and went around to the trunk. They had finally arrived back home, and she couldn't be happier. It was quite late, and she was exhausted. She grabbed her bags, and was about to close the trunk, when Daryl reached in and grabbed his bag. "What are you doing? I thought you'd be going home." Carol questioned.

"I was plannin' on it, but I don't wanna go with them anymore..." Daryl whispered. Carol just laughed and had to agree. Lori and Andrea sure could be chatty. She couldn't remember a time when they didn't talk.

"Alright, I'll drive you home." Carol smiled, and headed to her door. She unlocked the door, and walked inside. "Oh, my house has never been so wonderful!" She did a little twirl and set her bags on the floor. "Come on, I'll take you back now." Carol grabbed his hand and walked towards her car. They got in, and she backed out of the driveway. They were silent the entire ride there, it wasn't until they arrived at his little house that they spoke. "Well, thanks for coming on the trip."

"No problem. I had fun." Carol noticed his little smile, and she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Well, I did too." Carol gave him a smile. "Hope to see you again soon."

"Yeah. I'll uh, call ya tomorrow or somethin'." Daryl still didn't know what to do with this relationship. Was he supposed to call her everyday or something? Were they supposed to show a lot of affection? He wasn't really good with that sort of thing.

"Okay." Carol smiled. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "See you later." She waved as he got out of her car. She backed out of his driveway, a smile spread across her face. She didn't expect them to be like Lori and Rick, showing affection almost everytime they saw each other. If she could just be near him, that was enough for her. She didn't need chocolates or fancy presents, they didn't even have to go out. All she needed was to talk to him. Nothing more. She hoped that he understood that. He didn't have to impress her, because she was already impressed with him. She loved him, but it was way too soon to tell him that. In time, she'd say it, but for now, their relationship would seem like it hadn't changed at all, and she was perfectly fine with that.

_**A/N: This chapter may seem, meh. Thats only because my big idea has been finished cause of the last chapter, and now I'm just out of ideas. Oh well, R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 15**

_**A/N: I'm so sorry there was no update yesterday! I was in Winnipeg all day with my dad, uncle and sister! We got back pretty late. Sorry again! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol was startled awake by the doorbell. She quickly got dressed and headed down the stairs. When she opened the door, Lori and Andrea gave her a huge hug. "Happy Birthday Carol!" They both shouted. "How does it feel to be twenty six?" Lori asked.

"I don't feel any different..." Carol pushed her friends away. "Thanks for almost squishing me to death."

"We're just happy that it's your birthday! Especially for what we have planned!" Andrea squealed. "Tell her Lori!"

"Well, we're going to be pampered!" Lori beamed. "We're going to get out nails done. A mani and pedi! So go get ready, our appointment is in fifteen minutes!" Lori pushed Carol towards the bathroom.

"Okay okay, I'll hurry!" Carol rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs.

* * *

"Carol, you should get your nails red!" Lori pointed to the picture in the designs book. Carol pondered the thought, and agreed. She did love the color red. "I think I'll get green. What about you Andrea?"

"Blue." Andrea nodded. The three of decided on their colors. They sat in the chair and watched as the salon workers painted their nails.

"Hey Carol?" Lori looked over at Carol who was in between her and Andrea.

"Yeah?" Carol asked, admiring her one hand which was already painted.

"When are you and Daryl going to go out on a date? Seeing as nothing happened in Vegas." Lori looked at her own nails, and thankfully, didn't notice the blush appear on Carol's cheeks.

"Maybe never." Carol was a pretty good liar. Though that wasn't something she should be proud of. "I don't think Daryl is the type of man to go out to a fancy restaurant in a suit and tie." That was true. Daryl wasn't one to 'go out'.

"Well that's not acceptable! You two are both single, and you both are perfect for each other, so just get together already! It's driving me crazy!" Lori sighed in frustration.

"I hardly think it's any of your buisness what our relationship is Lori." Carol closely examined her nails. They looked amazing. She hadn't painted her nails in a long time.

"But like so many other things, I've made it my buisness. Why don't you just ask him out, I bet he'd say yes." Lori smiled. Carol sighed.

'He already has.' She thought. "It doesn't matter Lori, just leave it be."

"Fine." Lori sighed, and looked at her own nails. Some day, they would get together, and then she could say I told you so.

* * *

Carol blushed as she walked into the diner. Everyone who was working that day shouted happy birthday to her as she walked in the door. The diner wasn't open yet, it wouldn't be open for another half an hour. The renovations had been finished yesterday, and they were opening today, a little later than usual. On a normal day, they opened at eight, but today, they were opening at noon.

"Thanks guys." Carol smiled and walked over to the counter. "You guys didn't have to do this!" Carol looked around at everyone as they set the cake down infront of her.

"It was Jacqui's idea." Carol turned around and gave her a hug. Jacqui was one of the nicest people, and she loved working with her.

"Well thank you Jacqui." Carol looked over at the cake. "Well, we better eat before we have to open!" Everyone laughed and quickly cut the cake. So far, today was a great day.

* * *

Daryl paced around his small living room. Today was Carol's birthday. What was he supposed to do for her? Was he supposed to take her out? He didn't have the money to do that. He had to get her a gift. But he didn't know what she liked. Shit. He was terrible at this. She would be pissed if he didn't get her anything. Why was it so hard to get her a gift? He wanted to make her happy, but if he couldn't get her a gift, she would be so disappointed. He stopped infront of his window, and then it hit him. It may not be much, but it would be a start. Maybe he could impress her without taking her to a fancy restaurant, he would just have to wait and see. He grabbed his crossbow, and headed out into the forest.

* * *

Carol sat down on the couch, and turned on the television. She had just got home from a busy day at the diner, and she needed to rest. She found a good show to watch, and propped her feet up on the table. Just as she got relaxed, there was a knock on her door. She sighed, and stood up. She walked over to the door, and when she opened it, there was Daryl, looking incredibly nervous.

"Oh, hi Daryl." Caro gave him a small smile. He was hiding something behind his back.

"Hey uh, happy birthday. I got these for you..." He handed her a bouquet of beautiful white flowers that had a yellow center. He saw tears starting to form in her eyes. Did he disappoint her? Damn it, why couldn't he have a better job? She didn't deserve him, he couldn't even get her a proper birthday present. He started to think about his other plans, and wondered if he should forget the whole thing. He was shocked when she wrapped her arms around him.

"They're beautiful Daryl." Carol hugged him tightly. This was the best present she had gotten all day.

"Really?" Daryl asked. She really liked them?

"Really." She pulled away from him, and admired the flowers. "I'm going to go put them in a vase." Carol hurried off to the kitchen. When she returned, Daryl was still standing there. "You can come in you know."

"Just a sec..." Daryl quickly headed out to his truck. He grabbed the bag of meat and headed back into her house. "Ever have squirrel?"

Carol stared at the bag. "No." She shook her head.

"Won't be able to say that anymore." He gave her a small smile. "Can't take ya anywhere fancy, but thought I'd cook you somethin' instead."

Carol smiled at him. He offered to cook her dinner? "That's so sweet. I'd love that." She followed him to the kitchen. "What do you need?"

"Well, they're better on the barbecue, if that's okay with you." Daryl looked at her.

"Oh, okay." Carol nodded and walked out the back door. "I'll go get a plate and some tongs." She headed back inside and searched through the drawers. She finally found the tongs. She grabbed the plate and hurried back outside. "Here you go. Can I do anything to help?"

"Nah, you just sit over there and look pretty." He gently pushed her away. Carol giggled at his comment, and sat down on one of the chairs.

* * *

Daryl watched her as she took her first bite. Would she like it, or would she hate it? He hoped she liked it. "Wow... That's amazing." Carol smiled and looked at him. "You are a great chef." Daryl looked down at his hands, a small smile on his face. He was so happy she liked it. He took a bite of his own meal, and hoped she liked his last little surprise.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Carol asked. It was starting to get dark out, and they had been driving for a while.

"Wouldn't be a surprise if I told ya. We're almost there, so don't worry 'bout it." Daryl kept on driving.

"Alright." Carol sighed and turned her attention to the outside. She could see the city growing more and more distant as they drove. All she could see were the grassy fields of Georgia. She glanced over at Daryl, who was focussed on the road. She smiled to herself. She loved how he was trying. That was all that mattered. She looked back out the window, and noticed they had stopped. "Are we here?" She asked, looking around. There was nothing but an open field.

Daryl got out of the truck and headed around to the back. Carol opened the door and followed him. "No, you stay there. Close your eyes while you're at it." Carol just shook her head and placed her hands over her eyes. She tried to listen to what he was doing, but she couldn't really hear anything other than him walking. She felt his hands grab hers and pull them away from her face. Her mouth dropped open as she took in the scene. He had layed out a blanket in the field, and there was a bottle of wine and two glasses. The moon was full and gave them lots of light, it was very romantic. "You like it?" Daryl asked, his voice was hopeful.

Carol turned to him with a smile. "Love it." She saw Daryl relax. He grabbed her hand and led her over to the blanket. They sat down, and he opened the bottle. He poured them each a glass.

"Hope this night wasn't too disappointin'." Daryl looked at her through his hair.

"It wasn't at all disappointing. This is the best birthday I've ever had." Carol smiled and placed her hand on his. "Thank you."

Daryl smiled shyly. "Ain't nothin'."

Carol took a sip of her wine, and looked up at the sky. "It's beautiful out here." She looked back at him. "Much more romantic than a fancy dinner at a restaurant."

Daryl glanced up at her. "Really?"

Carol put down her empty glass and moved closer to him. "Really." She gently placed her hands on his cheek, and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

Daryl tried his best to hide the small blush that appeared on his face. He did good. She was happy, and that was his main goal.

Carol laid back on the blanket, and looked up at the stars. They were so beautiful. She looked over at Daryl as he laid beside her. She propped herself on her elbow and looked down at him with a smile. "You're a wonderful man, Daryl Dixon."

Daryl glanced away from her. She was the only one who had ever said that to him. "I ain't nothin' special."

"You are to me." Carol closed the small gap between them. She loved how he was so gentle with her. His lips seemed so soft against her own. His tough exterior was nothing when he was with her, and she loved it. She loved him. She couldn't tell him yet, but she hoped that he felt the same way. She broke the kiss. "What do you say we go back to my house?" Carol whispered in his ear.

Daryl quickly packed up the wine and the glasses. He grabbed the blanket and threw it in the back of the truck. Carol laughed as he stepped on the gas pedal. It was a good thing there were no cops around, because he would've been in so much trouble. He didn't think he ever drove so fast in his life.

_**A/N: Damn Daryl, gettin some action! Haha! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 16**

_**A/N: I love you readers. Thats all. Enjoy.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl was searching the house for Merle when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, and it was the local police department. "Hello?"

"Hey baby brother." It was Merle.

"Merle, where the fuck 'ave ya been?" Daryl growled into the phone.

"Got into a little trouble is all, keepin' me here at the station. Ain't lettin' me go unless you bail me out. Would ya do your big bro a favor and come get me?" Daryl rolled his eyes. Merle was always in trouble with the cops.

"Damn Merle, can't ya stay outta trouble for one god damn day?" Daryl grabbed his keys and headed for his truck.

"Wasn't anythin' big. Just a little tradin' is all." Merle snickered. Figures he'd be in there for drugs. It seemed that was all Merle thought about.

"Fuck you Merle." Daryl growled and hung up his phone. He didn't have time for this shit anymore. He started his truck, or tried to. "What the fuck is wrong now?" Daryl slammed the door and went around to the front of the car. He popped the hood and looked for the source of the problem. The ignition coil was damaged pretty bad. No wonder the thing wouldn't start. Now how was he going to go get his brother. He had only one option, and he didn't want to do it. He reluctantly took out his phone and dialed her number. It rang a few times before she answered. "Carol? I uh... Need a favor."

* * *

Carol pulled into his driveway and saw him standing there, clearly frustrated. He never told her where they were going, just that he needed a ride somewhere. She unlocked the door and he got in beside her. "Okay, where are we headed?" Carol asked, looking over at him.

"We gotta pay a lil' visit to Rick and Shane..." Daryl looked down, avoiding her eyes.

"The station? Why?" Carol questioned. He seemed very bothered by something.

"We gotta get Merle..." Daryl said so quietly she almost didn't hear him. Daryl had to go get Merle from the police station? She didn't question him any further, and just drove. Who knows what would happen when Merle got in her car.

* * *

Carol decided to go into the station with Daryl. She sat down on one of the chairs while Daryl talked to Rick.

"Where is he?" Daryl asked.

"Come on." Rick motioned for Daryl to follow him. They went back to one of the holding cells. There was Merle, sitting there with a smug look on his face. Dumbass treated this like it was all a joke. Rick opened the cell door. "He's got to go to court next monday, to determine whether or not he will be sentenced to serve some time for drug dealing. He may just be fined, but that will be up to the judge." Rick locked the cell back, and left Daryl with his brother.

"You're a fuckin' asshole Merle." Daryl shook his head and walked back to where Carol was sitting.

"Oh, you brought your little girlfriend huh?" Merle laughed as Carol stood up and walked over to them.

"Shut up Merle." Daryl glared back at his brother before storming out of the station. Carol quickly followed him, and unlocked the car. She got in the drivers seat, and waited for Daryl to get in. She watched through the window as he and Merle stood their arguing about something. Finally, Daryl got in beside her, and Merle got in the back seat.

* * *

The car ride had been filled with an awkward silence. She could sense Daryl's anger at his brother. When she pulled into his driveway, he didn't move. Carol felt bad for him. She knew about Merle, and all the trouble he got into. She had heard Rick and Shane talk about it sometimes. "What, ya waitin' for me to get out so you can kiss her or somethin'?" Merle laughed.

Daryl turned back and glared at Merle before getting out of the car. Carol watched as he stormed into the house. She waited for Merle to get out. "Thanks for the ride lil' lady. Listen, ya ever get tired of my baby brother, ol' Merle will show ya a good time." Merle winked and got out of the car. Carol rolled her eyes, and started backing out of the driveway when Daryl came running after her. She stopped the car and rolled down the window.

"I need ya to take me somewhere else. Truck's screwed up, need to replace it's ignition coil. Think ya can drive me?" Daryl asked her. Carol just smiled and nodded. Daryl hopped in beside her, and she drove to the autoshop.

* * *

"Where did ya go? Out to dinner with her or somethin'? You take her out to a nice fancy place, pull the chair out for her and everythin'?" Merle laughed as Daryl finally walked in the door.

"Fuck off Merle. It ain't like that. I went to get some stuff to fix the truck, that alright with ya?" Daryl growled and went to get himself a beer. It had been a long day, and Merle wasn't making things any easier.

"You expect me to think ya ain't sweet on that?" Merle raised a brow as Daryl walked back into the living room. When Daryl didn't answer him, he just laughed some more. "Well, you bang her yet? Cause if ya haven't, I'll gladly do the job."

"Just shut up Merle. She wouldn't be interested in your worthless ass." Daryl had enough of his brothers talk.

"Touched a nerve did I?" Merle snickered. "What make's ya think she wouldn't be? No woman can resist ol' Merle."

"She just ain't." Daryl took a long drink from his beer.

"Cause she's already sweet on you? That why baby brother? Cause if she wouldn't be interested in the attractive brother, why she be interested in you?" Merle stared Daryl down.

Daryl just stood up and headed for the door. "Oh where ya goin' now? To cry on her shoulder cause I was just pokin' fun at ya?" Merle called after Daryl.

"I'm goin' for a ride." Daryl shouted and grabbed the keys to the bike. He hopped on the motorcycle, and started to drive off. He didn't have any particular destination, he just needed to get away from the house.

* * *

Daryl found himself driving down Carol's street. Whenever he was on his bike just driving around, he found himself heading down her street. It always just happened. He sighed, and pulled into her driveway. She could always calm him down. Just hearing her voice made him feel better. He got off the motorcycle and walked up to her door. He knocked lightly and waited. A few seconds later, Carol opened the door, obviously shocked to see him.

"Daryl, what are you doing here?" Carol asked, surprised to see him. Usually he called before coming over.

"Was just drivin' around on the bike, needed to get away from the house for a bit. Thought I'd come say hi." Daryl shrugged. He couldn't really answer her question as to why he was there, he just was.

"Well, do you want to come in?" Carol stepped aside to let him in. He walked in and kicked his shoes off. He was extremely stressed out, and she could see that. When he sat down on the couch, he burried his face in his hands, and let out a heavy sigh. She sat down beside him. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Don't worry 'bout it." Daryl leaned back on the couch, and looked over at her. "Merle's just bein' a dumbass, nothin' new."

"You want to talk about it?" Carol placed her hand on his arm. He was so tense.

"Nah." Daryl shook his head. He didn't want to bother her with his problems.

"Okay..." Carol looked down. "You need anything?" She asked, looking back up at him.

Daryl shook his head, and stood up. "I should probably head back."

"Alright... You can call me if you need anything, you know that right?" Carol stood infront of him, blocking his path to the door.

"I know." Daryl nodded.

"Good. Don't be afraid to call me at anytime. Even at three in the morning." Carol gave him a smile. "I'll always be here to listen." Daryl just nodded his thanks. She walked over to the door with him. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't get too stressed out, okay?"

"I'll be fine." Daryl gave her a small smile, and slipped his shoes back on. Just as he sat on the bike, Carol came after him. "What?" He asked her.

"I just wanted to ask you something..." Carol looked down at her shoes.

"What is it?" Daryl looked at her, she seemed so shy all of the sudden.

"I was just wondering if you could maybe take me for a ride? You don't have to if you don't want to, no big deal..." Carol continued to look down at her shoes. She didn't see the smile that appeared on Daryl's face.

"Well, hop on then." Carol looked up with a smile. She had never been on a motorcycle before, but had always wanted to. Daryl was happy to have something to keep him from the house for a little while longer. It wasn't that late yet, and Merle was probably getting drunk at home, he didn't want to deal with that either. "You gotta hold on, and don't let go either." Carol nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. She held onto him with a smile. She rested her head on his back as he started to drive down the road. It was very fun, being on a motorcycle. They drove around for a while, and the whole time, she couldn't stop smiling, she couldn't see Daryl, but he couldn't stop smiling either.

* * *

Lori was driving back to her house after getting a few groceries. Rick was working late at the station, so she was on her own for the night. She thought about going to Carol's for a bit, but when she called, there was no answer. She just figured Carol was working. As she drove down the road, she heard the sound of a motorcycle from behind her. She glanced back to see it was Daryl's motorcycle. He must be just cruising around. She thought nothing of it, until he came up beside her. Obviously, he didn't notice her, but she noticed him, and the woman with him. Her eyes widened as she saw Carol holding tightly onto Daryl and smiling. Both of them were smiling actually. This got Lori very curious. She slowed down a bit so that they were ahead of her. Then, she followed them. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice her. It didn't take long for them to get back to her house. She parked a few houses down, but she was close enough to see them. She saw Carol get off the bike, followed by Daryl. They stood their for a while, talking about something. Maybe Lori was wrong, maybe there was nothing romantic going on between them. Just as she started to doubt her suspicions, Carol leaned up and kissed him. Lori was a little shocked by what she saw. The two of them were standing there in a very passionate embrace. Lori had to stop herself from screaming. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and dialed Andrea's number.

"Hello?" Andrea picked up the second ring.

"Andrea! Guess what!" Lori squealed.

"What?" Andrea was really listening now.

"I am sitting in my car a few houses away from Carol's. You won't believe what I'm about to tell you!" Lori glanced back at Carol, who was still at it with Daryl. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Tell me!" Andrea anxiously waited for Lori to continue.

"Well, I saw Daryl driving his motorcycle, and you'll never guess who was with him! Carol! She had her arms wrapped so tightly around him, and her head was even resting on his back! She had a huge smile on her face, and so did he! I followed them around for a little bit. I stopped a few houses away so she wouldn't see me, and luckily they didn't! I watched them, they were just talking. Started to think following them was a waste of time when suddenly Carol leaned up and kissed him! Thats right, kissed him! And it wasn't no friendly peck on the cheek either! Like, this is a full on make out session!" Lori held back another scream when she heard Andrea scream into the phone.

"So they really ARE together!" Andrea jumped up and down. "I knew it! I just knew it!"

"Me too! But should we confront her on it?" Lori asked.

"If we do, she'll just deny it all. You should take a picture with your phone, then when we question her, she'll have to explain it and it will all be out of the bag!" Lori loved this plan. Usually it was her coming up with the genius plans, not Andrea.

"I like the way you think. I'll call you back later!" They hung up and Lori zoomed in with her phone. She wanted to make sure she got a clear picture. She giggled as she snapped the photo, and looked at it. It was perfect. She couldn't wait to confront Carol on this, there would be no lying this time. With a smile, Lori drove off, making a mental note of what to say to Carol when they next met up. Andrea would have to be there. She decided she would invite Andrea and Carol to her house tomorrow to look at different cake ideas for the wedding. It was the perfect plan, Lori could hardly wait.

_**A/N: Well, looks like their "secret" relationship is going to go down the drain! Haha! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 17**

_**A/N: I like writing. So your friendly reviews for this story make me want to keep writing it, and we're not even close to being finished so, you know, good job you guys. ;)  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Hey Carol, come on in!" Lori smiled as Carol walked in the door. Andrea was already in the living room, waiting. Lori figured about half way through looking at cakes, she would spring it on her. She hoped she would get all the details too. She had already told Rick about it, and Andrea had told Shane. "I'll go get some drinks, you two stay here." Lori hurried into the kitchen. She made some iced tea and poured three glasses. She came back in and set the glasses on the table. "Alright, let's get to work shall we?" She glanced at Andrea, who seemed very anxious.

"I like the first one here, it's real nice." Andrea pointed to a three tier cake. It's decoration wasn't too complex, it was pretty simple. Just the basic wedding cake, but it still looked beautiful.

"Yeah, maybe. I want something with a little more flare, if that makes sense. Something that catches the eye. Kind of like this one." Lori pointed to a two tier cake in the shape of a heart. "See, it's nice."

"What about this one? With the swirl pattern and little flowers on the top?" Carol flipped the page. It was a fancy wedding cake, and Lori seemed to like it.

"Alright, that goes on the list." Lori wrote down the page number and design on a piece of paper. "I also like this one." Lori pointed out a simple wedding cake with orange ribbons. "What do you girls think?"

"It's pretty." Andrea nodded, and took a sip of her iced tea.

"Okay." Lori scirbbled down the information. "Hey Carol?"

"Yeah?" Carol looked across the table at Lori.

"Where were you yesterday? I called but you didn't answer." It took Carol a moment to remember where she had been. She was with Daryl on his motorcycle.

"I must've been in the shower." Carol lied.

"Really? The shower huh?" Lori leaned back against the couch, and crossed her arms.

"What, you don't believe me?" Carol looked at Lori, and then at Andrea, who had almost the same look as Lori.

"I was just wondering if you were maybe, with someone." Lori raised a brow, waiting for an answer.

"N-no. I wasn't." Carol was getting a little worried at this point. Hopefully she could make her lies believable.

"Really? You weren't out with anyone?" Carol just shook her head. "You're telling me you weren't with Daryl last night?"

"No... Well... I mean... He came over for a minute but then left right away." That part wasn't a lie. He had for only a little bit, but she happened to go with him when he left.

"Carol, are you and Daryl a thing?" Andrea crossed her arms and leaned forward, staring Carol down. Lori joined in, and Carol was getting very nervous.

"No we aren't." She glanced down at the floor before looking back at them.

"Then explain this!" Lori threw her phone on the table. Carol picked it up and as soon as she saw the picture, her entire face turned red. They saw her and Daryl? Were they spying her? "We're waiting."

"Were you spying on me?" Her face remained red, but it wasn't from embarressment anymore, it was anger. "What gives you two the right to intrude on my personal life?"

"I wasn't spying on you Carol, I happened to see you and Daryl while driving back to my house!" Lori argued, standing up.

"Your house is in the opposite direction!" Carol stood up as well, glaring at the two of them.

"Like it matters! You have some explaining to do, so spill!" Lori glared back at Carol. Andrea stayed silent, watching the two of them scream at each other. She didn't know how to fix this.

"I don't have to do anything. Who I spend my time with is my buisness. Who I date is my buisness! It isn't your buisness! What goes on in my personal life shouldn't concern either of you!" Carol was furious at her friends, or who she thought were her friends. How could they do this to her?

"Well it just became my buisness!" Lori wasn't about to back down now.

"Okay, I think we should calm down now. Carol, Lori hadn't planned on following you, it just happened. Why don't we just sit down and talk calmly about this." Andrea tried to calm her friends down before they both said something they'd regret.

"I think Carol just needs to get over whatever stupid fear she has and just come clean that she's in love with Daryl and they're dating!" Lori shouted, completely ignoring Andrea's plea.

Carol couldn't deal with this right now. She grabbed her purse and started for the door. "Carol where are you going?" Andrea called after her.

"Somewhere Lori's not!" Carol slammed the front door shut. Andrea just sat there, and looked up at Lori.

"I can't believe her." Lori sighed in frustration. "It's not that big of a deal if we know she's with him."

"Maybe there is more to it than we can see. You can't just assume stuff Lori, give her time." Andrea tried to calm Lori down.

"Who's side are you on Andrea?" Lori turned to her friend.

"I'm on my own side. I think for now, you and her should be alone. I'm going to go home, call me whenever." Andrea sighed. She didn't want her friends to fight like this. She felt extremely guilty, because this was her plan all along. She hadn't expected this. She thought Carol would get a little embarressed and then come clean, not freak out. Lori didn't help that situation either. Andrea hopped in her car, and drove back to her house. She would try to talk to both of them later.

* * *

Carol felt extremely guilty as soon as she sat on the couch. She was so tempted to turn back and apolagize for snapping on them, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew she overreacted, but the thought of Lori spying on her and Daryl? It was an invasion of privacy. Carol sighed and buried her face in her hands. Why was everything so complicated? Just then, her phone buzzed. It was a text from Andrea.

"I'm really sorry about what happened Carol. It was all my idea, don't be angry at Lori." It was Andrea's idea? That shocked Carol a little bit.

"Don't worry, I'm not angry anymore." Carol had to talk to a certain someone after she sent the text. She dialed the number, and waited for them to pick up.

* * *

"Yeah?" Daryl answered his phone.

"Hey Daryl, uhm... Look, I need to tell you something..." Oh no. He knew it wouldn't last long, she was probably fed up with him and was ready to dump his sorry ass. Great. "Lori and Andrea... They found out about us." Daryl breathed a sigh of relief. Atleast she wasn't dumping him. It took him a moment to process the information she'd given him.

"They... Know 'bout us? How?" Daryl asked. Had Carol told them? He wasn't extremely upset about this, just as long as Merle didn't find out, though he already had his suspicions. Daryl would probably die if his brother found out about what happened between them. He'd be made fun of for the rest of his life.

"Lori saw us yesterday, after the motorcycle ride, in my driveway." Daryl couldn't help but smirk as he remembered. That smirk soon turned into embarressment. She had seen them kissing? Shit.

"Oh..." Was all he could say.

"Are you mad?" Carol asked.

"Why would I be mad? Not like ya spilled everythin' to 'em." Daryl paused. "Right?"

"No, not yet anyway. I actually called to ask if I maybe could tell them? If you don't want me to that's fine, but I sort of want to tell them when it happened, atleast." Carol was pacing around her living room.

"Uh, yeah, guess ya can." Daryl didn't really know what to say to her. He didn't want to force her to stay quiet. If she wanted to talk, she could. He just hoped she didn't give away too many details, because that would be way too embarressing.

"Alright, and don't worry. I won't give too much away. I'll just tell them when we got together, okay?" Carol wasn't about to give away the details. That would be embarressing for both of them, not just him.

"Okay. I'll talk to ya later, 'kay?"

"Okay. Bye Daryl." Carol smiled, and hung up the phone. She let out a heavy sigh. It was time to go back to Lori's.

* * *

Carol waited for Lori to open the door. Hopefully, she wouldn't be too mad at her. "Oh, hi Carol." Lori said as she opened the door.

"Hi... Can I come in? I'm ready to explain..." Carol said quietly. Lori smiled and nodded, stepping aside to let Carol in.

The two of them made their way to the couch. "Alright. Go ahead." Lori said, waiting for Carol to begin.

"Well, as you saw... You're right. We've been more than friends for a little while." Carol stared down at the floor.

"How long is a little while?" Lori questioned.

"The last night of our Vegas trip." Carol continued to avoid Lori's eyes.

"What happened?" Lori really wanted the details now. "Tell me everything!"

"It just happened. We left the bar. I fell asleep. When I woke up, he was still up. It just happened." Carol sighed. She promised she wasn't going to give any details, and she wasn't. Not the kind of details Lori wanted anyway.

"And?" Lori pushed on.

"And then we just decided to get together." Carol shrugged.

"No, I mean how was it? Is he good in bed? Is he a good kisser? Does he have a hot body?" Lori continued to ask questions, making Carol's face turn very red.

"Good lord Lori! I'm not answering those questions!" Carol covered her face with her hands.

"So he isn't good?" Lori tilted her head.

"No!" Carol groaned.

"He's not?" Lori was surprised.

"No! I mean, yes but, ugh!" Carol was frustrated.

"Is he good or is he not good?" Lori tried her best not to laugh.

"Yes, he's good alright!" Carol shouted, her face feeling very hot.

"Just good?" Lori asked.

"Amazing! He was fan-fricken-tastic! Are you happy?" Carol covered her face again. Why did Lori have to do these things to her.

Lori just laughed. "Well thats good then. So, I trust he'll be joining you at my wedding in the summer?"

"I thought you said next summer." Carol glanced at Lori.

"We changed it to this summer. We still have lots of time before summer." Lori shrugged.

"Maybe." Carol sighed. "Can I go home now? I think I need a drink." Lori just laughed, and walked with Carol to the door. She was glad to finally have Carol open up about her and Daryl's relationship. It would be much easier to talk with her about boyfriends now. Lori waved to Carol as she backed out of the driveway. She closed the door, and remembered how Carol freaked out at her questions. She couldn't stop herself from laughing as she headed upstairs to take a shower.

_**A/N: I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Sorry for not much Caryl! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 18**

_**A/N: Well, let me tell you this chapter may or may not make you mad at someone. Also, new characters are to be introduced! From the show, obviously, but you know! Enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Don't forget your shades. They make you look cool." Lori laughed. She was standing at the door waiting for Carol to get ready. She had invited Carol to go cruising around in her mustang. She wanted to get out for a while and away from the city, so she decided they would go driving around in the country. No buildings, no noise, no people, just the field. It would be so fun and relaxing at the same time.

"Okay, I'm ready." Carol came running down the stairs. She had changed into a sleeveless shirt since it was a very hot day. She had her sunglasses just as Lori had instructed. "Let's go!"

* * *

"So have you talked to Daryl today?" Lori smirked as she glanced at Carol.

"No, you called pretty much first thing." Carol rolled her eyes and looked out the window. The fields spread out far. It reminded her of what Daryl did for her on her birthday. It was so sweet, and so romantic. He probably didn't even think it would be, but it was. That lead her to think about what they did after. She couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Oh what are you smiling about?" Lori asked. Carol's smile was contagious, and she found herself smiling too.

"I was just thinking, that's all." Carol sighed.

"That smile you had gives me a idea of what you were thinking about. Fan-freaking-tastic." Lori winked, making Carol blush. Carol was really regretting her choice of words. It was even worse that Lori remembered them. It had been a whole week, she should've pushed it out of her mind.

"So, uh, how is Rick?" Carol tried to change the subject.

"He's fine. He and Shane have been working late these past few days. I get really worried about him. His job is dangerous. See, you don't really have to worry, Daryl is only a bartender, there isn't much danger in that, you know? You're pretty lucky." Lori sighed. "Hey, you think you'll get him to move in with you?"

"What? Oh come on Lori, it's way too soon to even consider that!" Carol shook her head. She had thought about it on occasion, ever since she had woken up in his arms.

"Well, not really. I mean it's been what? Over a month since Vegas. Not too soon in my opinion." Lori shrugged.

"Yeah, well you're different than me." Carol looked back to the fields. She glanced over at Lori, who was looking between her cell phone and the road. "Lori, shouldn't you be focussed on the road?"

"It's fine, there aren't any cars, we'll be fine." Carol was starting to get nervous, especially when Lori started texting.

"Still..." Carol was getting very worried now. Lori was paying more attention to her phone than the road. Carol decided she would be the eyes, if only she had done that earlier. "Look out!" Carol shouted as she saw a little blonde girl run out of the field. Lori quickly looked up and swerved. The only thing Carol saw was a tree before everything went dark.

Carol heard faint sounds of a young girl screaming. She opened her eyes to see the little blonde girl cowering a few steps away. The next thing she saw was a green car pull up beside them. She saw a teenager with brown hair trying to calm the little girl down. She started heading for her and Lori, and thats where she lost conciousness once again.

"Daddy! Daddy help!" Lori watched horrified as the young girl called to her father. Lori had came to when the brunette started to pull her out of the car. Lori wasn't terribly hurt, she had a few scratches, but Carol, was another story. Lori remembered swirving to the left, and the passenger side slammed right into the tree. She felt extremely guilty. She should've listened to Carol, now because of her, her friend was badly hurt. Lori didn't know what was wrong, but Carol still hadn't come to. What if she had cracked her ribs? What if she broke multiple bones? What if she crippled her? So lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize the older man trying to talk to her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I was driving, we crashed into a tree. Carol, my friend, she could be seriously hurt, I don't know what's wrong." Lori was freaking out by this point.

"Help me bring her into the house. Maggie, go get Patricia from the barn. Take Beth with you. I'm going to need to give her an x-ray, so you'll need to get the machine out of the barn as well!" He sent orders to what appeared to be his daughters. Lori quickly followed the man, and helped carry Carol into the house. Hopefully there wasn't anything too serious.

* * *

Daryl started pacing. He had been trying to get a hold of Carol for an hour now. But nothing. He even went to her house, and she wasn't there. He was getting very worried at this point. Then he remembered, he might still have Lori's number in his call history. He stopped pacing and searched for the number. Sure enough, there it was. He quickly dialed and waited for her to answer.

* * *

Lori grabbed her phone out of her pocket and looked at the ID. D Dixon. Daryl. She had forgotten to call him and tell him. "Hello?"

"Have you seen Carol anywhere, I haven't been able to get a hold of her. Startin' to get a lil' worried." Daryl chewed on his thumbnail. Hopefully Lori would know something. He got very worried when he heard sniffles on the other end of the line. "Lori?"

"Daryl I'm so sorry!" Lori sobbed into the phone. Daryl's heart stopped. "W-We got in a car accident. The passenger side hit a tree, Carol hasn't woken up yet. They did an x-ray on her. She has three cracked ribs. Plus the window shattered, and she got cut up pretty bad. One of the larger glass shards got stuck in her arm, they are about to take it out now. She's going to need stitches. It's all my fault Daryl. God I'm sorry!" Lori continued to cry. Daryl was completely shocked. Cracked ribs, stitches, car accident? This was a lot to take in.

"Well what room are you guys in? I'm gonna come see her." Daryl opened the door to his truck.

"We aren't at the hospital. We crashed out in the country. Two girls brought us to their father, who seems to know a lot about medical stuff." Daryl was frustrated now. He couldn't even go see her? Just then, he heard someone scream in the background.

"Was that her?" Daryl asked. It sounded a lot like Carol, and it sounded like she was in a whole lot of pain.

"Yes, she just woke up, at the worst possible time." Lori glanced back at Carol.

"Just tell me where you are, I'm comin' there." Daryl started his truck, waiting for Lori to give directions. She tried her best to describe where they were. "Alright, I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone, and sped down the street. He didn't give a shit about telling Merle where he was going. Carol was seriously injured. Three cracked ribs? He remembered having cracked ribs, thanks to his jackass father. Took him more than a month to fully heal. He was starting to wonder why Lori said it was her fault. What did she do? He would find that out later, right now, Carol needed him.

* * *

Lori hung up the phone and ran over to Carol. "Carol, try to ignore the pain for now. He needs to stitch you up." Lori tried her best to calm Carol down. Tears were streaming down Carol's face, and her eyes showed just how much pain she was in.

"Daryl... Where's Daryl..." Carol choked out. She didn't remember a thing from the accident. She didn't know where she was. She only had one thing on her mind.

"I just got off the phone with him, he's on his way, don't worry." Lori tried to stop herself from crying again. "You'll be fine, I'm here." Carol just nodded, shutting her eyes tight as they stitched her arm up. The pain was horrible, not just in her arm, but her side. It hurt to move. Just as quick as she had woken up, she passed out again from the pain.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Carol opened her eyes to the sound of a little girl. It was the same blonde girl who ran out infront of them.

"She's in a lot of pain, but she'll live through it." The older man explained. "See, she's awake again."

"Miss? I'm really sorry for running out infront of you." The young girl stood beside the bed. Carol couldn't help but smile at the child.

"It's okay sweety." Carol whispered. She looked up at the older man. "Lori?"

"She's outside. Said she had to wait for someone." Carol sighed, and tried to get up. Pain shot through her side and she fell back onto the bed. She had forgotten about the pain in her side. "Don't move."

"What's wrong with me? And I don't think I caught your name earlier." Carol glanced at the little girl, who still stood by her bed.

"It's Hershel. Hershel Greene. This is my youngest daughter Beth. My other daughter is Maggie. She is the one who brought you here. You got in a car accident. Three cracked ribs. Unfortunately, you'll have to stay here for a while. You'll have to stay in bed for about a week until the pain is bearable. Then you might be able to go back home." Hershel finished explaining.

Carol just sighed. "Don't worry miss, I can take care of you." Carol smiled at the young girl. Beth. She was so sweet, and she took a liking to Carol as soon as she got there.

"Now Beth, you don't want to bother her. Carol needs rest." Hershel tried to get his daughter out of the room, but she refused.

"But daddy, I want to help Miss Carol. I can read her a story to help her sleep." She grinned and walked over to the other side of the bed. She crawled up onto the large bed and made herself comfortable beside Carol. "You'll love this story. It's about a ducky!" Carol chuckled at Beth's innocence. Children were so cute.

"Don't worry Hershel. I'm okay with her staying here." Carol smiled at the man.

"See daddy." Beth smiled and leaned against the backboard. "Okay, here is how the story begins. I'll show you the pictures too." Carol smiled, listening to the young girl ramble on. Pretty soon, she fell asleep. This time, it was because she was relaxed, not from the pain.

* * *

Daryl walked up the porch steps of the 'Greene' house. The mailbox stated who lived here. He was greeted by Lori, who led him inside. She showed him the room where Carol was asleep. There was a little blonde girl rambling on about some duck story. He sighed. Lori left him alone. Then, the little girl noticed him.

"Who are you?" She tilted her head, closing the book.

"Uh... Daryl..." He said. He never knew how to talk to children.

"Are you Miss Carol's husband?" Carol giggled. She had woken up just as Beth started questioning Daryl.

"Uh... Well..." Daryl scratched the back of his head. This was real awkward.

"No he isn't, not yet anyway." Carol winked at the little girl who just giggled. Daryl almost had a heart attack at the sound of Carol's voice. He didn't know she was awake. Did the room suddenly get hotter? "Hi Daryl."

"Oh, hey." Daryl walked over to her, his head down. He knelt down beside her, since there were no chairs in the room. "How ya feelin'?"

"I've been better." Carol sighed. She reached out to place a hand on his cheek. Her side hurt immensely, but she ignored it.

"Should I leave? I've seen what Maggie does with her boyfriend Glenn. If you want me to leave I'll go and come back later. I know, I can bring you some lemonade Mister Daryl." Beth smiled and hopped off the bed. She ran out of the room, and Carol just laughed.

"That little girl is so cute." She sighed. "And smart."

"She ain't super smart." Daryl looked at her through his bangs.

"Yeah she is." Carol pulled him closer and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "She knew to leave to I could do that."

Daryl just smiled. Even through all this, she was still positive. "Ya know, I was really worried 'bout ya." Daryl looked down.

"I know." She whispered. "But I'm alright now." A yawn escaped her, and she immediately felt the pain. She shut her eyes tight.

"You okay?" Daryl looked up, worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine." Carol let out a shaky breath. "Don't worry." Carol closed her eyes. "Just tired."

"Sleep. I'll still be here when ya wake up." Daryl grabbed hold of her hand and just held it. Not long after, Carol drifted off to sleep. Daryl just hoped he would be able to bring her home soon. He knew he couldn't stay forever, he would have to go back tonight. He didn't want to leave her here alone, since Lori would have to go back too. Hell, he probably had to bring Lori back since she fucked her car up. Wonderful.

"Here you go Mister Daryl." Beth smiled and handed Daryl a glass of lemonade. Daryl just gave her a small smile and nodded. "Are you going to stay here with Miss Carol?"

"For now I guess. But I gotta go back later, can't stay here all day." Daryl explained to the little girl. He had to admit, she was cute, but he felt a little weird being called 'Mister Daryl'.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her while you're gone." Beth nodded.

"Good, I'll be countin' on ya." Daryl smiled as Beth let out a giggle. He would probably come and visit Carol every day, but when he wasn't here, atleast Beth would be able to keep her company. Seeing as Carol liked the young girl, it would all work out.

"Daryl, I need a ride back to town, if you don't mind." Lori peeked in the room. Daryl just nodded to her and looked back at Carol.

"If she wakes up, ya tell her I had to give Lori a ride into town. I'll be back tomorrow, alright?" Daryl looked at Beth.

"No problem Mister Daryl. She'll be safe under my watch." Beth smiled and ran over to Daryl. She gave him a hug, which made Daryl feel very odd, but he patted the little girls back. "Bye bye!"

* * *

Daryl just waved, and headed walked out the door. Lori was already waiting in his truck. He hopped in the drivers side, and started the truck. The car ride back to town was very quiet, neither of them spoke a word. It was very awkward, but Daryl had predicted it would be. He let Lori off at her house, and made his way back to his house. He needed to change into a black shirt, since he had to work tonight. He'd rather be with Carol than go to work, but he had no choice. Someone had to pay the bills, and since Merle spent most of his afternoons either shooting it up with his buddies or drinking at home, it was up to Daryl. He sighed and headed back out the door. As soon as he woke up tomorrow, he would go back to the Greene farm. No matter what Merle said to him, he was going. He told Beth he would be back for Carol, and he intended to keep that promise.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! I've been wanting to add Hershel in for a while! Beth was an added bonus! I love how I've made her, she's just adorable I think! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 19**

_**A/N: I'm really glad you all liked me adding the Greene family :) That's awesome! Enjoy this chapter!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Here you go Miss Carol." Beth smiled and walked in with a plate of scrambled eggs. "I helped Patricia make them. Daddy says you need to eat." She placed the plate on Carol's lap before crawling onto the bed.

"Thank you honey." Carol smiled. She was taking quite a liking to Beth. She was probably the sweetest child she had ever seen. The kids she used to babysit when she was in highschool were horrible. They were noisy, and if they didn't get what they wanted, all hell would break loose. They made Carol never want kids. She had thought that all these years, until she met Beth. Beth made her want to have a little girl of her own. She sighed, in time maybe she will have that wish.

"Are you going to eat?" Beth stared at Carol.

"Oh, sorry, yes I will." Carol picked up the fork. She had been so lost in thought she forgot about the food.

"Is it yummy?" Beth had a very hopeful look on her face.

"Yes. Very." Carol smiled and set the plate on the bedside table. "But I don't think I can eat anymore."

"Oh, thats okay. I'll go tell Patricia." Beth hopped off the bed and grabbed the plate. "You want anything else? Like some water or lemonade?"

"Surprise me." Beth grinned and ran off towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey Merle! I'm goin' out for a bit, be back later." Daryl shouted as he grabbed his keys.

"Where ya goin' lil' brother? To your girlfriends house for a quicky?" Merle laughed as Daryl turned slightly red.

"No." Daryl growled. "For your information she's fuckin' injured." Daryl stopped trying to hide the fact that he was with Carol. Merle would bug him either way, so why lie about it?

"Damn baby brother, didn't know you were such an animal." Daryl felt like punching Merle. Why was his brother so fucking sick minded?

"Go to hell." Daryl muttered and headed out the door. He started the truck, and then dialed Carol's number. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Daryl wasn't sure if he had the right number. It wasn't Carol who answered. Then he realized, it was Beth. Why was she answering Carol's cell phone?

"Hey, it's Daryl. Can ya tell Carol I'm gonna come visit her, if she's up I mean. Don't wake her up if she's asleep." Daryl still felt awkward talking to the little girl. Especially since kids said what was on their mind.

"Okay Mister Daryl, no problem." Beth nodded. Daryl heard her talking to Carol. "Miss Carol, Mister Daryl says he's going to come visit." Daryl sighed, but he heard Carol say okay. "Okay, you can come over."

"Uh, thanks." Daryl started to back out of the driveway. "Bye..."

"Bye bye." Beth smiled and hung up the phone. Daryl placed his phone back in his pocket, and drove down the street. He couldn't stay very long with her, since he had to work. He wished it was his day off so he could stay with her a bit longer. He missed her, and it was only the second day. He had it real bad for her, but he could never show it. It was always Carol who started the conversations. It was always Carol who started their passionate moments. He never did. He didn't know how or when to. He was just too awkward. He shook his head, and realized he missed the turn for the Greene farm. Damnit. Daryl let out a frustrated sigh and turned around. He turned down the long road, and sped up, wanting to get there as soon as possible.

* * *

"Miss Carol! Mister Daryl is here!" Beth shouted into the room. Carol laughed as Daryl walked in, rubbing the back of his head in that awkward way of his.

"Good to see you again, Mister Daryl." Carol winked. Daryl just looked down at his shoes. "What, your not going to give your girlfriend a kiss?" Carol raised a brow. She couldn't help but giggle as his head shot up and his face turned red.

"Yeah Mister Daryl. Thats what boyfriends do, they kiss their girlfriends." Beth looked up at Daryl with an innocent smile. "I can turn around if you want. I'll even cover my eyes like this." Beth covered her face with her hands. "Okay, go ahead." Her voice was muffled.

Daryl looked at Beth before awkwardly walking over to Carol. He knelt down beside her, and didn't really know what to do next. He had kissed her lots of times, only because she kissed him first. He looked at her, and then back at Beth. "Hey, I can see ya peekin' through your fingers."

Beth squealed as she was caught. She quickly ran out of the room. "Come get me when you're done!" She yelled.

Carol just laughed. "She's adorable. You don't know how nice she's been. I always thought kids were brats, but she isn't. She's like, perfect." Carol smiled. She looked at Daryl and gave him a playful smirk. "I'm still waiting for that kiss Dixon."

Daryl mentally kicked himself. Why was this so challenging? He's kissed her lots of times, it shouldn't be this complicated. 'Get your shit together' Daryl thought to himself. He decided to just go for it. He felt Carol smile against his lips. Wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.

"Are you guys done yet?" Beth called into the room. Carol just laughed.

"Yes, we're done." Carol watched as the little girl came running back into the room.

"Good." Beth smiled and crawled on the bed beside Carol. "I brought a new book. It's about a chick who lost his mommy. Mister Daryl, come over here. I'll move over so you can sit by me." Beth shuffled over so she was closer to Carol. She patted the spot beside her, waiting for him to sit down. Daryl looked at the little girl, and then made his way to the other side. He sat down where she told him to. She grinned at him and opened the book. "You're going to love it Miss Carol. And you should too Mister Daryl." Beth nodded, and started reading.

* * *

"No, don't leave Mister Daryl." Beth frowned as Daryl said his goodbye to Carol.

"I gotta leave. Need to go to work." Daryl gave the little girl a small smile. "You still have Carol with ya." He hated to admit it, but he was really starting to like this little girl.

"Okay... Come back soon. Miss Carol misses you like crazy when you're not here." Daryl looked over at Carol, who looked down at her hands, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Well, I miss her too." Daryl nodded, and headed out of the room. Carol watched as he left, and then turned her attention to Beth.

"You didn't have to tell him that." Carol said shyly.

"Why?" Beth asked.

"Just because." Carol turned her attention to the door as Patricia walked in with a plate of food for her. Some baked veggies and mashed potatoes. "Thank you Patricia." Carol smiled and took the plate from the woman's hands.

"It's no trouble. Is she behaving? If she isn't, I'll put her somewhere else." Patricia nodded to Beth, who crossed her arms.

"She's fine. Real sweet to me." Carol replied. She saw Beth smile and nod, clearly happy that Carol would allow her to stay.

"Alright then." Patricia smiled and walked out of the room. Beth crawled back on the bed and sat beside Carol.

"Miss Carol, can I have one of your carrots?" Beth asked, staring at the plate of food.

"Oh, sure." Carol smiled and handed her one of the carrots. Beth smiled and took a bite. She was amazed that the young girl liked vegetables. When Carol was looking after those kids in highschool, she could never get them to eat their veggies. All they wanted was candy or chips. It drove her crazy.

* * *

Beth walked in with two small bowls of ice cream. "I got two flavors. Chocolate and vanilla. Which would you prefer?" Beth asked, standing beside Carol.

Carol pondered this for a moment. She saw Beth staring at the chocolate one, obviously wanting it. "I'll take vanilla." Beth looked relieved and handed her the small bowl. "Thank you." Carol hadn't had ice cream in a while. The first spoonful she could've sworn she just went to heaven.

"So, are you and Mister Daryl ever going to get married? You just seem like you should be." Beth happily shoved another spoonful into her mouth.

"I don't know, maybe some day." Carol shrugged. She hoped she was right.

"Are you ever going to have kids?" Beth looked over at Carol. "I'd want to meet the little girl. Or little boy. I'd be their best friend, and protect them." Carol couldn't help but smile. She hoped that after she went home, she could still see Beth. She could tell Beth wanted her to stay as long as possible.

"Well, if I ever do have kids, I'll be sure to bring them over for a play date." Carol smiled and set the bowl on the bedside table. The pain wasn't as bad as yesterday, but it was still pretty bad. She struggled to lie down. When she did, she pulled the covers over her as best she could. "If you don't mind Beth, I think I'm going to call it a night." Carol yawned.

"Oh, yeah, sure, okay. Goodnight Miss Carol." Beth smiled and hopped off the bed. "I'll bring you breakfast first thing in the morning!" She smiled and flicked the light switch off. Carol waved to her before closing her eyes. She would sleep well tonight.

* * *

"So you were texting and driving? Come on Lori, you know better!" Andrea sighed as they drove down the road to the Greene's.

"I know! I feel so guilty!" Lori sighed. "And Rick isn't very happy with me. For almost killing Carol and destroying our new car."

"Well I wouldn't be happy either!" Andrea rolled her eyes, and parked the car. "Now let's go."

Lori and Andrea got out of the vehicle and headed up the steps. They knocked on the door, and a young brunette answered the door. "Oh, hello Lori, come to visit Carol?"

"Yep. And Maggie, this is Andrea." Lori introduced the two. They walked inside, and Maggie led them into the room where Carol was playing cards with Beth.

"Hi Miss Lori!" Beth smiled and turned her attention back to the card game. "Go fish."

Carol picked up the card and placed it between the three and the seven. She looked over at her friends with a smile. "Hi guys."

"How are you feeling Carol?" Andrea asked, leaning against the wall.

"I've been better, but it's not as bad as the first day." Carol shrugged, and turned to Beth.

"Do you have... A four?" Beth asked.

"Go fish." Carol smiled and Beth frowned. She picked up a card, and waited for Carol to take her turn. "How's Rick taking the news about the car?"

"Terrible! He's really pissed at me! I feel like such a bitch!" Lori sighed. Andrea punched her in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

"There is a child in the room and your swearing!" Andrea smacked her again. Lori rubbed her shoulder, and muttered a sorry. "So, has Daryl come by yet?"

"Mister Daryl was here yesterday. They made me leave the room while they kissed." Beth didn't take her eyes off the cards. Andrea laughed as Carol looked away, embarressed. Beth had no problem speaking her mind.

"Trust me honey, you don't want to see them kiss." Lori smiled as Carol turned even more red.

"Can we change the subject please?" Carol focussed on the cards when Hershel walked in.

"Hello ladies." He smiled, and walked over to Carol. "How are you feeling today Carol?"

"I'm fine, thanks Hershel. It's still sore but, you know." Carol shrugged.

"It will probably be sore for a while yet. Are you still planning to go home on Saturday?" Hershel asked. Beth frowned as she listened to the conversation. She didn't want Carol to leave, she was like her best friend.

"I guess it will depend on if I can move." Carol laughed. The only moving she had done was to go to the bathroom which was only a few steps away, but it still hurt like hell.

"That would definately determine it." Hershel laughed. "Come on Beth, you have a dentist appointment." He motioned for her to come with him.

"But I don't want to leave Miss Carol!" Beth whined.

"You better go honey, don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll still be here when you get back." Carol smiled. Beth sighed in defeat and cleaned up the cards. She walked over to her father, her head down. The two of them left the room, leaving only Carol, Lori and Andrea.

"She seems to have taken quite a liking to you." Andrea smiled.

"Yeah, she's a real cute kid. She's the sweetest." Carol leaned back against the backboard. "A lot sweeter than those kids I used to look after."

"Oh god, I remember them, they were awful!" Lori shook her head. She remembered looking after them one time with Carol, it was hell.

"Exactly. They made me never want kids. But Beth, Beth changed my mind." Carol smiled.

"So you want to have a kid?" Andrea asked. "With Daryl right?"

"Well it wouldn't be for a long time, but yeah, maybe." Carol smiled shyly. "We'd have to get married before that though, and I don't know if that will ever happen."

"You said the same thing about you and Daryl getting together." Lori pointed out. "So you shouldn't say that. And I still think you should get him to move in with you."

"I doubt he would. Merle is a big issue on that part. I'm fine with how we are though." Carol nodded.

"On a different note, you'll be healed by the wedding, right?" Lori asked. Carol was one of her bridesmaids, she needed to be better. "Cause you're very important!"

"I should be. It's still two months away." Carol explained. "I still have to ask Daryl to go with me."

"Like he'll say no!" Andrea scoffed. "He'll go wherever you go, which is exactly why he accepted Lori's invitation to go to Vegas with us. He knew you were going, he wanted to be with you." Andrea explained. "So he'll definately go with you to the wedding."

"Andrea's right." Lori smiled. "He'll go."

"I still need to ask him. I mean, he might be busy." Carol shrugged. She hoped he wouldn't be.

"You're so stubborn Carol." Lori laughed. Soon, the three of them were laughing. It was nice to just hang out like this. Even though Carol was injured and in pain, she still kept her positive attitude. Lori had to admire that. She definately picked the right friends.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I just love Beth! Too much :P R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 20**

_**A/N: Yay! Twenty chapters! And it's thanks to you guys and all your nice reviews! I really do love you all! Here's to twenty chapters! Cheers! Enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"No!" Beth cried, hugging Carol's legs. "You can't leave! You're my best friend! Stay here! You can move in! You can bunk with me!" Beth put on a puppy dog face as she looked at Carol.

"Honey, I've got my own home. I can't stay here. I'm sorry." Carol looked down at the little girl with a sad smile. She had stayed an extra day just for Beth. It was Sunday, and it was time to go home. She still hurt, but it was bearable. She had stayed long enough at the Greene house. She had to admit, she was a little sad. She would definately miss Beth around her all the time.

"But if you leave, I can't read you stories and bring you breakfast!" Beth continued to cling to Carol's legs, preventing her from moving.

"Beth, even if I did stay, you wouldn't be able to do that anyway. Your spring break is over. You'll have to go back to kindergarten tomorrow." Carol tried to reason with the little girl.

Beth wiped a tear from her cheek and let go of Carol's legs. "I don't want to say goodbye to you. Maybe I can live with you!"

"Honey, you can't do that. You have a family here. Your daddy would miss you a lot if you did. Maybe you can visit me sometimes. You go to school in the city, you could always swing by my place after school ends, if you ask your daddy. I won't be working for a while yet, until I'm fully healed, so I'd be home." Carol smiled. Beth's face brightened at her suggestion. Beth raced off towards her dad, and returned a few moments later.

"Daddy said I could! Then maybe you could take me home?" Beth looked up. Carol just laughed.

"Of course." She patted the girls head. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote down some directions to her house. She handed it to Beth. "Now, I'll see you soon okay? Don't miss me too much." Carol headed out the front door towards Daryl's truck. She slid into the passenger seat, and looked towards the window, where Beth stood. She looked so sad to see her leave. Carol waved to her with a smile. Beth waved back, and Daryl turned the truck around, and drove down the long road.

"She give ya a hard time 'bout leavin'?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah. She wouldn't let go of my legs. I'm going to miss her. But she'll be stopping by my house after school, I wouldn't be surprised if it was every day. It's okay though, I enjoy her company." Carol smiled. "So, haven't seen you since Wednesday. Where have you been?"

"Workin'." Daryl sighed. "One of the bartender's quit, forcin' me to work days too. Hell, I worked a twelve hour shift yesterday." It was the worst day of his life. There was a football game on, and the bar was packed. It was hell.

"Oh, that sucks. Sorry they worked you like a pack mule." Carol smirked slightly.

Daryl just scoffed, and focussed on the road. "So, how ya feelin' today?"

"Well, it still hurts. But I'll manage." Carol shrugged. "I'm going to miss those stories though." She turned to Daryl. "Would you read me a story every night, Mister Daryl?" Carol grinned as Daryl glared at her.

"Ah shut up." Daryl couldn't help but smile. Sometimes, Carol could be such a child, but he loved it.

* * *

"You sure you'll be alright?" Daryl asked.

Carol rolled her eyes. "For the hundredth time Daryl, yes! I'll be fine." She walked over to him. "Don't worry about me. You just go to work." Daryl sighed. Then Carol remembered. "Oh, Daryl?"

"Hm?" Daryl looked at her.

"For Lori's wedding, I was just wondering... If you'd be my date?" Carol smiled.

If anyone else was her date he'd kill them. "Uh, yeah, I'll go." Daryl gave her a small smile.

"Good." Carol pressed her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist. Pain shot all through her side and she backed away. Daryl had a very worried look on his face. Had he hurt her? He didn't mean to. God, he was such an ass. Carol noticed how worried he had become after she backed away. "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. Technically, it's Lori's, if you think about it." Carol winked. She quickly kissed his cheek. "Alright, you better get going."

"Alright, sorry 'bout hurtin' ya." Daryl looked down at his shoes as he opened the door. "See ya." He hurried out to his truck. He was already running late because of Carol. Not that he cared a whole lot, his job sucked anyway.

* * *

"Hey Daryl!" Rick smiled as he walked in the bar with Shane.

"Oh, uh, hey." Daryl said awkwardly. What where those two doing here? Shouldn't they be working?

"Can you get us two beers?" Rick asked as he and Shane sat down on the bar stools. Daryl nodded and walked off to get their drinks. He came back and set the bottles down infront of them. "Thanks, and I came here for a reason. Heard from Carol you were working, and I needed to ask you something." Rick took a sip from his beer. "One of my groomsmen backed out. I was wondering if you wanted to take his place. You'll get to be with Carol all night. Since Andrea and Carol are the only bridesmaids, then you and Shane would be the only groomsmen. Shane's my best man, Andrea is Lori's maid of honor. So that leaves you and Carol. What do you say?"

Daryl pondered this for a minute. He never actually thought about the groomsmen. He would've been Carol's date, but he'd have to watch her sit at the head table with some other guy. She would also have to dance with him when the wedding party joined the newly married couple on the slow song. The thought made him jealous. "Sure." He said. He would do it, just to prevent another guy more attractive then him sweeping Carol off her feet.

"Great. We're meeting tomorrow to get suits. Won't take long, we aren't like the girls who spend hours looking for a dress." Rick laughed.

"Yeah, Andrea was gone for hours when they went to look for bridesmaid dresses." Shane shook his head. "Lori is picky when it comes to dresses! No offence man."

"None taken. You should've seen her shopping for a dress for my cousins wedding. Now that was painful." Rick sighed. He looked over at Daryl. "What about Carol? She as bad as Lori and Andrea?"

Daryl shrugged. "She don't really go shoppin'."

"Lucky bastard." Shane sighed and looked at Rick. "We better get home, Andrea will be texting me any-" Shane looked down at his phone as it buzzed. "Minute." Rick and Shane laughed, and Daryl just smiled. "Well, we'll see you tomorrow Daryl." Shane nodded his head and hopped off the stool.

"Meet us at the wedding shop down on 8th at noon." Rick followed Shane out the door. Daryl just nodded to them, and went back to work.

* * *

Carol opened the door with a smile. "Thanks Daryl!"

"Yeah yeah." Daryl rolled his eyes and stepped in with the bag of food. "Don't know why ya couldn't make ya own food."

"I'm tired." Carol protested and grabbed the bag. She hurried into the kitchen and emptied its contents. She opened the cupboard and grabbed two plates. She carefully divided the fries and chicken evenly. She called him earlier and told him to go get a bucket of chicken for her, because she didn't want to cook tonight. After a week of having everything done for her, she didn't want to make herself supper. She would start tomorrow. She handed Daryl a plate. "There you go." She smiled, and took her plate over to the dining table.

Daryl sat down beside her, and was about to take a bite of his food when he looked at Carol. "Jesus woman, actin' like ya haven't eaten in a fuckin' year!" He watched as she scarfed down the food.

"Shut up. I'm hungry." Carol slowed down a bit, but was still finished before Daryl was even half way. She sat there and waited for him to finish his food. Maybe she would help him. She reached over and grabbed a fry.

"The hell? You had yours already, I ain't lettin' ya take 'em this time!" Daryl glared at her.

Carol gave him the puppy face. "Please Daryl..."

"That ain't workin' this time. Sorry." Daryl quicky ate his fries, leaving Carol to pout. He just rolled his eyes. "There, I'm done. Finished it all." He pushed his plate away. Carol was still pouting. "Come on, ya ain't actually mad are ya?"

Carol continued to stare at the table, her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Oh for cryin' out loud." Daryl muttered and stood up. He took the plates and put them in the sink. He walked back over to her. "Carol." He stared down at her.

Carol glanced up at him. "What."

"Quit ya fake cryin'. You're turnin' into Lori when she don't get her way." Daryl had recalled back when they were in Vegas, when Rick said no, she would pout the whole time until he finally gave in. Rick was too soft.

"I am not!" Carol stood up quickly, causing pain in her side. "Ow! Damn it..."

"What? Are ya hurt?" Daryl's expression quickly changed to worry.

"No. I just stood up too quickly. I'm fine now though." Carol smiled. She forgot about her fake anger towards Daryl. "Thanks again for buying me dinner handsome."

Daryl looked down at the floor, a shy smile on his face. "Ain't nothin'."

"You know, if I wasn't injured..." Carol walked over to him, and moved her fingers lightly up and down his arm. She whispered in his ear. "I would repay you by taking you upstairs for a while." She took a step back, and held back a laugh as he looked completely frozen.

"Damn Lori..." He muttered. Carol burst out laughing. It hurt her side, but she couldn't stop laughing. "Calm down woman, ya gonna hurt yourself."

"It's too-" Carol laughed some more. "Too late!"

Daryl moved towards her. He hesitated for a moment, but then crashed his lips against hers. He was only doing this to stop her from laughing, and it seemed to work. This time, he had his arms higher, so he wouldn't hurt her. He pulled her closer, and she wrapped her arms around him. Carol was the first to pull away. "Okay, we better stop, or I'm going to say forget the pain, we're going upstairs." Carol tried to steady her breathing. It was Daryl's turn to laugh. He obviously didn't get carried away like she had, but he still laughed. "Alright, get out of here Dixon." Carol smiled, and shoved him towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled as he walked out the door.

_**A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter, but it's really late! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 21**

_**A/N: You guys don't understand how wonderful it is for me to have so much positive feedback on my chapters! You are all so wonderful! Enjoy this chapter!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol tried everything she could to get her washing machine working. She didn't know what was wrong with it. She hated to do it, but she had to. She took out her cell and dialed Daryl's number. She waited for him to answer, and he finally picked up on the third ring.

"Yeah?" Daryl already knew it was Carol.

"Daryl, I have a problem. My washing machine won't work. Can you come over and fix it? I hate to ask but, I tried everything. I can't do it." Carol sighed.

"Oh, yeah I'll fix it for ya, if I can. But I can't go over there right now." Daryl said.

"Why? Where are you?" Carol asked him. Usually, he was always able to come to her aid. He'd always help her unless he was working, but the bar wasn't even open yet.

"I'm uh... Doin' somethin'." Daryl didn't exactly want her to know he was shopping for a suit with Rick and Shane, until Rick practically shouted into the phone.

"Hey Carol! Hope you're doing alright!" Daryl shoved Rick away, and Rick walked back to Shane, laughing. He heard them high five, and he rolled his eyes.

"Was that Rick? What are you doing with Rick? You're not at the police station are you?" Carol was very curious now.

"Hell no, I ain't at the police station." Daryl glared back at Rick.

"No, he's just shopping for dresses!" Shane yelled out, causing Daryl's cheeks to turn a shade of red. Carol had to try her best not to laugh.

"What are you really doing?" She asked, still holding back her laughter.

Daryl sighed. He might as well tell her, nothing was more embarressing then what Shane had said. "We're shoppin' for suits for the weddin'. If Rick would stop stalling." Daryl said that last part loud enough for Rick to hear.

"Together? Daryl, are you in the wedding?" Carol was confused as to why he wouldn't just wear his old suit to the wedding instead of going with Rick and Shane to get a new one.

"Uh, well, yeah." Daryl rubbed the back of his head.

"Why didn't you tell me? That's great! Now I won't have to dance with one of Rick's friends, I'll get to dance with you!" Carol grinned. She was excited to be in the wedding, but didn't exactly want to dance with some random guy.

"Didn't find the time I guess..." Daryl shrugged. "Anyway, gotta go. Rick looks like he found somethin'. I'll call ya when I leave, alright?"

"Okay. See you then Daryl." Carol smiled, and hung up the phone after he said goodbye. She had almost said she loved him, but had quickly stopped herself. She knew that would've made him very uncomfortable. It would've made things completely awkward between them, especially if he didn't love her back. Carol couldn't even fathom that.

* * *

Daryl carefully inspected the washing machine, looking for the problem. He finally spotted that the belt wasn't on correctly. "Well here's ya problem, the belt ain't on right." Daryl knelt down and struggled to put the belt back in place. "There, should work now." Daryl stood up and tested it. Sure enough, it worked perfectly.

"Is there anything you can't do, Dixon?" Carol crossed her arms as she looked up at him.

"Yeah." Daryl knew one thing he couldn't stop doing. And that was thinking of her.

"Well, what is it. What's the one thing you can't do?" She raised a brow, waiting for his answer.

"Ain't your buisness what I can or can't do, now is it?" Daryl gave her a small smirk.

"Oh that's how you want to play, huh?" Carol smiled and shook her head. "I swear Daryl, sometimes you can be-" She was interrupted by her doorbell. "Who could that be?" Carol asked herself as she headed towards the door. Daryl followed her, and leaned against the wall as she opened the door.

"Hi Miss Carol!" Beth grinned and looked up. "I'm here, just like I said!"

"Beth! I forgot you were coming over!" Carol opened the door wider for her to come in. "Come on in! I'll get you some juice. You want apple or orange?"

"Surprise me!" Beth smiled. Carol laughed, and headed into the kitchen, leaving Beth and Daryl. Beth set her backpack on the ground and then walked over to Daryl. "Hi Mister Daryl! I missed you!" She hugged Daryl the best she could.

"Hey Beth, I uh, missed you too." Daryl gave her a small smile.

"You did?" Beth looked up at him again with a grin. "Yay! Mister Daryl missed me!" She paraded around the living room. Daryl shook his head and sat down on the couch. Carol walked in the room just in time to see Beth hop up on the couch and sit on Daryl's lap. She couldn't help but laugh.

"I brought the juice." Carol handed the glass to Beth, who still sat on Daryl's lap. He didn't try to move her, but he still felt a bit awkward. "I even brought one for you Daryl."

"Thanks Miss Carol!" Beth happily drank the juice and set the empty glass on the table. "You and Mister Daryl have a lovely house." Beth smiled, looking all around the room.

"Daryl doesn't live with me honey." Carol explained.

"Why not?" Beth questioned, looking between her and Daryl.

"Well, we just don't." Carol shrugged. There wasn't really a real answer to that question. "Oh!" Carol just remembered something. "Daryl, guess what? I found our old science project. It's in my room. I'm going to go get it!" Carol jumped up and hurried up the stairs. She came back down with a huge poster.

"Well I'll be damned." Daryl looked at the poster they had done together. Her writing was so neat.

"Photo... Photosnithis? What's that?" Beth struggled to pronounce the word.

"Photosynthesis. It's the process of turning light from the sun into energy." There was a lot more to it than that, but Carol had to put it in terms that a five year old could understand.

"Oh! That's neat." Beth smiled and grabbed the poster. "Did you write this Miss Carol? You have pretty writing."

"Thank you Beth." Carol smiled, and looked at Daryl. "Can you believe we got an A on this?"

"Only A I ever got, thanks to you basically doin' all the work." Daryl smiled, looking at the poster. "I wanted to help, but I didn't think my information would be any good." Daryl shrugged.

"Oh! Look what I drew!" Beth jumped off Daryl's lap and ran to her backpack. She came back with a drawing. "It's you and Mister Daryl hugging! And see that little heart in the middle? It's your love." Beth was very proud of her art work. "I got a really good mark on it!"

"Aw, Beth that's so sweet." Carol took the drawing from the girl's hands. It was a very cute drawing. She handed it to Daryl, who gave a small smile. He found it very cute as well. "Hey Beth, do you mind if I keep it?" No one had ever drawn her anything before, and she thought it was wonderful.

"That's why I brought it!" Beth grinned. "Here, we can put it on the fridge like daddy does at home!" She ran in the direction of the kitchen. When Carol and Daryl entered the room, she had already placed the magnet at the top. "Perfect!"

Carol smiled and then looked at the clock on the wall. "Beth, it's four. We better get you home before your daddy starts to worry."

"Aw..." Beth frowned. "I wished we lived next to each other. I could be here all day and daddy wouldn't have to worry." Beth walked back towards the front door and grabbed her backpack.

"Don't be so sad. We'll see each other again." Carol smiled. "Now come on, Daryl and I will take you home."

"Yay! Mister Daryl is coming with us!" Beth jumped up and down in excitement. "Let's go!"

Carol just laughed and put her shoes on. "Come on Mister Daryl." She smiled. Daryl headed out to his truck, and held open the door so Carol and Beth could get in. Beth sat in the middle between Carol and Daryl. He started the truck, and backed out of Carol's driveway. They were soon on the road to the Greene farm.

* * *

"Hi daddy!" Beth smiled and ran to her father. Hershel picked up his little girl with a smile.

"Hi sweety, how was school?" He asked.

"Fun! I drew a picture of Mister Daryl and Miss Carol. I hung it up on her fridge!" She beamed. She was so proud of that drawing.

"Sounds like fun." Hershel set his little girl down, and walked over to Carol and Daryl. "Thank you for bringing her home."

"Ain't a problem." Daryl shrugged.

"That's right. No trouble. She's a real sweet kid." Carol smiled. "And very friendly."

"She get's that from her mother." Hershel smiled. "Well, say goodbye and then come inside, okay Beth?"

"Okay daddy!" Beth smiled and ran over to Carol and Daryl. "Bye Mister Daryl." She gave him a hug. "Bye Miss Carol." She moved from Daryl to Carol, and wrapped her arms around Carol. "Thanks again for having me over! I hope to come over tomorrow too!"

"I'll be here." Carol waved to Beth as she ran back to the house. "I love that little girl." Carol smiled, and got back in the truck.

* * *

Beth had come over every day that week. On friday, she seemed extremely happy. "Daddy said I could stay a little longer since it's the weekend!"

"That's wonderful! I have to do some shopping though, you want to come with me?" Carol asked. She glanced at Daryl as he stood there at the door, getting his shoes on.

"I'd love to go with you and Mister Daryl! Let's go!" Beth smiled and hurried to the door.

* * *

"I'm going to look around in this store for a bit. Daryl, how about you take Beth to get a treat, here is some money." Carol reached into her purse, but Daryl stopped her.

"Nah, I got it, don't worry 'bout it." Daryl motioned for Beth to follow him. She hurried after him, and grabbed his hand. Daryl was a little surprised at first, but quickly got over it. It was probably for safety reasons, so she wouldn't get lost. Smart thing to do in this big mall.

They walked past a jewelery store, and Beth stopped. "Mister Daryl! You should get something for Miss Carol!" Beth tugged him into the store before he could protest.

"Why we gotta get her somethin'?" Daryl asked as he was pulled into the store.

"Isn't that was boyfriends do for their girlfriends? Give them gifts?" Beth tilted her head.

"Uh... I guess so?" Daryl wasn't entirely sure. Beth pulled him in the direction of the necklaces.

"Look at this one Mister Daryl! Isn't it pretty? You should buy it for her!" Beth smiled as she looked at the necklace. It was a beautiful silver heart necklace. "Do it! She'll love it!"

Daryl looked at the price. It wasn't as much as he thought it was, and he could afford it. He had been saving up and had quite a bit of money in his wallet. He was saving up to buy Carol something she would like, and it looked like a five year old beat him to it. "Alright, I think I will. But this means ya can't have a snack."

"I don't care about a snack! I care about Miss Carol." Beth nodded, and grabbed the necklace. "Come on! She'll be done looking around soon! You need to put this is one of those pretty boxes and put it in your pocket so she doesn't see!"

"How ya know about all this romance stuff?" Daryl was very curious how a five year old knew so much.

"Maggie watches a lot of movies." Beth walked up and placed it on the check out counter. Daryl sorted through the bills in his pocket and placed the right amount in the cashier's hand.

"Would you like it in a box?" The lady asked.

"Yes please!" Beth grinned up at the woman. She nodded and carefully placed it in a small box. "Here you are, have a nice day." Daryl took the box and shoved it in his pocket.

"C'mon, better get back to her before she finds us." Beth nodded and took Daryl's hand. They walked back to the store Carol was in, and just as they got there, she walked out, a bag in her hand.

"What did you buy Miss Carol?" Beth tried to peek inside the bag.

"Just a shirt and a pair of jeans, nothing fancy." Carol shrugged. "Well, we better get back. We'll probably have to take you home soon."

"Aw." Beth looked down at her shoes. "Let's take the long way." Carol laughed and started heading for the entrance. She glanced back to see Beth holding onto Daryl's hand. The sight warmed her heart. "You should give Miss Carol the necklace soon!" Beth whispered to Daryl as they walked behind Carol.

"Yeah yeah." Daryl dug out the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. He climbed in the drivers seat and waited until the girls were in.

"We'll go home and get your backpack, and then Daryl and I will take you home like we did on Monday, alright?" Carol smiled as Beth nodded rapidly. "Hey, I just realized, you never got a snack did you? Where did you go?" Carol questioned.

"We uh..." Daryl couldn't come up with an excuse, but Beth came to his rescue.

"I wanted to go on the little ride infront of the kids clothing store. So we did that instead." Carol accepted the answer, and to Daryl's relief, didn't question them any further. Thank god for Beth. He wasn't going to tell anyone, but he loved Beth just as much as Carol did, if not more. He had to admire her intelligence. For such a young girl, she was very smart for her age. He hoped that if he ever had a child, which he most likely wouldn't, he wanted that child to be just like Beth. Right now though, he would just settle for Beth. If he was ever to become a father, it wouldn't be for a long, long time. The only thing he knew for sure, was that he wanted that child's mother to be Carol. He loved her a lot, but he just didn't know how to say it. When Beth brought him into the jewelery store, it hit him. Hopefully, when he gave her the necklace, it would say more than words could.

_**A/N: More Beth! Love Beth! She's pretty good at love isn't she! Haha! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 22**

_**A/N: Maybe I should clarify something. I. Am. Not. Bringing. Ed. Back. Unless you guys WANT him back, which I doubt you do. I hate Ed with a passion, I will not bring him back. I keep getting reviews saying "Don't bring Ed back!" "I know you're going to bring Ed back!" And everytime I think "No, why do you guys think that! I'm mean, but not that mean!" Haha! So no, I'm not bringing him back. Now enjoy the chapter and calm down ;P  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Well well well, what do we have here baby brother?" Daryl tried to snatch the box away from Merle, but failed.

"Give it back Merle." Daryl growled. He had been stupid and left the box on the counter in the kitchen.

Merle just laughed and opened the box. "A heart necklace? Come on Darylina, you aren't goin' gay on me are ya?"

"Shut up!" Daryl tried to grab the necklace, but Merle was quick and jumped out of the way.

"You gettin' little presents for your girlfriend now? She really is turnin' ya soft ain't she?" Merle shook his head. "Don't think she's right for ya Daryl, ya need a better woman who is strong." Merle nodded to himself. "I'll be able to find ya the perfect woman. Ol' Merle here know's quite a few ladies lookin'."

Daryl was completely shocked at Merle. Trying to get him to break up with Carol, the only person who ever really cared for him? Hell no. Merle just crossed the line. With one swift movement, he knocked Merle to the ground. "Fuck you Merle." He snatched the necklace from his brother's hand and stormed out of the house. He placed the necklace back in it's box before backing out of the driveway. He thought about going to Carol's, but he decided against it. He was too pissed off to even go to her place. He decided to just drive around in the country, and try to get his mind off what happened.

* * *

Daryl had been driving around for an hour. He had calmed down quite a bit since he first left the house. He didn't want to go back to the house, with Merle there. After punching him, he was scared to go back. Merle wouldn't be too happy with Daryl at the moment. He sighed, and made a turn down Carol's street. She should be home right now. He turned into her driveway, and shut the car off. Daryl placed the box in his pocket, and walked up the steps of her front porch. He knocked on the door, and waited for her. He turned his head as he heard the door open.

"Oh, hi Daryl." Carol smiled up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was uh, wonderin' if I could maybe stay here a few days, if it's alright with ya I mean, I can go somewhere else if-" Daryl was cut off by her voice.

"Of course you can, but if you don't mind me asking, why?" Carol was curious as to why he wanted to stay with her. He never usually did, or atleast, he didn't plan on staying the night. Sometimes it just happened.

"Me and Merle got in a fight..." Daryl sighed.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Carol had a very concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My hand hurts a lil' bit but, other than that." Daryl shrugged.

"Wait, you hit him?" Carol was slightly shocked.

"Yeah, he pissed me off." Daryl growled as he remembered the things Merle said.

"Well come in then. You want a beer?" Carol offered him. She knew when he was stressed out he usually wanted a drink.

Daryl nodded and followed her inside. He kicked off his shoes and sat down on the couch. He let out a long sigh. He really didn't want to go back to his house. He didn't want to face Merle again. If he did, Merle would surely let Daryl know how stupid it was to punch him.

"Here you go." Carol handed him the bottle. She sat down on the couch opposite of him and watched as he downed the whole bottle. Whatever happened between him and Merle, it must've been really bad. She wasn't going to ask though. If he wanted to tell her, he would.

Daryl set the bottle down on the table and glanced up at her. He thought about whether or not to tell her why he punched Merle, but decided against it. He didn't need to tell her now. He stood up, and walked over to her fridge. He needed another beer. It's a good thing it was Saturday, he had the day off. Wouldn't be too good if he showed up to work drunk.

* * *

Carol just watched as Daryl went and got his fourth beer. Something must really be bugging him. "Daryl, don't you think you've had enough for now?"

"Up to me how many I have woman!" Daryl snapped at her. Carol looked down at the floor. He never yelled at her like that before.

"I was just looking out for you..." Carol said quietly.

"Yeah, well I don't need ya to look out for me. I'm fine on my own." Daryl growled.

"Well, then you don't need to stay here. If you're fine on your own then you don't need me." Carol couldn't handle him like this. It pained her to say what she said, but she needed to.

"Fine, I don't need you." Daryl stood up and headed for the door.

Carol flinched as he slammed the door behind him. Tears flooded her eyes as she watched him drive away. She shouldn't have said that to him. He wasn't fit to be driving now. She was such an idiot.

* * *

Daryl slammed his head into the steering wheel. Why the hell did he snap on her like that. She was only trying to help him. Fuck. He had to go back to her. But she was probably pissed at him. Hell, she was probably done with him. Damnit. He pulled out the box and stared at the necklace. He sighed and shoved it back in his pocket. He sat in his truck for ten minutes trying to decide if he should call her or not. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed the number.

* * *

Carol stared at her phone as it rang. She knew it was Daryl. She wanted to answer it, but she couldn't. The tears were still pouring down her face. The phone stopped ringing, and she covered her face with her hands.

* * *

"Fuck." Daryl sighed and shoved his phone in his pocket. Just great. She was pissed at him. How was he going to fix this? If he went to her house, she probably wouldn't answer the door. He couldn't even imagine how she felt right now. He probably hurt her so much. Daryl was pissed off at himself now. He didn't know what to do. He sighed. He needed a drink. He turned the truck around, and headed for the closest bar.

* * *

"Carol, is something wrong?" Lori asked. Carol had answered the phone this time, because it was Lori's ringtone and not Daryl's.

"I'm fine." Carol tried to sound normal, but she just couldn't talk normally when she was crying so hard.

"Carol, what happened. You can tell me." Lori was very concerned. Carol was never sad. Especially since she had Daryl. She can't remember the last time Carol was upset. Even after the accident, she was still cheerful.

"Daryl and I got in a fight. It's my fault. If I had kept my mouth shut he'd still be here." Carol wiped away the tears.

"Oh honey, it'll be okay. I'm sure he'll come back." Lori tried her best to comfort Carol. She couldn't really do that over the phone, but she'd try atleast.

"He called me, but I wouldn't answer. I'm such an idiot." Carol sighed.

"Carol, you are not an idiot. Don't ever say that." Lori said sternly. "Why don't you call him or text him?"

"I don't know..." Carol let out a shaky breath.

"I'm telling you to. It's not an option. Do it right now Carol." Lori was determined to get Carol to talk with Daryl. He probably felt just as bad as she did.

"Fine." Carol sighed. "I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone. She flipped open the keyboard and texted Daryl.

* * *

Daryl sat in his truck with his hands over his face. He didn't know how many beers he had. He had felt his phone vibrate when he was in the bar, but he didn't pick it up. Now that he was in his truck, he flipped open his phone to see it was from Carol. "I'm sorry." The text message said. She thought it was her fault? It was his fault. She was trying to help him, and he just snapped on her. He needed to go to her house. He started the truck, and started heading to her house. He drove slowly, and paid close attention to the road. He knew he was in no state to drive, but he needed to talk to her right now. He pulled into her driveway. Again, he sat there for a long time. He thought about going back, but he couldn't. He needed to do this. He got out of the truck, and walked up the steps. He knocked on her door. She opened the door, and it was clear she had been crying. He felt like a complete jackass. He made her cry? She looked up at him with very sad, scared eyes. That tugged at his heart. He really did it now. Maybe he should leave. His brain told him to go, but his legs didn't move. He just stood there, staring down at her. He sighed, and finally got up the courage to speak.

"Carol..."

_**A/N: I said I was mean. Cliffhangers are a bitch, aren't they? R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 23**

_**A/N: Well I may be mean, but I'm also nice too! Seeing as I update everyday, so you won't have to go too long without a cliffhanger ;) So, what's going to happen? I don't know, well, actually I do, but you know. Enjoy.~  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol stared at her phone, waiting for him to reply, or call, or something. She just wanted to know that he got her message. The longer she waited, the harder she cried. She felt terrible. She caused this whole situation. She was startled by a knock on her door. She quickly wiped away the tears, and headed for the door. When she opened it, she found Daryl standing there. She looked up at him with glassy eyes. No words came from her mouth as she stared at him. He seemed to be struggling with words himself. What did he want to say? Many bad thoughts entered Carol's mind.

"Carol..." Daryl started off. He was still trying to figure out what to say to her. "I uh, got your text." He sighed when she looked down. She looked so ashamed of herself. "Look, it ain't your fault." Daryl finally spit it out. "It's mine. So don't go blamin' yourself."

Carol looked up at him. She was surprised. That wasn't what she expected to happen. "What?" That was all she could say.

"It ain't your fault." Daryl repeated. "Don't think it is. You were just tryin' to help, I was the dumbass. I'm the one who should be sorry." If Daryl hadn't have had a few drinks, there was no way in hell he'd get up the courage to say what he just said. Hell, he probably wouldn't have gotten the courage to go back to her place.

Carol just stared up at him, tears starting to fill her eyes once again. But they weren't sad tears, they were happy tears. Without saying a word, she wrapped her arms around him. She just held him, a few tears rolling down her cheek. Her head rested against his chest. She couldn't help but smile when he hugged her back. After a few moments of silence, she finally spoke. "I'm still sorry."

Daryl moved away from her. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm just... sorry." Carol sighed. "Are you still... staying here?" She asked.

"I was plannin' on it." Daryl gave her a small smile. "If I can."

"Of course." Carol wiped away a tear. "Come on." She smiled and moved out of the way so he could come in. "You want something to eat? It's almost supper time anyway."

"Yeah, sure." Daryl nodded, and followed her into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter as she brought out a cutting board. "What ya makin'?" He asked, watching her as she walked over to the fridge.

"Well, I have some pizza dough left over, and I really need to use up this chicken. I was thinking barbecue chicken pizza, if that's alright with you." Carol turned to look at him.

"Oh yeah, whatever ya wanna make I'm fine with it." Daryl's stomach growled. His cheeks turned a slight red.

Carol just laughed, and started to cut up the chicken.

* * *

"So, do you know how long you're staying here?" Carol asked as she washed the dishes. Daryl had said a few days, but how long was a few days?

"Don't know." Daryl shrugged.

"Oh. Well, you can stay however long you need. You should know that though." Carol emptied the sink and dried her hands. She started to put the dishes away. She reached up to put the last plate away. It was supposed to go on the top shelf. She couldn't quite reach it, but was determined to. She stretched as much as she could, and pain shot through her. She dropped the plate on the floor and it shattered. "Damn." Carol held her side.

"Why didn't ya just get me to do it." Daryl hurried over to her. He lifted her up onto the counter. "Careful, don't want ya steppin' on the broken pieces and cuttin' up your feet." Daryl walked over to the closet where she kept the broom.

"I can do it." Carol was about to hop off the counter when he came back.

"No." Daryl stopped her. "Stay." Carol crossed her arms. "Good girl."

"I'm not a dog." Carol tried to stop herself from smiling.

"I know." Daryl smirked, and quickly cleaned up the mess. He threw the shards in the trash, and put the broom back in the closet. "Okay, c'mere girl!" Daryl patted his knees, a smirk on his face.

"I hate you." Carol stuck her tongue out at him and hopped off the counter.

"Yeah, sure ya do." Daryl walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television. He started flipping through channels, looking for anything good to watch. "Never have anythin' good on anymore. Ya got any movies?"

"None you would like." Carol sat down beside him. "They're all romance movies."

"Gross." Daryl rolled his eyes. "Women and their romance."

"Hey, some of them are good!" Carol protested. "For that comment, you're watching one." She stood up and headed over to the shelf where all her movies were. She heard Daryl groan in frustration. "That's what you get." She called back to him. She found one and popped it in the DVD player. "Now shut up and watch." She sat back down.

"Fuck my life." Daryl sighed.

* * *

While Carol watched the movie, Daryl just thought to himself. His mind was on the necklace. When should he give it to her? Should he give it to her today? He wanted to, but at the same time he thought it might be too soon. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard sniffles beside him. "Oh come on, ya ain't cryin' are ya?" Daryl recalled another time she was crying over a cheesy romance movie.

"No." Carol quickly wiped away the tear.

"Yeah ya are!" Daryl shook his head. "It's just a movie. Ain't real. Just remember that."

"I'm not stupid." Carol turned off the movie.

"No, go ahead, I won't judge." Daryl sighed and leaned back against the couch. He watched as Carol got up and took the DVD out. "Come on, you can watch it if ya want."

Carol searched through the other movies she had, and found a good one. "No, we'll watch something that won't make me cry." Carol showed him the movie case.

"You've got to be jokin'. The Three Stooges? That's the most stupid movie they ever made!"

"But it's funny. I'm going to go make some popcorn." Carol nodded and hurried off into the kitchen. Daryl just rolled his eyes. Atleast it wasn't some dumb chick flick. His mind wandered back to the necklace. He wanted to give it to her tonight, but he didn't want to rush things. Damn, why was this so hard? "Okay, ready?" Carol asked, setting the bowl of popcorn between them.

"Oh, uh, I guess." Daryl took a handful of popcorn.

"Good." Carol smiled, and played the movie.

* * *

"Fuckin' idiots!" Daryl couldn't help but laugh. "I said that movie was stupid."

"But it's funny!" Carol tried to breath. She had tears she was laughing so hard. "What time is it?" Carol asked herself as she checked her phone. "Wow, it's eleven! Okay, we should probably get to bed." Carol calmed herself down as she grabbed the empty popcorn bowl. "Where are you going to sleep? The spare room or with me?"

"Is that an option?" Daryl stood up.

"If you want." Carol gave him a shy smile before walking into the kitchen. She placed the bowl in the sink.

"Guess I will." Daryl came up behind her. Carol turned around to looked at him. "If it ain't any trouble."

"Obviously it's not." Carol smiled and walked around him. She turned off the television, and then headed up the stairs. She grabbed her pajama's and went into the bathroom to change.

Daryl sat down on the bed, waiting for her. He glanced down at his pocket, and then took out the small box. Should he give it to her now? He thought for a while, and then decided he would. If he didn't do it now, he probably never would be able to. He watched as she walked out of the bathroom. He quickly hid the box behind his back.

"What?" Carol asked as she sat down on the other side of the bed. He had been staring at her since she walked in the room.

"Oh, uh, nothin'." Daryl looked away. 'Just do it, stop bein' a pussy.' Daryl thought to himself. He took a deep breath, and looked at her. "Close your eyes." He instructed.

"What, why?" Carol tilted her head as she looked back at him.

"Just do it." Daryl waited. She rolled her eyes, but did as he asked. "Don't open till I say." Daryl took the box out from behind his back. He took the necklace out, and stared at it for a moment. He set the box down on the bed, and unhooked the necklace. Carefully, he placed it around Carol's neck. "You can open 'em now..." Daryl couldn't lie, he was terrified right now.

Carol opened her eyes, and looked down. She looked at the beautiful necklace around her neck. She held the charm out, and a small gasp escaped her mouth. It was a heart. A beautiful silver heart. She looked back at Daryl. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking down at his hands. He looked so unsure and scared. She turned around to face him. Without saying a word, she pressed her lips against his.

Daryl was taken aback by her lips against his, and he fell backwards on the bed. He was relieved, she didn't run away from him. He kissed her back with so much passion. She broke the kiss, and then whispered in his ear. "I love you too."

Daryl looked in her eyes as she smiled down at him. "You don't know how long I've wanted to say it." Carol spoke quietly.

"I wanted to say it for a while, didn't know how to." Daryl said, and carefully turned her over, so he was looking down at her. "Bein' honest... Got a lil' help from Beth."

"Beth?" Carol smiled up at him. "She helped you?"

"Yeah, she picked out the necklace. We didn't go to the kid store." Daryl laughed slightly. "She's pretty smart. And who knew she was matchmaker."

"Well, she loves the idea of us together you know." Carol looked into his eyes. "And so do I." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down so their lips met once again. She started to tug at his shirt, when he stopped her.

"Should we really be doin' this? You're still injured..." Daryl didn't want to hurt her.

"I'll be fine." Carol didn't care whether she was injured or not.

"Ya sure?" Daryl still wasn't sure if they should.

"Yes, I'm sure." Carol gave him a smile. Daryl just nodded. She quickly ripped his shirt off and threw it on the floor. He kissed her neck softly. Carol clawed lightly at his back as he kissed her. She remembered her 'fan-freaking-tastic' comment to Lori, and right now, that was definately and understatement. It was much more than that. She couldn't remember a night where it felt so good.

_**A/N: Oooooh. R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 24**

_**A/N: I trust you all loved the last chapter. I love you was finally said! Awwww! So sweet. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Are you sure?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, gotta go back sometime. Might as well do it now, get it over with." Daryl had decided he would go back to his place. He had been staying at Carol's almost a week now, he figured it was time to face Merle.

"Well, you can come back if you need to." Carol gave him a smile. She was reluctant to let him leave, she wanted him to stay. She would miss having him around.

"I know. I'll talk to ya later, alright?" Daryl stood on the front porch.

"Alright." Carol kissed him on the cheek. She watched him get in his truck and drive away. She sighed. She walked back inside and closed the front door. Now that he was gone, her house seemed so empty. She grabbed the heart charm on her necklace, the one he gave her. She would see him soon enough. She started walking into the kitchen, when there was a knock at her door. She looked down at her watch to see it was 3:30. "Right on time." Carol smiled to herself, and walked back to open the door.

"Hi Miss Carol!" Beth grinned. "I have a question for you."

"What is it hun?" Carol asked, shutting the door behind Beth.

"Well, tomorrow, our kindergarten class is going on a field trip to a museum. Every kid must bring atleast one parent with them. But my dad is busy on the farm, so he can't go. I was wondering if you and Mister Daryl could come with me." Carol thought about it for a moment. She needed to get out of the house.

"Sure, I'll go. I'll see if Daryl can go too. Just give me a minute." Carol smiled and walked over to her phone which was on the kitchen counter. She dialed Daryl's number, and waited. When he picked up, her smile brightened. "Hi Daryl, Beth just came over. Her class is going on a field trip tomorrow, and they need to bring a parent. But Hershel is busy. She wants you and me to go. Are you free?" She glanced at Beth, who was staring at her expectantly. "Okay great."

"Is he going?" Beth asked loudly.

"Yes honey, he's going." She laughed as Beth jumped up and down.

"Can I have the phone?" Beth asked, trying to take the phone. Carol handed it to her. "Mister Daryl? You'll be driving right? You have to pick me up at home and we have to be at the museum by nine." Beth explained to Daryl about what would be happening. Carol leaned against the counter, waiting for her phone. "Oh, and good job giving her the necklace Mister Daryl." Beth nodded and gave the phone back to Carol.

"Okay, so you should come here around eight, if that's alright." Carol suggested.

"Or I could come right now." Daryl smirked. Carol turned around to see him standing in the doorway. She hung up the phone as Beth ran over to him.

"Mister Daryl!" She squealed and hugged him. "You scared me!"

"Sorry 'bout that." Daryl smiled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going back." Carol stood beside Beth.

The truth was, when Carol called, he figured staying one more night at her place wouldn't hurt. Plus, when he pulled up to his house, he saw beer bottles scattered around the yard, which meant Merle was drinking. He definately didn't want to go home when his brother was drunk. "Well, thought I'd come back. Say hi to Beth before you took her home."

"Well aren't you sweet." Carol smirked at him.

"But, you gave her the necklace. That means you love each other. People who love each other get married. Married people live in the same house. Mister Daryl why don't you move in with Carol? So you wouldn't have to go back and fourth between home and here." Beth smiled innocently at the two of them.

"It's more complicated than that Beth." Carol sighed. She wished it didn't have to be.

"Well that's dumb." Beth crossed her arms.

"Yeah, it is." Daryl mumbled to himself, but Carol heard him loud and clear. She would bring it up later, when Beth wasn't around.

"Beth, do you know how long the field trip is?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, from nine until twelve we get talked to about the museum and stuff. And then we have an hour to eat lunch and hang out. Then from one until three we get to explore the museum and look at all the cool stuff! I'm excited for that!" Beth smiled.

"Alright, and then after that will we take you home or are you coming back here?" Carol slipped on her shoes. It was time to take Beth home anyway.

"I want to come back!" Beth jumped up.

"Okay, well we have it all planned out. Ready to go home now?" Carol opened the door.

"Let's go! I call the middle seat! I want to be able to sit by Mister Daryl!" Carol laughed, and followed the young girl to Daryl's truck.

* * *

"Everytime I call, you're with Daryl. Is he living with you now or something?" Lori asked. She hadn't been able to see Carol since she was at the Greene's, and that was almost two weeks ago. Being honest, she missed having Carol around.

"No, he isn't living with me." Lori could've sworn she detected a sigh.

"Have you two told each other I love you?" Lori took a sip of her water, waiting for the answer.

"Yes..." Carol said shyly. Lori dropped the water bottle and squealed in excitement. Carol held the phone away from her ear. "Are you trying to make me go deaf?!"

"Sorry, it's just, ah!" She screamed again.

"Okay, call me back when you're done fangirling." Carol rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. Why was her love life so interesting to other people? Hell, even Beth was crazy about her and Daryl. What was the big deal?

"Who's fangirlin'?" Daryl walked into the room with a bottle of coke in his hand.

"Lori. She seems fascinated by my love life." Carol groaned and looked at him. "Why didn't you get me one?"

"Didn't know ya wanted one." Daryl passed her the bottle.

"No, it's fine, you keep it, I'll get my own." Carol handed him the bottle, but he quickly gave it back.

"No, I'll go get another." Carol narrowed her eyes, and she noticed the playful smirk on his face.

"Is that how you want to play?" Carol set the bottle down on the table. She stood very close to him, her face inches away from his. "I know another game we can play." She whispered. She gently kissed the corner of his mouth, and then pushed him out of the way. "Sucker!" She shouted.

When Carol came back in the room with a bottle, Daryl glared at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

"You don't play fair. Usin' seduction like that." Daryl crossed his arms and sat on the couch.

Carol set the bottle on the table, and then sat down on his lap. "I'm sorry." She moved her finger up and down his arm.

"Yeah yeah, get outta here." Daryl smirked at her.

Carol laughed, but she didn't move. "You know, earlier, when Beth was asking why you didn't move in with me, and I said it was more complicated. She said thats dumb. I might be wrong, but did you agree with her?"

Shit. He thought she didn't hear him. Now he was busted. "Oh... ya heard that huh?"

"Yeah, I did. You're both right, it is dumb." She gave him a small smile. "You know." She took a deep breath. "If you wanted to... You could."

Daryl sighed. He really wanted to. "I know, but there's Merle. Don't know if that would go over too well."

"Why can't you forget what he says. You're a grown man Daryl, and you're able to make your own decisions. You don't have to go along with everything your brother says." Carol looked away from him for a moment.

"I don't always do what he says. He told me to dump you cause you were makin' me soft, well I didn't. Instead I punched the fucker in the face, which is what he damn well deserved." The words just poured out of Daryl, and he couldn't stop them. "He wanted to hook me up with some random chick that he would find in a bar, said I needed a real woman. There was no way in hell I'd forget about you. I just fuckin' got you, I'll be damned if I'm about to let you go." He wasn't looking at her. He was talking more to himself than he was to her. But she still listened, fascinated by what he was saying. "Been waitin' fuckin' years for this, it's finally mine. I ain't lettin' that son of a bitch mess it all up. For once in my life I'm happy, can't he just let me be. Just cause he's the older brother don't mean he knows whats best. Fuck him." Daryl growled. "I don't need him." He said the last few words very quietly. He couldn't believe the things he just said. The feelings he had kept bottled up, all out on the table. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from him, but it was replaced with a very sick feeling in his stomach.

"He's your brother. You're always going to need him. You just don't need him around you 24/7." Carol said quietly, and leaned her head against his. "It's completely up to you, what you want to do. I won't get mad. If you want to stay with him, go for it."

Daryl stayed silent for a very long time. He was too busy thinking. What Carol just said, it made so much sense. He wanted to move in with her, to be with her. But if he told Merle he was leaving, how would he take it? Daryl feared that his brother would hate him, never want to see him again. As much as his brother was a total asshole, he was still family. He was blood. He glanced at Carol, who just stared infront of her. He sighed. "I'll talk to him tomorrow, after we take Beth home. Maybe he'll understand..."

Carol looked at him with wide eyes. Did that mean what she thought it meant? "Are you saying?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna talk to him, tell him the house is his." Daryl decided. He was going to move in with her. He needed to get out of that shitty house anyway. He needed to live his own life, and stop living in his brother's shadow.

* * *

Carol woke up around two in the morning. She glanced over to see Daryl was still awake. "Daryl?" She sounded exhausted.

"Hm?" Daryl looked over at her.

"Why aren't you asleep?" She moved closer to him. She yawned before snuggling against him. He was so warm.

"Just couldn't sleep I guess. 'Bout you, why are you up?" He wrapped his arm around her, and pulled the covers up so they covered her shoulders.

"I just woke up." Carol yawned again. "Then I saw you were up. Thought I'd ask why."

"Well, you should go back to sleep, we got ourselves a big day tomorrow." He winked at her.

"Yeah, I suppose we do." Carol smiled and kissed his lips softly. "Goodnight Daryl." She laid her head on his chest.

"Night." Daryl whispered, and closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep with her in his arms.

_**A/N: Can't wait to write the field trip! Haha! And ooohhh, how is it going to go down with Daryl and Merle? Will Merle understand, or will there be serious fighting going on? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 25**

_**A/N:Wow, chapter 25! Awesome! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Oh this is going to be so exciting! My first field trip ever!" Beth grinned as she jumped out of the truck. "I can't wait to see all the cool stuff! I hope lunch time comes quick!" Carol smiled at how excited Beth was. She was such a cute little girl.

"Yeah, I hear ya." Daryl looked down at his stomach as it growled.

"Well, you shouldn't have skipped out on breakfast." Carol lightly hit his shoulder.

"Yeah Mister Daryl! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! It gives you energy for the rest of the day!" Beth grabbed Carol's hand, and then grabbed Daryl's hand with her free one.

"Yeah yeah." Daryl rolled his eyes. Wasn't his fault he had slept in, not entirely anyway.

"Oh, there is my teacher!" Beth pointed, and ran over to her class. Carol and Daryl followed behind her, and stood with the other parents.

"Your daughter is very cute." Carol turned to a woman standing beside her. "You must be proud."

"Oh, Beth, she isn't my daughter. She's more or less a friend. We're only here because her father couldn't make it." Carol explained.

"Oh." The woman nodded, and then walked away to her own child. Beth came running back to her and Daryl.

"Okay, let's go!" Beth smiled, and took both their hands. They walked into the museum, following the teacher to a large room, where someone in a vest was standing. "That must be the guy who's going to talk to us. Hope it goes by fast!" Beth exclaimed, and sat down. She made sure that she was between Carol and Daryl. No matter what, she had to be beside both of them. Carol thought it was kind of cute.

* * *

Carol smacked Daryl in the shoulder. "It's not that boring!" She whispered to him.

"Kinda is! If I'm fallin' asleep!" Daryl whispered back to her.

"Thank you for listening. Your teacher will give you further instruction." The man took a step back so the teacher could speak.

"Alright. You may now break for lunch. If your parents are taking you out for lunch, you must be back here by 12:50. You must check in with me before you are allowed to look around. You are dismissed." Beth jumped up and looked at Carol.

"Are we going out for lunch?" Beth asked. Carol looked over to Daryl. He just shrugged.

"I guess if you want." Carol smiled. "Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go get a sub!" Beth grinned and hurried to the door. Carol laughed and followed the young girl, Daryl close behind her.

* * *

"That was the coolest thing ever! I can't wait to tell daddy and Maggie all about it! Wow! I hope we go on another field trip soon! I love that museum! It was so fun! Did you think it was fun, I thought it was fun. One of the most fun places ever. Super fun!" Beth rambled on and on.

"Yes honey, it was fun. I enjoyed it." Carol smiled down at Beth. Suddenly, Carol's phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey! It's Andrea! Lori wanted me to tell you that they have the rehersal set for the fifteenth. So you and Daryl will have to be there. It's at seven. So right after supper you'll have to go to the church." Andrea explained the whole procedure.

"Alright, I'll tell Daryl." Carol nodded. "Bye Andrea." She hung up the phone. "The rehersal for the wedding is on the fifteenth at seven. You and I will need to be there."

"You two are getting married? Can I be your flower girl!" Beth smiled, her eyes hopeful.

"It's not our wedding Beth. It's Lori's." Carol laughed.

"Aw. That's no fun." Beth crossed her arms. "When you do get married, I call flower girl."

"Okay." Carol smiled. "If we get married, you'll be the flower girl."

"Yay! Now I have two things to tell daddy!" Beth squealed as they pulled into Carol's driveway. Carol opened the door of the truck and hopped out. Beth quickly followed her. She looked back to see Daryl wasn't getting out. "Aren't you coming, Mister Daryl?"

"Nah, I gotta go home for a bit. Need to do somethin'." Daryl glanced over at Carol. She nodded to him, knowing what he was about to do. He wasn't going to lie, he was scared shitless right now. "I'll be back before ya leave." He waved to Beth as he backed out of the driveway. He hoped that this would all go well.

* * *

"Well if it isn't my long lost baby brother." Merle said as Daryl walked in the door. "Where the hell have ya been? Hidin' away at your girlfriend's house?"

"Shut up Merle. I got somethin' I wanna say." Daryl stood infront of his brother, his arms crossed.

"Go ahead, start talkin' boy, I ain't stoppin' ya!" Merle waited for Daryl to continue.

"I been, uh, thinkin' lately. I decided I'm gonna go live with Carol." Daryl decided to say it flat out.

"What was that boy?" Merle narrowed his eyes.

"I said I'm goin' to live with Carol. So congratulations, you got the house to yourself. Enjoy it." Daryl glared back at his brother. He wasn't going to change his mind.

"So you're leavin' ol' Merle to go live with that lil' bitch? You would really do that to your own brother? That ain't right Daryl. You belong here, not with some girl you use for a good time. Do ya think she really cares for ya? Hell no. Ya wait, after a week of livin' there, she'll kick ya out. She'll find someone better." Merle looked at Daryl in the eyes. "Ain't no one gonna care 'bout ya except me, lil' brother. You remember that." Merle turned away from Daryl, and started walking away.

"You're wrong." Daryl muttered. Merle stopped.

"What did ya say to me?" Merle looked back at Daryl.

"I said you're wrong. She's cared 'bout me more than you ever did." Daryl was getting very pissed off.

"Like hell. I've always been there for ya baby brother." Merle walked back towards Daryl.

"You never been there for me Merle! Back when I was a kid, whenever the ol' man was home, you weren't. You think that you protected me? Well ya didn't. You left me alone with him. That bastard almost fuckin' killed me. You were never there." Daryl shouted. The memories of Merle taking his bike and driving off just as their father came down the street, when he came inside piss drunk and took all his anger out on Daryl. Those memories hurt so much. Now, Merle had the nerve to say he was always there for him?

Merle just stood there. He didn't know what to say. "I... I didn't know he..."

"Yeah ya did. That's why you always left." Daryl growled.

"If I hadn't, I'd a killed him. You know that Daryl." Merle backed off a bit. The angry tone that Merle had earlier was gone now. It was replaced by what sounded like fear.

"Don't matter now. I'm movin' in with her, whether you like it or not." Daryl walked towards the door. He stopped and turned around. "You're always gonna be my brother. I'm always gonna care 'bout ya. I just care about someone else now too." With that, Daryl walked away, out to his truck. He didn't know how Merle felt right now. He sounded angry, but near the end, he sounded sad, and desperate. He just hoped he didn't lose his brother over this.

* * *

"Mister Daryl!" Beth smiled as Daryl walked in the front door.

"Hey, uh, where is Carol?" Daryl looked around. He didn't see her anywhere.

"She went up to her room for a minute. She said she'd be right down." Beth sipped on a juice box.

"Oh, well, I'm gonna go up to her. You stay here, alright?" Daryl headed up the stairs. He knocked on the bedroom door.

"Just a minute!" Carol called out. A moment later, she opened the door. "Oh, Daryl." She looked up at him with concern. "How did it go?"

"Let's just say it didn't go smoothly. Don't know how he's feelin' 'bout it." Daryl sighed. "But I ain't changin' my mind."

"Really? If you want to stay with Merle-" Carol was cut off by Daryl.

"I ain't changin' my mind." He said again. Carol smiled at him. "Now, I believe we have a lil' girl to entertain for a bit?" He gave her a small smile. Carol nodded, and they headed down the stairs.

* * *

"You don't have much stuff, do you." Carol looked at the one box Daryl brought from his house.

"Nope. Those are just my clothes. Then my crossbow is in the truck. Atleast I don't have a bunch of boxes to sort through. It's easier this way." Daryl picked up the box. "Guess I'll put these in your room?"

"Our room." Carol corrected him with a smile. "This house isn't my house anymore, it's our house." Daryl nodded, and headed up the stairs. He came back downstairs to find her sitting on the couch with a glass of lemonade. "Was he there, when you went to get your stuff?"

"Nah, he was probably out at the bar. Kinda glad he wasn't there. Don't want a repeat of yesterday." Daryl sat down beside her. "How come ya didn't get me one?" He smirked.

"Sorry. You can get your own if you want." Carol took a sip of her lemonade.

"What happened to fightin' over who went to get it?" Daryl raised a brow.

"I only did that to bug you." Carol laughed as he shoved her. "Oh come on, you loved it. You know you did."

"You don't play fair. You used seduction, I'm a guy, I can't do that." Carol laughed again. She set the drink down on the table.

"Sure you could. It doesn't take much." She smiled, and ran her finger up and down his arm. "See."

"Oh get outta here." Daryl moved her hand away from him. She was good, he had to admit that. "I'll go get my own drink." He walked over to the fridge and grabbed himself a coke. When he turned around, Carol was standing right there. "Jesus woman! Almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry." Carol giggled. "I was just coming in here to put my glass in the sink." She stepped around him and filled the glass with water so it could soak.

"Well... Warn me next time ya do that." Daryl walked back into the living room. He stretched his legs out on the couch. Carol walked over to him and crossed her arms. He rolled his eyes and moved his legs so she could sit down. As soon as she sat down, he stretched his legs back out.

"I'm not your leg rest." Carol looked over at him, waiting for him to move his legs. When he didn't move, she just sighed and let him use her as a leg rest. "Don't expect this to happen all the time Dixon."

Daryl smirked at her. "You love it."

"Oh, when did you start getting all smart?" Carol asked, a playful smile on her lips.

"I learned from the best." Daryl smiled as she laughed. He loved that laugh.

* * *

Carol groaned as the alarm clock went off. Today was her first day back at work, and she had to be at the diner for nine. She shut off the alarm and covered her face with a pillow. She soon felt the pillow pulled away from her. She opened her eyes to see Daryl staring down at her.

"You gotta get up." He said.

"I don't want to. I'm not awake." Carol complained. Daryl just rolled his eyes. "I'm not! I'll never be ab-" Daryl cut her off with a long, passionate kiss. "Okay... I'm awake." Carol smiled.

"You're welcome." Daryl winked and got out of bed. he quickly pulled a shirt on, and pulled her out of bed. "Now c'mon. Ya don't wanna be late for your first day back, do ya?"

"I wouldn't be terribly upset if you were the reason I was late." Carol gave him a playful smirk.

"Nice try, you're goin' to work." Daryl shook his head, and left the room. He grabbed his keys and walked out to the truck. He started it up and then walked back inside. "Are ya ready to go yet?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." Carol walked past him. She had her uniform on. He noticed she was struggling with it.

"You alright?" He asked, gesturing to her outfit.

"Oh yeah, fine. It's just a little tighter. I haven't been able to go for my evening walk lately, I've probably put on a few pounds." Carol smiled back at him, and got in the truck. When he got in, she turned to him. "I'm going to have to start working out again. So tonight, you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, I'll go for a walk with ya later. For now, you gotta work." Daryl backed out of the driveway.

"I know. My shift ends at three. So come a little earlier." Carol fixed her necklace.

"Will do." Daryl nodded. He watched as she played around with her necklace. He smiled to himself. She had worn ever since he gave it to her. The only time she took it off was when she was sleeping. He was glad he bought that necklace, and he was glad that Beth was there to help him get one. She was a smart little girl, and she had really grown on him. He used to be uncomfortable when she would hug him or grab his hand, but now, he welcomed it. He couldn't really say no to her anymore. He glanced at Carol. Daryl also couldn't say no to her for anything. He would at first, but in the end, she usually got her way. She was pretty clever, and knew how to break him down. He loved her for that.

_**A/N: I liked this chapter! Especially the part between Merle and Daryl! :) R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 26**

_**A/N: I seriously love all you guys! Always so kind! Enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Good, my dress still fits!" Carol smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Guess that walking did the trick." She quickly fixed her hair, and then walked out of the bathroom. Daryl was waiting downstairs by the door. He looked so good in his suit. "Damn, looking good Dixon." Carol smirked as she walked up to him.

"Could say the same 'bout you." Daryl eyed her from head to toe.

"Could?" Carol pretended to be insulted.

"Sorry, I am sayin' the same 'bout you." Daryl smiled, and opened the door for her. "After you."

"Such a gentleman." Carol laughed, and headed out to Daryl's truck. "So, we have to go to the church. I'm not sure if we meet them outside, or we go inside. I guess we'll find out." Carol buckled up her belt as Daryl backed out of the driveway. "I'm a little nervous for tomorrow."

She was nervous? What about him? Having to stand up for the hour long ceremony or however long it took, infront of people he didn't know. It would be so weird. Maybe he would keep his eye's on Carol, she would probably make him feel better.

"Daryl, you just passed the church!" Carol snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ah shit." Daryl growled, and turned the truck around.

* * *

"Okay, it wasn't that bad Daryl." Carol threw her purse on the couch. "Andrea just had a few too many drinks before she came..."

"I ain't goin' anywhere near her tomorrow. Bitch is lucky I got another white shirt." Daryl had been standing around waiting for Carol, when Andrea stumbled over and threw up all over him. He had to fight the urge to knock her flat. He knew that wasn't right, so he stopped himself. Carol had walked out of the bathroom just in time to see. She quickly grabbed him and tugged him to the truck.

"Well, here, take off your shirt, I'll wash it for you. While I do that, you have a shower." Carol waited for him to give her his shirt. He slipped off the top half of his suit, and handed it to her. Luckily, none had gotten on his pants. "Go take your shower." She pushed him away. Daryl sighed in frustration, and headed up the stairs. He turned on the water and waited for it to be at the right temperature before he hopped in.

Carol snuggled up close to Daryl as he laid down. "We have to get up at nine tomorrow." She sighed.

"Damn. When we gotta be at the church?" Daryl asked, wrapping his arm protectively around her.

"We have to be there at ten. The ceremony starts at eleven. Then the guests all go home, while the wedding party stays back to get pictures done. That will probably take another hour, making it around one before we can go home for a little bit. At five we have to go to the hall and help set up for the dinner and dance. At seven is when everyone will arrive and wait for the wedding party to take their seats. Pretty sure the whole after party kind of thing goes until about two in the morning. We'll have to help clean up too. So much stuff to do tomorrow." Carol finally finished explaining all of tomorrow's events.

"Well shit. That sounds like a lot of work." Daryl groaned.

"Yeah, we all have to live with it." Carol pulled the covers up to her shoulders. "Oh, and I'm not having any alcohol tomorrow. I'm sure you'll have some beer. I'm going to stay sober tomorrow, someone will have to drive us home." She nudged him with a smile.

"Yeah yeah. Just so you know I haven't crashed yet while being piss drunk. Meanwhile Lori was perfectly fine and she crashed a car. On an empty. Fuckin'. Road. What does that tell you?" Daryl looked at her.

"It tells me she wasn't paying attention to the road, like she should've been." Carol propped herself on her elbow. "But that's all in the past now. Anyway, we should get to sleep. Goodnight." Carol smiled and gently kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

Daryl gave her a small smile. "Love ya." He still felt a little odd saying that, but he did mean it. More than anything. He had just kept it inside for so long, and now openly saying it, felt weird. Like a dream almost. But he was very glad it wasn't. He rested his head on the pillow, right beside hers, and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Alright Carol, you and Daryl are the first ones to walk out. As soon as the music starts playing, like we rehersed yesterday. Everyone is here, so you'll be walking soon." Lori spoke quickly. She made sure everyone was lined up like they were supposed to be. The music started playing. "Go!"

Carol walked down the isle with Daryl. There were a lot of people, most of them were family. She recognized Lori's mom. She then looked forward, where Rick was standing. He looked handsome. Not as handsome as Daryl of course. She smiled up at Daryl before they parted way and stood off to the side. She watched as Andrea and Shane made their way towards them. Now all they needed was Lori. Everyone stood as Lori appeared in the doorway with her father. Lori looked beautiful. She smiled at Andrea, who glanced at her before turning her attention back to Lori. The priest began speaking. The vows were said, and everyone cheered as they sealed it with a kiss. The newly married couple made their way down the isle together, Andrea and Shane following behind. Carol took Daryl's arm, and they followed the others into a little room.

"That was a wonderful ceremony Lori!" Andrea smiled and hugged Lori.

"It really was." Carol agreed with Andrea, and gave Lori a hug as well.

"We were really stressed these last few weeks. I'm glad we don't have to worry anymore!" Lori let out a sigh of relief. "Well, everyone should be out by now. We better go out so our pictures can be taken. Then we'll head over to the park to get our professional photos done." Lori motioned for Carol and Daryl to go first. The pictures outside the church didn't take very long. Lori and Rick visited with their family for a minute before everyone went home. "To the limo!" Lori squealed and they all got in the stretch limo.

"How did you afford this, exactly?" Carol asked, looking between Lori and Rick.

"Rick's parents rented it for us." Lori smiled.

"Oh, well then." Carol looked up at Daryl, who was just staring out the tinted windows. "After the photos we can go home for a bit, right?"

"Yes. Until five. So four hours to yourself. Have lunch or whatever." Lori nodded. "Oh, we're here! Okay, first it will be me and Rick. So you guys can just hang out for a bit and wait, then you guys will all be included."

* * *

Carol stood underneath the large tree, waiting for Lori and Rick to finish their pictures. She wanted to get this over with. She was starting to feel sick, being out in this heat so long. She saw Lori run over to where her and Daryl were standing. "Alright, Daryl, the groomsmen will be taking photos over there. So you'll have to join Rick and Shane. Carol, you and Andrea are with me."

"Alright. Have fun." Carol nudged Daryl as he started walking away. He just glanced back, and stuck his tongue out. She laughed, and followed Lori.

"Okay, I want you two girls on either side of Lori." The photographer waited for them to get into position. "Carol, can you move to face this way." She pointed in the direction she was referring to. "And Andrea, can you do the same thing, but this way." Andrea looked at Carol and copied her position. "Perfect. Smile!" They did a few more pictures like that. "Now. I want the groomsmen to lift the bride up. Rick, you need to stand off to the side, and look at them like they just stole your woman." Carol couldn't help but laugh at the pictures Daryl was being forced to take. "Okay, Carol, Andrea, I need you two to stand beside Rick and act like your clawing at him. Sort of a similar thing we did with Lori, only she won't be in the shot." It was Daryl's turn to laugh. "Perfect, now, all together!" Finally, they finished taking the pictures.

* * *

"About damn time we got home. Thought we'd never get back." Daryl collapsed on the couch. Carol walked over and moved his legs so she could sit down.

"I was really getting dizzy out there. That heat is not good for me. Plus I didn't eat." Carol sighed, and wiped at her forehead.

"What ya talkin' 'bout? I saw ya eat breakfast." Daryl looked up at her.

"It didn't settle well with my stomach this morning. I think it was the eggs. I threw it all up before we left." Carol sighed. "I feel fine now though. There is air conditioning!" She laughed.

"Yeah. Well, ya better eat somethin' now. Maybe a sandwich or somethin'?" Daryl stood up. "I can make us both one."

"Thanks Daryl." Carol smiled. As soon as he left the room, she took his spot and laid down. She placed her arm over her eyes and let out a sigh.

A few minutes later, Daryl walked back in the room with two plates. He saw her lying on the couch. "Sure your alright?"

Carol shot up and looked at him. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just needed to rest for a minute. Now give me that sandwich, I'm starving!" Daryl handed her the ham sandwich. She quickly devoured the whole thing. Daryl watched her carefully. Something was off about her. He didn't know what, but she seemed a little different than normal. Maybe he was just imagining it. He shrugged it off, and continued to eat his sandwich. They had a long night ahead of them.

_**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is shorter! I started it a little too late! I'm sure the next one will be longer! Please, R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 27**

_**A/N: I love how this story isn't even halfway finished yet! It's thanks to you guys! Enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"We're now going to ask the wedding party to join the bride and groom on the dance floor." The DJ spoke into the microphone. Carol looked over at Daryl with a small smile.

"Ready to dance infront of everyone?" She took hold of his hand.

"I was, 'till ya mentioned the part about everyone watchin'." Daryl grumbled and stood up.

"You've done it before. Just look at me. Don't look at anyone else." Carol pulled him over to the dance floor. "It'll be fine." She placed her hands on his shoulders.

Daryl placed his hands on her waist. He did as she said, and looked at her. He didn't look anywhere else. All he did was stare into her beautiful blue eyes. He noticed she was smiling. It made him smile as he looked at the other features on her face. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her shoulder length brown hair with its little curls framed her face perfectly.

Carol smiled up at him. She knew he was studying her, and the smile on his face just made her smile more. She leaned up kissed him softly. Just as they broke apart, the song ended. "You're a good dancer." Carol laughed.

"Ain't really dancin'." Daryl kept his arm around her waist as they walked back to the head table. "I'm gonna go get some drinks. Ya want anythin' like a coke or somethin'?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, a coke will be fine." Carol smiled and watched as Daryl walked toward the bar. She glanced around the room, and felt someone poke her shoulder. She turned to see a man smiling at her. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"I couldn't help but notice you from across the room. You're very pretty. I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me and maybe go back to my place for a bit." Carol was completely disgusted at the man. He had lighter hair and a ridiculous mustache. "I'm Axel by the way."

"You better back the fuck off before I kick your ass." Daryl growled. Carol breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to him. He handed the coke to her before wrapping his arm protectively around her waist.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't know she was taken." Axel put his hands up.

"Next time ya better find out before you try to take 'em back to your place." Daryl walked away, taking Carol with him. "Asshole." He muttered.

"The handsome prince came to my rescue." Carol kissed his cheek.

"Prince... Jesus..." Daryl murmered, making Carol laugh. He glanced back at the man who was watching them walk away. He never realized just how protective he was of her until another man tried to steal her away. He was never going to let that happen again.

* * *

"Where ya goin'?" Daryl asked as Carol slipped on her shoes.

"I have a doctor's appointment. It's time for my check up. Want to make sure everything's alright you know." Carol smiled and grabbed her keys. "I should be back in an hour, try not to miss me too much." She winked at him. Daryl just rolled his eyes. She laughed and headed out the door. She got in her little car and headed down the road. All the way there, she hoped she was alright. She had been feeling a little off lately. Hopefully it as just a cold or something. Whatever it was, she just hoped it wasn't serious. It shouldn't be. She pulled into the parking lot and walked into the waiting area. She sat down, and waited for her name to be called.

* * *

Daryl sat alone in the house. It was so quiet. Or, atleast it was quiet until the phone rang. He walked over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Mister Daryl!" Daryl couldn't help but smile as he heard the little girl's voice.

"Hey kiddo." Daryl sat back down on the couch.

"I have a question! This weekend my daddy and Patricia are going away with Maggie to a volleyball tournament. I didn't want to watch dumb sports, so I was wondering if I could stay at your house!" Beth sounded so excited.

"Uh, yeah. Guess ya can." Daryl shrugged. Carol wouldn't mind if Beth stayed. She was always talking about her after she left.

"Yay! I'll go tell daddy! I'll come over after school at stay there until they pick me up. Bye Mister Daryl! Thanks!" Beth squealed.

"No problem." Daryl smiled. "We'll see ya then." Daryl hung up the phone. He'd have to tell Carol when she got home, since she didn't bring her phone with her. He thought about where Beth would sleep, but then remembered the spare room. She could sleep there for the weekend. Maybe Daryl would take her to the park or something when Carol was working. He didn't want to be stuck in the house all day, and it would be fun for Beth. He glanced at the clock. It was one, and he still hadn't eaten anything. He figured her better make himself something to eat before Carol got home. He stood up, and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"How are you doing Carol." The doctor smiled as he sat down at his computer.

"Good. Although, lately I've been pretty tired. I also haven't been able to keep down my breakfast in the morning. I thought maybe I might be getting sick." Carol explained.

The doctor nodded, and typed away at his computer. "Does your stomach feel upset?" He asked.

"Occasionally." Carol shrugged. He typed some more things into his computer.

"Alright. Well, we'll do a couple tests. Nothing major. First we'll do a urine test." Carol always hated those. He handed her a little cup. "The bathroom is just down the hall to your right. I'll get some supplies ready for your other tests."

"What tests, exactly?" Carol was a little worried.

"Just a blood test. We'll also check your blood pressure. Standard check up procedures. Like I said, nothing major." He smiled.

"Okay, thanks." Carol hurried down the hall.

* * *

Daryl looked at the clock. It was past two now. Where was she? She said she'd only be an hour, it was more than that. What were they doing to her? He didn't think anything was wrong with her. Did they find something? Was it serious? He hoped she was okay. 'Slow down Dixon, you don't know if anythin's wrong with her.' Daryl scolded himself for jumping to conclusions. That was never a good thing. He thought Carol didn't love him before, now look where he's at. She had such a spell over him. He really was going soft. But he didn't care. It wasn't a huge deal for him. He was happy with his life. That was something very uncommon to him. He hadn't been happy in a long time. The only other time he was happy, was when he was in the woods. Hell, when he was a child, he got lost in the woods for over a week. No one cared. No one noticed he was gone. He had to survive on his own. He was happy that he didn't have to come home to a beating every night. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a knock at the door.

"Hi Daryl." Daryl opened the door to see Lori standing there with a big basket. It had a lot of food in it. Fruits, some chocolates. Real good food.

"Hey." Daryl said quietly as she handed him the basket.

"This is for you and Carol. A thank you gift for being in the wedding." Lori smiled. "Where is Carol?"

"Doctor." Daryl answered.

"Oh, she alright?" Daryl nodded. Atleast he thought she was. "Good. Oh, and I also have this." She handed him a large book. "All the pictures from the wedding. Some of them are quite humorous." Lori giggled as she recalled some of the photos that were in the album. "But they all turned out very nice. Clear and everything." Daryl held the album in his free hand. "Well, just make sure you thank Carol for me, and show her the pictures. I'll see you around Daryl." Lori waved and hurried back to her car where Rick was waiting. He gave the man a nod before closing the door.

"Shit ton of stuff." He mumbled to himself as he set the basket on the table. He decided to leave it wrapped until Carol came home. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He opened up the album and took a look at the pictures. They were quite nice. His eyes widened, and his face turned red with embarressment as he saw the next photo. The photographer must have caught Carol and him kissing under the tree. Now everyone had a copy. "Fuck." Was all he could say. He quickly turned the page, to the one where he and Shane were holding Lori up. Just wonderful. He hated having to take that picture. He looked at the next one. Carol and Andrea were clawing at Rick. He had to laugh. The expression on Carol's face was priceless. It was cute actually, but very funny. He would have to take that one out and hang it on the wall or put it on his bedside table. Somewhere he could always see it.

* * *

Carol sat in the office, waiting for the doctor to return. She looked around the room at the posters on the wall. Not uncommon in a doctor's office. She turned her head as the door opened. He looked at his chart before sitting down. "Everything appears to be normal. Your blood pressure is at a normal level, as well as your blood sugar. So that's good. I couldn't find anything wrong with you. No virus or anything like that. So you're not sick. But I did figure out the cause of your stomach problems."

"Oh, what is it?" Carol asked.

* * *

Daryl looked up at the clock again. It was ten to three. Why had she been gone so long? If only she had brought her cell phone, he could've called her to see if she was alright. It was starting to bug him. He was never really alone in the house. When Carol went to work, he would usually busy himself by going into to town for something. But today, he had nothing to do except sit around. He decided to turn on the television, see if anything good was on. He settled for America's Funniest Home Videos. Definately a classic show. He couldn't help but laugh as the kick sacked his father. It was strange how other people's pain was so hilarious. He couldn't stop laughing as the guy fell off the trampoline. He went flying into the air. He thought it would be a genius idea to jump onto the trampoline from the roof. It didn't go well at all. He was flat on the ground in seconds. What a dumbass.

* * *

"Well, we looked at the results of your urine test, and it appears." He looked at his chart once more. "That you are about 4 weeks pregnant."

Carol's heart stopped. "Come again?"

"Yep. You're a month pregnant. That would explain the throwing up and the exhaustion." The doctor set his chart down on the desk. "I'm assuming this is your first child."

Carol couldn't form words. She was pregnant? This wasn't good. She wasn't ready to be a mother yet. How was she going to tell Daryl? What if he would be pissed off and leave her? He wouldn't do that, would he? Maybe she should wait a bit. Maybe the test was faulty. Maybe they read it wrong, and it was all a mistake. She was not pregnant.

"Well, here a little booklet on pregnancy for first time mothers. It might help you. It tells you what to expect." He handed her a small book.

"Are you sure I'm pregnant? Are you sure it isn't a mistake?" Carol was starting to panic.

"The test is about 95% accurate. I'm pretty sure you're pregnant. If you still doubt, you can take a pregnancy test at home. It will give you a definate answer." The doctor smiled. "I know you're probably scared, but that's normal for all first time mothers. Just eat right, take care of yourself. You'll be fine."

Carol just nodded. She was shocked. This was not supposed to happen. They should've used something. She should've been on the pill. Something so this wouldn't happen. She wasn't nearly ready for her own child. Neither of them had good paying jobs. They were just getting by on their own, now there was a child? She couldn't stop thinking about everything that could go wrong as she drove home. She pulled into the driveway. No way. She couldn't tell Daryl. Not until she knew for sure that she was. She stuffed the book in her purse, and headed towards the door.

_**A/N: How about next time, you guys stop being so smart and predicting the future like this? I want to surprise everyone, but no! Y'all are just too damn smart. Fine then. Be that way. R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 28**

_**A/N: I'm really happy with all the support and love from you guys! Enjoy this chapter!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"There ya are! Was startin' to get worried 'bout ya." Daryl walked up to Carol as she entered the living room. When she looked at him, he saw fear in her eyes. "Carol, somethin' wrong?"

Carol couldn't think straight at the moment. Her heart was pounding. She wanted to tell him. Her heart told her to. But her mind told her not to. She made the mistake of listening to her mind instead of her heart. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll uh, be right back. I have to get something." Carol sprinted to the door, but Daryl grabbed her arm.

"Carol." He stared at her. He could see the uncertainty and worry in her eyes. "Tell me, what's wrong."

Carol moved her gaze elsewhere. She had to decide whether or not to tell him. She was really struggling with her decision. He was the father of her unborn child, and he deserved to know. But what if he didn't want a child? What if it was too much for him to handle, and he left? She could never handle that. "I need to be alone." She said, and removed his hand from her arm before racing up the stairs. Daryl flinched as he heard the bedroom door slam.

* * *

Daryl had given her the space she requested. He hadn't bothered her, or even tried to talk to her. It had been two hours. It was supper time now. He figured she wasn't going to make anything, hell, it'd be a miracle if she left the room. He hadn't even heard her open the door to go to the washroom. If he didn't make something now, she probably wouldn't eat. He searched the fridge, looking for something easy to make. He found some leftover soup. 'Fuck it.' He thought and grabbed the bowl. He set it on the counter, and went to search for a large enough pot. He grabbed the biggest one, and placed it on the element. He set the heat to medium, and poured the soup in. He would need a spoon. He opened a drawer, and moved some things around until he found the big plastic spoon. Perfect. Daryl stirred the soup around a few times, and then went to get some bowls. It wouldn't take long for the soup to heat up. By the time he got the bowls ready, the soup was done. He poured some soup into a bowl, and walked up to their room. He knocked lightly on the door.

* * *

Carol paced around the room. She kept running her hands through her tangled mess of hair. She was surprised she hadn't ripped any hair out. She had to tell Daryl. She had to. There was no excuse. It had to be done. She stopped pacing when she heard a knock at the door. She sighed and sat back down on the bed. "Come in..."

Daryl entered holding a hot bowl of soup. "I uh, warmed ya up some soup. Incase you were hungry." He slowly walked over to her and handed over the soup. She gave him a small smile and took the bowl. She knew by the way he looked at her, he didn't plan on leaving so soon. "Are ya ready to tell me what's wrong?"

Carol closed her eyes. It was now or never. "Today, at the doctors office. I found out something. The reason why I've been getting sick lately."

"Are ya alright?" Daryl sat down beside her. He had a look of concern on his face.

"Well, sort of. I really don't know how you'll take this." Carol finally looked him in the eyes.

Daryl's heart ached for Carol as he saw the fear in her eyes. She had tears that were ready to flow any second. "Tell me." He said softly. He made sure not to sound demanding.

Carol took a deep breath. The best way to say it was just flat out. No beating around the bush. "Daryl..." She glanced down for a moment before looking back at him. "I'm pregnant."

Daryl's eyes went wide. Had he heard her right? She couldn't be... Fuck. This was his fault. She probably hated him right now for doing this to her. He knew she wasn't ready to be a mother, and he sure as hell wasn't ready to be a father. He wanted to be one in the future, just like she wanted to be a mother. But now was not the time. He had completely zoned out as he thought about how badly he fucked up.

"Daryl? Please say something..." Daryl finally snapped out of his thoughts and focussed back on her. The tears had escaped and were freely rolling down her cheeks. Fuck, now he made her cry. He didn't really know what to say. It seemed as if his ability to speak had been completely gone. "Are you... Are you mad at me?" Daryl couldn't believe what she just said. She thought he was mad at her? If he was mad at anyone, it was himself. He glanced down at her stomach. There was nothing there, she couldn't have been that far along.

"How... How long ya been pregnant?" He still couldn't believe this was happening.

"The doctor said about a month." Carol spoke quietly. She still seemed so scared. He thought of only one thing he could do. He reached out to her, and brought her into a hug. That was when she let it all out. The confusion, the fear, the worry, all of the emotions she had been trying to hide came pouring out as she cried into his chest.

"It'll be alright..." Daryl whispered to her. He couldn't walk away from this. It was his fault afterall. She needed him the most right now. "We'll make it through this." They would. Daryl would make sure of it. Whatever it took, he would support her. If he had to get a second job, he would.

"Will we?" Carol pulled away from his embrace and looked at him. "We aren't nearly ready for this Daryl, and you know it. We can't handle this, not now." Carol sighed.

"So what, ya sayin' you wanna get rid of it? Ya wanna just go to the clinic and kill the unborn baby?" Daryl always hated the thought of abortion. It made him sick to his stomach. How could you kill an unborn baby? Even if it was an accident, you fucking live with it. You wouldn't kill a child that was already born, so why kill an unborn one. "You really wanna do that Carol? Kill your future son or daughter? Our child?" Daryl couldn't stop himself. He could tell by the look on her face, that his words shocked her. "We did this. We need to live with it."

"I don't want to get an abortion, Daryl." Carol faught back the tears. She didn't need to cry anymore. "I want to keep this child. It's the right thing to do. I just..." She shook her head. Looks like she was going to cry some more. Now, Daryl felt a little bad for the words he had chosen. He scooted closer to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"We may not be ready, I sure as hell ain't. But we gotta live with it. 'M sure you'll know what to do when he or she comes into the world." Daryl knew this about new mothers. They had no idea what to do for the entire nine months, but once that newborn was in their arms, they figured it out. He looked over to her. She had her head down. He lifted her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes. "Hey, I love you."

Carol smiled up at him and pecked his lips. "I love you too."

* * *

"Oh god!" Carol almost threw up as she read the book on pregnancy. It had pictures. Horrible pictures at that. The food she just ate, it wasn't going to stay there. She dropped the book and ran to the bathroom.

Daryl hated when she threw up. It must've been horrible for her. She would have to carry his child in her for nine months, every month getting worse and worse. She was going to be in so much pain. All he had to do was sit there and watch. He wished he could do something for her. She came back out, and quickly closed the book. "Can't handle it anymore?" Daryl asked.

"God, no." Carol shook her head. "I can't believe that..." She felt it coming back up again. She made it just in time to the bathroom. She hated throwing up. It was the worst thing imaginable. She had only thrown up a few times, and that was after getting completely wasted. She flushed the toilet, and washed her face before walking back out into the living room. "I hate this."

"Wait till ya become super hormonal. I wouldn't be surprised if ya killed me. I've seen a pregnant woman freak out on her husband for nothin'. Ain't fun." Daryl shook his head. The things he would have to face weren't as bad, but still not fun. Her emotions, the cravings she would eventually get when she could stomach food.

"Well, I'll try not to kill you." Carol laughed a little bit. She noticed a smirk on his face. "What?"

"Oh, nothin'. I was just rememberin' somethin' I read a while back 'bout pregnant women." His smirk widened as he remembered.

"Tell me!" Carol crossed her arms.

"Well, I read that sometimes, pregnant women really get in the mood, if ya know what I mean." Carol looked shocked.

"Daryl!" She smacked his shoulder.

"I only read it!" Daryl raised his hands in the air. "Just wonder if you'll be like that." Carol narrowed her eyes at him. "Heard some other things too."

"What..." Carol was almost reluctant to hear.

"I heard it was like, ten times better. Cause pregnant women pleasure easier." Carol punched his shoulder multiple times.

"Stop it!" She shouted. "I don't want to hear anymore!"

"You asked!" Daryl rubbed his shoulder. "See the mood changes have already started..." Carol glared at him. He put his hands up in defeat.

"Better watch your mouth Dixon. When the mood changes start, I might reconsider not killing you." Carol gave him a playful smile.

"You wouldn't dare." Daryl smirked. "Especially when the time comes for-"

"Shut up!" Carol covered his mouth with her hand. "Don't you dare say it." Daryl rolled his eyes and pointed to her hand. She moved it away. "Are you done now?"

"Yeah, I'm done." Daryl leaned against the back of the couch. "Hey, are you gonna tell your friends?"

"No. Not yet." Carol shook her head. She had thought about that for a while. No way was she going to tell them. "Are you going to tell your brother?"

Daryl hadn't really talked to Merle since their fight. He figured maybe he should tell him. He did kind of miss his brother. Even though he could be a real dick sometimes, he was still family. "I might. Not sure yet..." Daryl shrugged.

"I think you should." Daryl looked over at her. "You two need to patch things up. He is your brother after all. I bet he misses you." She looked down at her hands. "I know you miss him." She heard Daryl sigh. She was right. "Why don't you go over there right now? Get it over with."

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe I should..."

"Go. I'll be fine." She gave him a small smile.

"Fine." Daryl stood up. "I'll be back within half 'n hour." Carol nodded, and watched as he walked out the door. Yesterday had been so emotional. She had stayed in his arms for a long time, crying occasionally. They eventually had fallen asleep like that, in each others arms. It was sweet. Today, she felt a little better, knowing that he wanted to keep their unborn child. She was glad. She wanted to, but wasn't sure if he did. She kept coming up with all these horrible situations where he would leave her, when in reality, he was so understanding. They both knew they weren't ready, but they were willing to try. That's what counted. They would get each other through this. It would be alright.

* * *

Daryl marched up to the front door of what used to be his house. He knew Merle was home. He quickly thought about what to say, and then knocked on the door. His brother came to the door, and they stared at each other for a moment. Daryl wasn't sure if Merle was angry at him, or shocked that he was there. It didn't matter. He had to tell him. "Merle... I got somethin' to say."

Merle stared at Daryl for a moment. "Well, spit it out baby brother."

"Carol's..."

_**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 29**

_**A/N: I was pretty cruel with that cliffhanger hey? Well, enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Carol's pregnant." Daryl finally spoke after a long pause. He didn't know what was going on in Merle's head after he said what he needed to say. There was no emotion on his brother's face.

"Ya tryin' to tell me, my baby brother is gonna be a dad?" Daryl just nodded. He was shocked to see Merle burst into laughter. "I'm sorry Daryl, can't see ya changin' diapers and shit." Merle continued to laugh. His brother, a father? That was the best news he's heard all week. "Guess I should be sayin' congratulations hey? Ain't that the brotherly thing to do?"

"I don't know, I ain't experienced in this shit." Daryl crossed his arms as his brother tried to stop his laughter.

"Well, good for you. I'm sure you'll be the best damn father ever." It was silent for a moment before Merle started laughing again.

"How the hell is this funny?" Daryl growled. Him becoming a father wasn't funny.

"I honestly don't know lil' brother. It just fuckin' is." Merle was finally able to calm down after a few more minutes of laughing. "So, guess this means I'm gonna be an uncle?"

"Yeah, guess it does." Daryl eyed his brother before continuing. "Thought I should atleast tell ya. Don't know if ya wanna be involved with the kid at all, if ya don't, than that's fine too." Daryl didn't come over to tell his brother he had to start being more involved. That wasn't what he wanted. If his brother wanted to change himself and be in the child's life, than that was great. But he wasn't going to force him. It was completely up to him whether he wanted to see his niece or nephew or not.

Merle paused for a moment, thinking on the subject. "Yeah. I think I will hang out with the kid every so often." Daryl was a little shocked to hear that. He didn't think Merle wanted anything to do with children. "'Sides, someone's gotta teach it right."

"Fuck off Merle." Daryl shook his head, but he couldn't help but smirk a little at his brother's comment. He was glad to see Merle wasn't pissed off at him.

"Ah, ya know you love ol' Merle." Merle laughed and grabbed his brother. He ruffled up his hair just like when they were kids. He would put Daryl in a choke hold and mess with his hair.

"Damn it Merle, we ain't kids no more." Daryl struggled to break free of his brother's grasp. A few seconds later, they were on the ground wrestling like they used to. Of course, Merle won the little fight. "Asshole." Daryl murmed as he dusted off his pants.

"You know it." Merle smirked.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Carol asked as Daryl walked in the door.

"Better than expected." Daryl said and flopped onto the couch.

"Well what did he say? Was he mad at you still?" Carol sat down across from him.

"Nah, he ain't mad. Said he was gonna visit the kid every so often to teach it the right way." Daryl rolled his eyes. "Merle hasn't changed a bit."

"So, he was okay with it?" Carol was relieved. "That's good." Carol relaxed and leaned against the back of the couch. "How do you think Beth will react when we tell her?" Beth. He had completely forgotten about Beth. He forgot to tell Carol that Beth would be spending the weekend with them.

"Oh, yeah, 'bout Beth." Daryl started. "She called when you were at the doctor... She asked if she could stay at our house for the weekend since her family is gonna be gone some place. I said yeah she could." Daryl sat up so he could look at her. "I forgot to tell ya 'bout that yesterday."

"Oh." Carol nodded. "That's fine if she stays. You'll be the one to look after her, I'll be working. Which reminds me, I'm going to have to tell them about the whole pregnant thing." Carol sighed. There were so many things to do.

"I know. Already got plans to take her somewhere." Daryl stood up and looked at the clock. It was almost supper. "Ya hungry? Or can you handle food."

"I don't know... What were you planning on making?" Carol smiled up at him.

"Me? Who said I was makin' supper?" Daryl stared her down before he finally gave up. "I don't know, what did ya have in mind?"

"Maybe a grilled cheese." Carol looked up at him with pleading eyes. "It's really easy to make."

"I know how to make a grilled cheese woman!" Daryl walked off to the kitchen, leaving Carol sitting on the couch, laughing.

* * *

The week had gone by pretty fast. Carol had gotten sick around the same time every day. About a half an hour after she ate breakfast. She figured she should just stop eating breakfast and maybe she wouldn't throw up, but Daryl wouldn't let her. The baby needed food, even if she would throw up afterwards. She had to admit, she loved how protective Daryl was starting to get. It showed that he cared. She smiled to herself as Daryl walked in the room.

"Did ya take your pill yet?" Daryl asked.

"No." Carol snapped out of her thoughts. "Not yet."

"Well here. Ya gotta take it everyday woman." Daryl handed her a glass of water and her prenatal vitamin.

"Hate taking these." Carol sighed. "I can never swallow pills."

"Carol, ya gotta." Daryl crossed his arms. "I ain't leavin' till ya do." Carol just rolled her eyes. She may love how protective he was, but sometimes, it could get annoying, like right now. She stuck the pill in her mouth a downed the water. She handed the glass back to Daryl. "Good." Daryl looked at the clock. "Beth will be here soon." As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "Let the entertainin' begin." He smirked and walked away, leaving Carol to open the door.

"Hi Beth." Carol smiled as the little girl walked in with a bag. "What's in there?"

"My pillow, my toothpaste, toothbrush and my hair brush. Also some pajamas and change of clothes." Beth grinned and hugged Carol. "I was really sad that I couldn't come over after school this week. Daddy said I needed to go home right away, so he picked me up. You're not mad at me are you Miss Carol?"

"No honey, I'm not mad." Carol smiled. "Come into the living room, I'll go get you a juice box."

"Yay!" Beth smiled and ran into the living room. Carol laughed and walked into the kitchen where Daryl was standing.

"Why are you in here anyway? Not like there is any dishes to do." Carol opened the fridge and grabbed a juice.

"Had to put the glass away. So, you tell her?" Daryl asked.

"Not yet, figured you should be in the room too." Carol started walking into the living room, Daryl following behind. She handed the juice to Beth. "There you go sweety."

"Thanks Miss Carol!" Beth sipped on the juice. "Hi Mister Daryl! I missed you!"

"Yeah, missed ya too." Daryl gave her a smile before sitting beside Carol. Beth figured it was necessary to walk over and sit in between them.

"We have something to tell you Beth." Carol started off. "But it's a secret. Can you keep it to yourself?"

"Yes! What is it! Tell me!" Beth stared up at Carol, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, you know how you once told me that I should have a child?" Carol asked her.

"Yes! And you should so I can have her as my adopted little sister! I'd play with her all the time and she could tell me everything!" Beth smiled as she thought about having a little friend to play with.

"Your wish has come true." Carol laughed a little. "Right now, I'm carrying your little friend."

Beth gasped as she looked between Carol and Daryl. "You're going to have a baby? I'm going to get an adopted little sister?!" Beth squealed.

"Or adopted little brother." Carol smiled. "We don't know if it is a girl or boy, and we won't know for a while."

"Still, this is awesome!" Beth hugged Carol very tightly. "Hey, how come your belly isn't huge like all other future moms?" Beth looked at Carol's stomach. It was still flat as ever.

"Your stomach doesn't get huge right away. It slowly get's bigger." Carol explained to the little girl. "I'm not very far along, you won't be able to tell I'm pregnant for another two months or maybe more."

"Oh. Why?" Beth asked.

"The reason that you get a big stomach is because the baby is growing. Right now it's very small." Carol smiled at the girl's curiosity. She just hoped she wouldn't ask how she got pregnant. That was a conversation for another time way into the future. "But you're going to keep this to yourself right? No one else can know, especially not Lori or Andrea."

"I promise Miss Carol!" Beth pretened to zip her lips shut.

"Good." Carol smiled. "Now, I believe Daryl is going to take you for some ice cream." She smirked up at Daryl. "All he has been talking about it spending time with you."

Daryl wanted to glare at Carol, but he didn't want Beth to think he didn't want to spend time with her. "Yeah, c'mon." Daryl stood up. "You want anythin'?"

"I'm fine." Carol smiled. "I don't need anything."

"If ya say so." Daryl shrugged. "Why don't you go wait by the door, I uh, gotta get my money." Daryl looked at Beth, who nodded. Daryl had some money in his pocket, he just wanted to talk to Carol for a minute. "Ya sure? I'm gettin' somethin'. Don't want ya feelin' left out."

"I'm fine Daryl. Now get out of here." She pushed him playfully.

Daryl smirked and pulled her close. "You tryin' to get rid of me?"

"Maybe I am." Daryl smiled at her. He gave her a kiss before backing away. They both turned their heads as they heard a giggle. "Beth?" Carol crossed her arms with a smile. She laughed as Beth quickly ran away.

"Alright, be back in a bit." Daryl shook his head, and walked towards the front door.

_**A/N: This is a little shorter. Sorry about that! I wasn't entirely sure what to write today, not much motivation. R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 30**

_**A/N: 30 chapters! Yay! I have a feeling this story will go longer than Strange did! Awesome! Really hope you like this chapter!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Yay! We're here!" Beth beamed as she looked out the window of Daryl's truck. After Carol had left for work, Daryl took Beth out for breakfast. Beth thought they were going home after that, but Daryl told her he was going to take her to the park for a while, get her and himself out of the house. She was so excited to get there.

"Have fun kiddo." Daryl sat down on one of the benches. He watched Beth run off towards the play structure with the other kids. She waved to him from the top of the slide before going down. He smiled and waved back. He saw her look at the swings, and then run over to him.

"Will you push me on the swings Mister Daryl? I can never go high without someone pushing me." Beth asked with a cute smile. How could Daryl say no to a face like that?

"Alright." Daryl stood up. Beth ran over to the swings and sat down. She waited for him as he walked over. "Ya ready?"

"Yes!" Beth nodded and gripped the chains tightly. Daryl lightly pushed her, and she squealed. He smiled and pushed her again. She seemed to giggle uncontrollably whenever she went higher. "I want to go higher!" She giggled. Daryl nodded, and pushed her a little harder. After a few more pushes, he was unable to push her anymore, she was swinging so high. He was a little worried she might be scared, but the sound of her laughter told him she was alright. He looked at his cell for the time. It was a little past one. Carol would be home in an hour. He looked up at Beth as she started talking. "Mister Daryl, I'm going to jump off, you should catch me!"

"Woah there, I don't know if I could do that... Ain't really safe to jump off goin' this high is it?" Daryl didn't like the sounds of this.

"I used to do it all the time with daddy! Please!" Daryl sighed and estimated where she would land. He stood there.

"Alright..." He was so nervous right now. What if he didn't catch her? She could get hurt, it would be his fault. He saw her get ready to jump. He reached out as she flew off the swing. He found himself on the ground with Beth safely in his arms. "Are you alright?" Daryl looked at her. She looked so stunned.

"That was awesome!" Beth squealed. Daryl was relieved she wasn't hurt.

"Well, that's enough excitement for one day. C'mon." Daryl picked her up. He knew she would refuse, so he carried her back to the truck, just to make sure. Lucky for him, she didn't fight, but laughed instead. He placed her in the truck, and ran around to the drivers seat.

"Hey Mister Daryl?" Beth looked over at him.

"Yeah?" Daryl started the truck.

"How did Miss Carol get pregnant?" Daryl almost dropped the keys. Fuck, why him?

"Uh..." How the hell was he going to get out of this one? He couldn't lie to her, and he couldn't tell her the truth either. What the fuck was he supposed to do? This was not a conversation to be having with a five year old. He had to come up with an answer fast. "Well..." Every answer he came up with sounded stupid. "It just happens sometimes when two people love each other..." Yeah, that was a good enough answer.

"How did Miss Carol get the baby inside of her? Did you have to place it inside her or something?" Daryl was getting extremely uncomfortable. He technically placed it inside her.

"Sort of..." Daryl hated this so much. Why did kids have to be so fucking curious?

"How?" Beth continued to push on the subject. He wasn't going to tell her how. That was a conversation for the future.

"It just happened. Hey, how 'bout we stop at the store and get you some candy or somethin'?" Change the subject to candy, that would work, wouldn't it?

"Okay!" Beth smiled. Daryl let out a relieved sigh. Thank god. "Was it hard to get the baby in her?" Damn it. Why did this have to happen to him of all people.

"Uh... Not really..." Please, if there was a god in heaven, let her drop the subject.

"Was it fun or boring?" Daryl could feel his face growing hot. It was far from boring.

"Look there's the store let's go." Daryl quickly got out of the truck. Beth followed him inside the store. "Just uh, pick whatever ya want." Daryl hoped the candy isle would take her mind off the subject. His eyes widened as she came back with a huge pile of chocolate. "Woah, not that much!"

"But you said I could get whatever I want. I need a lot of chocolate!" Beth handed him the chocolate. "Marshmallows!" She ran off. Daryl sighed. She came back with a bag of marshmallows and a box of graham crackers. "There! Now we have everything for s'mores!" She smiled and placed everything on the counter. Daryl put the chocolate down and got out his wallet.

"Fine, we'll have s'mores tonight. But I better not see ya eatin' any chocolate before." Daryl nudged Beth as he handed the money over to the cashier. He grabbed the bag and handed it to Beth. "There, your candy, you take it." He opened the door for her, and walked out to the truck. Thank god she had forgotten the baby subject.

"You never answered my question if it was fun or not." Fuck.

* * *

"S'mores huh? Well, why don't we add hot dogs to that mix. We can have ourselves a bonfire." Carol smiled as Beth told her all about the s'mores she wanted to have.

"Oh yay! That sounds so fun!" Beth squealed and ran off into the living room. Carol laughed and turned around to see Daryl standing there.

"Very sweet of you to take her to the park, and buy all that candy for her. I can tell, you'll be a great father." Carol smiled and grabbed his shirt. She pulled him down and pressed her lips against his for a few seconds. She let go of his shirt and walked over to the fridge.

"Yeah, right." Daryl scoffed. "I woulda done anythin' to get her mind off of..." Daryl just shook his head.

"What was she asking you about?" Carol looked at him.

Daryl looked around, and then whispered. "She was wonderin' how you got pregnant. Like, how the baby got in there." Carol burst out laughing. She felt bad for Daryl, but that didn't make it any less hilarious.

"So she was..." Carol couldn't finish her sentence. She wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry, but that it the funniest thing ever."

"Wouldn't be so funny if it was happenin' to you! Guarentee ya wouldn't be laughin' your ass off if you were in that situation." Daryl growled.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Carol paused, and started to laugh again.

"I'll make you think sorry..." Daryl mumbled and started to walk away. Carol stepped infront of him.

"What did you say?" The look on her face scared him. Her smile had completely disappeared.

"Nothin'." Daryl avoided her hard stare.

"That's what I thought." Carol pointed a finger at him before walking away. Damn, she was good.

* * *

"Poor thing, she must've been so tired." Carol said quietly as she tucked Beth into bed. She had crashed on the lawn chair once it got dark. Right after her first s'more, she was out like a light. Daryl had to carry her inside. "I wouldn't blame her, after such a fun filled day." Carol shut the door and turned to Daryl.

"Well, it's probably after her bedtime anyway." Daryl shrugged. "'Bout time we got to bed to I guess."

"Daryl, there is a child in the house. We can't be doing that!" Daryl was confused. Carol couldn't help but laugh. "I'm kidding." She nudged him before walking into their room.

"Wouldn't object to that." Daryl mumbled.

Carol turned to him, and just shook her head. "I'll give you a rain check on that." She winked before grabbing her pajamas. She quickly changed and threw her clothes in the hamper. She felt two arms wrap around her.

"You look better without pajamas, just sayin'." He whispered in her ear.

"Feeling bold tonight, are we Dixon?" Carol laughed. "It's a real shame you pick tonight to be bold, I have to say, it's quite the turn on." Carol ran her finger up and down his chest, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Ya think so, huh?" Daryl smirked.

"Mhm." Carol pulled away from him. "But we can't. Not with Beth asleep in the next room. Sorry."

"Ya can't just flirt like that and then walk away." Daryl crossed his arms.

"I do believe I can." Carol walked past him, but he grabbed her.

"Not gettin' away that easy." Daryl pulled her close.

"What if she happened to wake up? I'm not willing to take that chance, no matter how attractive you seem right now." Carol got out of his grip and laid down on the bed. "Just go to sleep and forget about it."

"You're no fun." Daryl laid down beside her.

"Oh build a bridge Daryl." Carol snuggled underneath the covers. She wasn't going to snuggle close to him, because if she did, things would probably escalate very quickly. "Goodnight."

"Night." Daryl said quietly. "I'll be waitin' for that rain check."

"Yeah, me too." Daryl looked over at her, but she turned her back to him. He shook his head, she was very good.

_**A/N: Sorry for another short chapter, but hey, it was funny was it not?! I hope you enjoyed it still! Please, R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 31**

_**A/N: I do hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! And now I hope you enjoy this one!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol bolted upright as she heard Beth screaming. The little girl came running into their room and jumped onto the bed with them. She crawled under the covers and hid, obviously shaken from something. "Beth honey, what's wrong." Carol glanced at the clock, it was around four in the morning.

"In the room!" Beth still hid under the blankets.

"What, what was in the room?" Carol's heart beat was slowly returning to normal.

"There is a huge spider!" Beth cried. Carol looked over at Daryl, who shook his head.

"Ain't no need to be scared of a spider. Ya coulda squashed it." Daryl got out of bed. "Well, if we're gonna get rid of it, ya gotta show me where it is." Daryl waited for Beth to get out from under the covers. She slowly crawled out and grabbed Daryl's hand, leading him to the spare room. Carol fell back onto the bed and sighed. Beth had scared the hell out of her, she thought something was seriously wrong. A few minutes later, Daryl came back into the room. "Spider wasn't even that big." He rolled his eyes and climbed back into bed beside her. "Only 'bout this big." He estimated the size with his fingers.

"Well, to a five year old girl, that's a pretty big spider." Carol smiled. "You killed it right?" Carol wasn't terribly afraid of spiders, but as soon as she saw one, it had to be killed. She didn't feel comfortable knowing a spider was crawling around her house.

"Yeah don't worry, it's dead. She woulda killed me if I hadn't killed it." Daryl let out a yawn. He was still quite tired.

"Good, well, let's try and get back to sleep shall we?" Carol rolled over so she was on her side, facing him. He nodded to her before pulling her closer. She yawned and rested her head close to his. It didn't take very long for her to fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Jacqui." Carol apolagized as she set her purse in the back room. "Beth was keeping me at home and I lost track of time."

"It's alright, not much buisness today anyway. I've waited a total of three tables today." Jacqui smiled. Carol gave a sigh of relief. All the way to work she felt terrible for leaving Jacqui with all the tables, but now that she found out there wasn't much going on, she felt a lot better. "So, how is the pregnancy going?" Jacqui asked as they waited for a new table.

"Perfect. Everything is going good, well, except for the throwing up." Carol chuckled. "That part is a real drag."

"I'll bet it is. Doesn't sound too fun." Jacqui smiled. "So, has he asked you to marry him?"

Carol laughed. "No, not yet. To be perfectly honest, I'd be fine without marrying him. Just as long as I can be with him, I'm good." Carol grabbed her little notepad as a man sat down at one of the tables. "We'll chat later." She walked out from behind the counter. Something about this man look familiar. As she arrived at his table, she recognized him. "Milton?"

"Oh, uh, yes?" Milton looked up at her.

"It's me, Carol, from your math and science class." The way Milton looked at her, told her that he remembered. "How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good." Milton smiled. He had always liked Carol. She was the only one nice to him.

"Where do you work? I haven't seen you around town in a while." Carol had completely forgotten about taking his order.

"I have a job down at the hospital. I help with the patients who have suffered some sort of head trauma. Making sure they remember things." Milton pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"I've been dying to get a job at the hospital." Carol sighed.

"They are hiring for nurses right now you know." Carol's eyes brightened.

"Really?" Maybe she could finally get a better paying job. As much as she loved to work with Jacqui, this job wasn't exactly the best for her. "Do you know how I could apply?"

"Just come by the hospital. They have someone interview you right away. They'll ask you a few questions about yourself, where you went to school. The standard questions. As long as you have good schooling, I'm sure you'll do fine." Milton explained.

"Wow, thanks Milton." Carol smiled. "Oh, right, your order." Carol shook her head. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll just have a coffee." Milton smiled. Carol nodded, and headed off to the coffee machine. A few moments later, she walked back to his table, and set the coffee cup down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Carol smiled. "Mind if I sit down? Maybe we could catch up?" Carol liked Milton, she wanted to be his friend if she could. She tried back in highschool, but he was too shy.

"Oh, sure, go for it." Milton nodded.

"So, why are you here alone? Don't you have a wife or girlfriend? A family?" Carol asked. Milton was such a sweet guy, she figured he'd have a family by now.

"No. I'm usually working, I haven't had time to, uh, mingle." He shrugged. "How about you?"

"Yeah, I sort of have a family. In about eight months." Carol gave him a small smile.

"Oh really? Congratulations. Who's the father, if you don't mind me asking. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I was just kind of curious." Carol couldn't help but laugh at how nervous Milton was starting to get.

"Do you remember Daryl?" She asked.

"Daryl? Hm... Daryl... It's there, I know it is." Milton tried to think. He remembered a Daryl from one of his classes, but he couldn't remember the last name. "Daryl... Dixon?" It finally came to him. "Daryl Dixon from our science?"

"Yeah." Carol smiled. She started to wonder what Daryl was doing right now. Beth should still be there. Hopefully she wasn't asking him more questions.

"Wow, I didn't know you two were even friends." Milton realized what he said. "No, I didn't mean it like that, what I mean is..."

"It's okay." Carol chuckled. "We weren't friends. I met him again after I finished college and we sort of started hanging out."

"And then you got married?" Milton asked. He didn't see a ring on her finger.

"Not yet." Carol shrugged. "He hasn't asked, and I'm okay with that." Carol looked up as the lunch rush started coming in. "Well, I better go. It was real nice chatting with you Milton. Hope to see you again soon. If I get the job at the hospital we can talk then." Carol stood up. She grabbed her notepad off the table, and walked over to one of the booth's.

* * *

"She already went home?" Carol looked a little sad. She hadn't even gotten the chance to say goodbye to Beth.

"Yeah, took her home an hour ago. How was work?" Daryl asked as he handed her a glass of water.

"It was good. I ran into Milton Mamet, you remember him?" Carol took a sip of her water.

"The geek who sat at the front of the class in science?" Daryl headed into the living room. He sat down on the couch, and used the coffee table as a footrest.

"He wasn't a geek!" Carol smacked his shoulder as she sat down beside him. "He was just smart. A good guy. I liked him. He's doing really good now, works at the hospital." Carol remembered the information Milton offered. "Speaking of hospital, he told me they were hiring for nurses! I'll be going in tomorrow to talk to someone for an interview. I really hope I get the job! It pays so much better than the diner!" Carol really wanted the job.

"I hope ya get it too. Ya seem to really want it." Daryl gave her a small smile.

"I do. More than anything." Carol sighed.

"I doubt that." Daryl turned to look at her.

"What does that mean?" Carol looked at him, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"You want the job more than anythin'? Even me?" Daryl acted like he was hurt by her words.

"Oh shut up." Carol rolled her eyes with a smile. "Obviously not more than you. I'd quit my current job and leave the work force entirely for you." Carol meant every word of it. She would give up anything to be stay with him.

"Ain't you sweet." Carol turned to him.

"Was that sarcasm?" She raised a brow.

"Not at all." Daryl shook his head.

"Good." Carol kissed his cheek. "Now, what do you want to eat, I might as well start cooking now." She stood up.

"Don't matter to me." Daryl shrugged.

"You're so helpful." Carol said, sarcasm obvious in her voice. She walked into the kitchen and searched through the cupboards for something to make. She found a can of soup. "Good enough." She said to herself, and turned on the stove.

* * *

"I'm really nervous. What if I don't make a good impression? What if I make a total fool out of myself?" Carol had her interview in about a half an hour. She was scared to death.

"You'll do fine Carol." Daryl wrapped his arms around her. "Quit worryin' so much. You'll get worry lines and you'll look like an ol' lady. Ya don't want that now do ya?" Carol shook her head. "Just calm down, and it'll be alright." He lifted her chin so she would look at him. "Ya got it?"

"Yes." Carol smiled.

"Good, now get your pretty lil' ass down to the hospital. Got some surprises for ya when ya get back." He winked.

"Like what?" Carol's eyes brightened with wonder.

"If I told ya, wouldn't be a surprise." He shoved her towards the door. "Get goin'."

"Fine." Carol walked back to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Wish me luck!"

"Ya don't need luck." Daryl smiled. Carol laughed, and headed out the door. She was anxious to finish the interview and go back home, she wanted to know what those surprises were.

_**A/N: What will the surprises be? Ooooo. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 32**

_**A/N: I'm glad all of you love this story, and all those nice reviews I get make my day! Especially the ones that say this is one of their fave stories! I love all you guys! Such sweethearts! Enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol sat in the waiting room patiently. She couldn't get in right away, because there were a few other people being interviewed before her. The receptionist instructed her to have a seat, and that she would be called when they were ready. While she sat there, she wandered what exactly this surprise would be. Did he get her a gift of some kind?

"Hello Carol." Carol looked up and saw Milton standing there. "Came here for your interview huh?"

"Hi Milton! Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing." She smiled. "Hey, do you know how long it will be? I kind of want to get home."

"I'm not sure, I think the last person got called in a few minutes ago, so it should be soon. Anyway, I have to do work with one of the elder patients, see you later." He smiled and waved to her as he walked away. Carol smiled back at him, and went back to waiting. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long.

* * *

"Where you goin' lil' brother?" Merle called out when he saw Daryl walking across the yard.

"I'm goin' into the forest, what's it look like?" Daryl kept walking until Merle blocked his path. "What do you want Merle?"

"I was just wonderin' where you were goin'! How come you weren't gonna stop off and say hi to ol' Merle? I'd never have known you came by this way if I wasn't 'bout to take a ride on my motorcycle!" Merle acted like he was hurt. "Am I not important enough for ya anymore baby brother?"

"Oh shut up Merle." Daryl rolled his eyes. "I came an saw ya a few days ago so don't give me that shit. Now let me leave, I got some things to do." Daryl pushed past him.

"Fine then." Merle shook his head, and hopped on his motorcycle.

* * *

Carol walked through the door to find Daryl waiting for her. "Oh, hi." Carol smiled.

"Hey, ya ready to go?" Carol looked a little confused. Go where?

"Oh, yeah sure, just let me go change in our room-"

"No!" Daryl cut her off. Carol eyed him. What was wrong with him. "Uh, ya look fine. What ya got on is fine. Now c'mon we'll be late." Daryl grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door before she could say another word.

"Okay then..." She still looked confused as she buckled herself up. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Surprise woman. Thought I told ya that earlier." Daryl started the truck. "Can't tell ya otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise." He drove down the street and turned at the first stop sign.

"Fine." Carol sighed, and looked out the window.

"So, how did the interview go?" Daryl glanced at her.

"Good I guess. They said they'll call me back if I got the job. If they don't call, I guess I'm stuck at the diner." Carol shrugged. She liked the diner, but didn't want that for a permanent job. It would mean her schooling and all the money she paid to go there would have been wasted.

"Well, even if ya get the job, ya can't stay for long. Eventually they'll make ya leave, ya know, bein' pregnant 'n all." Daryl pulled into the parking lot of a very fancy restaurant. Carol was quite surprised. To get into this restaurant was damn near impossible. It was the finest in town. And very expensive. "Well, ya ready to eat or what?"

"Daryl, how did you get a reservation here?" Carol was still shocked as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"With my great skills." Daryl winked. Carol just laughed and grabbed his hand. They walked into the restaurant, and the waitress lead them to a booth in the back. It was very fancy. The lights were dim and there were candles all around to give the place light. It looked so romantic.

"This is so romantic. You've really out done yourself this time." Carol reached across the table and placed her hand on his.

"Yeah? Just wait." Daryl gave her a mischievous smile. This got Carol very curious. She was about to say something when the waitress brought them their drinks. She took their orders and then walked away.

"I still can't believe you actually got a table here. I'm very impressed." Daryl had seen that look before. It was the look that drove him crazy, drove him wild. The look that drove the both of them to the bedroom.

* * *

"The food was wonderful Daryl." Carol walked hand in hand with him outside the restaurant. "Thank you for such a lovely evening."

"Ain't over yet." Daryl smiled. He had some other things in mind as well.

"Well, I can't wait." Carol smiled back at him as they walked towards the truck.

* * *

"Are we almost there yet?" Carol asked. Daryl had his hands over her eyes so she couldn't see where they were going.

"Just hold on, almost." Daryl continued to lead her through the trees. She had never gone this way before. He lead her into the forest, and then covered her eyes. She had no idea where they were now. "Here we are." Daryl slowly lifted his hands off her face. Carol took a moment to adjust to her surroundings, and then gasped. "Ya like it?"

Carol was amazed. He had led her through the forest and into a clearing. There was a beautiful little pond with a small waterfall. The moonlight glistened off the water, making the whole scene ever more amazing. She was speechless. Then she noticed the Cherokee Roses blooming around the pond. "Oh my god..."

Daryl grabbed her hand and walked over to the water's edge. He set a blanket down on the ground. "Stay here." He instructed her. Carol nodded and sat down on the blanket. She wondered if he had any more surprises for her. "Alright." He held out a wine glass to her. She was about to remind him she couldn't have any, but then he pulled a bottle of non-alcoholic wine. "Don't worry, I remembered." He sat down beside her.

"You are truly amazing Daryl Dixon." Carol stared at him, her eyes filled with love. He poured some of the drink into her glass. She smiled, and they slowly drank their glass of wine. "It's so beautiful out here." She leaned her head on his shoulder, enjoying the gorgeous view.

"Ain't got nothin' on you." Daryl said quietly. Carol looked up at him. He gave her a small smile.

"You're so sweet." She leaned up and pecked his lips. "So, anymore surprises in store?"

"Just one." Daryl looked out at the water. "We can either leave now or later, don't matter."

"I think I'd like to stay here for a bit." Carol rested her head on his shoulder again. She felt him wrap an arm around her. She never knew he could be this romantic. She loved it.

* * *

When they got back to the house, it had started raining pretty hard. They both had to run to prevent getting soaked. "Wow, the weather sure changed fast!" Carol threw off her shoes. Daryl was looking out the window at the rain. She noticed he was smiling to himself.

Daryl couldn't stop the smile on his face as he watched the rain. It was raining. He was thinking about that rain check. "What are you smiling about?" Carol's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to her, the smile still on his face.

"Just thinkin' 'bout that rain check." Carol's expression changed from confused to flirty. "Ya know, it is rainin' outside."

"I can see that." Carol glanced out the window.

"Made me think." Daryl started walking towards the stairs. He didn't wait for her to follow. He wanted to make sure everything was still in place. It wasn't anything incredibly fancy, but it took him a long time to do. Just then, he heard her walk into the room and gasp at the sight before her.

"Daryl..." She stared at him, and then looked down at the bed. There were a bunch of white pedals spread across the covers. By the looks of them, they were from the Cherokee Rose. It must have taken him a long time to do this. She didn't know why he did this, but it was so sweet and romantic.

Daryl walked over and stood infront of her. She was so mesmerized by what was infront of her. He also had two candles, one on each bedside table. He grabbed his lighter and lit both of the candles. He walked over to the light switch, and turned off the lights. The candles created a romantic light in the room.

"Why?" He heard her say. "Why all of this..."

Daryl walked over to her. "Cause I love ya. Thought ya deserved it."

Carol looked into his eyes. There was just as much love and desire in his eyes as there was in hers. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down so their lips could meet.

Daryl was quick to wrap his arms around her. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Their tongues collided with one another in a desperate passion. The taste of the strawberry wine was still in her mouth, and it made him want her more. Without breaking the kiss, he guided her to the bed. It didn't take long for their clothes to be shed. She felt so warm against his skin. The desire was strong, he kept kissing her neck and her shoulder, teasing her. He could tell by the way she softly called his name, that she wanted him just as bad. With the rain outside, and the dimly lit candles inside, it set the perfect mood. The perfect mood for two lovers to spend the night, showing each other just how much they loved one another.

_**A/N: Yes, another short chapter, but come on, that ending makes up for it ;) R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 33**

_**A/N: I really hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter! Each time I'm stepping further out of my comfort zone, and it's awesome! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Do you know if you got the job yet?" Jacqui asked as they started to clean the diner. Both her and Carol were working the late shift, so they were the ones who had to close up.

"No, they haven't called me yet, I'm starting to think they got someone else." Carol finished sweeping the floor. "I guess they didn't want an knocked up nurse."

"Don't say that Carol." Jacqui stopped wiping the tables and looked at her. "You are better than any damn nurse they could hire. You're the hardest worker here. I'm positive you'd be a hard worker their too. If they don't hire you I might go down there and give them a piece of my mind." Carol couldn't help but laugh at Jacqui. She was such a good friend.

"Thanks Jacqui." Carol put the broom away and grabbed her purse. "How many tables do you have left?"

"This is the last one. You go ahead and go home." Jacqui smiled.

"Alright, we'll see you later." Carol nodded to her, and hurried out the door to her car. She knew Daryl would be working soon, and she wanted to spend some time with him before he left. As she drove out of the staff parking lot, she realized something. She hadn't spoken to Lori or Andrea in a very long time. She never told them about her pregnancy. It had already been three weeks since she found out. She was at seven weeks now. Maybe when she got home she would call them. She couldn't wait until they saw her stomach, because then they would be pissed off at her. She didn't want that. Carol pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. It was planned. After Daryl left for work, she would call her friends and tell them.

* * *

When Carol walked in the door, she saw Daryl in the living room. She smiled and walked over to him. "Hey handsome." Her smile disappeared when he didn't speak. He didn't even look at her. Did she do something wrong? "Daryl? Are you okay?" His response was just a frustrated sigh.

"I'll be back later." He stood up and just walked out. Carol stood there, confused, worried, and slightly hurt all at the same time. He hadn't even looked at her. She was usually greeted by a kiss. What had gotten him so depressed all of a sudden?

* * *

Daryl finished his sandwich and put his plate in the sink. Carol was working, and he was left at home to eat supper. She was working the late shift, and wouldn't be home until around nine. His shift at the bar started at nine thirty, so he still had some time to kill before then. Just then, the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?" It was Daryl's boss. He went on to explain that he had sold the bar to another guy, and he was letting all the previous employees go. After Daryl hung up the phone, it took him a while to understand what just happened. About an hour later, it finally sunk in. He was out of a job. He couldn't support Carol anymore. Hell, they were barely making it with both of them working, and now Carol was the only one working? They'd never survive. What was he going to do now? They were in serious trouble. It wasn't long after that Carol walked in the door. She was earlier than he expected. He was still very pissed off. Daryl didn't want to take it out on her, so he just left. He couldn't even look at her, he was so ashamed in himself. She would be so mad at him if she found out he lost his job. What was he going do? How would he tell her? When should he tell her? Should he even tell her at all? She would suspect something eventually. He sighed. He couldn't think about this right now. He needed to go get some beer and some cigarettes, since he was all out of both.

* * *

Carol was getting worried. It was midnight, and Daryl still wasn't home. She knew he wasn't at work, because he left his uniform at home. Where could he be? Why was he so angry before? The whole situation didn't make any sense. Suddenly, the door opened, and there was Daryl. She could tell he had been drinking. And by the looks of things, he had been drinking a lot. "Daryl?" She asked him quietly. Sometimes, when he had too much to drink, he could get a little violent. Not physical, but he did yell.

Daryl looked over at her, and didn't say a word. Everything that had happened before came back to him, and he was pissed off all over again. He felt bad about himself. He was angry at himself, even though it wasn't his fault.

"Daryl please, just talk to me." Carol stood up and started walking over to him.

"Just leave me be." Daryl said, his voice harsh. He stomped up the stairs. Carol heard the bedroom door slam. Something really bad must've happened. He hadn't been this mad in a long time. She debated whether or not to follow him. It was midnight anyway, and she was exhausted. She carefully made her way up the stairs, and slowly opened the door. She saw him there, and he looked like he had crashed out as soon as he hit the bed. She cautiously climbed into bed. "Thought I told ya to leave me alone." Daryl growled. It was more gentle than before, but his anger was still clear.

"It's midnight, and I'm tired. I won't bother you, I just don't want to sleep on the couch." She explained, and turned her back to him. She hated nights like this. They did fight sometimes, they weren't perfect after all.

"Fine." Daryl turned his back to her as well. After that, neither one of them spoke a word.

* * *

Daryl woke up with a huge headache. His head was pounding. He looked at the time, it was almost eleven. "Fuck." Daryl rubbed his eyes before getting out of bed. He glanced in the mirror, he looked like hell. He headed into the kitchen and saw Carol standing there at the coffee pot.

"Hey." She said without looking back. "You need a coffee or something?"

"Yeah, coffee will do I guess." Daryl held his head. Everything seemed so loud. "Fuck..." He sighed.

"You have a major headache, don't you." She handed him a cup of coffee. "It's what you get for staying out half the night drinking. Leaving me to worry like that, you deserve it." Daryl felt like a total asshole. "I'm going to meet the girls. There is more coffee in the pot if you need it." She walked away without another word. So that's what that felt like.

* * *

"Carol!" Lori smiled and hugged her friend. "It feels like its been forever!"

"I know." Carol smiled and sat down at the table. "How is married life?"

"Doesn't feel any different to be honest." Lori laughed. "But you'll have to tell me when you get married. You and Andrea both. Maybe it's just me."

"Well, you are newly married. That's probably why it doesn't feel different, but who knows, maybe after a while." Andrea nudged Lori before looking at Carol. "Didn't you say you wanted to tell us something?"

"Oh, right, I almost forgot." Carol smiled.

"You and Daryl are getting married?" Lori guessed.

"No." Carol shook her head. "It's something else."

"Well spit it out already!" Andrea waited anxiously for Carol to continue.

"Well, a few weeks ago, I went for my regular check up. When we were finished all the tests, he told me I was pregnant." Lori and Andrea both gasped.

"Shut up!" Lori nudged Carol. "You're lying to get us all excited!"

"I swear to god, I'm telling the truth. Right now I'm seven weeks." It took a minute before Lori and Andrea both started screaming. That drew some attention from the other diners.

"I can't believe it! You should've told us as soon as you found out! How could you keep that from us?" Andrea crossed her arms. "That is such huge news! I'm so happy for you and Daryl! I hope it's a girl! I want to be called aunty! That won't happen for a while, since Amy is only thirteen."

"I hope it's a girl too! I can just see you having a daughter." Lori smiled. "Are you excited? Is Daryl excited?"

"Daryl is excited, yes. I am too. I'll admit, I was scared at first, but now I'm excited." Carol smiled. "I really can't wait for this little one. And neither can Beth." Carol laughed. "She really wants an adopted little sister or brother to play with."

"Beth is basically your child! She hangs around you so much." Lori leaned back against the chair.

"I know. She loves Daryl a whole lot. And I can tell, Daryl loves her too. You should see him with her. So sweet. Thats why I'm excited to have our little one, because I know he'll be great with them." Carol sighed happily. Making the choice to tell the girls was a good one.

* * *

Carol walked in the door and saw Daryl on the couch, sitting in a similar position to last night. She just walked past him and sat on the love seat. Without looking at him, she asked him a question. "What time are you working tonight?"

Daryl looked up at her. He had to tell her. "'Bout that." He sighed. Carol finally looked at him. He looked so ashamed, like he failed. "Boss called yesterday, said there was new owner. Jackass fired everyone who worked there and hired new staff."

Carol walked over and sat beside him. She put her arm around him. "So you're out of a job?"

"Looks like it." Daryl didn't look at her. "Ya ashamed of me now?"

"No. Daryl, you couldn't control it. It wasn't your fault." She leaned her head against his. "Is that what you were worried about? That I'd be mad at you? Think you were a failure?" She felt him nod. "I would never think that way about you Daryl. You should know that."

"Guess you're right. Just don't know what other job I could get." He sighed.

"Well, you're good at fixing cars and stuff. Maybe you could get a job at the local autoshop?" She suggested. It was a good idea after all.

"Maybe." Daryl shrugged. "Could try tomorrow or somethin'."

"Good." Carol smiled and kissed his cheek. "Are we all good now?"

"Yeah, we're good." Daryl smiled. "Sorry for snappin' on ya by the way. Ya didn't deserve that."

"You don't have to apolagize, I already know. Now, how about I go fix us some supper?" Carol stood up.

"Yeah." Daryl nodded. "'N Don't forget to take that pill."

"Damn." Carol sighed. "You still remembered huh?"

"I don't forget. Gotta make sure ya get the vitamins to the baby." He gently placed his hand on her flat stomach.

"You're right. They need it." She smiled and held his hand for a moment before heading into the kitchen. They may fight, but it never took long for them to make up. That's what she loved. Neither of them held a grudge. Besides, she could never stay mad at him, she loved him too much for that.

_**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. Hope you liked it! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 34**

_**A/N: Alright, this will probably be the last chapter until Sunday. My sister is coming over tomorrow with my sweet lil baby niece. I'll be spending the entire day of friday and saturday with them. So until suday, enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Hi Miss Carol!" Beth smiled as she walked into the house. "How is my baby sister? She's still in your tummy right?"

"Yes Beth, she is still in my stomach. If it is a girl that is." Carol reminded her. "Just because you want her to be a girl, doesn't mean she is one. For all we know, the baby could be a boy. I won't find out for a few weeks yet. But as soon as I know, I'll tell you." Carol sat down on the couch. Beth quickly climbed up and sat beside her.

"Oh, okay. I want to be the first one you tell." Beth nodded. "Hi baby! Please be a girl for me!" Beth talked to Carol's stomach. "That way we can have lots of fun playing with dolls okay!"

Beth was the cutest thing Carol ever laid eyes on. She was so innocent and wasn't ever afraid to speak her mind. She loved how honest most kids were. "Hey Miss Carol, where is Mister Daryl?"

"He went to the autoshop. He had to see if he could get a job there." Carol smiled. She was really hoping that Daryl got the job. They were already tight on money with the check ups and pills and all the other things they needed for the baby.

"I see. I hope he gets the job. He would be a good repair man." Beth smiled to herself. Carol looked up at the clock.

"I'll be right back Beth, I have to go take my pill." Carol stood up and started walking to the bathroom.

"How big are your pills?" Beth jumped up and followed her. Carol laughed and reached into the cabinet where she kept them. She took one out and showed it to Beth. It was quite amusing to see the little girls eyes get big when she saw it. "Woah! Those are monster! How do you swallow that? I'd probably choke and die!"

"You wouldn't die." Carol shook her head with a smile. "You just need a lot of water." She filled up the glass she kept in the bathroom. She popped the pill into her mouth and swallowed the entire glass of water. "See?"

"Wow..." Beth stared in amazement. "That was cool!"

"If you say so." Carol shrugged. She didn't think it was all that cool. "Anyway, we better be getting you home. Get your things, lets go." Carol walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. She grabbed her purse as Beth put on her shoes. "You ready?"

"Yep! Lets go!" Beth headed out the door to Carol's car.

* * *

Carol pulled into the driveway and saw Daryl's truck was there. She hurried into the house and saw him in the living room. "Did you get the job?" She asked. She hoped he did.

"What do ya think?" Daryl had a smirk on his face. Carol screamed and hugged him very tightly.

"Oh my gosh Daryl that is amazing!" She pulled back a bit so she could kiss him. "You have no idea how happy that makes me!"

"Glad it made ya happy." Daryl smiled. "By the way, hospital called, ya start next week." He said it so casually, like it wasn't a big deal. Carol screamed again. "Jesus woman, would ya calm down? Gonna make me lose my hearin'!"

"Sorry!" Carol apolagized. "I just can't believe we both got new jobs! Oh, I better tell Jacqui!" Carol ran to her phone. She had Jacqui's number saved on her phone just in case she ever needed it. "Jacqui? It's Carol! I got the job at the hospital!" Daryl covered his ears as Carol screamed again. She was getting just as bad as Lori. "I'll still be working at the diner though. I need the money. The job as a nurse wasn't full time. Not yet anyway, they didn't want to give me a full time job because of the pregnancy. I had to agree." Carol blabbed on and on. She sure could talk. Daryl just rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to get himself a drink. He looked in the fridge. There were a few options, juice, beer, coke, or milk. He didn't feel like drinking beer, so he went for a bottle of coke. When he entered the living room, Carol was finished talking.

"Finally done yappin' are ya?" Daryl took a long swig from the coke.

"It wasn't yapping, it was explaining. Learn the difference." Carol stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sounds the same to me." Daryl shrug. He was hit on the shoulder. "Jesus woman! No need to get so violent."

"You can handle it, I didn't hit you that hard." Carol rolled her eyes and grabbed his bottle.

"Hey, what the fuck?" Daryl watched as she took a sip from _his_ bottle. "Give that back." He grabbed it from her. "Can't just take mine. Some more in the fridge for ya if ya want it."

"Not as fun to get my own when I can steal it from you." Daryl shook his head with a small smile.

"Ya take that pill yet?" He asked.

"Yes I did. Don't worry." Carol flopped onto the couch. "I'm tired."

"Go to sleep then." Daryl sat on the other couch.

"Okay. Anyone calls, just take a message for me." She grabbed a blanket from the closet and laid back down on the couch. "Wake me up in an hour, okay?"

"Yeah yeah." Daryl turned on the television.

"Don't have it too loud okay?" Carol had her eyes closed.

"Got it." Daryl flipped through the channels. There was never anything good on. Then he found this weird movie called Zombieland. It was pretty funny though. He couldn't help but laugh. He had to laugh quietly though, so he didn't wake Carol. He looked over at her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He found himself staring at her for a while, taking in her beauty. He looked up at the clock. She still had fifteen minutes to rest. He figured he would make some supper, and wake her up when it was ready. She turned off the television, and walked into the kitchen. He found two steaks and decided he would put them on the barbecue. They would need something to go with it. Daryl decided on salad. It was easy to make and very quick. He grabbed the lettuce and started making the salad. Once he was finished, he headed out to the back porch.

* * *

Carol woke up to the smell of freshly cooked meat. It smelled amazing. She rubbed her eyes, and looked up. She saw Daryl walking in with two plates. "Wow, did you make supper while I was sleeping?" She sat up and took the plate from him.

"Yep." Daryl sat down beside her. "Hope I did alright."

Carol smiled. "You're so sweet." She decided to take a bite of the salad first. "Salad is good."

"Well I should hope so, be pretty sad if someone fucked up a salad." Daryl smirked and cut a piece of his steak. It was pretty damn good in his mind. He just hoped Carol liked it. He watched as she took a bite. The look on her face told him she loved it. He was relieved.

* * *

"No I'll do them." Carol pushed Daryl out of the way. "You were nice enough to cook, I should wash the dishes."

"You can rest, I'll do it!" Daryl lightly pushed her. "I got it. Now go."

"Daryl, no!" She tried to push him out of the room. It wasn't working very well. "Get out Daryl I said I would do the dishes! It's only fair!"

"And I said ya don't gotta." Carol pushed him again. He grabbed her arms. "Don't make me carry ya."

"Don't make me punch you." Carol narrowed her eyes.

"You sure are feisty ain't ya?" Daryl smirked. "I like it."

Carol gave him a small smile. "You do huh?" She wrapped her arms gently around his neck. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. "Well, maybe we can go upstairs and have a little fun?" She raised a brow, a seductive look on her face.

"Sure." Daryl smirked.

"Great." She chuckled. "After I do the dishes."

"Damn it woman!" Carol just laughed as Daryl stormed off into the living room.

* * *

"I let ya do the dishes, ya happy now?" Daryl asked as Carol walked into the living room.

"Yes." She smiled innocently. "Very happy."

"The normal woman would die to have her husband do the dishes for her." The word had come so naturally out of his mouth, he didn't even realize he said it until after. He basically said he was her husband. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

"Well, I'm not normal." Carol tried to hide the fact that she knew what he said. It made her really happy actually.

"Sure as hell ain't." Daryl was relieved. She must not have noticed he said husband. Good. That scared the hell out of him. He wanted to marry her, but he didn't have the money to get her a ring, and he didn't want it to seem like he was marrying her because she was pregnant.

"So, are we going to go upstairs now?" Carol looked at him with a mischievous smile.

Daryl stood up and grabbed her hand before running up the stairs. It always made Carol laugh how eager he was.

* * *

"I have my appointment in the morning." Carol yawned as she snuggled closer to Daryl. "Two months tomorrow. Seven more to go."

"Shit, already been the long? Feels like yesterday you told me." Daryl wrapped his arm around her. "Guess we better get some shut eye huh?"

"Well yeah, we aren't going for a round two." Carol chuckled.

"I still could ya know." Daryl muttered.

"I'm sure you could." She laughed. "But it's time for sleep." She pulled the blanket higher so it was almost at her chin. "Goodnight my love." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Night babe." He winked at her. She giggled before closing her eyes. It didn't take long for her to fall into a peaceful sleep.

_**A/N: God I'm so sorry about the short chapters lately! I don't know why, but I can't seem to write as much! I hope on Sunday I'll be able to write a longer chapter! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 35**

_**A/N: Quite a fun weekend I had! I'm sorry for those who were at a loss without my story (Which is probably like, one person). So here you are! Chapter 35! Enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol sat in the waiting room, reading a magazine on pregnancy. She flipped the page, and looked at all the things that could go wrong. That scared her a lot. All the different diseases that could happen to the baby. She quickly put the magazine back on the table. She couldn't handle that anymore. Just then, they called her name. She grabbed her purse, and walked into the doctors office. She waited for a bit, when the nurse walked in.

"Hello Carol." She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good." Carol nodded to her.

"That's good." She sat down on the chair. "I'll just tell you what we'll be doing today." She typed a few things into the computer before she continued. "First, we'll weigh you, make sure you're gaining enough. Then, you will have to provide a urine sample. We'll check your blood pressure and see if we can find the heart beat. We'll be using an ultrasound to find the heart beat and find out the due date of the baby. Finally, we'll do some bloodwork."

"Wow, that's a lot." Carol took in all of what the nurse said.

"It might seem like a lot for a first time mother." The nurse smiled. "Before we get started, do you have any questions?"

"Do you have any idea when my morning sickness will go away? Maybe an estimated time it would go away?" Carol was tired of throwing up every morning.

"You'll probably still have it for another month or more." Carol sighed. It felt like so far away. "Now, if you could step on the scale please." Carol walked over to the nurse and got on the scale. "Perfect. You are neither under or over the weight you should be." She wrote down the weight on a paper before allowing Carol to step off the scale. She handed her a small cup. "The bathroom is down the hall."

"Okay." Carol walked down the hallway. She passed by another lady who was pregnant. She was huge. Is that how she was going to look? She would be so big, how would she be able to move?

* * *

"Alright, so you're two months along as of today. Your due date will be January eighteenth. However, you may have the baby earlier or later." The nurse smiled. "Any other questions?"

"No, I'm good." Carol stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Alright, well we're all done here. Your next appointment is next month. At the twelve week mark." The nurse smiled. "Have a good day. We'll call you if anything is wrong in the bloodwork."

"Thank you." Carol nodded and walked out of the office.

* * *

"Hey, how was your checkup? Everythin' good?" Daryl asked as Carol walked through the door. "Nothin' wrong oy anythin'?"

"No, everything is fine." Carol smiled. "How was your first day on the job? What did you do?" She asked, sitting down on the couch. She patted the seat next to her, waiting for him to sit down.

"Was fine." Daryl sat down where she instructed. "Not much went on." He shrugged.

"I start at the hospital tomorrow. I wonder what they'll have me do. Probably not much since I'm new." Carol answered her own question. "What do you want for supper?" She turned to him. "I'm too lazy to cook. Would you be a doll and go get us something from the diner?" She knew Daryl was about to protest, so she gave him the biggest puppy dog face she could. "Please Daryl."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Fine." He stood up. "What ya want?"

"A chicken burger and fries sounds nice. With an iced tea." Carol smiled. She always got what she wanted. _Always._

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit." Daryl grabbed his keys and walked out the door. Daryl wished he knew how to say no. He was never able to say no to her. He remembered from movies that a lot of pregnant women got their husbands to get them food at three in the morning. He hoped that wasn't true. He wasn't going to go out at three in the morning to get her a fucking ice cream. He pulled into the parking lot at the diner. He opened the door and saw that there was a line. Fucking great.

"Uhm, if you wouldn't mind me asking, are you Daryl Dixon?" Daryl turned to the man standing beside him. Who the fuck was this guy and why did he want to know?

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"You might not remember me, but I'm Milton Mamet from your science class." Daryl now recognized who it was. He should've remembered.

"Oh yeah, Carol was talkin' 'bout ya the other day." Daryl didn't really know Milton at all. He just seen him around in the class. He was usually the one answering the questions.

"She was?" Milton got a little concerned.

"Nothin' bad or anythin'. Just tellin' me how she met up with ya and shit like that." Daryl looked to the front of the line. Still three people ahead of him.

"Oh." Milton let out a breath. "So, how is she? With the baby?" Daryl was a little confused at first. Carol told a guy she barely knew that she was pregnant? He didn't think that was something to start a conversation.

"She's fine." Two people infront of him. Couldn't the line move any faster?

"That's good. Well, can you tell her she'll be working with me tomorrow? They chose me to show her around." Milton adjusted his glasses.

"Got it." Daryl nodded.

"Thank you. We'll see you around Daryl." Milton walked away. Daryl was finally at the front of the line. Took long enough. He wanted to get in there and then get out so he could go home.

"Hey there Daryl, nice to see you again." Jacqui gave him a smile.

"Yeah." He gave her a small smile.

"Well, what did the queen bee want today?" Jacqui chuckled. Daryl let out a small laugh.

"Chicken burger with fries." He said. He was still thinking about what he wanted.

"And an iced tea right?" Daryl nodded. "Figures. That's her usual order." She punched in the order. "And what about you?"

"Guess I'll have a regular burger with fries and a coke." Daryl didn't know what else to get, so he figured he get something simple.

"Alright. That will be 10.50." Daryl handed her the cash. He walked off to the side so the people behind him could order. After about five minutes, Jacqui placed the bag infront of him. "There you go. Tell Carol to order something else next time." She laughed and walked back to the register. Daryl grabbed the bag, and walked out of the diner.

* * *

"There you are! I was starving!" Carol ran up to Daryl and grabbed the bag. Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Not even a 'Thanks Daryl' or nothin'." Daryl muttered and followed her into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." She walked up to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you. You're so wonderful."

"Yeah yeah." Daryl opened the bag and pulled out her chicken burger. "Jacqui says to order somethin' else for a change." He handed her the burger.

"Oh I can order what I want." Carol reached in the bag and grabbed her fries. She placed the food on a plate, and then grabbed her iced tea.

"And Milton was there. Said your gonna be workin' with him tomorrow." Daryl did the same as Carol, and got a plate. He sat down across from her at the small table. "He's gonna show ya the place. Where everythin' is and that shit."

"Oh. Alrighty then." Carol took a giant bite out of her burger. Daryl was amazed that such a tiny woman could eat like that. Then again, maybe it was the pregnancy that caused her to eat like she's never had food before.

"Might wanna pace yourself woman." Daryl said as her fries pretty much disappeared.

"I'm hungry okay!" She said with a mouthful of fries.

"Whatever." Daryl popped a fry in his mouth. "Hey what the hell!" Daryl covered his fries as Carol tried to grab on. "Ya ain't doin' this again! Ya do this almost everytime I have fries! You had your own. Let me enjoy mine!" He saw what Carol was about to do. "Don't you even think about it." He narrowed his eyes.

"Fine." Carol sighed. Daryl wasn't even half way done, and she had already ate everything. Maybe she should show down. She took a sip from her iced tea. "This baby is making me crazy."

"Makin' you?" Carol kicked him from underneath the table. "Ouch! Jeez woman, was only a joke."

"Well it wasn't funny." Carol crossed her arms.

"Sure it was." Daryl smirked. She kicked him again. "Why do you abuse me woman! I ain't nothin' but nice to you and all ya do is hit 'n kick me. How is that fair?" Daryl made sure she knew he was kidding.

"Thought you said you liked that I was feisty?" Carol raised a brow and grabbed both their plates.

"I do." Daryl stood up and walked into the living room. Carol just shook her head and placed the dishes in the sink before following him. He was sitting on the armchair. Carol walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"So, does this mean I can keep hitting you?" She asked with a playful smile.

"I guess if ya gotta." Daryl sighed in defeat. "Just do it less. Cause damn, if ya keep hittin' me in the same spot ya gonna bruise my arm!"

Carol laughed and kissed his cheek. "That will be something to tell your work buddies."

"Ain't got work buddies." Daryl said. "Ain't got friends in general."

"You have me. I'm your friend. And your girlfriend. You also have Beth. She adores you. Mister Daryl." Carol winked.

"She adores ya too, Miss Carol." Daryl gave her a playful smile.

"And she'll adore our baby." Carol placed a hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to meet the little one."

Daryl didn't say anything. He simply placed his hand over hers. That said more than words could.

_**A/N: I hope that I'll be able to get over 2000 words soon. The short posts are making me depressed, but I can't help it! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 36**

_**A/N: Not many words to say. Enjoy.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol walked into one of the hospital rooms. She was looking at the chart with information on the patient. She couldn't find a name anywhere on the sheet. The secratary must have forgotten to write it down. She looked up from the chart and saw Merle sitting there looking like hell. "Merle?"

"Well, hello to you too Carol." Merle laughed.

Carol couldn't believe she would have to be treating Merle. She studied him. He had several cuts on his face that would definately need stitching. "What happened to you?"

"Drug deal gone wrong. Bastard and his buddies ganged up on me. Cut me up real good." Despite the pain he must be in, he still remained his old self.

"Lesson learned I hope." Carol set the chart down. "I'm going to have to stich you up you know."

"Yeah yeah, can we just get it over with so I can get back to the house. Got some squirrel I wanna cook up." Merle smirked.

"Fine. I'll be back." Carol headed out of the room to get some supplies. She grabbed what she needed, and walked back down the hallway. She passed Milton and gave him a smile. He had been very kind to her the first day she started, and was very patient. She had gotten the hang of it in the two weeks she had been working at the hospital. It was a friday, and Merle was her last patient before she could leave. She walked back into the room and set down the supplies. "I'm going to have to clean your wounds. So don't complain when it stings like a bitch."

"Holy shit woman." Merle looked at her surprised.

"What?" Carol looked confused.

"Never thought I'd here such language comin' out of someone like you! Good ol' Daryl must be rubbin' off on ya huh?" Merle chuckled.

"Maybe he has." Carol grabbed a tissue and poured a small amount of Hydrogen Peroxide on it. "Now, hold still." She lightly dabbed the first cut on his cheek.

"Damn!" Merle shouted. "You were right when ya said it would sting like a bitch!"

"I told you. Now hush." She continued to clean his wounds. After about five minutes, she was finally finished. "Alright, after closely examining your wounds, it looks like only two will need stitches." She grabbed the needle from behind her. "Don't move." She started to sew his first cut shut. After about six stitches, it was finished. "Good, now onto the second one."

"Would ya hurry it up?" Merle complained.

"I have to take my time Merle. Now shut up." She started on the second one. When she was finished, examined her work. "Perfect. Now, try not to get into anymore trouble. Those stitched should stay in for atleast a week, then you have to come back and get them taken out. If they start giving you problems, you better call." She stood up and stepped away from him. "You're free to go."

"Finally!" Merle stood up. "We'll see ya later Carol. Don't do nothin' stupid like drinkin'. Don't want to fuck up your baby." Merle smirked at her.

"Go to hell Merle." Carol rolled her eyes and started to clean up the room.

* * *

Carol walked in the door to smell stew being cooked. She kicked off her shoes and walked into the kitchen. Daryl was standing over the stove, stirring the big pot of stew. "Aw, you're making me dinner after a hard day at work?" Carol smiled.

"Yeah." Daryl gave her a shy smile. "Why was it a hard day? What happened?"

"First I had to take care of a little boy who fell off his bike. He needed some stitches, and he would not stay still! He was screaming so loud, my ears are still ringing!" Carol groaned and sat on one of the chairs. "Then I had to deal with Merle."

"Merle? The fuck was he doin' there?" Daryl turned all of his attention to her.

"Drug deal gone wrong is what he told me. Couple of guys jumped him I guess. He needed stitches too." Carol sighed. If only she could have a glass of wine.

"Dumbass. His own fault." Daryl growled and went back to the stew. "If he'd stop fuckin' dealin' that shit and get clean he wouldn't be in the shit he is now. Hell, he'd probably have a good job and a fuckin' life."

"He prbably would." Carol examined Daryl. He suddenly got very angry. She decided to change the subject. "Can you believe it's been ten weeks?"

"Really?" Daryl glanced at her. "Well damn. Pretty soon you're gonna be poppin' that baby out and then we'll be fucked. I still don't know what the fuck to do with babies." Daryl turned off the stove and scooped some of the stew into two bowls. He walked over to Carol and handed one to her.

"Well, I believe when the time comes, we'll know what to do." Carol smiled. "I'm just scared because I'm going to be fat."

"Ya ain't gonna be fat." Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen pregnant girls before? Their bellies get huge and stick out so far! It'll be terrible!" Carol pouted.

"Ya still gonna be beautiful." Daryl murmered, causing Carol to lighten up a bit. "Now stop talkin' and eat ya stew woman."

* * *

"Okay Andrea, we are going to have to start planning Carol's baby shower." Lori took a sip from her coffee.

"Lori, Carol is only like ten weeks. She doesn't even know the sex of the baby, how are we going to start planning?" Andrea questioned.

"Well, we can make an invite list. Book a place in advance. Think about ideas for the food. Stuff like that." Lori smiled. "It will be perfect. Now, I was thinking we could have it at the hotel in the party room. I think it should be in November. She'll be seven months by then, and she'll have figured out what the baby will be."

"Well, if you say so." Andrea shrugged, and went along with what Lori was saying.

* * *

Carol shot out of bed, her eyes wide and tears streaming down her face. She looked around the room, and then down at her stomach. She was out of breath as she tried to come back to reality.

"Carol, what's wrong?" Daryl looked up at her. "Ya have a bad dream or somethin'?"

She turned to look at him, and laid back down beside him. She hugged him tightly. "I lost the baby." She whispered. It was the scariest dream she ever had. "I... I had a dream where... He came back."

"Who?" Daryl asked, stroking her hair. He tried his best to calm her down. "Who came back?"

"Ed..." She whispered. "He got out of prison... Was so pissed off at you for beating him. He came to my house, thinking you were here. When I told him you weren't there, he took his anger out on me. He punched me so hard in the stomach multiple times. He also punched me in the face a lot too. I went to the hospital, and I couldn't handle it anymore. When I woke up, I looked up at the chart, and it said miscarriage." Carol wiped away the hot tears.

Daryl didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say after all that. So instead, he just held her closer. He would make damn sure that if Ed ever got out of prison, he would send the fucker right back. That or kill him if he ever came near Carol again. He hated that man with a passion. But he knew he'd never get out of prison. Rick wouldn't let that happen. Rick and Shane, they were the only good cops in the city. Every other cop was a dumbass. He turned his thoughts back to Carol, and he couldn't hear her sniffles anymore. He glanced down at her, and saw she had falled asleep. He was glad, and hoped she wouldn't have anymore nightmares. He loosened his hold around her a bit, and then closed his eyes. He too, fell asleep within a few minutes.

_**A/N: They are getting shorter and shorter! I really hope to soon be able to write longer chapters! It's just I'm not entirely sure what to do anymore to move the story along you know? So I have to write all these filler chapters to get to my big idea that y'all will either love or hate. So anyway, forgive me for the short chapters. R&R lovelies.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 37**

_**A/N: Sorry there was no update yesterday! I was out pretty late running around like a child. I just wanted to relax and watch a movie. I hope y'all weren't too upset! Enjoy this chapter!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"I have to go Jacqui, my shift at the hospital starts in ten minutes!" Carol quickly gathered up the plates from the table and threw them in the sink. "Can you cover for me? I hate to have to do this but-"

"Honey, don't worry about it. I understand." Jacqui waved her hand. "It's fine. I got it." She smiled. "Now go before you're late."

"Thanks Jacqui. You're a life saver." Carol smiled and hurried out the door. Merle was supposed to go to the hospital to get his stitches removed. If he did show up that is. She hopped in her car and started driving down the road. She didn't let anyone know, but she was exhausted. She hadn't had a break from work since she started at the hospital. Three weeks ago. She was either at the hospital, or the diner. She never had a break. Sometimes she worked both. There were days when she left at nine and didn't get back until ten at night. She hasn't spent much time with Daryl lately, and she missed the time they spent together. She sighed and glanced at herself in the rear view mirror. No one else could tell that she was wearing makeup under her eyes except for her. Carol wasn't going to go out in public with dark circles under her eyes. People would tell her to take a break. She couldn't. They needed the money. She pulled into the staff lot of the hospital, and got out of her car. Right now, she couldn't wait until maternity leave. She went into the washroom and changed into her hospital uniform. When she walked out, Milton was there waiting for her. "What can I help you with today Milton?" She put on a smile. A fake smile.

"Merle Dixon is waiting for you to take out his stitches. And then I need you to help me a patient who got into an accident. She isn't awake yet. She looks like someone who went to our school." Milton finished.

"Really? Hm, I wonder if I know her." Carol shrugged, and started walking down the hallway. She saw passed Merle in one of the rooms, and then turned back. "Hello Merle. Ready to get those stitches out?"

"Yes! They been itchin' like fuckin' crazy!" Merle huffed. "So hurry it up."

"I'm not just going to yank those stitches out." Carol rolled her eyes and walked over. Very carefully, she started to take out the stitches. When she finished, she heard Merle sigh in relief. "What?"

"Thought ya wouldn't ever finish." He smirked and hopped off the bed. "Can I go now?"

"Yes." Carol smirked.

"Thank the lord." Merle basically ran out of the room. Carol laughed and walked out to find Milton. He was waiting for her at the front desk.

"Are you ready?" He asked, starting to walk in the direction of the room.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Carol followed him down the hall. She was surprised to see Shane pacing outside one of the rooms. "Shane?" She asked, a confused look on her face.

"Carol!" Shane looked up at her. "Thank god you're here."

"Why? What happened?" Carol looked around, and then looked at Milton as he walked in the room that Shane was pacing infront of.

"It's Andrea. It's all my fault." He sighed. "I should've been looking where I was going. Didn't see that other car. They crashed into us, the car hit Andrea's side. I don't know if she'll be alright or not. She hit her head on something, hasn't woken up yet."

Carol's mouth was wide open. She hurried into the room and saw Andrea lying there, her head wrapped up. The bandage was soaked in blood. She would have to change that. They probably just wrapped it up and didn't think to clean or stitch the wound. She figured she would ask anyway. "Milton, did anyone stitch the head wound?"

"Not that I know of." Milton started unwrapping the red bandage.

"That will be my job then." Carol ran out of the room to get some supplies.

* * *

"We came as soon as we heard, how is she?" Rick asked, walking up to his best friend.

"Don't know yet, Carol and that Milton guy are in there stitching her up." Shane sighed. "It's my fault Rick. I was stupid."

"Don't say that Shane. Things like this happen. It wasn't anyone's fault." Lori tried her best to comfort Shane. She sat beside him and placed her hand on his back. "Don't blame yourself. It won't solve anything."

Shane looked up at Lori. "I guess you're right."

"Exactly." Lori smiled. All three of them looked up as Carol walked out of the room. "Carol! Is she alright?"

"She's fine." Carol smiled. "She woke up after the stitches were put in. She recognized me right away. So it's nothing too serious. She'll be fine in no time. They are going to keep her overnight, just to monitor her. Tomorrow she'll be able to go home." Carol walked over to Shane. "You can go in and see her now, if you wish."

"Thank you Carol." Shane pulled Carol into a hug.

"Hey, it's my job." Carol smiled, and watched as the three of them headed into the room. A few seconds later, Milton walked out.

"That was very nice work." Milton smiled.

"Yes it was." Carol sat down on the bench. She put her face in her hands. She was beyond exhausted now.

"Carol, are you alright?" Milton sat beside her, a concerned look on his face. He fixed his glasses, and waited for her reply.

"I'm fine." She faked a smile. "Don't worry about me."

"Not to sound rude or anything, but you don't exactly look alright." He examined her. "Have you been getting much sleep?"

Carol sighed. She hadn't. She always had to get up early, and she got home late. Every night this week, she had horrible dreams about the baby. Something always went wrong. "Not really. I have been having bad dreams about the baby lately."

"Carol, maybe you should take a break from work? You need a day off to yourself. And if you can't do that, maybe you should take something to help you sleep at night?" Milton suggested. "Anything to make you feel right again."

Carol smiled. "You're right Milton. But I don't know if I should be taking any other pills. Just in case." She placed a hand on her stomach. "Next week is my appointment."

"Well, try to get some rest if you can." Milton patted her back before walking off.

"I'll try." Carol sighed, and walked away to tend to another patient.

* * *

Carol couldn't believe she had worked so late. She was supposed to get off at eight, but it was midnight. They had asked her to stay overtime. She, being stupid, agreed to that. She was paying for it now. She didn't even get to see Daryl today. He was gone before she got up. He would definately be sleeping by now. Decided she wouldn't want to wake him, she snuck into the spare room. She would have to sleep there tonight. She relaxed into the bed, and closed her eyes.

"What are ya doin'?" She opened her eyes and looked at the door. Daryl was standing there.

"Trying to sleep." She responded.

"Why ain't ya in our bed?" He sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at her.

"I didn't want to wake you." Carol sat up.

"Hell, I wasn't asleep. Been waitin' for ya since eight. Where were ya?" Daryl asked.

"I had to work overtime." Carol rubbed at her eyes. She looked at her hand. The makeup had come off.

"Jesus." Daryl growled. "They're workin' ya like a pack mule. Ya haven't gotten a break in a long ass time. Haven't slept well either. Ya can't go on like this Carol. Especially since ya pregnant. Too much stress is bad." Daryl glared at her.

"I know." Carol sighed. "But I can't take a break. We need the money Daryl." She looked down at her hands.

"Fuck the money Carol. Care about ya health more than the fuckin' money." He sounded frustrated with her.

Carol didn't have anything to say after that. She just fell back onto the pillow, trying her best not to break down. She was working herself way too hard, and she knew that. She couldn't continue like this, but she didn't know what else to do.

"Look, I ain't tryin' to get mad at ya but, I'm just worried 'bout ya. This ain't good." Daryl walked over to the other side of the bed. "Let's forget about this, alright? Where are ya workin' tomorrow?"

"The diner." Carol looked up at him.

"Well, tomorrow I'm callin' in sick for ya. It's my day off. Ya gonna stay home and rest. Don't try to protest, cause it ain't gonna work." Daryl held out his hand. Carol took it and he pulled her off the bed. "Now c'mon, let's get some much needed sleep."

Carol smiled. "I love you." She stopped and pulled him close to her. She gave him a quick kiss before wrapping her arms around him and just holding him. She needed sleep, but she also needed him.

Daryl held her tight. "I love ya too." He smiled. "Now c'mon." He pulled away from the hug and then picked her up. She squealed in surprise. Daryl laughed, and walked into their room. He gently laid her on the bed. "Now, I'm gonna go get your pill, since ya didn't take it earlier. Stay." He walked out of the room. Carol waited for him to come back. He came back in the room a few moments later, carrying a glass of water and one of her giant pills. "There." He handed both over to her. She popped the pill in her mouth and drank the whole glass of water.

"Thanks." She placed the glass on the bedside table. She moved so she was close to him. "I've missed you."

"Ya see me everyday, how can ya miss me?" Daryl asked her as he placed his arm over her and pulled her closer.

"I miss spending time with you. We used to spend all our time together. But then we both got new jobs. We haven't gotten much time together." Carol sighed.

"Well, tomorrow we'll have time." Daryl tried to cheer her up. "Can do whatever ya want, as long as it ain't girly like shoppin'. Hate that shit." Carol laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You're so cute sometimes." She smiled.

"Cute? I find that offensive." Daryl smirked at her.

"Oh shush." Carol nudged him.

"Alright." Daryl snickered. "Ya better sleep now. Ya look exhausted."

"I am." She yawned. Daryl started to move, but she stopped him. "No." She said. "I feel safer when you hold me." She smiled as he slide his arm around her again. "That's better. Goodnight."

"Night." Daryl smiled as he watched her fall asleep. It didn't take her long. Poor thing. It wasn't fair that she had to work so often. They should know not to ask a pregnant woman to work overtime. They were doctors and shit, didn't they know stress was bad for pregnancy? Hell, stress in general was bad. They said she was only part time. He didn't think they asked part time workers to stay overtime everyday. That was just stupid. The diner never did that to her. The diner was a good place for her to work. It was easier, and she had lots of help because of Jacqui. He let out a sigh. Tomorrow he would let her relax. They wouldn't talk about work or anything. Hell, they didn't even have to talk. Whatever it took for her to relax, he would do it. If it meant giving her a foot massage or something, he would do it without complaining. Unless it was shopping, he would complain then. He held her a little tighter, and then closed his eyes, finally falling asleep.

_**A/N: Finally slightly over 2000 words! I did it! Hooray! I deserve an award for my efforts! Haha! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 38**

_**A/N: First off, I'm very sorry I wasn't able to post in like 3 days! I had zero motivation! ZERO! So today I finally got it finished! Hooray! Today I was happy and met Troy and Jacob Landry from Swamp People, so that made me happy, and being happy allows me to write! So yay! Also, I was very proud of myself for getting over 2000 words last chapter. I hope I can keep that up haha. And I want to clear something up. All of you getting a weird vibe from Milton, why?! He's nice and he isn't going to do anything! Stop your overthinking haha! Enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl opened his eyes and automatically looked over at Carol. She was still sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself, and slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake her. He grabbed some new clothes and headed into the washroom. He turned on the shower, and jumped in. It only took him five minutes. He quickly changed into his clothes. He tossed the old ones in the basket, and proceeded to brush his teeth and then his hair. It was still pretty messy, but he was okay with that. Opening the door, he glanced in their room. She was still in the same position, sleeping. He headed down the stairs and decided he'd better call the diner and tell them Carol was sick. Even though she wasn't.

"Hello?" Daryl thanked god it was Jacqui who answered.

"Hey Jacqui, it's Daryl. Carol ain't gonna come in to work today, she ain't feelin' well." He explained.

"The stress finally got to her huh? It's fine, I've got it covered." Daryl sighed in relief. "You don't have to cover up for her hun, if she needs a break I'm okay with covering for her at the diner."

"Thanks. She ain't been doin' to well lately. Too much work." Daryl walked into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

"That girl works herself way too hard. She doesn't know how to take a break." Jacqui sighed. "Well, you just make sure she gets lots of rest."

"Don't worry. I got it." Daryl hung up the phone after they said their goodbyes. He figured he should start making her breakfast, and then bring it to her in bed. He headed into the kitchen, and turned on the stove.

* * *

Carol woke up as Daryl called her name. She opened her eyes to see him sitting beside her. She smiled up at him. "Hi."

"Hey." Daryl gave her a small smile. "Made ya some breakfast." He pointed to the tray on her bedside table.

"Aw, how sweet. Breakfast in bed." Carol sat up and placed the tray on her lap. "Thank you."

"Ain't nothin'." Daryl looked down at his hands. "Any idea what ya wanna do today? As long as it ain't shoppin'."

Carol just laughed. It was just like him to say that. "I thought maybe we'd just watch movies all day. If that's alright with you." She took a bite of bacon.

"Fine with me." Daryl shrugged and stood up. "Forgot to get ya some juice." He quickly walked out of the room. He felt Carol's eyes on him as he left.

* * *

Daryl picked up the phone on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to Carol." A voice said on the other end. He didn't know who it was.

"She's busy at the moment, what do ya need?" He asked.

"This is the hospital. We need Carol to come in for work, we're short on staff." Daryl tried his best not to explode on the poor woman. She was only doing her job.

"She's sick. She can't. You'll have to get someone else. Sorry." Daryl watched as Carol came down the stairs in her pajamas. She never got changed, why bother? She wasn't going anywhere today, mainly because he wouldn't let her.

"Are you sure she can't come in today?" Daryl rolled his eyes. Thats what he said wasn't it?

"Yes, she ain't feelin' too good today. Wouldn't be a good idea havin' her sick around the patients would it?" Daryl questioned the lady.

"I suppose you're right. Thank you anyway." She hung up the phone. Daryl walked into the living room. Carol was staring at him as he walked in.

"Who was that on the phone?" Carol asked.

"Hospital. Wanted ya to work today. I told 'em fuck off." Daryl smirked and sat beside her.

"You did not." Carol had a look of disbelief on her face. Daryl pretty much pissed himself laughing so hard. "Oh you're an asshole." She huffed and crossed her arms. Daryl started to laugh harder.

"Jesus, never thought such a word would come out of your pretty mouth." Daryl tried to calm himself down.

Carol just stuck her tongue out at him. "For that, we're watching chick flicks all afternoon."

"Oh fuck no. Ya ain't doin' that to me again." Daryl protested. Carol held up three movies, all of them sappy romance movies. "Don't you dare." He narrowed his eyes. Carol waved them infront of him before jumping up off the couch. Daryl was quick and grabbed her before she could run to the tv. "You ain't goin' no where!" He pulled her back down and wrapped his arms tightly around her so she couldn't escape.

"Daryl let go!" Carol squirmed. He could see a faint smile on her as she struggled to get out of his grip. "Daryl I'm serious!" She started laughing.

"Don't sound too serious to me." He smirked and let her go. "You ain't watchin' those cheesy movies. Not while I'm here. Maybe on some girly date with your friends you can, but with me, not a chance in hell."

"So much for my day." Carol put the movies on the table. "Fine, what do you want to watch?"

"Don't know. Just nothin' romantic based." He shrugged.

"How about Marley and Me? It's cute." Carol held up the dvd. "It's about a dog."

"Fine." Daryl stood up. "I'll make some popcorn."

"Put extra butter on it." Carol called to him as he walked in the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah." Daryl called back to her. He placed the popcorn bag in the microwave and set the time. He waited, listening to it as it popped. He grabbed a big bowl and placed it on the counter just as the microwave stopped. He pulled out the bag and almost dropped it. "Fuck!"

"Did you burn yourself?" He heard Carol yell.

"Shut up!" Daryl growled. He heard her laugh. He quickly opened the bag and poured it into the bowl. He tossed the empty bag in the trash. He grabbed a small dish and put a small amount of margarine in it. He melted it in the microwave and poured it over the popcorn. When Daryl walked back into the living room, he saw Carol had just started the movie. She was skipping all the previews. "Want me to turn off the lights and shut the curtains. Make it like a movie theater?"

"Yeah that would be awesome!" Carol grabbed the popcorn bowl from him and shoved a handful into her mouth.

"Jesus woman, atleast wait until the movie starts before ya chomp down on it." Daryl walked over to the curtains and closed them. He turned off the light switch and sat down beside her. As soon as he sat down, she lifted her feet onto the couch and cuddled up next to him. The only time she did that was during sappy movies. "Ya didn't put in one of ya dumb chick flicks did ya?"

"No." Carol grabbed some more popcorn.

"Better not have." Daryl muttered and took a handful of popcorn. He didn't shove the whole thing in his mouth like Carol was doing, he just took one piece at a time and let her inhale the whole bowl. "Slow down."

Carol stopped and set the bowl on the table. "You're right, I should stop. I've had enough. You eat the rest of it." Carol rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll just enjoy the movie."

"Good idea." Daryl focussed his attention on the movie. Atleast it wasn't a sappy one.

* * *

"Damn it woman ya told me it wasn't sappy!" Daryl had stopped the movie the moment the dog died. That tugged at his heart, he could swear he almost cried. Daryl Dixon didn't cry. He looked over at Carol. She was bawling into his shoulder. This was just great.

"Well... I forgot about that part!" Carol wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry!"

Daryl sighed. "Ya don't gotta apolagize. It was a good movie until that part." He wrapped and arm around her. "If ya gotta cry, cry."

Carol shook her head. "No, I'm okay now." She nodded to herself. "Let's just... Do something else. Something not depressing." Carol suggested. She raised a brow. "Ever play poker?"

"I'm the poker champion." Daryl grinned at her. "Care to challenge my title?"

"Oh it's on." She laughed. "The loser give the winner a massage. Sound fair?"

"Ya got yourself a deal." Daryl held out his hand, waiting for her to shake it. When she went to grab it, he moved it away.

"Oh you're going down Dixon." She snickered, and grabbed the deck of cards.

* * *

"How the fuck..." Daryl stared at Carol's hand of cards. "No one ever beat me before, how the fuck did you?!" Daryl was completely shocked. He did not see this coming at all.

"The luck of the draw Daryl." Carol laughed. "I'm looking forward to the back massage."

"Fuck this shit." Daryl threw the cards on the table. "I demand a rematch."

"Why? So you can lose again?" Carol grinned. The look on Daryl's face made her laugh.

"Deal the cards." He narrowed his eyes.

"If you insist." Carol mixed up the deck, and then dealt the cards. "You're just making a bigger fool out of yourself."

"I ain't losin' this time." Daryl nodded to himself as he watched her pick up the cards. He was going to win.

* * *

"You must be fuckin' cheatin'!" Daryl threw his cards on the table and stood up angrily. "This is just fuckin' impossible!"

"I told you, I was going to win." Carol smirked and stood up. "I'll be upstairs waiting for that massage." She winked and cleaned up the cards before walking away. Daryl watched her leave. How the fuck did she do that? He was the poker master, and she comes along and destroys him. Luck of the draw alright. He sighed. He made a deal with her. He headed up the stairs to find her sitting on the bed, waiting.

"Can we just get this fuckin' over with." He growled.

"Sure." Carol smiled innocently. Daryl walked over to her. He had no idea what he was doing.

* * *

"Well... That escalted pretty quickly." Carol was out of breath as she looked over at Daryl. That simple back massage had turned into way more.

"I ain't complainin'." Daryl glanced over at her with a small smirk.

"Well, neither am I." Carol smiled, and looked up at the ceiling. She was slowly getting her breath back. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time." Carol winked at him. That made Daryl chuckle. "All I can say is, this was a good day off. Thank you Daryl, for forcing me to stay home." She laughed.

"Ya deserve to relax every once in a while." Daryl shrugged. "Can't get too stressed out."

"I know." Carol looked over at him. "Though the ending of this day wasn't exactly relaxing, it was a lot of fun though."

"Yeah yeah." Daryl shook his head. "Ya gotta work tomorrow don't ya."

"At noon I go in for the lunch rush at the diner." Carol sighed. "Wish I could stay home again. But I can't. I have to get back to work and get out of this fantasy world where I don't work."

"In the next few months ya won't be workin'." Daryl turned to her.

"I know." Carol faced him with a smile. "I'll be here to make you all your meals."

Daryl gave her a small smile. "Ya know, the night is still young..."

Carol laughed at his suggestion. "You've got a point there." She smiled, and pulled him closer. His eyes danced with excitement. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. He knew how to show her a _very_ good time.

_**A/N: *dog whistle* Damn. Lol! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 39**

_**A/N: We're almost at 40 chapters! I can tell already this story will be very, very long. I have big plans for the future, but we still have a while to get there sadly! Or not sadly, depending on how you look at things. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Hi Mister Daryl!" Beth smiled as she walked into the house. She set her bag on the ground and then gave Daryl a hug. "Where is Miss Carol?" Beth hadn't been to their house in quite a while, and she missed both Daryl and Carol.

"She's workin' today at the hospital. Then she's got an appointment after that, ya probably won't see her today. Unless ya plan on stayin' the night, I wouldn't count on it." Daryl walked into the kitchen and got her a juice box. Usually after school, she would come to their house for a while, have a juice box and maybe a snack, and then they'd take her home. Occasionally she stayed overnight on Friday's, and today was a Friday.

"Can I stay? I can phone and ask my daddy!" Beth grinned and looked up at Daryl with pleading eyes.

"Alright with me. Just up to ya dad." Daryl handed her the phone. Beth took it from him and ran into the kitchen to call him. The little girl talked pretty loud, so he was able to hear every word she said. A few minutes later, she came back in the room. "Well, what he say?" Daryl tried to play it liked he didn't already know.

"Daddy said I could! We need to go to my house and get my overnight stuff. Daddy is packing it right now." Beth ran to the door and started getting her shoes on. "Come on Mister Daryl!" She tried to rush him. Daryl just shook his head with a smile, and got his shoes on. He opened the door, and Beth ran out to his truck. He opened the door and lifted her into the truck. She scooted over to the middle seat so she could sit right beside Daryl. He shut the door and walked over to the drivers side. He made sure her seatbelt was on before starting the truck. "Mister Daryl?"

"Yeah?" Daryl glanced over at her as he drove down the street.

"Is Miss Carol big yet?" Her question was so innocent, Daryl had to laugh.

"Sorta." He said. "Ya can't really tell unless you actually stare at her stomach. Other than that, I wouldn't say she's big. She's only thirteen weeks after all." Daryl shrugged. "Be a while 'till ya really see though."

"Oh." Beth stared out the window. "Okay."

"So uh, how was school?" Daryl asked.

"We had substitute today. She was old and mean." Beth sighed. "I was talking to the girl who sits beside me because I need a crayon, and she got really mad at me."

"Want me to give her a little chat?" Daryl smirked.

Beth laughed. "That's okay Mister Daryl."

"Yeah, them old subs are pretty cruel. I remember this one sub we had in science, she was the worst. She was probably like seventy years old and still truckin'. Could swear she was a hawk, she saw everythin' we did." Daryl shook his head. "Even ask Carol, she'd remember."

"You and Miss Carol were in the same science class?" Beth tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah." Daryl nodded.

"So were you highschool friends?" Beth continued to ask questions.

"Never really talked to her." Daryl shrugged. "Bein' honest, and don't tell her unless ya want me to be humiliated, I was kinda scared to talk to her."

"Don't worry Mister Daryl, I won't say anything." Beth smiled, and unbuckled her seatbelt as they pulled into the farm. "I'll be right back Mister Daryl." Daryl just nodded as she got out of the truck and ran to the house. He really hoped that she never told Carol.

* * *

"Miss Carol!" Beth ran up to Carol as she entered the house. Carol smiled and wrapped an arm around the girl. Her other hand held a bunch of bags. "What's in the bag?"

"Just some groceries hun." Carol walked over to the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter.

"Thought ya wouldn't ever come home." Daryl entered the room.

"I'm sorry." Carol walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss. She heard Beth giggle. "After the doctor's I went to get some groceries. She said I should be eating healthier." Carol walked back to the counter and started putting the gorceries away. "So salad for supper tonight guys."

"I like salad!" Beth joined in the conversation with a big grin. "It's healthy and yummy!"

"It sure is." Carol smiled and got a big bowl from the cupboard. She washed the lettuce and patted it dry with a paper towel. She broke it up into pieces and placed it in the bowl. "What kind of dressing?"

"I want ceasar!" Beth jumped up and down.

"Don't matter to me." Daryl leaned against the counter.

"Well, ceasar it is then." Carol grabbed the dressing from the fridge. She also threw a few chopped up veggies into the salad. "Alright, all ready to go!" Carol grabbed three small bowls, and scooped some salad into each.

"Yay! Thanks Miss Carol!" Beth happily ran into the living room with her bowl.

Carol chuckled. "Hasn't changed a bit. She's still as cute as ever." She picked up her bowl and handed the last one to Daryl.

"No offense to her, but she ain't got nothin' on ya." Daryl nudged her before following Beth into the living room. Carol shook her head with a smile, and walked into the living room. She sat on the couch, and Beth quickly moved from her original spot to sit beside her.

Carol noticed the girl staring at her stomach. She looked down and could barely see the bump. It was there, but you could barely see it. "Are you trying to see the baby bump?" Carol asked Beth with a small smile.

"Maybe." Beth took a mouthful of salad.

"I think she just wants to see ya get fat." Carol glared over at Daryl. If she was beside him, this is where she would've smacked him on the shoulder.

"Well honey, you won't be able to see it for a while." Carol took a small bite of her salad. It wasn't anywhere near a cheesburger, which she was craving very badly. A cheeseburger with a side of onion rings. And a giant chocolate shake. And then for dessert, a delicious apple pie with whipped cream. She looked down at her salad, she did not want this anymore.

Daryl could see in her eyes, she wanted something. And by the look on her face as she stared down at her salad, it was some fattening food. "Ya want a burger don't ya." Daryl asked her.

"Yes!" Carol groaned and placed the bowl of salad on the table. "With onion rings and a chocolate shake."

"That ain't very healthy, now is it?" Daryl asked. To be honest, he'd rather have a burger than this crap.

"I don't care!" Carol pouted. "I need my food. Now go get it."

"What happened to please?" Daryl raised a brow at her.

"Go. Now!" Daryl was a little surprised at how she suddenly got so angry.

"Alright, I'm goin'." Daryl stood up. "Beth, ya want anythin'?"

"Fries!" Beth grinned. Daryl nodded, and headed for the door. "Do I atleast get a kiss for goin' out and buyin' ya the food?"

"No." Daryl saw the daggers in her eyes, and quickly walked out of the room. When she got cravings, she would slip into crazy mode until she got it.

"You okay Miss Carol?" Beth asked as she looked at Carol. Carol still had the glare on her face. She turned and looked at Beth, and her mood went back to the way it was before.

"I'm fine." She reassured the young girl.

"Okay." Beth shrugged, and continued eating her salad.

* * *

Daryl walked in the house with the big bag of fast food. He kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room where Carol was sitting. He didn't see Beth, he figured she was in the bathroom or something. "Here ya go miss piggy." He placed the bag on the table infront of her.

"Oh thank you!" Carol stood up and gave him a bunch of kisses on the lips. "You're the best!"

"Yeah yeah." Daryl pulled out his burger and sat beside her.

"I love you so much." Carol gave him another kiss.

Talk about mood swings. "Where's Beth?"

"She went to the bathroom." Carol happily took a big bite out of her burger. "Oh, this is better than sex!"

"Hey!" Daryl looked at her. "Ya tryin' to tell me that burger is better than me? I'm hurt." Carol smacked him on the shoulder.

"It was just an expression." Carol rolled her eyes. "Sex with you is definitely better than anything."

As soon as she saw the smile on his face, she realized what she had done. Now he was going to feel all proud of himself. Just wonderful. Thank goodness Beth came into the room so they could move on to a different subject.

"Do you have my fries Mister Daryl?" Beth looked at him with big eyes. Daryl handed her the little bag of fries. "Yay! Thanks!" She got up on the couch and sat inbetween Carol and Daryl. She usually did that when they were sitting beside each other. It didn't bother Carol any.

"Hey, ya took the pill right?" Daryl looked over Beth at Carol.

"Yes, I did while you were gone. I've done it long enough to know not to forget." Carol rolled her eyes. She was glad that he cared about her, but he hounded her every day about that damn pill.

"Well, thought maybe ya mind was clouded with the thought of food." Carol smacked his head, because that was what she was able to reach without accidently hitting Beth in the process. She laughed when Daryl muttered to himself as he rubbed his head.

"Thats what you get." She winked at him, and took another bite of her burger. She had finished the thing in about four bites. Then she moved onto the onion rings. They were so good.

"Miss Carol, can I try one? I'll trade you some fries for one." Beth looked at her with pleading eyes. Carol couldn't say no to that face, no matter how much she didn't want to share.

"Alright, here you go." She handed her an onion ring. In exchange, she got three fries. They weren't around for much longer. She watched as Beth took a bite. The look on her face told her she liked it. "Was it yummy?"

"Yes!" Beth smiled, and continued eating her fries. Carol just laughed, and finished off her onion rings.

* * *

"Goodnight sweety." Carol smiled and tucked Beth into bed.

"Night Miss Carol." Beth said sleepily. It was only ten, but she was exhausted. Carol would still stay up for another hour with Daryl before going to bed. She shut the light off and quietly closed the door. She headed back down the stairs.

"Out like a light." She sat beside Daryl.

"Well, now that we're alone." Daryl turned to her. His face was inches from hers. He gently pressed his lips to hers for a second before looking her in the eyes. "It's time for a rematch."

"Oh come on!" Carol smacked him.

"Jesus woman, that's the third time you've hit me today! You're so violent!" He rubbed his shoulder. "Gonna get a bunch of bruises if ya keep it up."

"Do you want me to keep going, because I can." Carol eyed him, and he shut up. "And besides, you would just lose again anyway."

"No, not this time." Daryl growled. "I will win this time. Yesterday was just a bad day for me." He stood up and grabbed the deck of cards. He headed into the kitchen. Carol just shook her head. When would he learn?

"You're going to lose. I'm just warning you now." Carol sat down at the table as he dealt the cards.

"If I lose, I'll do whatever ya want. If I win, ya gonna call me the king of poker and accept the fact that you aren't as good as me. Sound fair?" Daryl asked as he picked up his cards. He had a pretty good hand right now.

"Yep." Carol smirked behind her cards which she held infront of her face.

* * *

"I'm never playin' this game again." Daryl growled. He lost, again.

"I tried to warn you. Now you have to clean the entire house tomorrow." She stood up, and started for the stairs. Daryl grabbed her arm.

"The fuck you mean clean the whole house?" He narrowed his eyes. "That ain't fair."

"You said anything." She smiled innocently.

"But... I... Ah fuck me." Daryl growled. A deal was a deal.

"Not tonight, there is a child next to our room. That wouldn't be the best decision. Maybe another time." She winked at him before walking away.

"Shut up." Daryl stuck his tongue out at her before following her upstairs. Tomorrow was going to be the worst day ever.

_**A/N: Haha, I hope you enjoyed that! Over 2000 words again! Yay! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 40**

_**A/N: Yay! Fourty chapters guys and we're still truckin'! Awesome! I'm sorry for no update earlier, I was too lazy to write anything :( this would've been up sooner, but I had to rewrite it because I was an idiot and forgot to save it (My dad came in the room and I had to quickly close it cause it would be awkward for him to see me writing this lol!). Anyway, enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol opened the door to find Beth crying her eyes out. "What's wrong honey?" Carol asked, concern on her face. When Beth came to their house after school, she was usually cheerful and super excited, but not today.

"Some girls took my dolly!" Beth cried. "I was going to give it to you so you could give it to the baby! I asked nicely if they would give it back, but they wouldn't!" Beth wrapped her arms around Carol. Carol rubbed the young girls back, trying to calm her down.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked. He had heard Beth crying from the backyard. He had been fixing the fence, because some dumbass kids thought it would be a good idea to kick the loose boards down. They were lucky he wasn't home when they did it, because he would've kicked their asses.

"Some girls took Beth's doll. She was going to give it to us for the baby in the future." Carol continued to hold Beth as she sobbed. Kids could be so cruel.

Daryl walked over to Beth, and knelt down beside her. "Beth, ya know where these girls live?" He felt a strong need to protect Beth, and he was determined to get the doll back for her. It obviously meant a lot to her.

"They live a few blocks down from here. It's a big white house with pretty glass windows." Beth peeked up at Daryl.

"I'm gonna be right back." Daryl stood up and gave Carol a quick kiss before walking out the door.

* * *

Daryl wasn't sure what it was that made him have the guts to go to a complete strangers house and talk to them. He hardly talked to anyone except Carol and Beth. The closer he got to the door, the more he realized that it was Beth. The sadness she expressed about this doll, he had to do something to help. If getting the doll back for her meant going to someone's house and having a stern talking to, than he would. He took a deep breath, and then knocked on the door.

* * *

Carol walked into the station and found Rick standing there waiting for her. "Where is he?" She asked, worried about where Daryl was.

"Right this way. This is his second offense Carol. I don't want to have to say this, but if he does this one more time, he could be put in jail for a while." Carol shut her eyes at the thought of Daryl, locked up in a cell. Only being able to see him through a glass window during visiting hours and only having ten minutes every day. The thought pained her, she couldn't stand to think about that. "What took you so long to get here, if I may ask?" Rick glanced at her as they maneuvered through the hallways of the police station.

"I had to take Beth home. Didn't want her to see Daryl like this." She sighed.

"Makes sense." Rick nodded to her before they walked down the hallway where the holding cells were. "Daryl, your baby mama is here." He laughed when Daryl shot him a glare. He laughed even harder when Carol smacked his shoulder. "Alright, sorry." He finally stopped laughing. "Daryl, you're lucky to be getting out again. You have to remember, next time this happens, it isn't up to me whether you leave or not. It's up to the judge. So don't let this happen again." Rick was kind, but made sure his point got across.

"Got it Sheriff Rick." Daryl smirked and walked out of the cell. He looked up at Carol, and felt awful. He could see the disappointment all over her face. He fucked up big time. He probably added to her huge pile of stress. Damn it, why was he such a fuck up? He sighed, and just walked ahead of her, his head down. When he got in the car, he didn't look at her. She didn't start the car, she only sat there. He side glanced at her, and saw her forehead was pressed against the steering wheel. She looked so stressed out and tired, she almost looked broken. "'M sorry..." He said quietly.

Carol gripped the steering wheel tighter as she heard his apolagy. She knew he meant it, but she couldn't help but feel angry, disappointed, and scared. She might have been able to handle it better if she wasn't so stressed out from her jobs. The pregnancy making her very hormonal didn't help either. "Why Daryl? Just... Why?"

"The fucker deserved it that's why." He let out a low growl, remembering how it all went down.

_"May I help you?" The man asked. Daryl stared the man right in the eyes._

_"I believe your daughter has somethin' that belongs to someone else." Daryl tried his best to keep calm. _

_"Oh, and what exactly would that be?" The man already seemed irritated by Daryl's presence, but Daryl didn't care. He was going to get that doll back._

_"She took my girl's doll away from her." Daryl already felt his anger rising. He was too angry to notice he called Beth his daughter._

_"It is a free country, and my daughter may do as she wishes." Daryl was disgusted at the man's response. Of course he should've expected it. This family was definately the rick snooty type who thought they were better than everyone else._

_"Don't ya know it's against the law to steal? Your daughter can't do that to my girl. Ya better get that doll back right now." Daryl growled, clenching his fists._

_"I don't need any redneck trash like you telling me what is right and wrong. Now get off my property before I call the police." That was what triggered it. Daryl swung his fist and knocked the rich bastard flat on his ass. He just started beating the son of a bitch. It was Rick who pulled him off of the man. _

_"Let me at him!" Daryl shouted, struggling against Rick and Shane's grip._

_"Daryl, calm down." Rick pulled Daryl to the cop car. "We'll get this all sorted out soon." And that was when he went to the station._

Carol let out a shaky breath, tears threatening to fall. Her forehead was still pressed against the wheel as she took in all of what Daryl had explained. She didn't know how people could be so ignorant. "Ya mad at me?" She heard Daryl ask. She couldn't hold back anymore, and she just started sobbing. The stress and the pregnancy was what made her so emotional.

Daryl looked down at his hands. She was mad at him. He made her cry for fuck sake. He was a terrible person. A normal man wouldn't do this to his woman. She probably didn't even want to see him. He opened the door, and got out of the car. He would be walking home, thats for sure.

Carol looked up as he got out of the car. She quickly got out and followed him, grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" She wiped away the remaining tears with her free hand.

"Don't ya want me to leave? I disappointed ya." Daryl didn't look at her.

"No, Daryl, look. I'm just scared. I know you, and I know when you are determined and it doesn't go how you planned, you get mad. Sometimes you get carried away, and I'm just scared you'll end up in prison." He continued to stare down at the ground. "I couldn't live like that Daryl. I can't live without you. I'd never make it on my own. I couldn't handle having to see you through a glass ten minutes a day. I need you by my side everyday." Carol waited for him to look at her, or atleast give her some sign that he had been listening to what she said.

"I know..." Daryl sighed. "I fucked up, I get it. I always fuck up. Ya don't deserve this." She didn't deserve someone like him. He was a horrible man for her, she deserved better.

"Oh Daryl." Carol gave him a small smile. "I couldn't be happier with anyone else. I love you the way you are." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "I wouldn't want you any other way."

* * *

"Has it really been fourteen weeks?" Andrea asked Carol. Carol had phoned her to check up on her and see if she was doing alright. It had been over a week since the accident, and she was feeling fine. "I can't believe it. You'll be having the baby in no time!"

"I know. I'm a little nervous." Carol bit her bottom lip. "What if it doesn't like me?"

"You're it's mother. It will love you no matter what." Andrea rolled her eyes. "You know, has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?"

"Lori has." Carol laughed. "And now you have."

"Well it's true." Andrea smiled. "You worry more than anyone I know."

"I can't help it if I worry. Sheesh." Carol flopped onto the couch beside Daryl. He was playing around with the remote. "But, you're sure you're alright? You don't need anything from me?"

"See!" Andrea laughed. "You worry too much! I'm fine. Shane is home, so you don't have to worry. Now, go do something with your boy toy, whatever it may be, and stop worrying! I'll talk to you later." Andrea smiled and said her goodbyes to Carol before hanging up the phone.

"Jeez, finally done talkin' are ya?" Daryl glanced over at her.

"Yes." Carol gave a small chuckle. "Daryl honey." Carol looked over at him. Oh great, whenever she used that tone, she wanted something. "You know what I'm craving?"

"What now?" Daryl groaned and looked at her. She couldn't possibly be hungry. They just ate supper.

"I'm really craving a hot fudge sundae. Would you be so kind as to go get me one?" She gave him the sweetest smile, trying to win him over.

"What do I get out of it?" Daryl asked.

"Maybe something a little later tonight." Carol said in a seductive tone. That always worked on him.

Daryl sighed. Of course she would pull that card. "Fine."

"Oh, you're the best." Carol smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Save it." Daryl stood up. He sent her a little smile, so she would know he was kidding. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he just winked before walking to the door. He hoped she wouldn't start getting weird cravings like pickels and ice cream. He would probably throw up just watching her eat that. It just didn't mix. He hopped in his truck, and headed for the ice cream shop.

_**A/N: Not quite 2000 words this time :( Sorry guys! It's really late and I'm exhausted! (Pills will do that to you) R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 41**

_**A/N: God, I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long! I don't know why, I just, didn't even think about this story. I hope I didn't kill any of you. :P Enjoy this chapter!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Carol! Are you and Daryl busy tomorrow?" Lori seemed very excited about something.

"Well, we both work until three, but after that no, why?" Carol glanced over at Daryl who was watching her. She shrugged her shoulders and focussed back on Lori.

"Well, me and Rick are going to have a barbecue at the beach tomorrow. We're inviting Andrea and Shane too. We wanted you guys to come with us. Come on it will be so much fun! A nice get together by the lake in the evening. Couple of beers, iced tea for you. Maybe even some swimming? It will be amazing! I want to do something before summer ends, and tomorrow is the perfect opportunity, what do you say?" Carol considered this for a moment. It would be fun to get out of the house after work and not have to cook. Just relax by the lake and watch the sunset. Her and Daryl sitting on a blanket beside the others. She smiled at the thought.

"Alright we will." Carol laughed when Lori squealed. "Talk to tomorrow alright?" She hung up the phone and then sat beside Daryl. She looked up at him with a smile. "Daryl..."

"Oh god." Daryl groaned. "Now what?" He knew by that look. She was giving him that look a lot lately.

"I'm not craving anything, don't worry." Carol giggled. "It's just, tomorrow, Lori and Rick are having this summer barbecue at the beach, and she was wondering if we wanted to go. I told her we would, because we weren't planning on doing anything anyway."

"Do we have to?" Daryl sighed. He liked Rick and Shane, but he wasn't extremely fond of Lori and Andrea, mainly because they were always in his and Carol's buisness. Carol had told him about some of the things they asked. Stuff that should be kept between just him and her.

"Yes, we have to, because I said we would go. Come on, it will be fun. A nice relaxing day at the beach. The girls can sun tan and the guys can have a couple beers. Please Daryl." Carol stuck out her lower lip and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You can go by yourself, I mean, they are your friends. 'Sides, I don't want them hounding me for the latest gossip in our relationship." Daryl growled. Not a chance in hell was he going to that barbecue. Carol could go by herself, or better yet, she could stay at home with him. No matter what she did, he was not going.

* * *

Carol slipped on a baggy t-shirt and some shorts. She didn't need anything fancy, they were only going to the beach. She had her bathing suit on underneath her clothes so she wouldn't have to change into it. She smiled and grabbed the bag that was on her bed. It had her sunglasses, sunscreen, a towel, her hair brush, a book, and her vitamins. She hurried down the stairs. "You can't wear that, you'll die of a heat stroke." Carol looked at Daryl. He had his regular clothes on. Jeans and a heavy shirt.

"Rather die of heat stroke than go with them..." Daryl muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Carol crossed her arms over her chest. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nothin'." Daryl avoided Carol's eyes.

"That's what I thought." She set her bag down on the floor. "You need to go change into some shorts. And a lighter shirt." She walked behind him and pushed him towards the stairs. "We don't have all day."

"We got plently of time, who cares if we're an hour late." Daryl growled as he started up the stairs. "Ya sure are bossy."

"Sometimes you have to be when dealing with a child." Carol stuck her tongue out at him and walked into the kitchen. They would have drinks there, but she wanted to bring along a few bottles of water. She grabbed three bottles and shoved them in the bag. "Can you grab another towel for yourself? I forgot to put one in the bag!" She called to him.

"Yeah yeah." Daryl grabbed a towel from the bathroom and headed down the stairs. "Here." He held it out to her. She took it from him and shoved it in the bag. "Ya got everythin'?"

"Yep." Carol smiled. "You look good in shorts." She giggled and opened the door.

"Could say the same about you." Daryl smirked and walked out the door. He started the truck and waited for her as she locked the door. He could help but laugh as he watched her run to the truck.

"What's so funny?" Carol asked him as she hopped in the truck.

"Nothin'." Daryl shook his head. "Nothin' at all."

* * *

"Don't worry honey, they'll show up." Rick smiled and put his arm around Lori.

"Well why aren't any of them here yet? I said four didn't I? Maybe I told them the wrong time. Oh god." Lori started to get very worried. Carol wasn't there, and neither was Andrea.

"They're probably just running a bit late. Don't worry about it." Rick tried his best to comfort Lori. "I'm pretty sure Andrea was held up by Shane. Lord only know's how long that guy can take to get ready to be somewhere." Rick laughed. "He's always checking things three times. Making sure everything is there. That's probably what's holding them up. With Carol, who knows. Maybe Daryl was trying to stall? You know him, he doesn't like social gatherings much." Rick looked at Lori. "But don't tell him I said that." He smirked and walked over to the barbecue. "Might as well start it up." He turned on the barbecue and looked back at his wife. "They'll be here. Just relax and have a drink."

"I guess you're right." Lori sighed and walked over to the cooler. She grabbed an iced tea and took a sip. It was too early to start with the beer. She would wait until atleast supper. Lori turned as she heard a vehicle pull up. She smiled as she saw Carol hop out of the truck. "Carol! Thank goodness! I was getting worried I told everyone the wrong time." She walked over to her friend and gave her a hug.

"No, you told me the right time." Carol smiled. "He was stalling."

"Ah shut up." Daryl growled as he walked around the front of the truck. He decided he didn't want to hang around Lori right now, seeing as he didn't have to, so he walked over to where Rick was standing.

"Glad you could make it Daryl." Rick turned and smiled. "Stalling huh?"

"Fuck you too." Daryl crossed his arms. "Wasn't stallin'. She forced me to change into shorts."

"Ah, I see." Rick nodded. "Well grab a beer, cooler is by our blanket right over there." Rick pointed to where Lori was sitting. Daryl nodded to Rick and then walked over. He saw Carol setting down the two towels they had brought.

"Come to join us?" Carol asked as she set down the second towel beside hers.

"Nah, just gettin' a beer." Daryl opened the cooler and grabbed a bottle.

"Sorry we're late!" The three of them turned around as they heard Andrea call out. "Shane went to the store and got a bunch of beer. I told him you'd have some, but would he listen? Of course not." Andrea set her bag down by the cooler. Daryl sighed in relief. He wouldn't have to sit by Andrea.

"Well, can never have too many drinks right Daryl?" Shane set down three cases of beer by the cooler.

"Ain't that the truth. 'Specially when the girls are yappin' away." He looked at Carol and smirked.

"See, he gets it." Shane nudged Andrea before opened the first case of beer and putting the drinks in the cooler.

"Well it's not as bad as when you three start talking about sports. Now that is painful!" Andrea retorted.

"Hot dogs are ready if anyone wants some!" Rick shouted to them. He decided he better stop the argument before it turned into something more. "Burgers will be ready shortly."

"Alright, I'm starving!" Carol jumped up and grabbed Daryl's arm. The others laughed as he was pulled away towards the food.

* * *

"Aw Carol look at your little baby bump!" Lori grinned as Carol stuffed her t-shirt into the bag. "So cute!"

Carol just smiled and looked down at her own stomach. It wasn't flat anymore. "I can't wait to see the baby! I'll be he or she will be super cute! The cutest baby ever!" Andrea squealed. "Now come on! Lets go before the sun goes down at the water gets cold!" Andrea looked back at the guys. "You sure you don't want to join us in the water?"

"We're good." Shane called out to her.

"If you say so." Andrea shrugged and started walking over to the water. Lori quickly followed her, leaving Carol behind. Carol wasn't in a hurry to get in the water since they still had lots of time. She looked at Daryl and waved to him, a smile on her face. He waved back to her and watched as she walked towards her friends. His eyes never left her until she was in the water. He couldn't deny that she had an amazing body.

"You done checking her out yet?" Rick smirked. Daryl turned back to them and took a sip of beer before responding.

"She's my woman, I'll do whatever the hell I want." Rick and Shane just laughed. He had a point there. Daryl glanced behind Rick, and saw Lori and Andrea carrying two buckets and walking towards them. He saw the two trying to hold in their laughter as they slowly got closer and closer. Daryl knew where this was going. He took a step back, just in time. Lori and Andrea dumped water all over Rick and Shane. Daryl couldn't help it as he burst out into laughter. The look on Rick's face was priceless. He was thankful that Carol knew better than to do that to him.

"That's it!" Shane turned around and chased after Andrea. Rick continued to stand there, trying to process what just happened. When he finally did, he set his beer down and then ran after Lori. Daryl just shook his head, and walked over to Carol who was now sitting on the towel. Of course, she was reading. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh! Hi." Carol was startled when she suddenly felt two arms around her. She soon relaxed when she saw it was Daryl. "Why aren't you with Rick and Shane?"

"They're too busy chasin' after their women." Daryl rolled his eyes and nodded in the direction of where the game of cat and mouse was being held.

"I figured that little prank would get them into trouble. That's why I didn't do it to you." Carol leaned back against Daryl's chest and started reading again. She smiled when he rested his head on her shoulder.

"So, when can we leave?" He asked, glancing at the page she was reading.

"Not for a while yet." Carol turned the page and continued reading. She really liked this book. She heard Daryl sigh. She placed her bookmark between the pages and shut the book. "You were having fun earlier. You may not want to admit it, but I know you were."

"Well now I ain't. So why don't we just go home? Not much to do anymore. We came, we ate, we talked. Good enough." Daryl pouted. "If we go home we can have fun there."

"Do you ever think about anything else?" Carol chuckled.

"Yeah." Daryl pulled her closer. "Kinda hard not to when ya wearin' that."

"I'm barely wearing anything." Carol turned to look at him.

"Exactly." Daryl smirked.

"You pig." Carol shoved him, and he was flat on the ground. She couldn't help but smile.

"You know you love it." Daryl looked up at her. He didn't bother to move. It was actually quite comfortable, lying on the towel.

"Yeah, I do." Carol leaned down and kissed him softly. She had only meant for it to last a moment, but it quickly turned into more than that.

"Hey, there are other people here at the beach!" Rick called out to them, a smirk on his face.

Daryl lifted one arm off of Carol's back and then flipped them off. The four of them just laughed and then walked away, leaving them to do whatever it was they were going to do. After a few moments, Daryl finally broke away. "Should we get back?" They would have to sooner or later. And he'd rather get the humiliation over with now rather than later.

"I think they can wait a little longer." Carol had a mischievous smile on her face. Daryl smirked and pulled her back down towards him.

* * *

"See, it was fun wasn't it." Carol smiled as they walked through the door. It was almost midnight by the time they finally got back.

"I know one part was." Daryl nudged her before walking up the stairs. Carol just laughed and followed him into the bedroom. She grabbed her pajamas and went into the washroom to change. Daryl flopped onto the bed and waited for her to come back so he could use the washroom. It took her ten minutes before she finally walked out of the washroom. "Took ya long enough." Daryl sat up on the bed.

"Sorry." Carol crawled under the covers on her side of the bed. "It's free for you to use now."

"I know." Daryl stood up. "Watch, it'll take me less than two minutes."

"Alright." Carol reached over and got her phone. "Let's see if that's true or not." She set her time for two minutes. "Ready... Go!"

* * *

"I. Told. You." Daryl smirked. It took him a minute and a half. Less than two minutes.

"Oh shut up." Carol put her phone on the bedside table, and kept her back to him. She wasn't really mad at him, but she thought she'd play around with him.

"Aw, ya ain't mad are ya?" Daryl came up beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Ya don't gotta be mad cause ya lost." Carol turned around and punched him in the gut. "Okay, I deserved that."

"Yes you did." Carol smiled and laid her head on the pillow. "Now, go to sleep."

"Fine." Daryl gave her a quick kiss before lying on his back. He wasn't that tired, but he did have to go to work in the morning. He sighed, and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for the both of them fall asleep, his arm protectively around her stomach.

_**A/N: I'm still really sorry it took so long to update! I feel horrible trust me! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 42**

_**A/N: I would've updated sooner, but with my root canal and everything I didn't feel up to it! Plus I've gotten really busy with crushes which is not at all fun. . Anyway, please, enjoy this update! I'll try to post more often I promise!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Wow Miss Carol, you're bigger than before!" Beth walked through the door and looked at Carol's stomach. It was bigger than the last time she had seen it.

"Well, you haven't been here in two weeks. I'm seventeen weeks now sweetheart. Soon I'll be able to find out if the baby will be a girl or a boy." Carol smiled and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a juice box and handed it over to Beth, who happily started to drink it.

"I hope it's a girl." Beth nodded to herself and walked into the living room. She squealed when a pair of arms wrapped around her and picked her up. "Mister Daryl!" She giggled.

"Hey kid." Daryl smirked and set Beth down. "Long time no see."

"I'm sorry! Maggie was away and daddy needed help on the farm." Beth apolagized and sat on the couch. "I wish I could have been here."

"Well, not that much happened. Both me and Daryl were working. We wouldn't have been here anyway." Carol sat down on the couch beside Beth. She turned around and looked up at Daryl. "Daryl..."

'Oh fuck what does she want now.' Daryl thought to himself. This was her 'Go to the store and get me food' tone. "What do ya want this time?"

"I was thinking you could get me some celery, and some chocolate sauce?" Carol put on her best puppy dog face.

Daryl looked disgusted. Celery and chocolate sauce? What the fuck kind of combination was that? "What? Ya want to eat that... Together?" Just imagining it he wanted to gag.

"Yes." Carol smiled. "If you need money there is some on the dresser."

"No no, I got it." Daryl shuddered.

"Thank you. You're the best ever." Carol got up and walked around the couch. She gave him a quick kiss, causing Beth to giggle uncontrollably. "Oh, and also some cheese."

* * *

"Quite the strange combination of food." Andrea smirked at Daryl as she rang the items through. "Carol starting her weird cravings?"

"Yes." Daryl shook his head. "Don't want to have to get this kind of stuff, it's just not right." He handed her a twenty and grabbed the bag. Andrea handed him his change.

"Have fun." She winked. Daryl nodded and walked out of the store. He hoped that these cravings would stop soon. Lord only knew what her next combination would be. He couldn't stand the thought.

"How yad doin' baby brother! Long time no see!" Daryl was suddenly slapped on the shoulder by his older brother. "What ya go in the bag?" He grabbed the bag from Daryl before he had a chance to react, and looked in the bag. "What the fuck is this for?"

"It's for Carol." Daryl snatched the bag back. "She's got weird cravin's."

"Oh, so she's got ya runnin' around for her eh? Typical." Merle laughed. "But guess what lil' bro? I got a job." Daryl's mouth dropped. His brother, a job? The only 'job' he knew how to do what deal drugs. "Yep, that's right. Down at the auto shop." If Daryl's mouth could drop any further, it would. It was weird enough that his brother got a job, but now to find out he got a job at the same place as Daryl?

"Ya got a job at the auto shop? Where I work?" Daryl questioned.

"No shit, ya work there?" Merle put his arm around his brother. "Well, Merle and Daryl, together again!" He laughed. "Can't wait to see ya there baby brother. We'll have a hell of a time." He punched his brother in the shoulder before walking away. Daryl just stood there at his truck, not sure what to make of this whole situation.

* * *

"Wait, Merle got a job at the auto shop?" Carol was shocked when Daryl came home and told her the story. "How on earth is that going to work?"

"Don't know. Shouldn't go too bad I hope." Daryl shrugged. He looked over just as she popped chocolate covered cheese in her mouth. "How the fuck can ya eat that shit?" He tried his best not to gag. Nothing ever really grossed him out, but the strange combinations of food, he could barely stand that.

"It's so yummy!" Carol sighed and popped another in her mouth. "It's like heaven." She smiled. "You should try it."

"Yeah, not a chance." Daryl shook his head. "Nothin' could ever make me eat that."

"Really? Nothing?" Carol moved closer to him. "Not even..." She whispered something into his ear.

Daryl bit his bottom lip and looked at her. "Not even that." He'll admit, he was pretty tempted.

"Damn. Seduction always works." Carol leaned back into the couch and dipped some celery into the chocolate.

* * *

"You're late baby brother." Merle teased as Daryl walked into the shop. "Who knew that you'd be late, since ya turned into such a goodie two shoes."

"Shut up." Daryl growled. He had slept in because Carol woke him up in the middle of the night to get her a sub. He was so tired it wasn't even funny. "You try goin' to get fuckin' food at three in the mornin'."

"Well, if ya laid down the law to her that wouldn't happen." Merle shrugged.

"Can't do that ya dumbass." Daryl glared at his brother. "Ya don't tell a woman what to do, 'specially a pregnant one." Daryl had made the mistake of getting on her bad side once. He sure as hell wasn't going back. He almost got thrown out of the house. It took a lot for her to even let him close to her. He shuddered at the thought.

"Whatever baby brother." Merle rolled his eyes. His brother was such a push over.

* * *

Carol leaned against Daryl's chest as they laid together on the couch. She had just gotten home from work, and she was exhausted. Daryl had his arms wrapped around her waist, and his hands rested on her swollen stomach. She could feel her eyes getting heavy. She didn't want to sleep, it was only seven. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something in her stomach. It felt like her whole insides were turning.

"What the hell was that?" Daryl moved his hand away from her stomach. "Was that the baby?"

"I think it was..." Carol placed a hand on her stomach and waited for a moment. This time it was a light flutter. She smiled. Her baby was moving, and they could feel it. "Daryl." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Come on, do it again baby." She spoke softly, hoping that it would listen to her command. "Please..."

Daryl kept his hand there for a while, but nothing happened. He slowly moved his hand away. He had sort of felt it earlier. "Don't worry, there will be plenty of other times..." Daryl gave her a small smile.

"I suppose..." Carol sighed. "You're not very nice to your father, are you." She giggled.

"You ain't the only one kid. Your mom ain't nice to me either." Daryl smirked. Carol turned around and smacked him. "See what I mean?"

"Oh shut up." Carol playfully shoved him and got off the couch.

"Aw where ya goin'? Ya ain't mad are ya?" Could never tell if she was kidding or not these days.

"No, don't worry. I'm just going to get a drink if thats okay with you?" Carol walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a bottle of water. She turned around and Daryl was standing right there. "Jesus Daryl!" Carol raised a hand to her heart. "You're going to kill me one of these days!"

"Sorry." Daryl shrugged.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to open her bottle. "Damn thing..." She struggled.

"I knew you'd need help with the bottle." Daryl smirked and grabbed it from her. He opened it with ease. How the hell did he do it so easily? "There you go."

"Whatever." Carol took a sip from her water and sat the bottle down on the counter. She hadn't realized it, but she was backed right against the counter, pretty much unable to move with him standing infront of her. "Well, are you going to move?"

"Nah." Daryl placed both of his hands on the counter, boxing her in.

"Come on Daryl." Carol crossed her arms infront of her. She didn't have time for his silly little games.

"Someone's cranky." Daryl still didn't move.

"Only because you're making me cranky!" Carol glared at him. He better move soon, or he'll be in a lot of pain.

"Aw, don't be like that." Daryl smirked. "Ya know ya like bein' this close to me."

It as true, she actually did like it. But she had to be strong, and not back down. "Get out of here Daryl." She tried to push him out of the way. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He kept a tight enough grip so she couldn't get away. "Daryl knock it off!" She struggled to break free.

"Hey, I'm only teasin' ya." Daryl loosened his grip a little.

"I hate you sometimes." Carol growled before pulling him by his shirt so his lips were on hers. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. She had no intentions of letting go anytime soon. They stayed together in the kitchen for a while, only taking short breaks to catch their breath. Daryl finally pulled away and smirked at her.

"Thought ya hated me." He raised a brow, the smirk still on his face.

"I do. Now shut up." She pulled him back in. Daryl couldn't help but chuckle at her. She was acting crazy right now. He also couldn't help but feel more attracted to her. He pulled away again.

"You know, we can continue this upstairs." Daryl grinned.

"Screw it, there is a couch just in the other room." She grinned back at him and pulled him into the living room. He definately liked this side of Carol.

_**A/N: I'm sorry this is really short! I've been working on this chapter for days, not knowing what to do! Please forgive me! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 43**

_**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the lack of updating! I went to see Hangover 3 with my friends, and then went swimming with my other friends! I would've updated when I came home, but then when I was about to start writing, my dad decided to start watching Swamp People. So I joined him and watched a bunch of shows! I'm going to try and update quicker, but I can't guarentee anything, since I have a lot of things to do what with school being over in a few weeks. Anyway, enjoy.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Hello?" Carol answered the phone on the third ring. She had been making lunch so it would be ready when Daryl came home for his break.

"Hi Miss Carol!" Beth's voice sounded excited.

"Hey Beth. How are your summer holiday's going?" Carol asked. Beth had been on summer holidays for a while, but she hadn't heard from her that often.

"They are awesome! But I miss going to your house everyday. I was wondering if I could come over today!" Carol smiled at the little girl's question. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss her. Today was the day her and Daryl went to find out if Carol would be having a boy or a girl. She was very anxious for 4:00 to come.

"Sure, you can come over for a little while. Do you have a ride here, or do you need one?" Carol asked. She would gladly pick the girl up if she wasn't busy. If she needed a ride, she would have to call Daryl to pick her up on her way home.

"Daddy said he could take me, since he has to come to town anyway." Beth said. "He is leaving right away."

"Alright, well I'll be here. See you soon." Carol said her goodbye and hung up the phone. She walked back to the oven and pulled out the shepherd's pie. She set the pan on the cooling rack and shut off the oven. She looked at the clock, Daryl would be home in about five minutes, just enough time for it to cool off. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch, waiting for Beth to arrive. Carol felt a fluttering in her stomach. "How come you move every time daddy isn't here, hm?" Carol looked at her stomach. Just then, she heard the door open. She stood up and walked to the front door where Daryl was kicking off his shoes. "You're home a little early."

"Yeah, left earlier cause nothin' was happenin'. Oh, and I got the rest of the day off. Just hope Merle doesn't fuck anythin' up over there." Daryl ran a hand through his hair. Merle and one other guy were left to run the shop for the rest of the day. As long as they didn't burn the shop down, everything would be fine.

"That's good." Carol smiled. "Beth will be here in a bit. She wants to spend the day with us. I told it was okay. We can drop her off at home before going to the appointment." Carol was very excited. She wished they could go right now and find out. "Aren't you excited to finally know what we're having?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I'll be able to mentally prepare." Daryl nudged her with a smile. They both looked at the door as they heard a faint knock. Daryl was the closest, so he opened the door. "Hey Beth." He picked her up and smiled as she giggled uncontrollably.

Carol could only grin as she watched Daryl with Beth. He was so good with her, he treated her like she was his own. "You don't need to prepare." Carol said as she walked past him into the kitchen. Just by the way he acted with Beth, she already knew, he was going to be the best dad in the world.

* * *

"You mean you're going to find out if it's a girl or a boy! How are they going to do that? Is your belly see through? Can I look?" Beth stared at Carol with wide eyes. Carol could only laugh. If she had a daughter, she only hoped she would be half as innocent as Beth.

"Well, it's called an ultrasound. They put this gel on your stomach and use a little machine to find the baby. You get to see it on a little screen and thats how they find out." Carol explained. Beth just nodded.

"How does your belly feel?" Beth tilted her head.

"You want to feel?" Carol didn't mind if Beth want to feel her stomach. She would have to get used to it after all. Once she got bigger, she would turn into a walking petting zoo.

"Yay!" Beth grinned and placed a hand on Carol's stomach. She made a face. "Miss Carol your stomach is moving!"

"That's the baby." Carol smiled. "Two weeks ago it started. Now I feel it all the time." Carol was nineteen weeks now. The fluttering in her stomach had started when she was seventeen weeks. Everyday it happened a little more. "Unfortunately, the baby doesn't like to move for its daddy."

"So I'm special to you baby?" Beth looked at Carol's stomach with a smile. "You know, as your big sister, I command you move for Mister Daryl."

Carol chuckled as Beth continued to talk to her stomach. She looked up at the clock and saw it was 3:30. "Beth honey, it's almost time for my appointment."

"Can I come? Pretty please!" Beth gave Carol a puppy dog face, and she just couldn't say no.

"Alright. Go get Daryl for me okay? He's outside looking at the barbecue." Beth nodded and ran off towards the back door. Carol stood up and walked over to the closet. She grabbed a sweater, since it was a little cool out. She put her arms through the sleeves, and tried to get the zipper done up. "Come on..." She struggled. No matter how hard she tried, it just wouldn't reach. "Guess this train just isn't going to make it up the track."

"What's that?" Daryl turned the corner and looked at her. "Aren't ya gonna do that up?"

"I can't." She growled. Carol slapped him when he started laughing. If it weren't for Beth standing right beside them, she would've cursed at him and told him where to go and what to do with himself.

"After I'll take ya to get a new jacket, that sound good?" Daryl knew by the look in her eyes she wasn't too happy with him.

"Fine." Carol walked towards the front door and slipped on her shoes. "I'll make sure to pick an expensive one."

* * *

Beth had her eyes glued to the little screen. She found it looked odd, and she couldn't make anything out of it. "Where is the baby?"

"Well, we haven't found it yet." The doctor explained to Beth. "Ah, there it is." Beth sprung up and looked closer at the screen.

"It looks weird." Beth tilted her head as she continued to stare at it. The black and white image looked nothing like a baby in her eyes.

"Can ya tell what it is?" Daryl asked. Carol took hold of his hand as they waited for the doctor to speak.

"Congratulations, judging by the ultrasound, you'll be having a little girl." The doctor smiled at them. Carol felt the tears well in her eyes. A little girl. That was what she wanted. She looked up at Daryl, a smile on her face and her eyes glassy from the tears. She could only smile more when she saw him. He was trying to hide it, but she could see that his eyes were also a little misty.

"Yay! I'm going to have a baby sister!" Beth jumped up and down. She though of Carol and Daryl as her second mom and dad. And now she was going to get a second sister. "I can't wait to meet her. She'll be so cute." Beth tugged on Daryl's hand. "Come on Mister Daryl, let's go get Miss Carol her jacket."

Daryl blinked back the tears as Beth tugged on his hand. He wasn't crying. He just had something in his eye, that was all. He walked out of the room with Beth, and waited for Carol in the waiting room. A few moments later, she walked over to them, a smile still on her face. "A girl." The tears were forming in her eyes again. Daryl swallowed, trying to keep himself calm. He did not cry, and he wasn't about to cry right now. "C'mon, let's uh... Go get your coat." He hurried out of the building, still holding onto Beth's hand.

* * *

"Daryl, are you disappointed?" Carol asked, looking at him as he laid beside her. She should've been asleep, but this thought was haunting her all night. He seemed happy at first, but whenever she brought it up, he changed the subject right away, or just walked out. She never let him know, but she was deeply hurt each time he did that.

"What do ya mean?" Daryl looked over at her. He could see the worry in her eyes, even in the dark. He clicked on the bedside lamp so he could see her better.

"About having a girl. Are you upset?" Carol looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Upset?" Daryl was shocked by her question. Why would he be upset about that?

"It's just, everytime I bring it up, you walk out or change the subject. If you're upset just tell me, I'll learn to live with it. I just don't want you to be faking joy. To be honest, it really hurt me when you would walk out." Carol sighed.

Daryl moved closer to her, and looked her right in the eyes. "I ain't upset. Ya wanna know why I kept changin' the subject?" He asked her. Carol gave a small nod. He sighed, he didn't want to tell her, but he had no choice. "I kept doin' that to stop myself from cryin'." He felt embarressed. God, if only his brother saw him right now.

"Really?" Carol looked at him. She was a little shocked by his answer.

"Yeah." Daryl nodded. "I ain't mad about havin' a lil' girl. I'm just as excited as you are. Though, I think Beth is more excited than both of us." He gave her a small smile. Carol gave a small laugh. "I ain't upset, okay?"

"Okay." Carol smiled. "And Daryl, it's okay if you cry. Lord knows I did. I wouldn't judge you for it, and I wouldn't tell a soul."

Daryl gave her a gentle kiss and moved her hair behind her ears. "Ya really are somethin' Carol."

"I know." Carol grinned. "I love you."

"I love ya too." Daryl pulled her close. She closed her eyes and smiled, resting her head on his chest. He kept his arm around her, and closed his own eyes. It was a very eventful day, that was for sure. And he couldn't be more happier with his life. That was, until the phone rang. That phone call would fuck his life up for sure.

_**A/N: You'll find that out in the next chapter my dears. Hehehe... Sorry for the short chapter! My iPod decided to fuck up after I finished downloading a bunch of songs. So I had to take a while to fix that. I also got distracted and stuff... *cough*thanksRaveGates*cough* anyway, R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	44. Chapter 44

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 44**

_**A/N: Chapter 44, we've matched the chapters for Strange. And we still got a ways to go yet! It might just keep on going lol! Anyway, I love how all of your reviews say "Oh god what did Merle do now" You guys make me laugh! And you're all too smart, be dumber cause it's getting hard to shock you. Enjoy.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl opened his eyes as he heard his cell phone. He quietly got out of bed, careful not to disturb Carol. He grabbed the phone and headed down the stairs. He looked at the caller ID. It was Merle. "Merle? What the fuck do you want it's three in the goddamn mornin'!" Daryl growled.

"Well ya see lil' brother, it's a long story." Merle laughed. Daryl rolled his eyes. He better get to the fucking point fast. "So a few weeks ago, I had schedueled a little... Trade."

"You mean a fuckin' drug deal." Daryl wasn't in the mood for Merle's little games right now.

"Yeah." Merle chuckled. "Well, after I got me that job at the autoshop, I figured I should stop with the drugs, y'know, get my shit together."

"So you quit drinkin' too?" Daryl questioned.

"Hell no. We gotta take this one step at a time baby brother." Merle continued with his story. "Anyway, so I called the guys. Told 'em the deal was off. Guess they weren't too happy 'bout that. I went to the bar after work, had a few beers. The usual." Daryl sat on the couch, waiting for Merle to finish his story. "Hopped on my bike and went home. Found those guys high as fuck at the house, laughin' their asses off. The sons a bitches set the house on fire. It's just fuckin' rubble now. I'll tell ya one thing, I sure as hell wasn't too happy 'bout that." Daryl could tell his brother was smirking now. "So, I decided they deserved a little beating. I went to the one guy, dropped him hard. Bet all that fucker saw was red!" Merle burst into laughter. "The other two guys came up behind me, started punchin' me. One guy pulled out a knife. The cops had come before he had a chance to use it." Daryl shook his head. Why did his brother always have to get into trouble? "Them dumbass cops didn't even know I hit 'em first. They ain't chargin' me with anythin'! They just brought me down here for some questioning. But, now I'm kinda stranded here. Don't got a ride, and don't got no where to go. So now we finally come to the point of why I called ya."

"What?" Daryl groaned. He didn't like where this was going.

"I was wonderin', if ya would be so kind as to let your big brother stay at your place for a while, just until I get some money for a new place. Not askin' too much is it?" Daryl sighed. He couldn't say no to his brother, not after all that.

"Fine. I'll be there to pick ya up in a bit." Daryl hung up the phone and stood up. Now, he had to go upstairs and tell Carol that his brother was staying at there place for a while. He knew Merle could be a lot of trouble. Hopefully he would smarten up and not cause any trouble for them. These days, Carol was a ticking time bomb. He had to get this over with. Daryl headed up the stairs, and into their room. Carol was sitting up on the bed, waiting for him.

"What was that all about?" She yawned. She looked so calm right now. She wouldn't be for long.

"That was Merle." Daryl sat on the edge of the bed. "Somethin' happened. To get to the point, some dumb fucks burnt the house down and now Merle is at the station. He needs a place to stay for a while." He glanced up at Carol. "I told him he could stay here..."

"You what?" Carol asked. Merle, staying at their house? Would that even work?

"Yeah... Couldn't say no to him. Not after what happened." Daryl ran a hand through his hair.

"Well... Where is he going to sleep? Tomorrow we were supposed to start turning the spare room into our daughter's room, remember?" Carol could see how conflicted he was about the situation. She sighed. She would have to live with it. "Don't worry, I guess we'll find a way to make it work."

"He could always sleep on the couch. Not like it would be any different from when he was at home." Daryl remembered every night he came home from the bar when he was still working there, Merle would be passed out on the couch, a half empty beer bottle still in his hand.

"We'll wait and see. Do you have to go get him?" Carol rubbed at her eyes, trying to wake herself up.

"Yeah, gotta go get him now." Daryl sighed.

"Well I'm coming with you." Carol started to get out of bed, but Daryl stopped her.

"Ya don't gotta come with me. Ya need sleep." Daryl stood up. "Should be back soon."

"Oh, and Daryl." Carol stopped him as he got to the door. "Get me a sundae while you're at it."

* * *

"Why the fuck are we here?" Merle asked as Daryl pulled into the driveway of the local ice cream shop.

"Carol is makin' me get her a sundae." Daryl growled at his brother.

"What? It's 3:30 in the mornin'. Why would she want a sundae?"

"Cause she gets starts cravin' random shit at random times. Now shut up so I can fuckin' order the thing and get home." Daryl wasn't in the mood to put up with Merle's shit right now. He ordered the sundae, paid the woman, and drove off back to their house.

* * *

"My Sundae!" Carol grinned as Daryl walked through the door. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him, giving him a bunch of kisses on his lips. Normally, Daryl would've held her there a kissed her back, but it was different this time. Merle was right behind him. He never felt more embarressed in his life.

"Should I leave ya alone to your woman baby brother?" Merle smirked. Daryl could tell his face was very red.

"Oh, hi Merle." Carol quickly backed away from Daryl. She could tell he was very uncomfortable right now, with his brother being right beside them.

"Ya lookin' good Carol." Merle nudged her before walking into the living room. "Hell, couch is much more comfy than our old beat up one was, eh Daryl?" Merle made himself comfortable on the couch.

Daryl cleared his throat, still embarressed. "Yeah... So are ya sleepin' on the couch or in the spare room upstairs."

"Right here will do fine for me." He smirked. Merle watched as Carol left the room, eating her sundae happily. "'Sides, ya need some privacy durin' the night, if ya know what I mean." One of Merle's favorite pass times was picking on his little brother. It was hilarious, watching his face go red.

"Okay. I'll just... Yeah." Daryl quickly walked away. Merle just laughed, watching Daryl hurry up the stairs.

* * *

"Did you have a good sleep Merle?" Carol asked as Merle walked into the kitchen. She was up before both Daryl and Merle. The smell of bacon and eggs had woken the older Dixon up.

"Yeah. Got yourself one comfy couch." Merle chuckled and sat down at the small dining table. "So, how far along are ya?" He was sort of curious as to how she was doing with the pregnancy. He also wanted to know if he would be an uncle to a girl or a boy.

"I'm nineteen weeks." Carol placed the bacon on a plate with the eggs and handed it to Merle. "We found out yesterday that it's going to be a little girl." Carol smiled. She was extremely excited.

"Gettin' me a niece am I?" Merle took a bite of the bacon. "Don't worry 'bout Daryl, I'll teach her right." Merle smirked.

"The fuck you say?" Daryl walked into the kitchen, smacking his brother on the head as he walked by.

"I was just teasin' Darylina, don't take it so serious!" Merle laughed. Daryl just rolled his eyes and walked past Carol to get a drink. If Merle wasn't right there, he would've kissed her on the cheek or something, but with Merle there, he didn't feel comfortable showing any affection towards her.

"So after work, you have to take me to the store so we can pick out some good colors for the baby's room okay?" Carol handed Daryl his breakfast. Daryl nodded, and leaned against the counter. "Oh! I'm running late!" Carol kissed Daryl on the cheek before running towards the front door. "See you after work!" She closed the door. Merle looked up at Daryl with a smirk.

"She sure does love you boy." He laughed. "Don't know how ya did it, but good job." He patted his brother on the back before putting his dish in the sink. "She's a keeper, thats for sure. Better than the girls I've gone with."

"The girls you've gone with were one night stands Merle." Daryl shook his head. "Ya ain't never been in a real relationship."

"Neither have you till ya found her. Hell, thought I'd never get ya laid. But I guess Vegas changes everythin'." Merle winked. Daryl's face went red. How the hell did Merle know it happened in Vegas? "What did you do anyway, get her drunk?"

"No." Daryl growled. Not exactly, anyway. "I didn't even think we'd ever be anythin'. Not my fault she decided to get fuckin' wasted the last night."

"So ya did get her drunk!" Merle laughed. "Didn't know you rolled that way Darylina!"

"I didn't get her drunk!" Daryl shouted. "Just... Fuck you Merle. I'm goin' to work."

"We're going to work." Merle corrected him. Daryl felt like punching his brother. This for sure was going to be a long day.

* * *

"What about this color?" Carol showed him the strip of different shades of pink. She pointed to the one she loved the most. They were having a girl after all, it just made sense to make the room pink.

"Do we gotta stick with the pink? Can't we do like, blue or somethin'?" Daryl asked her. "Like a light blue or somethin'. Girls like blue don't they?" Daryl did not want the room to be pink. It was too traditional, an plus, he just didn't like the color pink.

"Well, I guess we can look at some blue." Carol shrugged, but kept the pink sample strip just in case. They walked down the isle of paint until they found the blue. Daryl took out a strip and looked at it.

"What 'bout this one? It's light, not boyish." He showed her the shade of blue. Carol considered it, and then had an idea.

"What if we choose purple? It's like a mix of blue and pink almost." Carol suggested. Daryl followed her to where the purple paint was. She looked through a few strips before finding a good color. "This one maybe?" She pointed to the color.

"I still think we should have blue." Daryl didn't like the shade of purple she had picked out. It was too close to pink. Carol sighed in frustration. He was so set on having the room blue.

"Okay, what if we had two walls pink and two walls blue?" Carol asked him. Having half and half should make them both happy.

"Sure." Daryl shrugged. Carol nodded to him, and they found the color of paint they needed. They got three cans of each color, just to be safe. As they were walking to the check out, Carol spotted a cute little teddy bear. It was white and fluffy, and was holding a red heart that said 'Mommys Little Girl'. She smiled as she picked it up. "Ya want that bear for her?" Daryl asked, putting his hand on her arm.

"Yes." Carol smiled up at him. "It's the perfect teddy bear for her." She started walking back towards the check out. Daryl walked closely behind her. He had only glanced at the bear, and hadn't really seen what it said on the heart. When they were standing in line, he got a better look at it. 'Mommys Little Girl' Daryl thought. It really was perfect. They paid for everything, and headed out to the truck. Daryl took the bag from Carol's hand and placed it on the hood of the truck. They wouldn't get much time alone anymore, and he would surely miss her. Now was probably their only time alone in a long while. He carefully cupped her face, and pressed his lips to hers. It didn't last very long, but it was enough. "I'm going to miss you too." Carol chuckled and grabbed the bag again. "Even though you'll be right beside me everyday."

"Just kinda awkward with Merle there, ya know? Hope ya won't be too mad at me." Daryl ran a hand through his hair.

"It's okay. I understand." Carol smiled. "We've always got after dark." She winked before getting into the truck. Daryl just shook his head with a smirk, and walked over to the drivers side.

_**A/N: Carol is flirty. As always. Lol! I hope you enjoyed this chapter dears! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 45**

_**A/N: Okay! I'm VERY sorry I haven't updated in a week! Well, 6 days, but still close enough to a week. I've been very busy with Drama, getting everything ready for our parents night which was Wednesday, and then for Lits during school which was friday. I also don't have any idea what to do with this story anymore, which is why I've put it off for so long. But I think I've got it now. Anyway, This is now officially the longest story I've had so far! Woohoo! And we're still trucking! Also, to make this clear, I am not bringing back Ed. There just isn't a place for him anymore. I'm sorry to those who may want him back, for reasons I shall not worry about :P. But I'm not bringing him back. He's gone now. Sorry for the really long A/N. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Merle had been at their house for two weeks now, and Daryl was going crazy. Before, he talked to Merle every so often, and he wasn't teased about anything. But now, almost everything Merle said to him was teasing or joking. Daryl hated it. He also hadn't been all that close to Carol either since Merle's arrival. He was very irritable with Merle around, and though he didn't want to, he started taking it out on Carol. They were fighting almost every night now. He knew Merle was going to trouble, but he never thought it would be this bad.

"You know Daryl, there are some appartments available for rent. Maybe you could give a subtle hint to Merle? If you really want him gone, you could pay the first months rent for him. He must have enough money to pay rent." Rick suggested. He had heard through Lori that things were getting pretty bad at their house, so invited Daryl out for a drink, maybe get rid of some of the stress.

"He's my brother. I can't just kick him out no matter how much he's pissin' me off." Daryl took a long swig from his beer.

"Well, maybe you should think on it. I know it must be hard to choose between your brother and Carol." Rick sighed. It wasn't his place to tell Daryl what to do. But he knew something Daryl didn't. He wanted to tell him, he figured Daryl deserved to know, but Carol had told Lori not to tell a soul, but she told him. Now he was carrying that weight on his shoulders. He knew if he told Daryl, that would make up his mind right away, but it could also spark anger in the younger Dixon, and could lead to a serious fight. That would be his fault.

"Earth to Rick?" Daryl snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, what?" Rick asked, taking a sip from his beer.

"I said I can't choose right now. Both would end in a bad situation." Daryl looked at Rick. Something must have been going through the cop's mind, since he wasn't listening to a word he said. From the look on Rick's face, he was conflicted about something. "You alright Rick?"

"Yeah, fine." Rick was really struggling with telling him or not. "I'll be right back. I have to use the washroom." Rick hopped off the bar stool and walked towards the mens washroom. Once he was out of sight, he took a turn and walked outside. He pulled out his phone. It rang a few times before they finally answered.

"Rick? Is something wrong?" Lori's voice came on the phone.

"Lori, I really think Daryl should know about Carol." Rick leaned against the cool wall of the building. "It isn't fair to hide it from him."

"You can't tell Daryl!" Rick was startled by her quick response. "Carol didn't want him to know, we can't break her trust like that! I wasn't even supposed to tell anyone! But I told you and Andrea!"

"You told Andrea?" Rick was shocked.

"Maybe..." Lori sighed. "Look, Andrea is a close friend, she wouldn't tell a soul." Yeah right. Andrea was one of the biggest gossipers in town.

"He deserves to know that Carol wants to stay with us until Merle is gone. How fair would it be if Daryl went home from work one day and couldn't find her? He needs to know." Rick was determined to get Lori on his side. It would eat him up inside if he didn't tell Daryl his woman wanted to move out because of his brother.

"Rick, please don't tell him." Lori pleaded.

"Alright, fine. I won't tell him." Rick put his cell phone away. He wouldn't tell Daryl, yet. If things got any worse, he would tell him, regardless if Lori would be pissed at him. He walked back to Daryl and took his seat beside him.

"Took ya long enough." Daryl took a sip from his beer. Just from the guilty look on Rick's face, he knew he was hiding something from him. "Anythin' ya wanna tell me?"

"Not at all." Daryl didn't believe him for a minute. He was about to ask again, but then his phone rang. He looked down. It was Carol. He sighed, and put his phone back in his pocket. He just wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now. "You going to answer that?"

"Nope." Daryl downed the rest of the bottle. He needed something stronger.

* * *

Carol looked up at the clock. It was almost one in the morning, and Daryl still wasn't home. She had called him five times, and he never answered once. She was about to call Rick, when she heard the front door open. A few moments later, Daryl walked into the kitchen. "Why the hell haven't you answered my calls!" Carol shouted at him. She was worried sick about him.

"Can we not start." Daryl growled at her and started to walk out of the room.

"Not start what, Daryl?" Carol glared at him.

"Can we just have one night where ya aren't bitchin' at me for somethin'?" Daryl looked back, giving her the same angry look that she had. "Every night ya get on my case about somethin' stupid. Gettin' real sick of it."

"Fine. If that's how you feel about it." Carol was trying her best not to cry. She walked past him and towards the front door. She started to put on her shoes.

"Where the fuck ya goin'?" Daryl entered the room just as she grabbed her coat.

Carol just looked back at him, and then stormed out of the house. Daryl flinched as the door slammed behind her. "What was that all 'bout baby brother?" Merle had witnessed the entire thing.

Daryl just sent his brother an angry look, and stormed up the stairs. Merle was very confused at what he just saw. He shrugged, and walked back into the living room.

* * *

Carol sat in the car and just cried. She hadn't even made it out of the driveway before the tears started flowing. She couldn't deal with this anymore. She had enough of the fighting. She pulled out her cell and called Lori.

"Hello?" Lori sounded very tired. Carol figured she must have woken her up.

"Lori, it's Carol." She tried her best to stop crying. "Remember what I asked you a few days ago?"

"Yes..." Lori sat up in bed. She could tell her friend was crying. "What about it?"

"I'm done." Lori hated the way Carol said that. She sounded so broken. "I'm coming over now, if you're okay with that. If not I'll just go to a motel."

"No no, it's alright. I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Lori said and got out of bed. Something must have happened when Daryl got home. She didn't know what, and she wasn't about to ask. She said goodbye to Carol and headed down the stairs. Rick had just walked in.

"What are you doing up?" He asked as he kicked off his shoes.

"Carol just called. She's coming over now." Lori sighed. "I don't know what happened when Daryl got home, but it obviously pushed her over the edge."

"Oh god." Rick ran a hand through his hair. "Daryl is going to flip shit when she doesn't come back tonight. Hell, he's probably waiting for her right now."

"Well, maybe she'll call him tomorrow. But she's allowed to stay for as long as she wants." Lori walked over to the window and peered out. She saw Carol's car pull into the driveway. "She's here now." Lori hurried to the door and opened it up. Carol walked to Lori, her eyes were red from crying. Lori hated to see Carol so stressed. She pulled her friend into a hug, and led her inside.

* * *

"Where the fuck is she?" Daryl had fallen asleep as soon as he hit the bed. He figured Carol would be back, but when he woke up, she was no where to be found. He called her cell, but she wouldn't answer. Hell, he probably deserved it for not answering her calls last night. He decided to call Rick. Maybe she called Lori last night and told her where she was going. He waited for Rick to answer his phone.

"Daryl?" Rick asked.

"Hey Rick. Me and Carol had a bit of an argument last night. She left and never came back. Do ya know where she is?" Daryl was a little worried about her. It wasn't like her to just run off and not come back.

"Oh, well..." Rick glanced at Carol. She shook her head. It pained him to lie to Daryl. "I haven't heard from her, maybe Andrea knows?" Rick could tell Daryl was worried about her. He knew how much he loved Carol.

"Alright... Thanks anyway." Rick sighed as he hung up the phone.

"What did he want?" Carol asked.

"He's worried about you Carol." Rick sat down beside Carol on the couch. "Why don't you just call him and tell him where you are? Can't you atleast explain to him?"

"Everything we say leads to a fight. I'm tired of it. I just need a break." Carol hated having to do this to Daryl, but what choice did she have? It was either take a small break to calm down, or stay and keep fighting until something worse happened.

"Just think about calling him?" Rick suggested.

"I'll think about it." Carol said. She didn't really need to think about it, she knew she wasn't going to call him, not right now.

* * *

"Do ya know where Carol is? She left last night and didn't come home." Daryl asked Andrea. He had taken Rick's advice and called her. He knew that she would tell him. She was terrible at keeping secrets.

"Well, last I heard she was over at Lori's. Did you try there?" Daryl felt his anger rising. Rick lied to him. He considered Rick to be his best friend, and he lied to him like that.

"Yeah, I did. I'll talk to you later." Daryl hung up the phone and grabbed his coat. It was time to pay a little visit to the Grimes house.

* * *

Rick walked over to the door when he heard the knock. When he opened it, he found a very angry Daryl standing there. "Where is she?"

"What?" Rick asked, taking a step back.

"I said where is she. I know she's here." Daryl growled. He looked past the man and saw Carol in the living room. He pushed past Rick and walked straight towards her. "Why the hell didn't you answer my calls? I wouldn't have to call everyone if ya just told me ya came over here." Daryl stared down at her, his anger boiling over.

"I needed a break." Carol stood up and glared up at him.

"Break from what?" Daryl narrowed his eyes.

"A break from you!" Carol felt the tears stinging her eyes. She quickly blinked them back. "I needed a break from you. Everything leads to a fight, I can't handle it anymore. I'm staying here until Merle is gone. He's just making you irritable and I can't handle it. I'm sorry." Carol sighed. "I'm sorry."

Daryl felt all of his anger wash away as he looked down at her. She was so broken. He hated himself right now. This was all his fault. "I see." He didn't really know what to say. "Ya don't gotta stay here. Take the house. I'll take Merle and get an appartment." That was the way he fixed problems. He just walked away. The only solution he saw was just getting out of her hair. If he wasn't there, she wouldn't have any problems. "When ya get back, I'll be gone."

Carol couldn't find any words as she watched him walk away. Was this really happening? Did she just lose the only thing she cared about? He looked back at her one last time before walking out of the Grimes house.

Rick was stunned at the events that unfolded infront of him. This was not what he wanted to happen. If he had told Daryl earlier, this would not have happened at all. He looked over at Carol, who looked just as stunned as he did. "Look, Carol-"

"No, Rick." Carol stopped him. "It's probably for the best. We both need a break. If it's really meant to be, he'll come back."

"But what about-"

"I can take care of her myself." Carol looked down at her stomach. "Now, I'll go get my coat. Thank you for letting me spend the night here." Rick felt like everything was going wrong. How was he going to fix this? Carol and Daryl were both very stubborn. It was going to take a lot to be able to fix this. Hopefully, it would fix itself, and soon. "Goodbye Rick, thanks again." And she was gone. Rick banged his head on the door.

"What was that all about?" Lori walked into the room. She was taking a shower and could hear shouting, but couldn't make out the words.

"Daryl and Carol just split. It's very bad. Daryl said when Carol got home, he and Merle would be gone. I could tell by the way he looked at her, he was doing it because he loved her. He thinks its the only way for her to be happy, is if he's gone. They are both so damn stubborn and wouldn't speak up. So now Daryl is gone, and Carol said she could take care of the baby herself. So neither of them will apolagize anytime soon. I bet you any amount of money they'll be waiting forever for the other one to come back, but since they're both so stubborn, neither will do it." Rick finally finished explaining.

"Oh my god." Lori raised a hand to cover her mouth. "Well we have to do something!"

"There isn't anything we can do Lori." Rick sat down on the couch. "We just have to hope one of them comes to their senses."

"Maybe we should've told Daryl..." Lori sat down beside him.

Rick looked over at her. "You think?"

_**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry I did that. But it needed to happen for my future idea that will happen in the next few chapters. Please, R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	46. Chapter 46

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 46**

_**A/N: I know I'm hated. You probably think "Oh she's posted a new chapter they're so totally getting back together now because she doesn't have bad things happen for more than one chapter" stop kidding yourself. It's not over. I'm mean like that.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl missed his house so much. He and Merle got an appartment on the other side of town. He had never missed her so much in his life. He wanted to call her, he wanted to text her, but part of him refused to let him. He hadn't talked to her since that day. It had been three weeks since that day. In a week Carol would go on maternity leave. When they were still together, they talked about how much fun it would be to be able to spend so much time together. But then Merle came into the picture and fucked everything up. Although, Daryl didn't have to leave with his brother. He could've easily just kicked Merle out and then live happily ever after with Carol. But for some reason, his old self kicked in, and made him think he was worthless to her now. That she was just done with him for good. He loved her too much to hurt her, so he left. That way he wasn't able to hurt her and she could move on with her life, but little did he know, what he did had hurt her more than anything else ever could.

* * *

Carol hated to come home every day to an empty house. She missed him to much. She felt like a total bitch for making him choose between her and his brother. Of course he'd choose his brother. She sighed and sat down on the couch. It was so quiet in her house. After a few moments of silence, she heard a knock on the door. She jumped up. 'Maybe he came back.' she said to herself. When she opened the door, she found Beth staring up at her with a large smile. "Hi Miss Carol!"

"Oh, hi Beth." Carol gave the little girl a sad smile. Beth's smile faded as she looked up at her.

"Is something wrong Miss Carol?" Beth walked in and sat on the couch. She patted the spot next to her so Carol would sit down.

"It's nothing." Carol sighed. She didn't need to bother the kid with her problems.

"Where is Mister Daryl?" Beth asked, looking around.

"He's uhm... He's not here." Carol hated herself more and more every minute.

"Is he at work?" Beth tilted her head.

"No..." Carol responded, looking down. Why didn't she just call him back and beg for forgiveness?

"Did you two fight?" Beth asked, looking very sad.

"You could say that."

"Why didn't you two say sorry?" Beth frowned as she waited for Carol to respond.

"I don't know Beth." She gave a sad laugh. "I honestly don't know."

* * *

"Is it all planned?" Andrea asked Lori.

"Yep! We have the room at the hotel rented for her baby shower! Maybe it will cheer her up. We have to do everything we can to help her get over this. It isn't good for her to dwell on the fight." Lori nodded. "So we're going to give her the best damn baby shower we can! It will be perfect! Cake, snacks, presents. She'll love it!"

"Great!" Andrea smiled. "Have you gotten her present yet?"

"Yes I have! I got her the cutest little blanket for the baby. It has an adorable kitten on it. What did you get her?" Lori asked. She had the blanket in her closet and would show it to Andrea after she found out her present.

"I got her a baby moniter and a cute pillow." Andrea smiled. "Now, let me see the blanket!"

* * *

"Miss Carol can I play with your phone?" Beth asked as Carol was busy cooking a late lunch.

"Hm? Oh, sure, here you go." She handed Beth her cell phone and continued to cook the chicken. Beth giggled and ran off into the living room. She glanced back to make sure Carol wasn't watching her. She found Daryl's number and started to text him. 'Hey Mister Daryl, I'm at Carol's and I want to see you. Please come over for lunch now.' Was what the message read. She sent it and waited. A little notification popped up and it was from Daryl. 'I'd love to Beth, but it's probably best that I don't. Sorry. Maybe I can pick you up after and we can go to the park.' Beth frowned. What happened between Carol and Daryl must have been serious. 'But Mister Daryl, I want to see you both together and happy. Like it was before.' Daryl's response made her almost cry. 'I don't know if it will ever be like that again Beth.'

"Beth, can I have my phone back?" Carol asked as she handed the little girl a plate. Beth handed her back the phone with a sad look. Carol walked back into the kitchen and then looked at her phone. She read the texts, and her heart broke. She did all of this. Angry at herself, she chucked the phone across the room. It surprisingly didn't break.

"Miss Carol! Are you okay?" Beth ran into the room.

"I'm fine Beth." Carol sighed. "I'm fine."

* * *

"Why don't you just go fuckin' apolagize to her instead of mopin' around all day?" Merle glared at his brother. "Jesus man ya been cryin' for days now."

"Have not been cryin'." Daryl growled. "And she don't want me anyway. I don't need her either. We're better without each other."

"Quit kiddin' yourself Daryl. I don't need ya here. I'm doin' fine now. You can go back to her." Merle flopped onto the couch. "'Sides, I'd probably do better without ya here." He smirked and nudged his brother.

"All we do is fight. I ain't goin' back." Daryl hissed.

"So let me get this straight." Merle sat up and looked at his brother. His face had turned very serious. "You're just gonna ditch your pregnant girl to live in an empty house by herself. Ya gonna make her raise your child while you sit here and mope around? That ain't the Daryl I know. That ain't the Daryl I'm proud to call my baby brother." Merle finished his little speech, and just stared at Daryl.

Daryl was stunned by what his brother said. He didn't know Merle ever cared that much about anything. "Well... I can't go back unless she wants me back." Daryl sighed. "I don't wanna ditch her ever. She said she wanted a break. So I'm gonna let her have a break. When she's ready for me to come back, then I'll go back. For now, I'm stayin' here." Daryl stood up, and walked into the small kitchen. He needed a drink.

_**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I really got stuck on it. I just really want my future plans to happen as soon as possible because, well just because! The baby shower will happen in two chapters atleast. Maybe the next one. R&R lovelies.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	47. Chapter 47

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 47**

_**A/N: I know, I know. "You've been gone so long did you drop the story?!" No. I didn't drop it. I've had a lot of stuff going on lately, and a lot of stress and family stuff. Plus, I was suffering from like, the biggest case of writers block ever. Anyway, I finally got an idea for this chapter. Anyone else like baby showers?  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Daryl?" Carol called out. She scanned the room for him. She had a horrible nightmare about him, that he left. It didn't take her long to remember, he had left. Because of her. She looked down at her swollen stomach. She was 28 weeks now. She sighed, she did a stupid thing, kicking him out. She was stressed out, and she took it out on him. She thought about calling him a lot, but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to do it, she didn't know why. She looked at the clock, it was seven in the morning. "Might as well get up." She said to herself. Carol got out of bed and grabbed some new clothes. She needed to shower and then make herself some breakfast. It was going to be another long day.

* * *

"Okay, so who is all coming?" Andrea asked as they started putting up the decorations. Carol's baby shower was today, though she didn't know about it. They had managed to keep it a secret, though it had almost slipped a few times.

"Well, Jacqui from the diner, you and me, Beth, and I think thats it. Unless you invited someone else?" Lori held the streamer in place as Andrea taped it.

"No, I didn't invite anyone else. So we have to pick up Beth?" Andrea stepped off the ladder to get another streamer.

"You are going to go pick up Beth earlier, and bring her back here. I told everyone to come early, so that way I can go pick up Carol and then we surprise her. I'm going to invite her out for coffee, and instead we'll come here. It will be the perfect plan!" Lori grinned, and looked at her watch. "Oh, we better hurry and get everything set up!"

"Rick's Catering." Rick smiled as he and Shane walked in the banquet room with the trays of food. "We've got finger sandwiches, cookies, vegetables, dip, fruit, some chips and little cakes." He set them down on the long table near the back of the room. "So, how's decorating coming along?"

"We're getting there." Lori smiled. "How about you and Shane help us, since we only have an hour before the guests arrive." She grabbed a box and placed it in Rick's hands. "There, you and Shane go put these up where you think it looks nice."

"Though you said we were going to drop off the food and go watch the game." Shane complained as they started putting up the pink decorations.

"That was the plan... But apparently our plans just changed." Rick chuckled. "Oh well, I'm sure we can miss one game."

"That woman has changed you Rick. You're such a sissy now." Shane smirked.

"Like Andrea hasn't changed you?" Rick joked with him. "I'm not the only one who does things for my girl."

"Ah shut up and lets finish this as soon as possible." Shane said. "Maybe we can make it in time to see the second half."

* * *

"Where is Miss Carol?" Beth asked as her and Andrea walked into the room. Everyone else was already there, except for Carol.

"I'll be going to pick her up right now. You have to stay here okay?" Lori smiled at the young girl. "We want to surprise her."

"Oh okay." Beth nodded and walked off.

"And don't touch the treats." Lori laughed as she saw Beth make he way to the back.

"Aw." Beth frowned and walked over to Jacqui. She hadn't seen her before, and wanted to find out who she was. Lori just smiled and walked over to Andrea.

"Alright, I'll be back. Keep her away from the food." Andrea laughed and nodded. Lori waved to Jacqui and then headed out of the hotel. Hopefully she could convince Carol to go with her. Lately Carol just stayed at home and never talked to anyone. Lori would call her, but the call would quickly end. She felt bad for Carol. Her and Daryl made a great couple, and they really loved each other. It was hard to see them fighting like this. She knew Carol felt horrible, and it was pretty obvious she hated herself. She told Lori herself. Lori tried to convince her it wasn't her fault, but she wouldn't listen. Lori just hoped that this fight would end soon, she could only imagine how bad Daryl felt right now. Lori shook her head. Now was not the time to think about the sad things, today she was going to get Carol out of the house and have some fun. They had spent months putting this baby shower together. She pulled into her driveway and got out of the car. She knocked on the door, and waited for Carol to answer. A few seconds later, Carol opened the door. "Hello Carol!" Lori smiled.

"Oh, hi Lori." Carol sighed. She was hoping it was Daryl, though she knew that wasn't likely.

"You're not busy are you?" Lori raised a brow.

"Not really, why?" Carol tilted her head.

"Well come on! Get your shoes on! We're going for coffee! It's time to catch up." She smiled.

"Lori, I-"

"Ah ah ah! Nope. You're not getting out of this one! Come on!" Lori basically pulled Carol out of the house after she put her shoes on. "You won't regret this, I swear!"

* * *

"Miss Carol!" Beth yelled, running out of the hotel room.

"Beth?" Carol tilted her head. "What's going on?" Carol turned to Lori.

"Oh nothing." Lori grinned. "Come on." Carol was a little suspicious, but followed her anyway. She was speechless when she entered the room. A baby shower. How long had they planned this? And they had managed to keep it from her all this time. She was shocked. "This day is all about you Carol." Lori smiled.

"Jacqui?" Carol smiled. She hadn't seen Jacqui in a few weeks.

"Hello Carol." Jacqui smiled. "You look lovely."

"Thanks." Carol smiled. Beth came running up to her and started dragging her to the back table.

"Now that you're here, I can eat the food! It's only fair you have some too." Beth giggled and started piling on the snacks. "This all looks so yummy!"

"Beth, you better slow down on all that food." Carol laughed, grabbing a few items herself. Her plate wasn't even half as full as Beth's was. "You don't want to spoil your dinner."

"Speaking of dinner" Beth popped some chips in her mouth. "What are we having?" Carol just laughed. She figured Beth would be staying at her house tonight. She was sort of glad. She had missed having someone at the house.

"We'll have to wait and see Beth." Carol smiled, and walked over to sit beside Jacqui and Andrea.

"Well, how about we open your presents?" Lori suggested, pointing at the table.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Andrea agreed. She got up, and started handing the presents to Carol. "You'll love them Carol, I know it."

* * *

"That was fun!" Beth grinned as she sat at the kitchen table. Carol was washing the dishes from yesterday. "I hope you liked my present." She giggled.

"Yes I did." Carol smiled at Beth. "And I'm sure she will enjoy it too." Beth had gotten her a giant teddy bear. Typical for a little girl her age.

"What are you going to name her anyway?" Beth asked.

"I don't know Beth. I still have a while to think of names." Carol smiled.

"Did Mister Daryl have any names yet?" Beth asked. Carol stopped washing the dishes and sighed.

"No, he hasn't." Carol continued to wash the last dish.

"Oh. When is he coming back?" Carol wished Beth wouldn't ask about him. She as too young to really understand what was going on.

"I don't know Beth. Whenever he wants to I guess." She shrugged. She wanted to call him right now, but Beth was there. She dried her hands and started walking over to Beth when she felt something in her stomach. "Wow..." That baby sure could kick. It was strange though, she had never kicked that hard before.

"Are you okay Miss Carol?" Beth got up off the chair. She had a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, fine. She's pretty strong." Carol laughed.

"Well, I'm going to go get my coloring book." Beth ran off upstairs. She looked through the little drawer in the baby's room where the spare room used to be. She grabbed the coloring book and then searched for the crayons. Finally, she found them. She smiled and grabbed them. She hurried back down the stairs and into the kitchen. She dropped the coloring book and crayons. "Miss Carol?!"

_**A/N: Yeah. I know it's short but. Haha, cliffhanger. You hate me. R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	48. Chapter 48

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 48**

_**A/N: The fact that you guys were so happy and then got crushed by the cliffhanger, it was quite amusing. That's bad for me to think that, I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm pretty sure there will only be one or two more chapters after this. So we are nearing the end. Enjoy.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Hello?" Merle answered Daryl's cell phone.

"Mister Daryl?" A little girls voice came on the phone.

"Nope. Daryl ain't here, sorry kid." Merle rested his feet on the small coffee table. "He's at work."

"But I need him." Beth cried out. "Miss Carol could die!"

Merle jumped to his feet. Carol could die? "Woah woah, what? What do you mean Carol could die? What the hell is goin' on kid?" Merle was confused on a number of levels.

"Miss Carol could die! The doctor said she's in critical condition!" Beth was freaking out. She heard her daddy say things like that about some of the animals. The majority of the time, those animals died.

"Wait, Carol is in the hospital?" Merle reached for his bike keys. He was going to get Daryl. This sounded pretty serious.

"Yes!" Beth screamed.

"You have to tell me what happened kid, I need to tell Daryl so he can get there as soon as possible." Merle put on his shoes, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, I walked into the kitchen..."

* * *

_She dropped the coloring book and crayons. "Miss Carol?!" Beth ran over to Carol. She was practically lying on the ground. It was clear she was in pain. She was clutching her stomach, and it looked as if she was crying. "Miss Carol whats wrong?"_

_Carol didn't know what happened. After Beth ran upstairs, it felt like she was being stabbed in the stomach. She felt so much pain, she just collapsed. She was scared for her life, for her baby's life. The pain only got worse. "I don't know Beth..." She choked out. "Grab my phone... Call 911..." She watched as Beth ran off in search of her phone. This was not good. She was only seven months, she couldn't already be in labor. All she knew, was she needed to get to the hospital fast so they could find out what was wrong._

_"The ambulance is on it's way!" Beth came running back into the room._

_"Good job Beth." Carol smiled weakly at her. "Can you get me a glass of water?"_

_Beth nodded and ran over to the sink. There was a glass on the counter. She filled it up and walked back over to Carol. She knelt down, and noticed Carol's eyes were closed. "Miss Carol?" Beth asked. When she didn't respond, she started to panic. Did Carol die? She heard the sirens outside, and ran over to the door. When she opened it, she saw a few paramedics bringing in a stretcher. _

_"Where is she?" One of them asked. Beth ran into the kitchen._

_"Is she dead?" Beth asked, wiping away the tears. She was very scared right now._

_The paramedic knelt down beside her. "No, she's breathing. She must have passed out." They lifted her onto the stretcher. They hurried out to the truck and lifted her into the back. Beth ran and jumped inside with her. She wasn't going to stay back when Carol was hurt. She wanted to be there with her. She still had Carol's cell in her hand, and put it in her pocket. It seemed like forever before they finally reached the hospital. She jumped out and let the paramedics rush her into the hospital. She had to run fast to keep up with them. There were doctors and nurses waiting in the emergency room. Beth did not like this at all. She stayed at the back of the room while the doctor and the nurses examined her._

_"She's in critical condition." Beth heard the doctor say. "We'll have to do an emergency C-Section." Beth had to stop herself from screaming. "The baby might not survive. And this is a very dangerous procedure for her as well. Both the mother and baby are at risk here." Beth couldn't handle it anymore. She ran out into the hallway. She needed to call Daryl._

* * *

Merle pulled up in the parking lot of the autoshop. He ran inside and looked for Daryl. Where the fuck was his little brother? What Beth told him was very serious. Those doctors basically said Carol and the baby could die. Fuck, he wasn't in there. Maybe he was in the garage. He peered through the little window, and saw Daryl standing there, laughing with one of the other workers. He ran over to the door and burst through, causing them to look at him.

"Merle, the fuck you doin' here?" Daryl walked over to him.

"Damn it, now ain't the time to talk. Your fuckin' girl is in the hospital!" Merle shouted.

Daryl wasn't sure he heard Merle right. Carol was in the hospital? "What?"

"Carol is in the fuckin' hospital! Beth called on your cell lookin' for ya! Said Carol collapsed today and she's in the hospital. Apparnetly the doctors said they were going to do an emergency C-Section, and it's very risky. Both your girl and your kid could die!" Merle was getting angry. Daryl should have just got in his truck and sped off, not stand here and play twenty questions.

Daryl's eyes widened as he listened to Merle. "Oh fuck." Daryl pushed past Merle and ran out to the back where his truck was parked. Fuck work, this was more important.

"I'll meet ya there baby brother!" Merle shouted and disappeared back into the shop. Daryl didn't even bother putting on his seatbelt before he sped down the road. Fuck everything, all that was on his mind was Carol. He should've gone back. He shouldn't have yelled at her when he saw her at Rick's. He should've been there for her. Poor Beth. She had to witness all that and she still stayed so strong. She was something to admire. If he couldn't be there, he was glad she was with someone atleast. It could've been horrible if she was alone. She wouldn't be able to make it to the phone. God, so many things could've gone wrong. So many things _were_ going wrong. He just hoped nothing happened to Carol. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she was gone.

* * *

"Mister Daryl!" Beth ran to Daryl and jumped in his arms. She was crying. She didn't know what was going on in that room. She didn't know if they were doing the C-Section yet or what. "Mister Daryl I'm scared."

Daryl held onto Beth tight. He too, was scared. "I know Beth." He sighed. "I am too. Have ya heard anythin else?"

"No. I don't know whats going on." Beth sniffled. Daryl put her down as he saw a doctor. He needed to know what was going on right now. "Stay here Beth." He said, and ran over to the doctor. "Hey, what's goin' on with Carol?"

The doctor looked up at him. "I'm sorry, are you related to her?"

He wasn't technically related to her, but they were in a relationship. That was his baby that was at risk. "She's my wife." He said. He knew they weren't married but, it sounded right to him.

"Oh." The doctor said. "She's in critical condition right now. We are going to do an emergency C-Section on her in ten minutes. We will have a nurse notify you on her condition as the procedure is going on." And with that, he walked away, disappearing into the room where Carol was. He wished he could see her right now. He walked over and peered in through the window. There she was, lying on the hospital bed. She didn't seem to be awake, they probably put her under. God, he wished he could be in there with her right now. Daryl sighed, and walked back over to Beth.

"Well?" She looked up at him expectantly.

"They haven't started yet. Gonna notify me every so often." He said, sitting on one of the chairs outside the room. Beth sat down beside him. He glanced up as he heard the sound of his brothers demanding voice. "Over here Merle." He waved at him. Merle walked away from the reception desk and over to them.

"Well, they do it yet?" He asked, taking a seat on the other side of Daryl.

"No. Said in ten minutes." Daryl rested his head in his hands. This was going to feel like forever. He looked over at Beth as he saw she was whispering something. "What are you doin'?"

"Praying." She said. Daryl hadn't really been the religious type of person. He knew Carol kept a bible on her bedside table, but he never bothered to actually look at it.

"Well, let's hope that prayin' shit works this time." Merle leaned back into the chair. "Ya need anythin' little brother?"

"No, I'm good." Daryl sighed. If there was a god, he hoped he would let Carol and his child live.

_**A/N: Wanted this story to last a little longer. So probably two chapters left. I wonder what will happen. Will Carol and the baby live? Will only one live? Who knows. Well, I do. You don't. R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	49. Chapter 49

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 49**

_**A/N: So, one more chapter after this and we're finished. Can you believe it? Wow! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl sighed. It felt like it had been forever since he found out Carol was in the hospital, when in reality, it had only been half an hour. He didn't even realize that he was pacing back and forth in the hallway until he almost ran into the nurse. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Daryl is it?" She asked. He nodded. "They are just about to start the procedure. I thought I should let you know."

They were just starting? God, how was he going to handle the wait. "Thanks." He muttered and sat back down on the chair. Did he ever have it easy? He glanced down as he felt two arms wrap around him. Beth was hugging him, her face in a frown. He put one arm around her as she started to cry. Poor kid, this must've been so scary for someone her age.

"Do you think she'll be okay Mister Daryl?" Beth sniffled, looking up at him with glassy, sad eyes.

"I don't know Beth. Can only hope for now." Daryl said quietly.

"Got fuck all for food here." Merle growled as he came down the hallway. He held a small bag of chips and a chocolate bar in one hand, and a chocolate milk and a bottle of coke in the other. He knelt down infront of Beth. "Here ya go kid, got ya a lil' snack for the wait." He handed her the milk and chocolate bar. Beth took them and leaned against Daryl, sipping the drink. Merle plopped in the empty chair beside Daryl. "Any news yet baby brother?" He asked, taking the lid off his drink.

"Said they just startin' now." Daryl replied. He saw Beth hold up the chocolate bar to him. "No thanks." He didn't need anything right now.

"Well christ, took 'em long enough. Ya think if she's in critical condition, they'd work on her right away. Some hospital this is." Merle scoffed, taking a long swig from the bottle.

"Well, probably had some shit to get together." Daryl shrugged. "We ain't doctors, we don't know anythin' 'bout this."

"Still." Merle leaned back in the chair. "Better not fuck it up, or I might have to say somethin' to 'em, if ya know what I mean."

"Shut up Merle." Daryl glared at his brother.

"Just sayin'." Merle raised his hands up in defense.

* * *

"I'm sorry to bother you, uh, Daryl, but I just got word about Carol." Daryl looked up, and there was Milton, standing there in his uniform. He forgot he worked here. Hell, to be honest, he kind of forgot about Milton's existance. "I'm very sorry."

"Thanks." Daryl muttered. He didn't exactly feel like talking to Milton right now.

"If you want" Milton adjusted his glasses. "Since I work here, I'm able to go in the room. I can check on whats going on, if you want me to. They won't tell you whats happened until after the procedure is done, so if you wanted to know how it's going." Milton was starting to babble now.

"Wait, ya can do that?" Daryl asked, taking a little more interest into what Milton was saying. Milton nodded. "Would ya do that?"

"Yes. I consider Carol to be a friend." Milton smiled. "I'll be back in a minute." Daryl watched as Milton disappeared into the room. He didn't take his eyes off that door until Milton came back out. The look on his face scared the shit out of him. "Well..." Milton said, walking up to them.

"Just give me the truth. Don't beat around the bush." Daryl growled.

"She's losing a lot of blood." Milton sighed. "They are trying there best, but word is it is more likely she won't make it..." Milton didn't want to believe it himself. He wanted to come back with good news, not this. "There is still a chance she'll make it, they said about 60/40. Don't lose hope Daryl. You know her, you know she's strong." Strong was one word for it alright. "I have to get back to work, but I just wanted to see if you were alright. Don't worry too much." And with that, Milton disappeared down the hallway.

"Oh my god Daryl!" Daryl nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard the voice. He had just gotten through talking with Milton, he didn't need to talk to Lori now. He sighed and looked up. He saw Lori, Rick, Andrea and Shane walking towards them. Great, just what he needed. "Daryl, I'm so sorry!" Lori ran up to him and threw her arms around him. God help him. "Has there been any news?" She asked, stepping away from him and back towards Rick.

"Milton went in there. Said it ain't lookin' good." Daryl couldn't even say the words. He couldn't say Carol might die, the thought just made him want to cry, and Dixon's didn't cry.

"Oh no." Andrea covered her mouth. "You can't be serious."

"I don't think that's something he'd joke about." Rick spoke up. "I'm sorry Daryl." Rick sighed. He really wanted to punch someone. He'd heard enough 'I'm sorrys" for one day. He just wanted to be alone, with the exception of Beth and Merle.

"Hey officer friendly." Merle smirked. "Long time no see."

"Not that long." Rick rolled his eyes. "And I do have a name."

"I like officer friendly better." Merle snickered. Daryl kicked his leg. "The hell was the for?" He glared at Daryl.

"For bein' a dumbass." Daryl growled. Just then, they heard the distant sound of an infants cry. Daryl stood up. It sounded like it was coming from the emergency room. Then, he saw a nurse run out of the room. Her gloves were covered in blood. Daryl heart started to race. What was happening? Was Carol still alive? Was she dead? Was his baby going to live? Or was his baby going to die? What if he lost both, he'd never be able to live. He wished he could find out right now. He listened carefully, seeing if he could hear any voices from inside the room.

"She's stopped breathing." Who? Who stopped breathing? Carol or the baby? Either way, he felt his heart stop. Please lord, let them live. He heard footsteps behind them. It was Milton. He pushed past Lori and Rick towards Milton.

"Milton, I need ya to go in the room now. Ya need to tell me whats goin' on!" Daryl begged him. Milton just nodded, and hurried off. Daryl started pacing. He started chewing on his nail, this waiting was killing him. He looked up as he heard Milton coming back down the hallway.

"Daryl, you should sit down." Milton said.

* * *

Lori watched as Daryl ran down the hallway towards Milton. She saw him ask Milton something, and then start pacing. "Excuse me." Milton said, making his way through them. Lori watched Milton enter the emergency room. A short time later, he came back out, the worst look on his face. Lori wanted to ask what happened, but she figured Daryl should hear it first. She and Rick stepped out of the way to let him through. He thanked them, and kept on walking. She watched him walk up to Daryl. He made a gesture to one of the chairs, but Daryl refused. It must have been serious if Milton suggested her sit down. The events that happened afterwards made her heart heavy. She saw Milton trying to explain what was going on. Then, she saw Daryl drop to the floor. He wasn't holding anything back. She could hear his cries, and she couldn't hold back her own tears. Obviously, things had gone terribly wrong. She turned to Rick, and cried into his chest. She heard Beth ask what was wrong. No one could answer that question.

"Shit." She heard Merle say. She looked back to see him get up and walk over to his brother.

* * *

"Just tell me what's goin' on Milton." Daryl didn't want to sit down, he wanted to know what the fuck was happening.

"Well..." Milton sighed. "When I walked in, Carol's heart monitor... The line went straight... And the baby, she isn't breathing. They don't know if they can get her breath back or not..."

Daryl's heart stopped. "Ya mean..."

"As of right now... They're both..." Milton couldn't finish his sentence.

Daryl couldn't hold it in any longer. He had been fighting back all day. He dropped to the ground, and the tears just started flowing, hard. He couldn't hold his tears. He hit the floor repeatedly. He wasn't there for her. He couldn't even be there with her. He couldn't say goodbye to her. The last words he said to her were 'When ya get back, I'll be gone.' He hated himself so much. Carol should be alive, his baby should be alive, why couldn't it have been him instead? Damn it, nothing worked for him. He couldn't care about anything without having it taken away. Someone knelt down beside him. "Daryl..." It was Merle. "What-"

"She's fuckin' gone." Daryl hit the floor again. "They're both fuckin' gone."

Merle didn't say anything, he didn't have any words to say. He wrapped his arms around his brother, and just let him cry. Thats all he could do. He didn't want to say he was sorry, Daryl had heard that enough for today. He just needed to let it all out. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to her... The last thing I got to do was break her fuckin' heart." Daryl cried. "This is my fuckin' fault. If I-"

"Don't say that baby brother." Merle wouldn't let Daryl beat himself up over this. "Ya couldn't control any of this. So don't say that shit."

"She's gone..."

"I know baby brother." Merle hugged Daryl tighter. "I know."

_**A/N: Well this chapter veered off in the completely opposite direction than I had planned. I mean, jesus. R&R lovelies.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	50. Chapter 50

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter 50**

_**A/N: Well guys, here is the final chapter! I hope you enjoy.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl finally collected himself enough to go into the room. The heart monitor was unplugged. He saw her, lying there. She wouldn't feel any pain any longer. He sat down beside the bed. Just looking at her, he felt all his emotions coming back. He wished she could be alive, he wished a miracle could happen so that she lived. He fought hard to keep his emotions locked away, but it was a losing battle. He couldn't help the tears that rolled down his cheeks. He just wanted to hold her one last time. Just one last time. He wrapped his arms around her, and just cried into her lifeless body. "God, I'm so sorry..." He whispered.

"For what..." Daryl stopped crying for a moment. That sounded like it came from her. But it couldn't have, she wasn't alive anymore. He must have been hallucinating or something. Right? "Spit it out... I don't have all day Dixon..." It was barely a whisper. He pulled away from her, he needed to make sure she wasn't alive. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. There she was, her eyes fighting to stay open. She was barely alive, but she was still _alive_.

"Oh my god..." That was all he could say. He hugged her again, and he didn't let go. "You're alive..." He still couldn't believe it.

"Of course..." She whispered. "I don't know... For how long..."

"What do ya mean?" Daryl pulled away from her. "You're alive, and you're gonna stay alive."

Carol gave him a weak smile. "I don't know about that..." She whispered. "I'm really weak Daryl... I can't hold on for long..."

"Don't say that." Daryl shook his head, his eyes watering more. "Don't you dare say that. I can't lose ya, not now. Ya just came back to me, don't make me go through that again." She was not going to die, he couldn't stand losing her again.

"Daryl please..." She sighed. "I don't want to keep fighting it..." The look in her eyes, it killed him. She was serious. She wanted to go.

"But..." Daryl did not want this.

"Please..." She begged him. He wanted her alive, he needed her, but at the same time, he wanted to give her what she wanted. He let out a shaky breath, and pulled her in for a hug one last time. "I love you Daryl... Never forget that..." She whispered in his ear.

"I love ya too..." Daryl cried. He pulled away slightly and kissed her. "I love ya too..." He whispered. She smiled weakly. He felt the small amount of life she had leave. Now, she was just a lifeless body. But she still had that smile on her face. Damn it, why did this have to happen to him? He stood up, unable to control the tears. He walked out of the room, and leaned against the wall. Just like before, he fell to the floor, letting all his emotions out. He felt a presence beside him. He looked up, and saw Beth standing there.

"Is she dead Mister Daryl..." Her question broke his heart. He couldn't help it. He wrapped his arms around her small body, and held her close.

"I'm afraid so Beth... She ain't with us no more..." He whispered. He felt Beth's tears soak into his shirt as soon as the words left his mouth. Just then, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt..." The woman was holding something. "But I believe she belongs to you." Daryl stood up, and the nurse handed over the small infant. "We were able to save her. She's quite strong you know, it didn't take long for her to be able to breathe on her own." The nurse smiled. "I'm sorry we couldn't save them both..." She sighed. Daryl had no idea what to do as he held the small child. She was so tiny, he never knew something could be this small. The nurse walked away, but he didn't even notice. This baby, looked almost identical to Carol, but with his eyes. He saw Beth in the corner of his eyes, jumping up and down, trying to see. He walked over to the chairs and sat down. Beth looked at the baby, a sad smile on her face.

"She's so cute Mister Daryl." She smiled, wiping at her tears. "She looks like Miss Carol."

"Hey, she does don't she." Merle walked over, looking at the infant. He had a smile on his face. "Ya gonna raise her right, Daryl, for her sake." Merle looked at Daryl. Daryl just nodded. "What are ya gonna name her?"

Daryl thought for a moment. "Sophia." He said, not taking his eyes off his baby. "Sophia Carol Dixon." He needed to give her Carol's name some how, so he made it her middle name.

"Has a nice ring to it." Merle smiled. "She's gonna be a great kid. You and me baby brother, we'll treat her right proper, for Carol."

"Yeah... For Carol." Daryl sighed. He'd have a huge chunk out of his heart for life now. But he had Sophia now, he'd stay strong for her sake. He needed to be a proper father for her, not anything like his dad. He would be the complete opposite. He would never ever lay a hand on his daughter. He'd be the best dad he possibly could, for her.

* * *

"Hey sport." Daryl smirked as Sophia came down the stairs in her pajamas. "Ya know what today is, right?"

"Yes dad." Sophia rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't forget my own birthday! So, what did you get me?" She sat beside him on the couch, her big eyes staring at him.

"Woah, ya just got up, can't ya wait before I give ya the gift?" He asked, shaking his head.

"But I don't want to wait." She pouted. He smiled. She looked just like Carol when she pouted like that.

"Well, tell ya what-" He was interrupted.

"Hey hey happy birthday kid!" Merle barged in through the front door. "Got you a present in the truck!" He smiled. Sophia jumped up and ran over to him. "Lets go kid! Oh, hey Daryl." He smirked, and walked out the front door, Sophia following him eagerly.

"Damn it Merle." Daryl muttered, getting up and following them. When he walked outside, he saw Sophia getting a facewash from a little black lab puppy. "Oh you're fuckin' kiddin' me." Figures. Every birthday, Merle had found a way to get her a better present. And he thought this time he'd finally beat her. "You bought her a fuckin' puppy?"

"Yeah, she's twelve now ain't she, deserves a little friend. 'Sides, bet it will that Grimes boy pretty jealous. He won't have better stuff than her anymore." Merle winked. "Ain't that right Soph?"

Sophia was too busy giggling as she tried to control the excited puppy. "Thanks Uncle Merle!" She grinned, finally able to get up as Merle lifted the puppy off of her. "Whats his name?"

"Up to you kid. He's yours after all." Merle set the little puppy on the ground. He instantly ran back to Sophia, rolling onto his back, waiting for her to pet him. Sophia laughed and rubbed his belly.

"Unbelievable." Daryl muttered. "My gift ain't half as good as a fuckin' puppy."

"Well what is it daddy?" Sophia looked up at Daryl. "Uncle Merle gave me his gift, so can I have yours now?" Daryl had to laugh. Sophia sure was a determined child, that was for sure.

"Alright, c'mon." Daryl motioned for her to follow. She eagerly followed him to the backyard. He opened the shed. "Wait there." He said, and disappeared into the shed. A few seconds later, he reappeared. "There ya go sport, happy birthday." He handed her a longbow. He knew she took interest in archery, as it was her favorite thing to do at camp.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Sophia freaked out. "My own... I have a... Oh my gosh!" Sophia hugged Daryl tight. "Thank you so so so much daddy!"

"You're welcome." Daryl smiled. She was just like him. She took after him. She was the toughest girl ever. A hell of a lot tougher than Carl, and he was glad about that. They walked back into the house where Merle was rummaging through the fridge. Her new puppy was lying on the floor, but jumped up as soon as she walked in. "Ya gonna have to learn to control that new puppy of yours." Daryl reminded her.

"I know daddy." She smiled patting her dog on the head. Just then, the phone rang. "It might be Beth!" She grinned and ran into the living room. "Hello?"

"Hey Sophia." It was Beth. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks Beth!" Sophia smiled, walking back into the kitchen. "How was your singing gig?"

"Good. I just got off, you busy?" Beth asked.

"Not right now." Sophia looked at Daryl. "Are we doing anything daddy?"

"We can wait till Beth gets here before we do something." Daryl responded, and then smacked his brother on the head. "Get your head outta my fridge."

"Ah fuck you." Merle smacked him back. A few moments later, they were practically beating each other up.

"Hold on, daddy and Uncle Merle are fighting again." Sophia rolled her eyes. "Dad! Uncle Merle!"

"Sorry." Daryl apolagized. Merle smacked him one last time before running into the living room. "Son of a..." Daryl muttered.

"Beth said she'll be here soon." Sophia smiled. "She's bringing me her homemade CD as a gift! I can't wait to listen to it!"

"Thats great kid." Daryl smiled, and then looked at the wall. There was a picture of Carol and Beth when she was six years old. Carol would be proud of Beth. "Well, when she gets here, what do ya say we go visit your ma?"

"Yes! I have to tell her all about my days at camp! I haven't seen her in so long." Daryl gave her a sad smile. Sophia was such a great daughter, she deserved her mother. It just wasn't fair. She grew up only seeing pictures. She never met her. She would've loved her mother, just as much as he loved her. "Did you get the flower daddy?" Sophia's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I did." He smiled. "Don't worry."

* * *

"Miss Carol, you would've loved to see me." Beth smiled. "I sang that song we used to listen to. I always do. I know you're watching from above, I love you and miss you." Beth stood up. "Come on squirt, lets go back to the car." Beth led Sophia away. Daryl knelt down, and placed the Cherokee Rose in the center of her grave.

"You'd be so proud Carol..." Daryl sighed. He placed his hand on the cross. "I love ya Carol." He smiled sadly, and stood up. "Never forget that." He looked at the small picture on the tombstone, and smiled. She was so beautiful.

"Come on daddy! We have to practice with my longbow!" Sophia shouted from the car. Daryl nodded, and walked back to the car.

"Never forget that." He said, before entering the car.

_**A/N: I'll admit, I cried a whole fucking lot while writing this. I could just see it man. My original plan was having her come back to life and stay there but... It kind of just fit this way. My first ever killing of Carol... I'll admit, I do hate myself just a little. But don't worry, you still have A Secret, and I guarentee, she won't die. I most likely won't kill her again. Cause man, that was depressing and filled me with sad feels. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Here We Go Again, and thank you for sticking by with me. Lots of love.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


End file.
